Swan loves Cullen
by yuli09
Summary: Para mejorar sus probabilidades de ganar la beca, Bella pidió la ayuda del enigmático Edward Cullen, ellos recrearán experimentos basados en la novela clásica para salvar la cordura de Edward. Tal vez su vida. Pero no todo va deacuerdo al plan.Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**

PRÓLOGO

Bella

Enterré a mi padre el día después de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Incluso el sol era cruel esa mañana, un día de enero obscenamente brillante pero frío. La nieve que sofocó el cementerio fulminado con la mirada severamente blanca, cegando a aquellos dolientes que no podían exprimir bajo la tienda que cubrió la tumba abierta de Papá. Y su propia tienda brilló nítidamente, sin descanso blanco, por lo que dolía un poco ver eso, también.

Dolía mucho, en realidad.

Contra este telón de fondo inapropiadamente inmaculado, toques de negro estaban claramente en el relieve, como las salpicaduras de tinta sobre el papel nuevo: el coche fúnebre pulido que brillaba a la cabeza de la procesión, el ministro de la camisa perfectamente planchada, y los abrigos sobrios usado por muchos amigos de mi padre y sus colegas, que se acercaron uno por uno, después de ofrecer a mi madre sus condolencias.

Tal vez lo vi todo en términos de color, porque yo soy una artista. O tal vez estaba demasiado abrumado para hacer frente a cualquier cosa menos extrema. Tal vez mi dolor era tan crudo que el mundo entero parecía grave y discordante y chocando entre sí.

Yo no recuerdo una sola palabra de lo que dijo el ministro, pero él parecía hablar para siempre. Y como la reunión empezó a dispersarse, yo, la muchacha que cumplió años ayer, soportaba allí bajo aquella tienda que se movía en mi propio vestido incómodo, con un nuevo negro y pesado abrigo de lana, en el escenario como un debutante perverso en el peor partido en el que sale un líder mundial.

Miré a mi madre en busca de apoyo, de ayuda, pero sus ojos parecían vacíos como si esperara a papá. Te lo juro, la mirada de mamá era casi tan dolorosa como la nieve, o el ataúd, o ver las noticias sin fin sobre el asesinato de mi padre.

Mamá estaba desapareciendo, también...

Sentí algo próximo al pánico, busqué entre la multitud.

¿Quién me ayudaría ahora?

Yo no estaba lista para ser una adulta...

¿Estaba yo realmente... sola?

Incluso mi única amiga, Jessica Stanley, había pedido quedarse fuera del funeral, protestando porque tenía una gran prueba de educación cívica, que ya había reprogramado dos veces por los viajes de las animadoras. Y, más que sola "no podría manejar" ver a mi pobre padre asesinado realmente metido en el suelo.

Busqué a mi profesor de química, el Sr. Banner, a quien había visto antes de que subsistiera en los márgenes de los dolientes, mirando nervioso y fuera de lugar, pero no pude encontrarlo, y supuse que había regresado a la escuela, sin una palabra para mí.

Sola.

Yo estaba sola.

O tal vez era peor que eso, porque justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían conseguir ser más terribles, mi compañero de clase Lauren Mallory salió de la multitud, se acercó y metió la mano en la mía, con un frío beso en la mejilla. Y aunque este gesto, que yo sabía que Lauren ofrece más por obligación que por compasión, se encontró con el reconocimiento condescendiente de la victoria de los vencidos. Cuando Lauren dijo: «Lo siento por tu pérdida, Bella», yo juré que era casi como si estuviera felicitándose a sí mismo por tener todavía padres. Al igual que cuando me superaba una vez más, como lo había hecho una y otra vez desde el jardín de infancia.

—Gracias —dije estúpidamente, como si realmente apreciara ser digna de lástima.

—Llámame si necesitas algo—Lauren ofreció. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ella no anotó su número de móvil. Ni siquiera miró su bolso para fingir buscar una pluma.

—Gracias —dije de nuevo.

¿Por qué estaba actuando siempre agradecida por nada?

—Claro —dijo Lauren, ya mirando a su alrededor para encontrar una ruta de escape.

Mientras se alejaba, vi el pelo rubio brillando como un trofeo de oro en aquel sol demasiado brillante, y la soledad y desesperación que estaban en mí se elevaron tan altas y tan poderosas que no estaba muy segura de cómo me las arreglé para mantenerme sobre mis rodillas. No había ni un solo amigo de verdad para mí...

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de Edward Cullen de pie en el borde de la tienda. Parecía muy adulto, medio abrigo desabrochado, y pude ver que él se había puesto una corbata, también, para esta ocasión. Tenía las manos enterradas en los bolsillos, un gesto que por primera vez tomé como una señal de malestar, incomodidad. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de adolescente no se sentiría incómodo en un funeral? Y yo no sabía de Edward. No era como si fuéramos amigos. No cabía duda de que no conoció a mi padre.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, cuando casi nadie había estado ahí por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha venido?

Cuando Edward vio que me había fijado en él, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, y me di cuenta de que no se inquietó en absoluto. De hecho, mientras caminaba hacia mí, tengo la impresión de que sólo había estado esperando, pacientemente, su turno. Por el momento adecuado para acercarse a mí.

Y con lo que en ese momento dijo lo desaprovechó. No podría haber dicho otra cosa para matarme.

—Vas a estar bien —prometió cuando llegó a mí, sostuvo mi brazo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba plegada en el interior, a punto de romperme.

Me miró, en silencio moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

No, no, no iba a estar bien.

No podía prometer eso.

Nadie podría. Ciertamente, no un chico de mi escuela secundaria, aunque sea alto, vestido de manera convincente como un hombre hecho y derecho.

Sacudí la cabeza con más vehemencia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Confía en mí —Edward dijo en voz baja, su acento británico era calmante. Él me apretó el brazo más fuerte—. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

No sabía, en ese momento, la enorme experiencia que tenia Edward con este tema de "el dolor". Todo lo que sabía era que lo dejé, un chico al que apenas conocía, envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí y me tiré a su pecho. Y, de repente, cuando él alisó mi pelo, me puse a llorar. Dejé que todas las lágrimas que había acumulado, desde el momento en que la policía había golpeado a la puerta de nuestra casa para decir que mi padre había sido encontrado masacrado en un estacionamiento fuera del laboratorio donde trabajaba, y durante toda la planificación del funeral, cuando mi madre cayó a pedazos, obligándome a hacer cosas absurdas, imposibles como seleccionar ataúdes y escribir cheques increíblemente grandes para el empresario de pompas fúnebres. De repente, yo estaba enterrándome a mí misma bajo el abrigo de Edward y llorando tan fuerte que debo haber empapado su camisa y su corbata.

Cuando terminé, agotando mis lágrimas, me aparté de él, limpiándome los ojos, una especie de vergüenza. Pero Edward no parecía molesto por mi espectáculo de emoción.

—Esto realmente mejora, duele menos —me aseguró, repitiendo—: Confía en mí, Bella.

Un comentario tan inofensivo entonces, pero que se convertiría en el centro de mi existencia en los próximos meses.

«Confía en mí, Bella...»

—Nos vemos en la escuela —Edward añadió, presionando mi brazo otra vez. Luego se inclinó, y en un gesto que me pareció muy maduro, me besó en la mejilla. Sólo cambié un poco, sorprendida, no acostumbrada a estar cerca de un hombre, y las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo siento —murmuré, aún más incómoda... y un poco horrorizada de mí misma. Nunca me había acercado a besar a un chico en los labios, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y mucho menos en un día tan terrible. No es que realmente hubiera sentido algo, por supuesto, y sin embargo... me parecía mal incluso a considerar cualquier cosa menos la muerte en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría incluso pensar en cómo un tipo se sentía, cómo olía, cómo había debido solamente rendirse y ser sostenida por alguien más fuerte que yo? Mi padre había muerto—. Lo siento —dije de nuevo, y creo que fue una especie de disculpa hacia mi padre, también.

—Está bien —Edward me tranquilizó, sonriendo un poco. Fue la primera persona que se había atrevido a sonreírme desde el asesinato. Yo no sabía qué hacer con eso, tampoco. ¿Cuándo se debe sonreír a la gente otra vez?—. Nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, liberando mi brazo.

Me abracé a mí misma, y me pareció un pobre sustituto para el abrazo que me habían ofrecido.

—Claro. Nos vemos. Gracias por venir.

Seguí el progreso de Edward cuando se alejó a través de las tumbas, inclinándose ahora y después de cepillarse un poco de nieve fuera de las lápidas, leyendo una inscripción o tal vez un cheque de fecha, sin prisa, como si el cementerio fuera su hábitat natural. Un territorio familiar.

Edward Cullen había llegado a... mí.

¿Por qué?

Pero no había más tiempo para reflexionar sobre los motivos que habían conducido a ese compañero de clase particular a asistir a un extraño entierro, porque de pronto el director de la funeraria estaba tocando mi hombro, diciéndome que era el momento de decir algo bueno para la despedida final antes de la procesión de coches negros que se apartaban demasiado de la carpa blanca, y la retroexcavadora discretamente colocada apresuradamente para hacer su trabajo porque no había más nieve que lo pronosticado.

—Muy bien —dije, recuperando a mi madre y dirigiéndola de la mano, forzándonos a ambas a agachar nuestras cabezas por última vez.

Sellamos la tumba de mi padre en un día de fuertes contrastes, de negro sobre blanco, y fue la última vez que me encontré a mí misma en un lugar con tales extremos. Debido a que en los meses posteriores cuando la tierra cayó sobre el ataúd, mi vida comenzó a cambiar a tonos grises, casi como si el universo tomara un gran palo y despertara toda la escena en ese cementerio, mezclara todo y volviera a pintar mi mundo.

Pero resultó que mi padre no era el hombre que todos habíamos pensado que era.

Corrección.

Nada ni nadie, como yo aprendería, a su vez sería lo que parecía, de nuevo a partir de ese día.

Ni siquiera yo.

Y Edward... él resultaría ser el más delicado, el más complicado, el más convincente de todos los misterios que se estaban a punto de desentrañar...

CAPÍTULO 1

Bella

La primera hora de mi primer día de último año empezó con un ritual académico que he tenido desde mis primeros días de escuela.

Escoger los compañeros.

—Vengan y tomen sus nuevos manuales de laboratorio, una copia del texto guía, y luego fórmense en parejas en cada una de las estaciones del laboratorio —dijo nuestro profesor avanzado de química, el Sr. Banner, dirigiendo nuestra atención a la puerta principal, donde estaba su gran escritorio lleno de pilas de libros y de papeles esperando por nosotros. Hizo una pequeña cuenta en la cabeza, con sus labios moviéndose mientras nos señalaba, uno por uno—. Se supone que tengamos un número par —agregó, con el ceño fruncido, como si la cuenta no hubiera salido como había planeado—, así que alguien tendrá que trabajar sólo este año, si alguien no se presenta.

No… no un número par…

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando había una posibilidad de que tal vez terminara sola. Un año en nuestra clase de gimnasia, había sido la chica extraña bailando dos semanas en una fila, avergonzándose a sí misma aislándose contra la pared hasta que el profesor forzaba a alguien más a cambiar, así yo podría tener un turno. E incluso aunque química era mi mejor materia, no había garantía de que Isabella Swan encontraría un compañero aquí.

Mientras me moví para tomar mi manual y mi libro, traté de no parecer desesperada, incluso aunque hiciera algunos intentos de hacer contacto visual.

Jessica estaba en la clase, pero ella era tan popular… miré en su dirección, pero Mike Newton le estaba contando algún chiste, haciéndola reír. Seguramente haría pareja con Mike…

Metí un mechón de mi cabello, de color castaño que siempre se escapaba

de mi cola de caballo detrás de mi oreja, tomé el manual de laboratorio, tratando de parecer relajada e indiferente. Siempre podría actuar como si quisiera trabajar sola, si lo malo se convertía en lo peor.

—Hey, Bella.

Me giré para ver a Lauren Mallory casi a mi lado, tomando un manual, y sentí una oleada de esperanza aunque fuera con un poco de escepticismo.

Lauren parecía estar esperando para decirme algo. O para preguntarme algo. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que Lauren Mallory fuera a pedirme ser su compañera? Porque éramos las dos mejores estudiantes en la clase… Tenía sentido…

—¿Qué pasa? —La saludé, sosteniendo el pesado libro que el Sr. Banner nos había dado. La fundación del Mundo Químico, de Sterne y Anwar, Edición 17. Un clásico y fidedigno libro. Mi padre mantenía una edición anterior en su oficina de casa. Estaba allí, por supuesto, si alguna vez le quitábamos el seguro a la puerta de ese sagrado y prohibido espacio.

—Sólo quería decirte que esa estación tres apesta —dijo Lauren, tomando su propia copia de la pila de libros. Ella frunció el ceño con la portada, como si la desaprobara, ni siquiera mirándome mientras hablaba—. Tomé la tres el año pasado, y esos mecheros Bunsen no funcionaban buen. Eso me fregó completamente, y el Sr. Banner no me dejaría cambiar.

—Ah. —Así que era eso. Lauren advirtiendo sobre una estación que no funcionaba. Lo que era agradable, supongo. Pero no lo que yo esperaba. Sentí que mis mejillas quemaban, preguntándome si Lauren tendría alguna pista de que yo había esperado que ella me pidiera ser su compañera—. Gracias.

—No hay problema —ella dijo, todavía sin mirarme mientras se dirigía a la estación uno… y a su novio, Tyler Crowley . El hermoso Tyler, no había cerebro en su cabeza, pero había tomado la dirección de Lauren sin ni siquiera quejarse o preguntar. Él era posiblemente el compañero perfecto para alguien tan dominante como Lauren.

¿Pero por qué se habría molestado para advertirme sobre el laboratorio? Estábamos compitiendo por quién sería la mejor alumna, y ella podría haberlo dejado ir. Posiblemente el destino había tomado su curso, tal vez para mi perjuicio. ¿Estaría Lauren tan segura para haber tomado el primer lugar?

Probablemente.

Abrazando mis libros, tomé un profundo respiro y me giré para enfrentar

toda la clase. Como esperaba, la mayoría de mis compañeras ya parecían estar en parejas como los animales en el Arca de Noé. Era como ver ese baile una y otra vez mientras los estudiantes se movían por el salón, formándose en equipos y gravitando hacia sus escritorios. Unos cuantos rezagados todavía estaban acercándose por sus libros, pero en general, parecía que el mundo estaba, como era usual, trabajando en parejas, conmigo como la chica extraña.

La chica rara, extraña.

«Sólo trata de tener un poco de dignidad», me dije a mí misma, acomodando mis hombros y comenzando mi marcha solitaria hacia la parte trasera de la clase, con los ojos fijos en la estación más lejana, en la esquina. Imaginé que mejor tomaría la última estación si iba a trabajar sola. Por lo menos no tenía a la gente mirando mi espalda, pensando sobre la silla vacía que estaba a mi lado.

Pero tan pronto estaba a punto de poner mis libros sobre el puesto, Jessica agarró mi brazo, riéndose fuerte.

—Bella, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ven para aquí!

Pestañeé hacia ella con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Nuestra estación —dijo Jess, señalando la estación tres—. Cogí una para nosotras.

—¿Nosotras?

Jess me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Duh, Bella. Lo vamos a hacer juntas, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¡tienes que salvar mi trasero! Tú eres la que entiende esta cosa.

—Yo… yo… —Tartamudeé por un segundo, todavía insegura. Jessica Stanley me había escogido no necesariamente porque éramos amigas —ella tenía muchos amigos que contar— sino porque yo era útil para ella. Por lo que, suponía, en sus ojos era una muy buena razón para unirnos. Nada insultante para una persona que nunca se preocuparía por tener una compañera.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba un poco herida por ser vista sobre todo como una humana que ayuda en los estudios?

Y Jessica se había acomodado en la estación tres, la que Lauren había dicho no trabajaba bien.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos a la estación diez —sugerí, señalando a la parte de atrás del salón—. Escuché que la estación tres…

—De ninguna manera —interrumpió Becca, todavía sonriendo—. Quiero estar cerca de Mike, y él está en la mesa cinco, justo detrás de nosotras.

Dudé por un segundo, sabiendo que si Jess había tenido su corazón en estar cerca a Mike, ella no dudaría, incluso si ese mechero que no funcionaba amenazaba con incendiarnos.

Le eché un último vistazo a la mesa vacía en el final de la clase.

Luego fui con Jessica a la mesa tres, subiendo torpemente al alto taburete. Escuchando a alguien detrás de ella, Lauren se giró para ver quién se estaba metiendo con los mecheros que no servían y me dio una mirada sorprendida e incrédula como de "¿No te acabo de advertir acerca de esta mesa?"

Sonreí débilmente y levanté los hombros, y Lauren puso sus ojos azules en blanco antes de girarse hacia el tablero.

—De acuerdo, todo el mundo —anunció el Sr. Banner, aplaudiendo con sus manos para concentrar nuestra atención—. ¿Estamos todos organizados? ¿Todos con pareja? —Contó nuestras cabezas una segunda vez, luego consultó una hoja de papel en su mano, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo—. Todavía parece que nos falta alguien.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Edward Cullen. Tarde. Y pareciendo no importarle que toda la clase ya estuviera acomodada. Él se dio un paseo justo enfrente del Sr. Banner y recogió el texto guía, verificando la portada y asintiendo como yo lo había hecho. Como también reconociendo que el libro era bueno.

El Sr. Banner miró su presentación en silencio, con la boca puesta como una línea firme.

—Llega tarde, Sr. Cullen —dijo finalmente cuando Edward se tomó el dulce tiempo recogiendo el manual de laboratorio.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward ausente, más concentrado en tratar de meter el manual en su maleta llena, como si no tuviera intención en mirar las reglas y las regulaciones.

Me di cuenta de que había tomado un poco de color este verano (siempre habia sido muy palido), y el sol había dado algo de cuerpo a su desordenado cabello cobrizo, y me pregunté por un segundo dónde había estado, qué había hecho los últimos meses. Edward era un corredor del mundo. Una estrella del viaje. Tal vez había

estado… ¿corriendo? ¿O había viajado de nuevo a Inglaterra? Había escuchado que su padre era un psiquiatra, que estaba aquí por alguna clase de visita de profesor. ¿Tal vez habían vuelto a su hogar durante el descanso de verano?

Definitivamente no recordaba haber visto a Edward en la ciudad. En realidad, no había visto a nadie en el pueblo. Había trabajado en el sótano de la Farmacéutica Carson limpiando equipos y haciendo cosas de inventario. Un trabajo de piedad que el antiguo jefe de mi padre me había dado. Aunque había odiado el trabajo, había sido bastante agradable que el Sr. Layne hubiera pensado en mí, dado por lo que mi padre había sido acusado por hacer en Carson en los meses antes de su asesinato en su propiedad.

Fuimos afortunados, también, de que el Hospital Mercy estuviera desesperado por conseguir enfermeras, así que Mamá no había perdido su trabajo cuando se había deprimido después del funeral de papá. Sí, las cosas pudieron haber sido peor. ¿Entonces por qué no me sentía más afortunada?

Todavía parado al frente del salón, Edward se tomó un tiempo para inspeccionar las estaciones del laboratorio, buscando un lugar. Él no parecía lleno de pánico o desesperado, incluso aunque debió haber sido obvio que todos ya tenían pareja.

—¿Tienes un pase o una excusa? —preguntó el Sr. Banner, levantando su mano.

—No —dijo Edward, todavía evaluando la clase.

—Oh. —El Sr. Banner no parecía saber qué hacer con la total falta de justificación o de preocupación de Edward. La mano de mi profesor cayó a su lado—. Bueno… tome asiento, por favor.

—Claro —agregó Edward, empezando a abrirse camino hacia el pasillo central.

—Tenemos un número impar este año —empezó a señalar el Sr. Banner.

—Está bien —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a la mesa vacía en la parte trasera del salón. Estación de laboratorio diez, donde yo casi iba a terminar.

—Imagino que podríamos tener un equipo de tres —sugirió el Sr. Banner mientras seguíamos el trayecto solitario de Edward—. Podrías hacerte con…

—No, estoy bien —interrumpió Edward, poniendo su maleta en la mesa, reclamando el espacio. Se deslizó sobre el taburete y empezó a hojear el texto guía, como callando al Sr. Banner… y a todos nosotros.

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio, durante el cual todos permanecimos girados hacia la parte de atrás del salón, mirando en la dirección de Edward. Él seguía leyendo.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo el Sr. Banner finalmente, aplaudiendo nuevamente, terminando la interrupción y recobrando el control de la situación, que Edward de alguna manera había robado con nada más que una casual indiferencia… a todo.

Durante el curso de la siguiente media hora, nuestro profesor prosiguió a guiarnos, página por página, a través de los contenidos del manual del laboratorio, advirtiéndonos todas las maneras en que podríamos incomodar al grupo de emergencias locales, el distrito escolar, y la Comunidad de Forks por algunas heridas, asfixias, y por lanzarnos cosas dadas al mal manejo.

Había tenido al Sr. Banner para química básica el año anterior, y yo sabía todos los procedimientos, pero pasaba las páginas de todas maneras, como se indicaba.

Pero alguna que otra vez, por alguna razón, mi mente volvía a preguntarse por el final de la clase. Por Edward.

¿Se acordaría de ese día en el cementerio? ¿Debería decirle, algún día, que había estado en lo correcto, y no tanto en ese entonces? ¿Que algunas cosas habían mejorado… pero otras se habían vuelto mucho, mucho peores desde que la policía había ahondado en las actividades de mi padre, exponiendo una doble vida? Por las noches en los laboratorios de Carson. Imágenes tenebrosas en las cámaras de seguridad. Robos inexplicables de químicos que parecían lo suficientemente inofensivos, pero que papá las había robado sin embargo.

Y luego estaba mamá, que todavía parecía estar colgada en sus uñas.

Mi duelo se había suavizado un poco desde que Edward había prometido ese día que me apoyaría. Pero no diría que la vida era "mejor".

¿Le diría a Edward algo de todo eso?

Por supuesto, sabía que no lo haría. Ni habíamos hablado de nuevo, excepto para decir hola en los corredores de vez en cuando. No iría a desnudar mi alma a él porque habíamos compartido un momento cercano en el cementerio.

Miré su rostro, su boca, pensando. «Esos labios han pasado por los míos.»

Qué extraño parecía ese tacto en retrospectiva. Edward estaba como a un millón de kilómetros de mí aunque estuviéramos en el mismo salón. ¿Cómo era que nunca me había ayudado, me sostendría el cabello?

Como el resto de ese periodo de mi vida, todo parecía parte de algún loco sueño. Una loca pesadilla.

Debí haber observado a Edward durante tanto tiempo que él sintió que lo estaba mirando, porque levantó la mirada de su libro y me pilló observándolo, arqueó sus cejas… y sonrió. Una sonrisa de sorpresa, de pregunta y tal vez un poco burlona. Una sonrisa que se las arreglaba para decir: «¿Yo? ¿En serio? Estoy halagado, ¡creo!»

¡NO!

Miré alrededor, con mi rostro flameante. ¿Por qué lo había estado estudiando?

Jessica se había dado cuenta de toda la cosa, también. Ella me dio un codazo y susurró:

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Nada —le dije, queriendo decir—. ¡Nada!

Luego el timbre sonó, rescatándome, y levanté mis libros, rehusándome a mirar en dirección a Edward de nuevo. Afortunadamente Jessica fue inmediatamente secuestrada por Mike —o tal vez fue al revés—, por lo que me salvé de más preguntas.

Pero no tuve tan buena suerte. Mientras hacía mi camino hacia la puerta, el Sr. Banner me llamó sobre el ruido de los estudiantes charlando.

—¡Bella! ¡Lauren! ¡Cullen! ¡Vengan aquí! Tengo algo para ustedes.

Girándome para ver lo que nuestro profesor quería, me di cuenta de que tenía unas cuantas hojas de color verde lima.

—Voy —dije mientras el Sr. Banner comenzaba a sacudir los papeles, usándolos para reunirnos.

Bajo la luz fluorescente del salón esos volantes coloridos lucían como una invitación lo suficientemente animada. Pero la verdad, el folleto brillante con mi nombre en él resultaría ser el billete a un montón de oscuros lugares.

Oscuros lugares en mi escuela.

Oscuros lugares en mi casa.

Oscuros lugares en mí misma.

Estando hombro con hombro con Edward y Lauren, quien tomaría ese salvaje viaje conmigo, abrí el volante y lo leí.

CAPÍTULO 2

Bella

Entiendo que esta es la primera vez que tres estudiantes de una escuela tan pequeña como Forks higth school han sido invitados a participar en la competición —dijo el Sr. Banner mientras Lauren, Edward y yo nos acomodábamos alrededor de su escritorio, leyendo silenciosamente la información que nos había entregado—. La fundación Foreman es muy selectiva.

Yo apenas había escuchado a mi profesor. Estaba tratando de concentrarme en las palabras del papel verde y no distraerme por el hecho de que Edward estaba prácticamente chocando contra mí mientras él miraba su propio volante. Todavía estaba tan avergonzada porque me había visto observándolo, y por la obvia malinterpretación de Edward de mi interés no existente, yo sólo quería irme a mi siguiente clase. Aún así, traté de concentrarme, porque el Sr. Banner parecía tan emocionado acerca de este concurso que aparentemente nos había nominado.

Y, a primera vista, lucía como una oportunidad bastante buena.

La fundación Foreman para la promoción de Investigación Científica… concurso de una beca nacional… experimento original en las categorías de química, ciencias físicas, biología… Presentación a la Universidad de Ciencias…

La Universidad se aproximaba el siguiente año, y necesitaba una beca escolar para complementar el dinero ahorrado para mi educación. Yo no estaba exactamente my segura de cuándo había ganado papá como Químico, pero las cosas definitivamente parecían apretadas sin su salario. Últimamente mamá había estado tratando de trabajar turnos extra en el hospital cuando podía reunir la energía.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esto? —Edward cortó por lo sano, dándole la vuelta al papel, buscando por una suma—. Parece como mucho trabajo.

—Es una beca de treinta mil dólares —dijo el Sr. Banner justo cuando yo encontré el número por mí misma.

Treinta. Mil. Dólares. Una vez que lo vi impreso, el número fue casi todo lo que noté.

Lauren parecía un poco impresionada también.

—Es una buena suma —ella admitió—. No cubrirá toda mi matrícula en Harvard, pero es un buen dinero.

—Y una buena cantidad de trabajo —nos recordó Edward—. Horas en el laboratorio conduciendo investigaciones originales y más tiempo para desarrollar una presentación. Eso es mucho esfuerzo. —Él me miró—. ¿No crees Bella?

Me sorprendió que me hubiera tenido en cuenta, y empujé mi cabello detrás de la oreja, irracionalmente nerviosa mientras encontraba sus ojos verdes.

—Yo… yo no sé… quiero decir.

—No es solo el dinero —me interrumpió el Sr. Banner antes de que yo pudiera balbucear más tonterías.

Aparté mi mirada de Edward y enfoqué mis ojos en el papel, sin querer verlo riéndose de mí. Pero estaba muy segura de que se había empezado a reír con mi fracaso de articular un simple pensamiento.

—Imaginen cómo ganar esto lucirá en las aplicaciones de la universidad —continuó nuestro profesor—. Las Universidades se sentarán y tomarán nota.

—Eso quiere decir más dinero en becas —dijo Lauren astutamente.

Miré a mi rival, con su pelo rubio y corto, sus ojos azul claro, y su pose segura, con su mano en la cintura, sus uñas con la manicura hecha y pensé con celos que Lauren probablemente entraría a Harvard, como parecía que ya había asumido.

El Sr. Banner también sonrió con aprobación a la habilidad de Lauren para conectar los puntos.

—Precisamente. —Arrancó mi volante de mis dedos, señalando la copia—. Y vean, pueden trabajar solos o en parejas.

Parejas de nuevo.

—¿Y dividirnos el dinero entonces? —preguntó Edward,apretando el pequeño volante.

—Sí, la mitad del dinero, pero el doble de oportunidad de ganar —anotó el Sr. Banner—. Ustedes son buenos chicos, pero muchos estudiantes con talento competirán por esto. Dos cabezas definitivamente serán mejor que una. Y aún así lograran conseguir el prestigio. Eso no puede ser reducido a la mitad.

El Sr. Banner tenía razón. Era mejor ir por lo seguro y tener por lo menos una oportunidad decente de $15.000, que no era nada para quejarse. Era como un año de educación si iba a alguna universidad cercana, como Kutztown o Millersville, y vivía en casa. E incluso a Smith, la escuela de mis sueños… mi gran oportunidad… el dinero recorría un largo camino.

Pero Lauren ya estaba mirando alternativamente entre Edward y yo, una y otra vez con un exagerado ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento niños —ella dijo—. Pero Lauren Mallory trabaja sola.

¿Alguno de nosotros había pedido su ayuda?

Miré a Edward, con la boca medio abierta, a punto de sugerir que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podríamos considerar formar un equipo. Sólo para mejorar nuestras oportunidades.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él dijo, con una risa:

—¡Y Edward Cullen no trabaja para nada! —Luego embutió el volante en su maleta, donde seguramente el manual de laboratorio también estaría embutido y ya olvidado—. O por lo menos no trabaja tanto.

Luego tanto Lauren Mallory como Edward Cullen se giraron y se dirigieron a sus clases, dejándome. La chica rara.

—Es una lástima —musitó el Sr. Banner, sacudiendo su calva cabeza con su abrupta partida—. Para ustedes dos.

—Um… ¿Como así? —pregunté, tomándome el tiempo para doblar mi volante, y meterlo en mi folder de química, y guardarlo de nuevo en mi maleta. ¿Qué consideraba desafortunado para mí… y quienquiera que sea? ¿Lauren o Edward?

—En realidad pensé que toda la idea del equipo de química Swan-Cullen sería lo suficientemente interesante por sí mismo como para obtener una ventaja —dijo el Sr. Banner—. Qué mal que Edward no está interesado.

Mi mano se detuvo en la mitad de la cremallera de mi maleta, y mi cabeza se levantó.

Swan y Cullen*.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que había pensado en nuestros apellidos de esa manera. Cuando Edward había llegado a Forks higth school al comienzo de nuestro tercer año, las personas habían hecho la conexión y bromeaban sobre que nosotros éramos almas gemelas. No sólo era una broma vergonzosa, pero era obvio que nadie recordaba en realidad la vieja novela de Robert Louis Stevenson, El extraño caso del Dr. Swany y Mr. Cullen, que todos habíamos leído en primer año. En el libro, apacible, el Dr. Henry Swany había creado una fórmula que lo cambiaba en su alter ego "El Sr. Cullen", un despiadado asesino. Estaba lejos de ser una historia de amor. Menos mal, desde que Edward y yo habíamos medio cruzado caminos, los chistes se habían vuelto rápidamente viejos y sin sentido, y dentro de poco, como todo el mundo, yo ya había olvidado que nuestros apellidos estaban ligados.

Por cierto, cuando el Sr. Banner trajo la conexión de nuevo en el contexto de la competición de química, era la primera vez en meses que había pensado en la coincidencia de la unión Swan y Cullen de nuevo, y conectándonos a la vieja caja sellada en la oficina de papá, que permanecía cerrada.

Terminé de cerrar la cremallera, pero mis pensamientos estaban a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. ¿O estaría a cientos de años de distancia?

Edward, yo y esa caja… De la que yo siempre había sido advertida de no tocarla nunca, nunca.

Y ciertamente nunca abrirla.

«Olvídalo, Bella», me dije a mí misma, poniéndome mi maleta en los hombros y abandonando la idea casi tan rápido como había cruzado mi mente. Me habían dicho que dejara la caja sola, y seguiría las reglas de mis padres.

Por lo menos eso es lo que pensé que haría hasta hace dos noches, cuando mi madre me llamó para una reunión familiar —la convocatoria era para lo poco que quedaba de nuestra familia—, y confió un secreto un poco desagradable que había estado escondiendo específicamente de mí.

CAPÍTULO 3

Edward

Hey, Edward.

Miré primero hacia mi brazo —sorprendido y un poco triste al descubrir una mano apoyada allí—, y entonces desvié mis ojos para saber que era Lauren Mallory la que se atrevió a tocarme, sin haber sido invitada, mientras tiraba libros en mi casillero abierto.

—Sobre de los estudios de química —dijo Lauren sin retirar su mano—, he estado reconsiderando lo de trabajar sola.

Mi boca comenzó a temblar divertido, y arqueé mis cejas.

—¿De veras, Lauren? ¿Tú?

Lamentablemente no había tenido la oportunidad de avisarle a Lauren que no había reconsiderado nada relacionado con la competición —incluyendo la asociación que ella estaba a punto de sugerir—, porque ambos fuimos interrumpidos por otra mano muy imprudentemente que se sujetó en mi hombro.

Me volví lentamente a ver al ceñido Tyler Crowley, desconfiado, con los ojos siniestros mirando hacia mí mientras él preguntaba:

—¿Por qué demonios estás tocando a mi novia, Cullen?

Olvidando por completo a Lauren, volví la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los nudillos de Tyler.

—Quita tu mano —le aconsejé—, ahora.

A pesar de que había oído hablar mucho de lo estratégicos que eran los mariscales de campo en los equipos de fútbol americano, Tyler no era lo suficientemente brillante como para hacer lo que le había dicho. En su lugar, dio un ultimátum, gruñendo:

—Tienes dos segundos para explicarte, Cullen, o te voy a patear el culo.

Después de eso, justo como mi abuelo había predicho, se me olvidó casi todo. Una vez más.

CAPÍTULO 4

Edward

En su extraordinaria Sinfonía No. 5 Ludwig van Beethoven sólo necesitaba cuatro notas —tres Gs rápidas y una larga bemol1 mayor— para evocar en las generaciones de oyentes una sensación de muerte inminente.

Sentado en un restaurante de Forks, mi padre, el psicoanalista eminente Dr. Anthony Cullen, logró —por supuesto— mejorar para igualar al gran compositor alemán, con un sombrío, de una sola nota, gruñendo en un suspiro que hizo que la sangre se helara en mis venas.

—Rrrrrrrrr... —Papá sacudió su cabeza mientras cortaba cuidadosamente en una gruesa capa de raras costillas—. No sé qué decir, Edward.

—Lo siento, señor —me disculpé una vez más, recogiendo una patata frita y sumergiéndola en un charco de ketchup—. Sé que estás decepcionado.

—"Decepcionado" es difícilmente la palabra —dijo papá, mirando hacia mí—. Has golpeado a un compañero de clase, Edward. Le enviaste al hospital con un brazo roto que pondrá fin a su temporada de fútbol. Estoy lejos, mucho más allá de "decepcionado".

—Sí, señor. —Yo estaba en una mala postura en el asiento—. Lo siento.

—Siéntate bien, por favor, Edward—mi padre me dio instrucciones, usando su cuchillo para apuntar a las patatas fritas en mis dedos—. Y usa cubiertos. Esto no puede ser The Ivy2, pero sigue siendo un paso por encima de una perrera. No hay excusa para comer como un animal.

—Lo siento —dije una vez más, enderezando mi columna vertebral y dejando la comida por completo

Mi padre se secó con una servilleta contra su impecablemente recortado, tributo a la barba de Freud, luego continuó comiéndose su cena en un silencio profundo, que logró decirme mucho de mí mientras miraba por la ventana, observando a la gente del Supplee Mill mientras desarrollaban sus negocios en la calle Market. A pocas manzanas Tyler Crowley probablemente acabara de salir del Hospital de Forks con un hueso recién puesto. Me extendió la mano y me apretó los dedos contra mi propio rostro magullado, haciendo una mueca.

Maldita sea.

A pesar de eso las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peor. Al menos Tyler iba a estar bien.

Sin embargo, la historia que había surgido había sido desconcertante. Al parecer, había tomado dos de sus compañeros del equipo de Tyler para someterme. ¿Cómo no recordar eso?

Mis dedos de nuevo trazaron la piel púrpura, hinchada justo debajo de mi ojo.

—¿Te duele, Edward? —preguntó Papá.

Miré a través de la mesa para observar que había terminado de comer y pasó su cuchillo y el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Sí —dije, dejando caer la mano—. Un poco.

— Bien. Tal vez el dolor te impida luchar en el futuro.

—Solo podemos esperar —estuve de acuerdo.

Papá me dio una larga mirada que me hizo lamentar siquiera indicar un sarcasmo.

Luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que su punto de vista había sido revelado, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, se ajustó las gafas y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, su cabeza inclinada, observándome como si yo fuera uno de sus pacientes. Un caso particularmente difícil, que no mostraba signos de progreso, a pesar de los años de tratamiento intensivo.

—Bueno, Edward —finalmente comenzó—, ahora que ambos hemos tenido la oportunidad de calmarnos, por qué no explicas —de nuevo— lo que pasó en la escuela hoy.

Aparté los ojos y jugueteé con mi vaso de agua, eliminando la condensación.

—Traté de decírtelo en el coche. No recuerdo.

Atreviéndome a comprobar su reacción, vi un músculo de la mandíbula de papá en contracción. Una señal de advertencia.

—Edward, por favor, no empieces con eso otra vez.

—Es verdad. —Me incliné hacia delante—. ¿No puedes al menos darme el beneficio de la duda?

— No, Edward —dijo papá, su boca situada en una línea firme—. Porque si yo aceptara esta "pérdida de conocimiento", entonces estoy aceptando una parte de las historias con las que tu abuelo te llenaba la cabeza.

Podía sentir el músculo en mi mandíbula preparándose para saltar.

—Carlisle juró que no eran historias. Si tú acabas de escuchar…

—Edward, no. —Papá me cortó bruscamente, inclinándose, también, de tal manera que estábamos ojo con ojo—. Por última vez —la última— no hay "maldición de Cullen." ¡No voy a hablar seriamente de tonterías!

—Pero…

—Tu abuelo sufría de demencia en sus últimos días. —Papá me hizo caso omiso de nuevo, de hecho pasando por la mesa y agarrando mi brazo. Supongo que el gesto estaba destinado a ser tranquilizador, pero se mantuvo muy apretado, y quedó como una de confinamiento, casi amenazador—. Esos "crímenes" —él confesó—, nunca sucedieron. No había una "malvada segunda personalidad". Ni incursiones nocturnas que terminaran en violencia. Ni "pérdidas de conocimiento", por el amor de Dios.

—Pero…

Papá me apretó más fuerte, sus dedos sorprendentemente potentes, dado que el único ejercicio que alguna vez hizo fue pasar las páginas de sus textos académicos.

—El caso de Swany y Cullen es una novela, Edward —dijo, aburrido ante mis ojos—. Una obra de ficción. Un buen libro, con algunas ideas interesantes sobre un entendimiento sobre la doble naturaleza del hombre. Pero un relato exagerado. No hubo un "rea"' Dr. Swany, ni "fórmulas", ni un "real"

Sr. Cullen. Y nosotros, obviamente, no descendemos de un personaje de ficción. ¡Es absurdo!

Me quedé mirando a los ojos de mi padre, que fueron de un peculiar color gris metalizado. Los ojos del color de dos candados y casi impenetrables. Yo había heredado los ojos verdes de mi madre. A veces, cuando me miraba al espejo, casi pude verla en mi reflejo. Amé y desprecié esos momentos.

¿Dónde estaba mamá?

Miré los ojos opacos de mi padre, buscando de nuevo.

Cuando mi madre había desaparecido en primer lugar, desvaneciéndose en medio de la noche tres años antes, la policía había buscado alrededor de papá, en busca de signos de violencia. Pero no habían encontrado nada. Por supuesto que ellos no hubieran encontrado nada, me tranquilizó.

Mi padre era apremiante y autoritario, pero mis padres se habían amado, a su propia y curiosa manera. Mamá había entendido la manera de provocar en papá un tosco y reticente, pero un genuino cariño que nunca llegué a experimentar ya que ahora ella se ha ido.

No, incluso si hubiera una maldición Cullen —incluso si los hombres Cullen eran descendientes del malvado Sr. Cullen, y genéticamente condenados a cometer actos atroces de violencia—, seguramente papá no habría perjudicado a mamá.

Por otra parte, no creía la afirmación de papá de que mi madre nos había abandonado a su propia voluntad, como parte de alguna crisis de mediana edad que hizo que reaccionara con el tiempo. Eso era absurdo, para usar sus propias palabras.

Alguien le había hecho daño a ella. La mataron. Pero, ¿quién?

Parpadeé hacia papá, completamente confundido, y dejo libre mi brazo.

¿Qué es lo que creo?

Mi padre parecía sentir que yo estaba luchando por dentro y se apoderó de mi incertidumbre.

—Edward, yo soy uno de los mejores psicoterapeutas del mundo —dijo con su arrogancia característica, sin vergüenza—. He pasado mi vida profesional explorando el funcionamiento de la mente. Y te estoy diciendo en este momento que no hay nada malo contigo, aparte del hecho de que has dejado que las historias ridículas de tu abuelo confundieran tus pensamientos.

—Pero mis pesadillas —señalé—. Mis sueños. Incluso Freud dijo que los sueños eran importantes. Que son el subconsciente expresando la verdad de los deseos.

Y los sueños que he sufrido… si representan mis verdaderos deseos, yo no estaba solo enfermo o anormal, incluso. Yo era un psicópata. Las pesadillas habían comenzado caóticas, un poco más de imágenes al azar de sangre derramada. Más recientemente, sin embargo, habían comenzado a fundirse en una narración dominada por un río, un cuchillo… y la garganta de una niña pálida y vulnerable.

—Oh, Edward. —Papá sonrió hacia su hijo adolescente esforzándose por educar el gran Dr. Edward sobre Freud, de todos los temas—. Hablas como si nunca hubieras leído Jung. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Las imágenes que aparecen en nuestros sueños se ven influidas por —complicadas por— la historia del soñador, sus circunstancias. Y las imágenes de tus pesadillas fueron colocadas allí por mi padre. Tu subconsciente no está jugando con tus esperanzas. Se está expresando de tus miedos muy conscientes. No quieres secretamente matar a alguien.

Él tenía razón. Yo no quería matar. En todo caso, quería desesperadamente que el abuelo estuviera equivocado. Sólo quería ser normal.

Mi padre se echó hacia atrás, mirando por la ventana y moviendo la cabeza.

—Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de que mi padre tendría un impacto tan terrible en ti, nunca habría permitido que te visitara con tanta frecuencia. Lo hubiera prohibido.

—¡No, no digas eso! —me opuse—. Sin Carlisle no hubiera estudiado música. ¡No compondría!

Papá volvió su atención hacia mí.

—Tampoco puedes estar infectado con esta noción tonta de que estás predispuesto a convertirte en una demente máquina de matar.

Sabía que había llegado al final de la discusión. O tal vez no es el final, porque él se acercó de nuevo, tomando mi muñeca más suavemente en este momento.

—Edward —dijo, con tono de clasificador, también—, si hubo una "maldición de Cullen", yo también sufriría las consecuencias, ¿no? De acuerdo con las fábulas de tu abuelo, todos los hombres Cullen se vuelven locos, ¿correcto?

—Sí —asentí, apartando la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, porque, incluso si deduje la desaparición de mi madre, ha habido veces después de que mi abuelo empezara a hablar con tanta libertad, tanta desesperación, que miré atrás al comportamiento de mi padre y me pregunté si algo no estaba bien.

—Edward, mírame —ordenó papá, quitándose sus gafas, como para erradicar cualquier pequeña barrera que pudiera impedir mi entendimiento.

Me obligué a encontrarme con esos ojos grises.

—¿Sí?

—No hay ninguna maldición —dijo en voz baja y convincente—. Deja ir esa idea antes de que realmente haga daño a tu alma.

—Muy bien. —Yo estaba de acuerdo, sobre todo porque podría poner fin a la discusión y liberar mis ojos de los suyos—. Lo que tú digas.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba convencido. No en absoluto. Si yo pudiera realmente confiar en él, le hablaría a papá acerca de esa noche que había estado con esa chica en el río. Y de esa noche en Londres, el resto de la historia de mi abuelo y de lo que sospechaba...

Por supuesto que no podía, sin embargo. Este último secreto tendría que ir conmigo a la tumba.

Deslizándose sus gafas sobre su estrecha nariz, mi padre cambió en el asiento, alcanzando su cartera.

—Tengo que volver a la escuela —dijo—. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—¿Vas a volver a trabajar ahora? —le pregunté—. Son casi las ocho.

—Esta beca es importante —papá me recordó—. No suspenderé mi práctica en Londres, y tu educación en una de las mejores academias de Inglaterra para sentarme en una casa de alquiler en el campo de Forks. Necesito preparar conferencias y realizar investigaciones que impresionen a mis colegas americanos.

La sospecha de que yo seguía luchando se arrastró de vuelta una vez más. Podría entender que la beca en la prestigiosa Universidad de Medicina de Severin era una buena oportunidad para presentarles al Dr. Anthony Cullen a una más amplia aún, el público internacional, pero últimamente sus horas las había tomado cada vez más largas. ¿Cuánta investigación podía hacer?

Papá llamó a nuestro camarero con un gesto apremiante, dando señas para el cheque. Mientras ellos colocaban la cuenta, volví a mirar por la ventana. Y quien debía estar caminando en mi línea de visión, pero Isabella Swan y Jessica Stanley, dos de los más improbables amigos.

Una llevaba una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta ajustada, la otra una blusa de encaje. No una de encaje sexy. Virginal, un velo de boda, de encaje victoriano.

Una gesticulaba activamente con fucsia en la punta de sus dedos. La otra luchaba por mantener sus pequeñas manos pálidas envueltas alrededor de la cartera de un gran artista.

A veces se aparecían en mis pesadillas, cayendo en mis brazos, sintiendo el pinchazo de una cuchilla sobre su piel... Una de ellas era...

—¿Interesado, Edward? —papá preguntó, señalándome, trayéndome de vuelta de mi ensoñación.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando mientras yo seguía a Bella y el caminar de Jess por la calle.

—No —negué con la cabeza—. No, en absoluto.

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, yo estaba seguro de que dije la verdad. Sin embargo, me sentía, por alguna razón, como un mentiroso, porque ambas chicas, sí me intrigaban, en muy diferentes —a veces inquietantes— maneras.

1 **Bemol mayor**: (abreviatura en sistema europeo mi M y en sistema estadounidense E ) es la tonalidad que consiste en la escala mayor de mi bemol (mi bemol, fa, sol, la bemol, si bemol, do, re y mi bemol).

2 **The Ivy**: es un restaurante muy lujoso. Hay uno en Londres y otro en Los Angeles

CAPÍTULO 5

Bella

Jessica Stanley estaba acostada en mi cama pateando su bronceada pedicura de pies en el aire mientras hojeaba Los Fundamentos de la Química Mundial como si fuera una revista de Estrellas y estaba mirando fotos de gente hermosa, no modelos moleculares.

Me paré en la esquina de mi atril3, añadiendo un sol brillante a mi lienzo, pero manteniendo un ojo en el intento a medias de Jess en estudiar, preguntándome cuánto tiempo había que mantener la farsa.

Después de unos dos minutos más el libro se cerró de golpe y Jess se incorporó, torciendo sus largas piernas en un pretzel, de la misma manera en que nos sentábamos juntas en una alfombra en nuestra aula de preescolar.

¿Por qué nos quedamos como amigas durante tantos años, mucho después de que Jessica había llegado a ser popular? ¿Era sólo porque aún vivía en la misma manzana y terminamos caminando juntas a la escuela todos los días? ¿O es que realmente sólo me necesita más que yo? Esa es probablemente la verdad...

En el exterior, relámpagos destellaban como de una tormenta de finales de verano que pasó más cerca, y no importaba cómo se sintiera respecto a mí, me alegré de que Jessica estuviera allí mientras mamá trabajaba un turno de la noche.

—¿Belly? —Jess se aventuró cuando el trueno se desvaneció—. Estaba pensando.

—¿Sí? —Unté más amarillo de cromo en mi lienzo—. ¿Sobre qué?

—La manera estúpida en que Banner nos califica —dijo Jess—. Ya sabes, la forma en que sólo da dos pruebas reales de todo el año, así que si suspendes una, estás condenado al fracaso.

—Te ayudaré a estudiar —le prometí. «Como siempre...»

—Sí, y tú terminarás arriba tratando de enseñarme todo en el último minuto —dijo de manera casual, como si ninguna de las dos tuviera alguna opción en la materia—. Va a llevar horas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me importa.

—Bueno... ¿y si sólo me ayudas durante el examen? —Jess preguntó.

La sugerencia me asustó tanto que mi mano se movió bruscamente, arruinando mi pintura. Pero yo le dediqué una sonrisa vacilante, incierta en caso de que ella estuviera bromeando.

—Jess, ¿realmente no quieres hacer... trampa?

Ella desenroscó sus piernas y saltó a la orilla de la cama.

—Sólo piensa en ello, Bella —dijo ella de una manera que me dijo que no estaba bromeando—. Tú prácticamente me das todas las respuestas de todos modos. ¿Qué importa si memorizo justo antes de la prueba o si me escribes debajo de la mesa durante el examen?

Negué con la cabeza, sin creer que Jessica honestamente lo que sugería era que deberíamos hacer trampa.

—Podríamos ser atrapadas —le recordé—. ¡Iría en nuestros expedientes! ¡Y probablemente obtendríamos la expulsión de la escuela! —por no hablar de la vergüenza... Por no hablar de que hacer trampa estaba mal—. No —dije con firmeza—. No podría hacerlo.

Fuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y unté un nuevo pincel en azul celeste, convencida de que el hablar de engaño estaba terminado.

—Hey, ¿Bella?

Eché una mirada a mi amiga mirando fijamente a mis pies, y miré hacia abajo, pensando que debía de haber caído la pintura en mis zapatillas de ballet.

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que esos zapatos se sienten un poco apretados?

Mis mejillas ardían.

—Jess...solo tengo miedo...

—Oh, sólo olvídalo —murmuró, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana—. Voy a fracasar.

Me llevé mi pincel contra el lienzo, tratando de arreglar mi error y me preguntaba si Jessica tenía alguna idea de lo injusto que era ese comentario. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer el trabajo por su cuenta... pero lo suficientemente bonita como para que ella nunca hubiera tenido que hacer nada por sí misma.

—Debería ponerme en marcha —dijo ella—, pero esta tormenta está terrible.

—Simplemente pasa el rato hasta que se acabe —insistí, haciendo una mueca cuando un rayo cayó cerca. Bueno, estaba definitivamente usándola un poco, también—. Mira —suspiré—. Te ayudo con la prueba de alguna manera, ¿de acuerdo? Me aseguraré de que pases.

Jessica se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo de nuevo, como si hubiera conseguido ya lo que quería.

—Gracias, Belly.

Pero no engañaría.

Mientras pongo más azul en mi pincel, Jessica comenzó a pasearse por mi cuarto, distraída recogiendo las cosas en mi tocador, luego, colocando las cosas abajo, obviamente aburrida.

—¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Podríamos seguir estudiando —sugerí.

—O mejor aún, podríamos perforarte las orejas —anunció Jess como si hubiera sido golpeada por una idea brillante—. ¡Eso sería divertido!

—¿Qué? —miré hacia arriba para observar su mirada fija en mis orejas desnudas—. No hablas en serio —le dije, imaginando la sangre y las infecciones, y la expresión de mi madre cuando viera que había violado su regla contra la perforación de nada antes de que yo tuviera dieciocho años.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, sonriendo de manera más amplia—. Se lo hice el verano pasado a Ángela Weber, y ella no lloró. El hielo y el vodka todo lo adormece.

—¿Vodka? —grité. Sabía que Jessica había cambiado de tema pero... ¿vodka? ¿Y agujas atravesando la carne?—. No lo creo —dije, metiendo mi cepillo azul en un frasco de espera de trementina. El líquido se arremolinó negro verdoso, como pus de un oído infectado—. ¡No!

Jess suspiró.

—Eres tan aburrida. —Suspiró y se dejó caer en mi escritorio, moviendo el ratón para encender la pantalla de mi portátil. Abriendo el Internet, comenzó a escribir, y yo miraba con recelo, con la esperanza de que ella no fuera a entrar a sitios que no se suponía que visitara.

Hacer trampa, piercing, porno... sería demasiado para una sola noche. Y si mamá llegara a casa temprano y caminara en...

—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté, limpiándome las manos salpicadas de pintura con un trapo.

—Viendo mi MySpace —dijo Jess.

Sentí un momento de alivio hasta que ella agregó:

—Estoy comprobando la página de Edward Cullen.

No sabía por qué quería oponerme a eso, también. Porque yo no quería mirar a Edward... sobre todo no con Jessica.

Pero incluso en un equipo, Jess era socialmente hábil, y por supuesto que le tomó sólo un segundo para llegar a la página de Edward, y antes de que pudiera decir nada para detenerla, anunció, con triunfo en su voz:

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno... aquí hay algo interesante sobre el misterioso Sr. Cullen!

3 Atril: es un soporte para sostener textos, el cual se llama facistol cuando es de grandes dimensiones y tiene cuatro caras que giran sobre un pie elevado.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**No se librarán tan fácilmente de mí. Al principio pensé en adaptar una novela con vampiros, pero tenia secuela y no estaba segura si ya estaba terminada (no me gusta dejar una historia a medias) y entonces vi esta. La historia tiene más de 90 caps, pero no es tan larga (caps cortos) por eso decidí juntar varios (entre 4-6) y subirlos como uno solo. Otro punto importante es que no sabia si cambiarle los apellidos a los personajes (Swan-Jekel * Hyde-Cullen) para no cambiar el sentido de la historia original, al final decidí cambiarlos para mayor familiaridad. Cualquier duda u otra cosa solo escriban un Review e intentare contestar lo mejor posible. Disfruten**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

CAPÍTULO 6

Bella

Edward es, como, un compositor —Jessica dijo, sonando impresionada—. Él escribe música clásica.

Salí de mi atril y me dejé caer en la cama, sorprendida y tal vez dudosa de que fuera un alarde de MySpace.

—¿En serio?

—Tiene vínculos de audio —confirmó Jess. Ella chasqueó una uña esmaltada contra el ratón, y mi habitación se llenó con el sonido de un piano—. Él dice que es suyo.

Yo no estaba segura de lo que esperaba oír mientras el archivo se abría. Tal vez algo que era tan bueno que yo sabría que Edward no las había escrito, y estaba, como la mayoría de las personas, exagerando en línea. O tal vez una canción sencilla, decente, como un chico adolescente en realidad podría escribir.

Pero la melodía que salía... era increíble. Y sin embargo, yo también creía que Edward Cullen realmente la había creado, porque de alguna manera me recordó al mismo Edward.

Incliné la cabeza, escuchando más de cerca y fácilmente lo imaginaba. Confiado, enigmático... y cómodo en el borde de una tumba. Aunque los altavoces de mi ordenador eran baratos y metálicos, la canción era sin duda de alta potencia. Oscura y siniestra, sin embargo... majestuosa, como la tormenta que finalmente se había terminado afuera.

—Eso es increíble —le dije, olvidando que había estado poco dispuesta a ver el personaje de Edward en línea, ya que su composición continuaba sonando—. Realmente bella.

Jessica arrugó la nariz, aunque, puso fin a la música con otro toque rápido de su uña.

—Tipo sombría, creo.

Deseando que hubiéramos oído más, vi cómo Jessica navegaba en algunas fotos de Edward, y sentí mi estómago delicado de nuevo, como cuando había anunciado por primera vez su intención de visitar su página. Aunque, obviamente, MySpace era público, me sentí como si estuviéramos invadiendo su propiedad, espiándole.

Jessica por supuesto que no se sentía del mismo modo. Ella hizo clic en una imagen, haciéndola más grande, y silbó bajo su aliento.

—Wow... Él es tan ardiente, ¿no te parece? —preguntó ella, los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

No dije nada. Me quedé mirando la foto de Edward, sintiéndome aún más incómoda, como si él se hubiera unido a nosotras en mi habitación, aunque la imagen se había tomado claramente en un concierto. Edward estaba sentado en un piano negro brillante, su pelo desordenado sobre la frente, y llevaba un esmoquin, que le hacía parecer mucho más viejo que un adolescente... incluso más que con la corbata que le había visto usar. Debe de haber estado tocando, pero el fotógrafo había capturado un momento en que Edward había levantado la vista de las teclas, sus ojos verdes encontrándose directamente a la lente, y la intensidad que vi allí...

Me sentí ruborizándome de nuevo, y me alegré de que Jessica también estuviera mirando a Edward y no a mí.

—No es sólo su apariencia, pero su forma de hablar, con ese acento — agregó Jess por encima de su hombro—. Sabes que él fue a esta escuela de súper-exclusivos en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—No, no sabía eso —dije, aunque no me sorprendí por la noticia. Edward hablaba más como un profesor que... bueno, la mayoría de los profesores actuales en Forks . Miré fijamente la foto, pensando que Edward era definitivamente intrigante, en cierto modo.

De pronto, Jess se volvió hacia mí, riendo. Tal vez hacia mí.

—Tú sabes que crees que está ardiente, Bella —bromeó, como la cosa más divertida del mundo… si hubiera sido verdad—. ¡Vi que lo observabas en química!

—¡No, no lo hacía! —«No lo hacía...»

—Pero un tipo como Edward… —dijo Jess, retorciendo uno de sus rizos alrededor de su dedo—… ¡No sería bueno para alguien como tú, Bella… ¡sin ofender!

Mis mejillas se encendieron, tanto por la acusación injusta de que me gustaba Edward… y por el insulto que se percibía.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tú eres dulce —dijo Jessica de una manera que no sonaba exactamente como un cumplido—. Y Edward... bueno, habla muy suave, pero tiene un lado rudo, también.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Vamos, Jessica... —Sinceramente, no podía creer que Edward Cullen fuera otra cosa menos que gentil, tal vez incluso en cierto modo... respetuoso.

—¡Bueno, él venció a Tyler Crowley a un centímetro de su vida! —Jess defendió su afirmación—. ¡Eso es bastante duro!

Me sacudí, casi deslizándome de mi colchón.

—¿Edward venció a Tyler?

—Sí. —Jess pareció genuinamente sorprendida por mi ignorancia—. ¿No lo has oído?

—No. —Isabella Swan era el último lugar en el árbol de teléfonos de chismes—. ¿Qué pasó?

Jess dijo la razón con un gesto de sus puntas rosas de los dedos.

—Algo acerca de que Edward chocó con Lauren, lo cual es ridículo, porque no es su tipo.

Estudié la delicadeza de Jessica, cara bonita, preguntándome cómo sabía que Edward incluso tenía un "tipo". También luché en contra de una urgencia terrible de tomarme un placer torcido de que Tyler Crowley, que se había burlado de mí durante años, había recibido una paliza. Nadie merece la violencia. Yo odiaba la violencia.

—Edward realmente no lastimó a Tyler, ¿verdad?

Jess había estado claramente disfrutando del chisme, pero la sonrisa que ella no había sido muy capaz de ocultar desapareció lentamente, y se le nublaron los ojos.

—Ed rompió el brazo de Tyler.

—No... —Mis ojos se lanzaron a la foto de Edward. «No podía, ¿verdad?»

Cuando miré hacia atrás a Jess, vi que había conseguido no sólo algo grave pero casi... asustada. Y aunque nos quedamos solas, ella bajó la voz, así que apenas podía oírla por encima de la lluvia que golpeaba la casa.

—Yo... yo ciertamente conozco un secreto sobre Edward, también —añadió—. Algo desde el verano pasado. Una historia que nunca he contado a nadie.

—¿En serio? —Tragué saliva espesa, de repente no estaba segura de que deseaba oír nada más. No de Jess. No sobre Edward, quien una vez me abrazó—. Um, tal vez no debes...

Pero Jess siguió confiando en mí, con una expresión extraña que nunca había visto antes, no en todos nuestros años como amigas.

—Yo como que vi a... Ed, durante el verano —dijo—. Y sucedió esta cosa...

Mis dedos se curvaron alrededor del borde de mi colchón, y busqué en la expresión de mi amiga alguna pista sobre lo que quería decir con esa palabra "ver". Cómo, ¿ella vio a Edward con sus ojos? ¿O es que Jessica Stanley salió con el único chico que siempre estuve cerca de besar? Yo realmente no quería escuchar nada más. Sin embargo, me encontré preguntando:

—Así que... ¿qué pasó?

Nunca llegué a oír el final de la historia de Jess esa noche, porque, antes de que pudiera decir el resto, mi puerta del dormitorio se abrió, provocándonos a los dos saltar casi fuera de nuestra piel.

—¡Mamá! —grité—. ¡No te he oído entrar!

Mi madre estaba de pie en la puerta, mojada por la lluvia, luciendo tan triste y cansada, que, sin tener que decírselo, Jess se puso sus sandalias con lentejuelas, recogió sus cosas y se escabulló, murmurando «Nos vemos» hacia nosotras antes de lanzarse para bajar las escaleras.

Mamá no dijo una palabra hasta que oímos la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Luego, se cepilló el cabello húmedo gris de la frente y anunció:

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella. Tengo algunas malas noticias.

—Por supuesto —estuve de acuerdo.

Esa fue la primera respuesta que me saltó a la mente, y aunque las palabras parecían muy prácticas, muy resignadas, en mis pensamientos, sonaban sorprendentemente amargas, casi furiosas cuando oí que las había dicho en voz alta.

Desde luego mamá tenía malas noticias.

¿Habría alguna vez noticias de cualquier otro tipo, en la maldita y vieja casa Swan?

CAPÍTULO 7

Bella

Mi madre se sentó encorvada en la mesa de la cocina, temblando un poco en sus ropas húmedas, que se adherían a su cuerpo. Me encontré mirando su espalda, dos jorobas huesudas sobresaliendo a través de la delgada tela de algodón.

—Te haré un poco de té —le ofrecí—. Y algo de comer mientras hablamos.

—Sólo té —dijo mamá, ni siquiera sonando interesada en eso.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero debes comer —le dije, un nudo frío se estaba formando en la boca de mi estómago. Ella había dejado de comer, bajando cerca de cuarenta y seis kilos, de lo que pesaba antes de su crisis—. Sólo un poco de algo.

—No, Bella.

Yo no podía forzarla, así que fui a hacer el té, puse la tetera en la estufa y tomé una taza de porcelana de la plataforma.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, aunque tenía mis sospechas. Malas noticias... que eran por lo general acerca de papá—. ¿La policía encontró algo?

—No, Bella. Nada.

—Oh. —Aunque ciertamente mamá no me había llevado a esperar nada bueno, yo todavía estaba un poco tontamente decepcionada de que no hubiera noticias nuevas acerca de mi padre.

Desde que había aprendido sobre los videos capturados por cámaras de seguridad de los productos farmacéuticos de Carson que mostraban a mi padre trabajando a las tres y cuarto de la mañana, a veces con un hombre cuyo rostro estaba borroso porque seguían las luces tan bajas… Desde entonces me aferraba a la esperanza de que algún día el hombre misterioso se identificara, y no sólo la policía resolviera el caso y llevara el asesino de papá a la justicia, pero papá de alguna manera se defendió.

Soy una tonta.

La tetera silbaba, y llegué a ella, llenando el vaso.

—Entonces, ¿no es nada acerca de papá? ¿O el otro hombre?

—Bella.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mi madre observándome fijamente, mirándome más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sin saber lo que había hecho mal.

—La policía nunca resolverá el caso —dijo mamá, sonando más fuerte, también. Sonó enojada—. ¡Ellos perdieron el interés cuando se enteraron de que tu padre era un criminal, también, con tanta seguridad como su asesino!

Sabía que mi emoción estaba mal aconsejada, y, sin embargo cuando mamá lo dice, apaga mi esperanza, llamando a mi padre criminal, un destello de ira desgarró a través de mí, también. Una ola de furia rayaba en rabia. Mamá estaba renunciando a papá, también... Mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la taza de té, y por un segundo tuve este impulso loco de lanzarla por la habitación por lo que se despedazaría contra la pared en un millón de piezas.

Pero por supuesto yo no podía hacer eso. No se pueden romper cosas. En cambio, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Llorar... que era la forma patética en que expresaba mi enojo.

—¡Mamá, por favor, no lo llames un criminal!

Mi defensa de papá, débil como era, sólo la ponía más loca, sin embargo.

—Tu padre nos mintió, Bella —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¡Robó de la casa en medio de la noche mientras yo estaba trabajando y durmiendo fuera! ¡Robó productos químicos de su empresa! —Hizo una pausa y lanzó la bomba que había estado guardando todo el tiempo—. ¡Robo tu fondo para la universidad, Bella! ¡Casi cada centavo!

Me quedé inmóvil, sorprendida en el silencio mudo.

—¿Qué? —finalmente le pregunté.

—Tu dinero de la universidad —repitió mamá, su propia ira parecía más cerca de la disolución de las lágrimas. Sus ojos se ampliaron, miserables, como si de repente no pudiera creer lo que me estaba diciendo, tampoco—. Él retiró del banco en los meses previos a su asesinato. No sé por qué, y yo traté de trabajar turnos extra para reemplazar una parte del dinero, pero estoy tan cansada...

Mamá cerró los ojos, la ira parecía gastada, y enterró el rostro entre las manos, como si no pudiera soportar hacerme frente cuando añadió:

—Lo siento mucho... pero no sé si podrás ir a la escuela el próximo año. Incluso con préstamos… No creo que nos lo podamos permitir enseguida.

La taza de té que sostenía se rompió, pero no de una manera satisfactoria, se me escapó de los dedos, que parecían haberse entumecido.

—No. —Mi voz sonaba ahogada en mis oídos—. Mi padre no lo habría hecho. No a mí.

Mamá seguía sin mirarme, y parecía que la habitación comenzaba a girar. Llegué a la cocina para no perder el equilibrio.

Mi fondo de la universidad... Tenía una oportunidad en el discurso de despedida, pero ¿ni siquiera podía ir a la escuela? ¿Mi padre me había robado el futuro?

De pronto, mientras yo estaba en ese charco de té, odiaba a mi padre, al igual que sospechaba de mamá. Durante una fracción de segundos me alegré de que mi padre hubiera muerto.

—Lo siento, Bella —mamá murmuró otra vez.

—Sí, yo también. —«Tonta, tonta de mí...»

No había nada más que decir después de eso. No quedaba mucho para sentir, incluso. Así que tomé un trapo y limpié el lío que había hecho. Mamá se sentó a la mesa, ni siquiera tratando de ayudar, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para moverse.

Cuando la cocina estuvo limpia, me fui al piso de arriba y me metí en mi cama, mirando fijamente al espacio, en la oscuridad, durante aproximadamente una hora, mi mente en blanco. Completamente aturdida, como alguien que se había encajado una aguja llena de novocaína, profundamente en la corteza del cerebro.

Luego, cuando la habitación estaba de negro intenso ?debe haber sido cerca de la medianoche? me di cuenta de que la luz verde en la parte inferior del monitor de mi ordenador portátil era brillante. Me levanté, fui a mi escritorio, y sacudí el ratón, pensando que debía apagar el ordenador para pasar la noche. ¡El cielo sabía que los Swans no podíamos darnos el lujo de gastar energía!

Pero cuando sacudí el ratón y la pantalla se volvió a encender, salté un poco.

Porque allí, mirando directamente hacia mí, no estaba otro que Edward Cullen, cuya página de MySpace Jessica nunca había cerrado.

Edward, el hombre que había venido en mi ayuda la primera vez que había tocado fondo.

Me deslicé hasta mi silla del escritorio, estudiando el rostro de Edward. El estudio de él y preguntándome, con un destello de emoción cada vez mayor.

¿Había una oportunidad de que él pudiera ser capaz de ayudarme otra vez?

Tal vez. Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo...

Pero las reglas que había que romper, las excusas que tendríamos que elegir... ¿Estaba realmente preparado para ese tipo de trasgresión, incluso para corregir los enormes errores hechos por mí?

Me incliné más cerca, mirando fijamente los intensos ojos verdes.

¿Estaba yo dispuesta a hacer esas cosas con... él?

CAPÍTULO 8

Edward

Ed, esta no es la vía asignada por el entrenador —se quejó alguien porque dirigía al equipo de esquí al fondo de las calles pavimentadas y el camino que corría a lo largo de río Susquehann—. El entrenador lo dijo.

—El entrenador no está aquí —les recordé sobre mi hombro—. ¿Si alguien quiere llevar a...?

No esperé una respuesta. Por supuesto que me iban a seguir, su capitán, porque sabían que si uno de ellos me pasaba, sería sólo un estado temporal. Yo dejaría que mis pulmones estallaran antes de ceder mi lugar en el frente.

—Odio esta pista —escuché una fuerte queja de la parte de atrás.

—Yo también —murmuré. Pero tenía que tomar ese camino una y otra vez. Necesario para ver el lugar. Cara abajo.

Mientras corríamos más en el bosque, el dosel de los árboles se tornaba más denso, bloqueando el sol de septiembre, y las sombras moteaban el camino. La ruta en mis pesadillas. Los sueños en el que sostenía el cuchillo.

«Basta, Edward», me dije. «Contrólate.»

Sin embargo, tomé sutilmente nuestro paso, tratando de ganarle la carrera a las imágenes que ya estaban ascendiendo desde mi subconsciente con problemas. Por supuesto, mis pensamientos me emparejaban para la zancada, amenazando con adelantarme, corriendo más rápido que mis pasos.

«Esta es la manera en que me acerco a ella...»

Estiré las piernas, corriendo más fuerte.

—Caray, Ed —oí otra protesta, llamando en voz alta—. ¡Es sólo entrenamiento!

Entrenamiento. ¿Era el sueño una forma de "entrenamiento", como había predicho el abuelo? ¿Ensayando los crímenes, la violencia, por venir...?

Delante de mí el camino se desvió más cerca del río, se ensanchaba en el terreno, el claro, donde lo había hecho con la chica esa noche en julio. El lugar que yo también conjuraba una y otra vez en la pesadilla.

Yo había perdido casi el control con ella. Ella había estado dispuesta, y entonces algo había sucedido, algo que no podía recordar. Y yo volví a mí mismo para encontrarla empujándome lejos, el terror en sus ojos. Al igual que en el sueño.

¿Y qué había sucedido en Inglaterra? ¿Había una oportunidad que me dieron realmente...?

Detrás de mí, mis compañeros de equipo luchaban por mantener el ritmo, sus pasos caían más fuertes contra la suciedad, resonando en todo el mundo como una turba que me persigue. Un linchamiento después a Edward Cullen. Asesino.

Tirando aún más lejos por delante de mi equipo de lucha, comencé a arrancar a través del claro a un ritmo vertiginoso, la mente destellaba en Londres.

Oh, demonios.

«La sangre...»

De hecho, apreté los ojos, una estupidez por hacer un corredor, y por supuesto, me tropecé y mi pie golpeó una roca, torciéndome el tobillo de forma pronunciada, y me fui abajo, fuertemente. Llevado por el impulso, mis compañeros de equipo hicieron todo lo posible para evitarme, cambiando de lugar fuera de la pista y estrellándose a través de la maleza o saltando por encima de mí mientras yo cubría mi cabeza con los brazos, asfixiándome con el polvo levantado por los pies.

Cuando habían pasado todos, me senté, señalando a los que miraban detrás, diciéndoles que siguieran adelante. De pie, tosí y limpiándome, escuchando el viento entre las hojas secas, ásperas y el trino de las cigarras mientras me reprendía.

Era sólo un camino. Y la pesadilla apenas un sueño, como mi padre insistió. Los momentos perdidos, se podrían explicar, también, de alguna manera. No era realmente peligroso.

Tomando una respiración profunda, seguí ignorando el dolor en mi tobillo, pronto alcancé a mis compañeros de equipo de nuevo. Asumiendo mi lugar como líder, los guié fuera de ese bosque odiado y volviendo a la luz.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué de vuelta a la escuela, todavía nos empujábamos demasiado duro, alguien me estaba esperando en las gradas. Una chica tímida con una sugerencia inocente que con el tiempo me hundiría aún más en las sombras de las que había escapado.

CAPÍTULO 9

Bella

Lo estaba esperando en las gradas, tratando de averiguar lo que le diría a Edward, cuando el equipo de Cross-country llegó corriendo desde la calle a la pista, terminando el entrenamiento. En realidad, no era tanto el equipo que llegó como Edward, solo. Estaba muy por delante de los otros corredores que, aunque había oído que él era el capitán, ni siquiera parecía como parte de su propio escuadrón.

Mientras observaba, Edward terminó una vuelta, literalmente dando vueltas alrededor de los jugadores de fútbol que gruñeron y abordaron en el medio del campo, menos su líder. Edward mantuvo un ritmo constante y aparentemente sin esfuerzo hasta que llegó al entrenador Clapp y se detuvo brevemente, doblándose hacia adelante y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, teniendo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de enderezarse y casi de inmediato de caer en una discusión con el entrenador, sus ojos fijos en los otros corredores, que finalmente entraron en el campo y terminaron sus propias vueltas, más débiles.

Desde donde yo estaba sentada, Edward y el entrenador Clapp parecían hacer un balance del equipo, como si fueran compañeros entrenadores, no maestro y estudiante. Las manos de Edward se posaron en la cintura, y tenía el pelo oscuro y brillante, empapado de sudor. Había una profunda y oscura V por el centro de la camiseta, también, y cuando levantó la mano para apuntar a un rezagado, vi que, aunque Edward era delgado, como la mayoría de los corredores, sus bíceps estaban muy bien definidos, extendiendo la tela de su camisa. Y fue el sol el que arrojó una sombra debajo de su ojo, o lo que pude ver, incluso a esta distancia, ¿el hematoma que había obtenido cuando había roto el brazo de Tyler?

Mis dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de las gradas, apretando. Tal vez la idea de ir allí... del experimento, incluso... estaba mal... incorrecto.

Yo estaba de pie, pensando que sólo debía ir a casa, cuando observo que mi movimiento atrajo la atención del ojo de Edward. Echó una mirada en mi dirección y vaciló un segundo, como si se sorprendiera al verme allí. Luego se protegió los ojos contra el sol, sonrió y saludó. Le devolví el saludo, sintiéndome como una idiota.

Ahora, ¿qué debo hacer?

Yo estaba empezando a reducir tímidamente el paso de bajar de las gradas cuando Edward dio una palmada en el hombro de su entrenador, al parecer, se disculpó... y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

CAPÍTULO 10

Edward

No estaba seguro de por qué abandoné la práctica para hablar con Bella Swan en una calurosa tarde de Septiembre. Tal vez era algo sobre la incierta manera de cómo estaba parada Bella —o medio estaba— sola en una gran extensión de asientos vacíos, que me recordó el día en que la había abrazado en el cementerio. Mientras Bella se movía en las gradas, se veía como si necesitara ayuda de nuevo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté, pasando de dos en dos las gradas hasta llegar a ella. Apunté mi pulgar hacia los jugadores de fútbol, con una sonrisa—. No me digas que pusiste el ojo en uno de ellos.

Las mejillas de Bella se enrojecieron.

—No, yo estaba... sólo quería hablar contigo.

—¿En serio? —Sonreí por la manera en que ella se sonrojó. Tal vez me sentí halagado también, de que Bella hubiese venido por mí, aunque sospechaba que ella era demasiado inteligente como para "gustarle" un jugador de fútbol, cosa que parecía casi obligatorio para las otras chicas de Forks—. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella colocó un mechón rebelde de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja, un gesto que había visto infinidad de veces en la clase de química cuando Banner la escogía para explicar los conceptos que, yo sospechaba, lo desconcertaban.

—Es... es sobre el concurso química —dijo—, sobre trabajar juntos.

Abrí la boca para informar a Bella, de una vez por todas, que no estaba interesado. Después de todo, no tenía ningún reparo en rechazar a Lauren. O, yo no habría tenido ningún reparo si Crowley no hubiese interrumpido nuestra conversación. Pero Bella me estaba mirando, la luz del sol brillando en sus ojos, y me pregunté a mí mismo: ¿Qué tendrían esos ojos si uno alguna vez lograra ver detrás de sus pestañas?

Inteligencia, de eso estaba seguro. Y dolor, también estaba seguro de eso.

De repente, me encontré diciendo:

—Claro, Bella. Hablemos.

Ambos nos sentamos, yo manteniendo la distancia, viendo cómo el sudor corría todavía por mi pecho y espalda.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás interesado en competir? —comenzó Bella—. Porque tengo una idea... para nosotros dos.

—Honestamente, no tenía previsto participar —le dije—. La química es fácil para mí, pero no me interesa realmente.

—Oh.

Bella sonaba tan decepcionada, tan derrotada ya, que no pude evitar añadir:

—Sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a escucharte. Después de todo, es una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

—Sí —admitió Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y creo que tendríamos una buena oportunidad de ganar. Tampoco tendrías que trabajar tan duro, Edward.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —admití. Tanto la posibilidad de la recompensa con poco esfuerzo como la posible asociación con la chica tranquila que se retorcía en el asiento de metal. Honestamente, ¿qué había detrás de esos ojos? Sólo unos pocos estudiantes de Forks tenían algún interés para mí. Ellos parecían mono-dimensionales, sin ningún otro interés que no fuese luchar por conseguir el objetivo sin sentido de la popularidad.

Pero Bella no parecía interesarse por eso. Al contrario, lucía apagada, inaccesible, y eso me intrigaba.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —le pregunté.

Bella apretó las palmas contra sus rodillas, respirando profundamente.

—Bueno, ¿ya sabes cómo la gente solía burlarse de nosotros por ser "Swan y Cullen"?

—Oh, sí, me acuerdo —le dije. Los chistes, que en su mayoría no habían estado basados en absoluto en la novela, habían sido, sin embargo, el desagradable recordatorio de una leyenda que estaba intentando olvidar. Por un tiempo, hasta que el asunto hubiera pasado, prefería estar resentido con Bella simplemente por existir. Por tener ese nombre.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos sacar provecho de nuestros nombres —dijo Bella—. Trabajar como un equipo de químicos... Swan y Culle... en un experimento realmente basado en el libro El extraño caso del Dr. Swany y Mr. Cullen.

Me senté recto, en guardia.

—Pero, Bella, ese trabajo es ficción. —Para todos, pero para mí y para mi abuelo…

—No, según mi padre —dijo Bella—. Quiero decir, él creía que el libro era ficción, pero este se basaba en una historia real.

La miro durante un largo rato, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿En serio? —Finalmente pregunto con deliberada calma—. ¿Lo hizo?

—Sí. —Bella asintió con la cabeza—. De hecho, papá dijo que los Swans están lejanamente relacionados con Henry Swany, el médico, en cuya historia se inspiró la novela. Mi abuelo cambió la ortografía de nuestro nombre cuando llegó a los Estados Unidos. Ya sabes, para distanciarnos de lo malo que pasó en Inglaterra.

Yo conocía muy bien esas "cosas malas" a las que se refirió: actos brutales cometidos por la creación del Dr. Swany... Cullen.

—Vamos —le dije, esperando que ella no pudiese percibir la creciente tensión en mis músculos y en mi voz. Lo que decía, era casi demasiado extraño de entender, aunque sólo sea porque era muy, muy familiar—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la química? —le pregunté—, ¿con la investigación?

—Bueno... esto sonará raro, pero mi padre ha mantenido una vieja caja en su oficina. Y juró que tiene los documentos originales que detallan los experimentos reales en los que se inspiró la novela.

Algo así como una descarga eléctrica me atravesó, y casi pierdo mi compostura.

—Bella —le pregunté, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos, con expresión neutra—, ¿alguna vez has mirado dentro de esa caja?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no! Mis padres están de acuerdo en que los experimentos son demasiado peligrosos. Nunca me permitieron tocar la caja. —Ella se sonrojó de nuevo—. Sé que suena loco, pero especialmente mi padre, de verdad creía en la historia de Swany y Cullen.

Miré con cuidado al campo de fútbol, lleno de jugadores que probablemente querrían matarme en represalia por un acto que ni siquiera podía recordar. Entonces me di la vuelta hacia Bella, todavía tratando de parecer casi desinteresado, a pesar de que las ruedas en mi cerebro estaban girando violentamente.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres que hagamos, Bella?, ¿para la beca?

—Pensé que podríamos abrir la caja y recrear los experimentos —dijo—, luego, utilizando el conocimiento actual acerca de las interacciones químicas y la función cerebral, determinar si realmente había una posibilidad de que uno de mis antepasados hubiese creado a un malvado Sr. Cullen. —No dije nada de inmediato, y Bella agregó nerviosa—: Quiero decir, ¿no te parece que es una gran coincidencia: Swan y Cullen? Nuestros nombres por sí solos generan interés.

—Pero, Bella —señalé—, si tus padres expresamente te prohibieron tocar la caja, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? —Si los documentos eran, contra todo pronóstico, reales, Bella no podía imaginar lo peligrosos que podrían ser. Restregué la palma de mi mano contra mis shorts, tratando de limpiarme el sudor, la viscosidad que volvía tan resbaladizo el cuchillo en mi sueño—. Si esto es sólo para superar a Lauren...

Sabía que ahí existía una rivalidad, pero Bella se enderezó a la defensiva.

—¡No! No es eso. Quiero decir, no realmente.

La advertencia fue muy reveladora.

—Si no es sólo por Lauren, ¿entonces por qué, Bella?

Yo estaba a punto de perder el control, ¿las historias de mi abuelo, confirmadas? Pero fue Bella quien se derrumbó justo ante mis ojos.

—Mi padre —dijo, flexionando y envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus rodillas—, parece ser que... gastó mis ahorros para la universidad antes de morir. No me queda nada para la escuela.

Era obvio que "gastó" era un eufemismo para "robó", y si yo hubiera estado más cerca, podría haberle dado un apretón en simpatía, no sólo porque estuviese sorprendido de que su padre hubiese hecho algo tan cruel, sino porque obviamente le dolía compartir esa privada y vergonzosa tragedia conmigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

—Necesito esta beca —añadió—. Y necesito tu ayuda. No es sólo tu nombre, sino tu conocimiento. Siempre terminas los experimentos de primero…

Oh, Dios. Yo quería ayudarla. No sabía mucho sobre el asesinato del Dr. Swan, pero había oído que él había estado involucrado en negocios turbios con los Productos Farmacéuticos Carson. La pobre Bella vivió bajo una nube de tristeza y vergüenza, y ella parecía una chica tan dulce, a la cual sinceramente deseaba poder ayudar a escapar de ambos. Pero no podía adentrarme más en la trama de esa terrible novela vieja justo en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de estremecerme, no sólo por el sudor frío que todavía corría por mi columna vertebral, sino también porque pensaba que Bella tampoco debería inmiscuirse en el pasado.

—Bella —le dije—, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero sinceramente creo que tus padres tienen razón. Deberías dejar la vieja caja y encontrar otra manera de pagar tu educación.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, me bajé de las gradas, en dirección a las duchas. Cuando llegué al final, quería mirar hacia atrás, para ofrecer a Bella la despedida que me había olvidado de darle, pero estaba preocupado de que si veía su cara de nuevo, devastada, traicionada, con una expresión vulnerable, quizás podría cambiar de opinión. En ese momento, realmente pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno por Bella sólo caminando lejos, incluso si la dañaba.

Esa misma noche, sin embargo, estaba convencido, obligado, a reconsiderar mi decisión.

CAPÍTULO 11

Edward

La noche es oscura y el río maloliente fluye lentamente a mi lado. Delante de mí ella espera, mirando hacia al camino.

—¿Edward? ¿ Edward?

Me pongo un paso detrás de ella, empuñando el cuchillo con fuerza contra mi palma.

—Estoy aquí, amor... justo aquí…

Sin girarse, ella se inclina contra mi pecho, contenta, confiando en mí.

—Oh, Edward …

Levanto el cuchillo... ella lo ve... está confundida…

—¿ Edward? ¿ Edward? ¿ EDWARD?

—¡EDWARD!

—¿Qué? —grito, sentándome muy erguido, retorciéndome en las húmedas sábanas que se habían enrollado alrededor de mis piernas, dejándome inmovilizado. Alguien me estaba agarrando el hombro fuertemente.

— Edward. —Papá me sacudió bruscamente—. Cálmate. Estabas soñando.

—¡Basta! —grité, empujándolo. Me estaba agarrando muy fuerte, haciéndome daño—. ¡Basta!

—¡Cálmate, hijo! —Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de mi cama, dándome espacio—. Sólo relájate.

—Oh, Dios... —Mis hombros se sacudían mientras luchaba por controlar mi respiración. Pasé mis dedos por mi empapado cabello—. Oh, Dios.

Papá apoyó la mano más suavemente en mi hombro.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla —me aseguró de nuevo—. Está bien, hijo.

No le respondí. Estaba luchando fuertemente: no sólo por respirar, sino también para someter las emociones, el deseo que todavía sentía, persistente dentro de mí. La excitación sexual cosquilleaba, la necesidad seguía brotando espontáneamente de mi subconsciente, no sólo por las relaciones sexuales con la niña sin rostro de mi sueño, sino por su sangre.

—Oh, Dios…

Papá mantuvo su mano en mi hombro.

— Edward, no le des demasiada importancia a esto.

—Se está haciendo más vívido —le dije, con mi cabeza en mis manos—. Puedo oler el río...

—Eso es imposible —me interrumpió, dando un paso atrás de nuevo—. No hay componente olfativo en los sueños, Edward. Tú estabas en tu habitación ahora. A salvo. Bien.

Le miré, y aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras, me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba todavía vestido con camisa y corbata.

—¿Papá? —Compruebo el reloj. Casi la dos A.M—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Quiero que duermas ahora, hijo —pidió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Duerme y no exageres demasiado esto. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —dije. Pero estaba confundido. ¿Por qué no estaba en la cama? Él nunca trabajaba hasta tan tarde—. Voy intentar no hacerlo…

Me recosté sobre mis sábanas empapadas de sudor, tratando, sin éxito, de calmar mi inestable mente, mientras escuchaba a mi padre marcharse a su habitación. Al final del pasillo, oí a papá abrir y cerrar cajones, y cuando el sonido de la ducha corriendo finalmente llegó a mis oídos, me levanté y fui a mi biblioteca, buscando a tientas detrás de la copia de los Sueños de Carl Jung, que papá me había prestado cuando había empezado a tener pesadillas.

«Esto te tranquilizará», me había prometido. «Los sueños son reveladores, pero no tienen la última palabra».

Tal como papá me había asegurado, las ideas de Jung me habían consolado algunas veces. Esa noche, sin embargo, aparté los Sueños de Carl Jung y busqué, más al fondo, un libro que había mantenido oculto. Una copia de la primera edición de El extraño caso del Dr. Swany y Mr. Cullen, que mi abuelo me había dado en la víspera, la víspera real, de su muerte.

Mis dedos encontraron el profundo tajo familiar en la tapa de cuero, como si alguien hubiera ejercido violencia a la obra en sí violenta, y bajé el libro. Encendiendo mi lámpara, abrí la primera página amarilla, que habría estado vacía si el abuelo no hubiese escrito en ella.

Para Edward, con gratitud por ser fuerte cuando yo estaba débil.

Había una mancha allí, también. Una huella digital. A veces me gustaría poner mi dedo contra la mancha oscura, probando si se ajusta, preguntándome si ese dedo apuntaba hacia el abuelo, o hacia mí. Y si mi alma yacía en el corazón de ese arremolinado y retorcido laberinto, ¿qué significaba esto para mí, y para la niña en mi pesadilla?

Esa noche con ella, junto al río. Esa tarde, con el abuelo. El brazo roto de Crowley. La pesadilla, la cual se estaba haciendo más completa, más tangible, más intensa. Los documentos de los que Isabella Swan había hablado…

Me quedé mirando la oscura espiral en la página, recordando la oferta de Bella, y a Bella misma, sentada en las gradas, tan pequeña y tímida. Y lista. Y en posesión de lo que su padre juró que era un artefacto muy especial.

De pronto la niebla, la neblina de ese río, parecía aclararse, y yo me introducía más en la novela, mis dedos maltratando las páginas mientras buscaba un pasaje que de repente pasó por mi mente, casi palabra por palabra. Encontrándolo, leí en voz alta, demasiado emocionado para guardar silencio.

Corriendo de nuevo a mi armario, una vez más preparé y bebí la copa... y vino a mí una vez más…

Cerré el libro, mi mente no se detenía.

La fórmula de Swany no sólo creó a Cullen…

Bella quería que yo la ayudara, ¿pero habría una posibilidad de que ella me pudiera ayudar?

Parecía casi absurdo. Sin embargo, estaba listo para aferrarme a la más mínima posibilidad. Desde donde estaba parado en mi dormitorio, oyendo a mi padre tomar una ducha nocturna, rememorando el deseo que aún sentía tras la pesadilla, y considerando el creciente número de cosas que no podía recordar, o quizás no recordaría, de pronto me convencí de que si la salvación no yacía dentro de una caja que todavía no había visto, estaba condenado.

CAPÍTULO 12

Bella

Acerqué mi caballete a la ventana de la sala, tratando de capturar lo que quedaba de la luz del día. Estaba en una especie de estancamiento, también. El autorretrato que estaba tratando de pintar era la mayor asignación del año y representaba casi el 20 por ciento de mi calificación.

Sosteniendo mi fotografía escolar del primer año, que estaba usando como mi modelo, di un paso atrás, evaluando el lienzo desde un ángulo diferente, comparándolo con la foto. ¿Qué estaba mal en mi cara a medida que la pintaba? ¿Era mi sonrisa? ¿Mis ojos?

Mi profesora de arte, la Srta. Lampley, había estado de acuerdo en que algo no estaba bien. «Como siempre, tu trabajo es técnicamente preciso», había reflexionado, parada junto a mí en el salón de clases, golpeando ligeramente su dedo índice contra su mejilla. «Y a pesar de eso no estás captando la esencia de Isabella Swan. Algo está fallando».

Examiné mis ojos reproducidos con pintura al óleo. Había trabajado duro en recrear su complicado color marrón-chocolate, aún cuando no me gusta. Pero obtener el color exacto no había sido suficiente.

¿Cuál era mi "esencia"?

Con un suspiro de frustración, empecé a sujetar mi foto en el lienzo, pero la dejé caer cuando mi mano se sacudió bruscamente ante el inesperado sonido de un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada.

Me di la vuelta hacia el vestíbulo, sorprendida y más que un poco en guardia.

«No atiendas», me dije. Estaba oscureciendo afuera y se lo había prometido a mamá. Ningún visitante no autorizado mientras se encontraba en el trabajo.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, aunque, más fuerte, y avancé lentamente al vestíbulo, pensando que debía comprobar el anticuado pestillo sólo para asegurarme de que estuviera bloqueado. Pero cuando extendí la mano para hacer girar el picaporte, la persona en el porche gritó:

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Dudé otro segundo ante el sonido de la familiar voz. "Ningún visitante" definitivamente quería decir "ningún chico".

—Bella, sé que estás ahí. Te oí —él dijo—. Así que sólo abre, ¿eh?

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento salvo no escuchar a mamá sino a Edward Cullen, que estaba parado en el porche, con su bandolera colgada de su hombro y sus brazos cruzados, esperando? Miré fijamente su silueta alta e imponente.

—Um, se supone que no tengo que…

Pero Edward cruzó el umbral, anunciando:

—He reconsiderado lo del concurso, Bella. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo. —A pesar de que en cierto modo todavía le cerré el paso, me esquivó y entró en el salón—. Vamos a hablar.

—Edward, espera. —Caminé detrás de él—. Mi madre no está en casa y...

Pero Edward era ajeno a mis preocupaciones, quizás porque su atención había sido capturada por algo en el salón.

Al principio pensé que estaba contemplando mi pintura, y se me encogió el corazón.

—Todavía estoy trabajando en eso —espeté, defendiendo mi arte en contra de las críticas que ni siquiera habían sido hechas todavía—. ¡Sé que algo está mal en la expresión!

Pero cuando Edward se volvió hacia mí, me di cuenta de que no estaba mirando mi retrato. En su lugar, señaló más allá del caballete hacia un rincón distante en la sala y preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.

—Bella… ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

* * *

_**Hola, espero que les gustara. Estoy muy emocionada por la cantidad de personas que la han visto, además de las otras personas que leen mi otra publicación.**_

_**Los reviews los voy a contestar de forma pública por si otras personas tienen la misma duda.**_

_**.com :Al principio pensé en subir uno por uno cada cap, pero no sabia si podría subir muy seguido, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo entre cada publicación, algunos caps son muy cortos para mi gusto y si por ejemplo subiera cap cada 3 días duraría demasiado en terminarla (cm lo dije antes son más de 90) y la verdad no se si podría de esta forma. En cambio si lo sigo subiendo de la forma actual me permite hacer las pautas cuando quiero y subir de una forma constante los caps. Gracias por darme tu opinión, valoro muchísimo que tomaras tu tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Adiereny: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara, la verdad empecé a adaptar este libro por ser original.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Bella

Aunque yo quería hablar sobre el concurso y a pesar del hecho de que le dije a Edward que nuestro viejo piano estaba desafinado, él no parecía poder retenerse a sí mismo de moverse hacia él, caminando directamente por delante de mi caballete sin parecer incluso notar mi pintura. Era casi como si fuera atraído por el instrumento, que mamá y yo utilizábamos para guardar todo tipo de trastos viejos.

—Este es un vintage4 Steinway, Bella —dijo, echando su bandolera al suelo y haciendo a un lado un montón de revistas del banco.

—¿Eso es bueno? —pregunté, siguiéndolo. Cuando pasé por delante del caballete, le di la vuelta para que el retrato hiciera frente a la pared, ocultando mi trabajo.

—Oh, sí. —Edward levantó la tapa para revelar las teclas que no habían visto la luz en años—. Tengo un Steinway en casa. Un piano de media cola. Pero hay algo acerca de estas antigüedades...

Él me miró, preguntando, ya con un dedo pulsando una tecla.

—¿Te importa?

—No —dije, olvidándome un poco de las reglas de mamá cuando recordé la hermosa canción que había escuchado en mi ordenador—. Me gustaría oírte tocar de nuevo.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿De nuevo?

Mi cara se calentó cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

—Te he oído tocar en tu página de MySpace —admití.

—¿En serio? —El indicio de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La misma sonrisa que había visto en el primer día de escuela en la clase del Sr. Banner, cuando Edward pensó que yo había estado investigándolo—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Yo... quiero decir, Jessica estaba navegando y encontró tu página. —Di marcha atrás, con mis mejillas calentándose más.

—Ah, sí. Jessica. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y se giró, haciendo frente al piano.

Recordé de pronto lo que Jess había dicho sobre ver a Edward durante el verano. La historia que ella no había terminado. ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos?

—Bueno, vamos a ver cómo funciona este instrumento abandonado —dijo Edward, cambiando de tema, pasando por encima del banco y tomando asiento.

Me quedé parada en medio de la sala, un incómodo público de uno, esperando oír a Edward haciendo la hermosa música que había oído antes. Pero lo que no esperaba era la forma en que Edward mismo parecía transformarse ante mis ojos.

Él cerró los ojos y suspendió las manos sobre el teclado, con los dedos arqueados en alto, asumiendo una posición que era obviamente familiar para él. Y cuando realmente tocó, estos dedos pulsaron ligeramente las teclas, creando una dulce y suave melodía como si estuviera saludando al piano, haciéndose su amigo, de inmediato supe que estaba viendo a alguien especial haciendo algo que era como... magia.

El instrumento estaba definitivamente desafinado, y algunas de las notas sonaron desacordes incluso a mis oídos inexpertos, pero de alguna manera no importaba. Mientras escuchaba, cautivada, Edward comenzó a sacar de ese viejo piano los más tristes y más bellos sonidos que jamás había escuchado. Era casi como si las notas desacordes fueran correctas... como si él fuera un chef añadiendo hierbas amargas a un platillo dulce, por lo que todo era equilibrado y perfecto.

Me acerqué, fascinada, mientras Edward llevaba la melodía ya sombría a un lugar aún más oscuro, con sus manos moviéndose en la zona inferior de las teclas y tensando sus hombros. Pero estaba relajado, también. Podía ver que su rostro estaba en paz.

Su magnífico, magnífico rostro.

Jess había estado en lo cierto. En un día cualquiera Edward era ardiente. Pero cuando tocaba el piano, no había palabra para él excepto magnífico.

Estaba más allá de simplemente guapo, o irresistible, o hermoso, incluso. Esa aura de poder que parecía natural en él, se concentraba alrededor suyo cuando tocaba, como si estuviera debajo de un reflector incluso en una sala de estar.

Me encontré caminado aún más cerca cuando Edward llevó lentamente esa canción dulce y amarga hacia una finalización que era tan poderosa y dominante como el modo en que había atravesado el aula del Sr. Banner en el primer día de clases. Sus dedos rasgaron a través de las teclas, y la canción ahora más rápida y más fuerte, retumbó contra nuestras gruesas paredes de yeso cuando empezó a aporrear el piano, guiando la canción a un crescendo impresionante y furioso. Un clímax que sacudió las vigas aún más duro que lo que la tormenta había hecho unos días antes.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que no había nada más que Edward pudiera exprimir de ese viejo instrumento, cuando pensaba que la canción había sido llevada tan lejos como podía ir, él barrió su mano por la longitud del teclado y la arruinó toda, con una expresión de satisfacción que se acercó a la felicidad. Cuando lo vi retirar su mano, casi grito en consternación, como si yo de alguna manera hubiera podido salvar toda la experiencia. Pero Edward... realmente alzó las comisuras de su boca al escuchar todo destruido.

Me quedé estupefacta. Nunca había visto a nadie deleitarse en arruinar. Especialmente no en la destrucción de algo tan magnífico.

Cuando la casa estuvo en silencio de nuevo, Edward se volvió hacia mí, abrió los ojos, y vi el hematoma negro oscuro... y tal vez un atisbo del lugar oscuro de donde esa canción había venido. Un lugar que la fotografía de Edward no había sido capaz de captar completamente.

—Wow...Edward... —No sabía qué más decir. No de la música o esa parte de él que acababa de ver en sus ojos—. Wow.

Edward pareció aceptar eso como un cumplido, sin embargo.

—Gracias. —Cabeceó hacia el caballete—. Me gusta tu trabajo, también.

Sentí a mis mejillas calentarse de nuevo, y miré hacia el retrato, que parecía notoriamente mal oculto, presionado contra la pared.

—No pensé que lo vieras.

—Parecía muy exacto —dijo Edward, y vi que se estaba riendo de mí otra vez—. Por lo menos, creí que lucía igual que tú… a pesar de que apenas lo vislumbré antes de que lo ocultaras.

Por lo tanto, había notado eso, también. Mis mejillas se calentaron más.

—Todavía no está terminado.

Estaba avergonzada no sólo porque había sido atrapada tratando de ocultar la pintura sino porque sabía que mi trabajo palidecía en comparación con el de Edward. Nadie se reiría de lo que él acababa de crear o diría que no capturó quién era Edward. Yo apenas conocía a Edward, pero las dos veces que había escuchado su música, sabía que lo estaba viendo. Incluyendo las cosas que pueden ser bellas de una manera pero que no son precisamente bonitas.

Me encontré mirando a mi caballete de nuevo, confusa.

¿Era eso lo que le faltaba a mi propio trabajo? ¿A mis ojos? ¿La oscuridad que ahora algunas veces veía allí cuando me miraba en el espejo? La oscuridad que no se reflejaría en mi retrato del primer año escolar, tomado antes del asesinato de papá... y los destellos de negrura absoluta que trataba de alejar a la fuerza desde que supe lo que él me robó.

Pero, ¿quién quería ver eso en una pintura? La pérdida que siempre sentí e ira más reciente... eran feas. ¿No lo eran? Aspectos de mí misma que no sólo debería ocultar sino desterrar. Exorcizar, incluso.

—Bella. — Edward me llamó de vuelta a la realidad, se puso de pie y se alejó del banco del piano.

Me volví hacia él y nerviosamente metí mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, sorprendida al encontrar que él se había puesto muy serio mientras yo había estado mirando el reverso de mi pintura.

—¿Sí?

—Ya basta de hablar de arte —dijo, avanzando hacia mí—. Vamos a ver esa caja.

4 Vintage: es el término tomado del inglés para designar cualquier objeto antiguo, de diseño artístico y una factura de calidad.

CAPÍTULO 14

Bella

No he estado en esta oficina desde que mi padre murió —confesé, tratando de introducir la llave, que había tomado del joyero de mi madre, dentro de la cerradura. Pero mi mano temblaba un poco. ¿Qué sentiría al ver las cosas de papá?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward, de pie detrás de mí en el pasillo oscuro—. ¿Por qué este cuarto está fuera de los límites?

—No lo sé —admití, como deseando que él me diera la habitación—. Solo es así. —Mis dedos seguían temblando con la llave.

¿Qué vería allí? ¿Era esto un error? ¿Por qué había cambiado Edward de parecer respecto al concurso, de todos modos?

—Bella. — Edward sonó impaciente—. Aquí. —Legó a mi lado, y rodeó mis dedos con los suyos, obligándome a insertar la llave en la cerradura y girar la muñeca, gentilmente pero con firmeza. Sentí su pecho presionando contra mi espalda, empujándome hacia delante, abriendo la puerta.

Y lo primero que vi cuando se abrió la puerta, iluminado en un rayo de luna, fue a mi padre, sonriéndome.

CAPÍTULO 15

Bella

Papi...

El infantil nombre que no había usado desde que tenía seis años sonó alto en la mustia habitación. Probablemente debía estar avergonzada de haberlo dicho delante de Edward, pero como que había olvidado que él estaba ahí mientras caminaba rígidamente hacia el escritorio de mi padre y levantaba el retrato en el marco negro.

Mis padres y yo entrecerrando los ojos en la luz del sol y el Océano Atlántico en el fondo. Papa tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Trace su figura por encima del cristal. «Papi...»

Ese había sido el día en que fue picado por una medusa, y vino arrastrado por las olas y riendo, porque sabía que se veía tonto, con su traje de baño rojo flameando alrededor de sus piernas flacas y pálidas como las mías. Fuimos a la tienda más cercana, y papá compró vinagre para verter en la herida, diciéndome cómo el ácido neutralizaría las toxinas. Sonreí un poco con el recuerdo, aún cuando una lágrima resbaló hasta el cristal.

Papá… siempre un químico, un maestro, aún en el dolor. Qué maravilloso día había sido...

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Edward, viniendo detrás de mí, posando su mano en mi hombro y apretando.

Pasé un dedo por debajo de mi ojo.

—No lo sé...

—Vosotros tres os veis felices juntos —él notó. Su mano se sentía caliente incluso sobre mi remera.

—Lo éramos —dije, con los ojos fijos en la foto, luchando con un nuevo, y fuerte mar de lágrimas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras luchaba contra un sollozo. ¿Por qué papá había cambiado? ¿Haciendo cosas terribles en el trabajo, y a mí?

Edward dio un paso detrás de mí, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mis hombros como si me estuviera apuntalando de nuevo.

—Bella —él dijo suavemente—. Te dije que mejora, y no mentí. Pero lleva tiempo. Cuando mi madre, Elizabeth desapareció, pasaron por lo menos dos años antes de que pudiera pasar un día, de vez en cuando, sin pensar en ella. Y eso es infernal también, ya que de esa manera, pienso que estoy comenzando a olvidarla. Pero tienes que seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Me giré lentamente hacia él, olvidando por un segundo mi propio dolor.

—¿Tu madre... desapareció?

—Sí —confirmó Edward, todavía sujetándome—. Hace unos tres años.

Desaparecida. Era como una palabra mágica. Me hizo pensar en cortinas de terciopelo rojo y un hombre con capa negra y damas en trajes de lentejuelas que desaparecen dentro de altas cajas... y luego vuelven. Busqué la cara de Edward, queriendo ver ahí algo de esperanza por su madre.

—¿Crees que...?

—Ella está muerta —dijo Edward como si fuera un hecho—. Asesinada, estoy convencido, aunque mi padre no está de acuerdo y el caso sigue sin estar resuelto oficialmente.

—Lo siento —susurré, horrorizada—. Lo siento tanto.

Todo cobró sentido de repente. La presencia de Edward en el cementerio, y la manera en que entendió cuando estuve por desmoronarme.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo, como si me estuviera confortando sobre su propia miseria cuando debería ser yo la que le estuviera consolando a él—. Está bien.

Estábamos cara a cara, más cerca incluso de lo que habíamos estado en el funeral de papá, y yo me sentí cálida, calmada, y nerviosa a la vez. Finalmente alguien comprendía mi dolor. Alguien fuerte. Muy fuerte. De hecho, todas las cualidades que hacían a Edward Cullen verse poderoso y convincente desde la distancia se magnificaron estando cerca. Su altura, la forma en que estaba, los rasgos de su rostro maduro...

Aunque el cuarto estaba iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna que atravesaba las polvorientas ventanas, pude ver un rastro de oscura barba en la mandíbula de Edward, más oscura que el mechón de pelo cobrizo que caía sobre su frente. Muchos chicos en mi escuela todavía tenían los redondos mofletes de un niño, pero los pómulos de Edward eran angulosos y definidos. Miré dentro de sus ojos de nuevo y vi que, aunque uno estaba rodeado de un oscuro moretón, eran una inusual sombra de profundo verde, y cálido, más cálido de lo que hubiera esperado, pero sombreados con tristeza. Problemáticos pero hermosos, como su música.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de la imagen en mis manos, y recordé a mi padre, y de repente me sentí como una traidora de nuevo. Yo estaba de luto pero sentía algo más también...

Los ojos de Edward se quedaron trabados en los míos por otro largo minuto, como si compartiéramos una comunión de miseria. Él fue el primero en romper la mirada, mirando más allá de mí y apretando mis hombros un poco más fuerte. Como si estuviera excitado.

—¿Es esa...?

Me di la vuelta y seguí su mirada directo a la caja, en un alto estante en la esquina de la habitación.

CAPÍTULO 16

Bella

Sí, eso es —le dije a Edward|.

Pero él estaba tirando su bolsa de cartero, la que había traído hacia arriba con nosotros, caminando a través de la habitación.

Se estiró y alcanzó el olvidado y maltratado contenedor de metal. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se paró en medio de la habitación, mirándolo justo como observó la foto de mi padre —la que devolví al escritorio—, y encendí la lámpara.

Edward todavía no se movía. Sus ojos estaban pegados en la caja. Golpeaba los lados con sus dedos, mirándose perdido en sus pensamientos. —¿ Edward? Él alzó la mirada, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, se veía un poquito confuso. Pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—¿Tienes un clip, Bella?

—¿Qué? —Para abrir el candado —dijo Edward, trayendo la caja al escritorio. Agarró la silla y se sentó, y tuve una momentánea urgencia de protesta. Ése era el asiento de papá...

Alejando el impulso, me encontré con él, parándome a su lado.

—¿Sabes abrir candados?

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward, como si fuera una habilidad que todos deberían saber—. No es difícil, especialmente con candados. Internet está lleno de demostraciones.

—¿Lo vamos a abrir ahora? —pregunté mientras Edward abría el cajón superior, y sus dedos registraban el interior—. ¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí — Edward escarbó más profundo—. ¿Por qué no?

— Edward, detente —dije.

Él estaba yendo demasiado rápido, tocando demasiado las cosas de papá... Pero ya había encontrado lo que quería. Los dedos se movían con seguridad, con la misma confianza con que se movía a través de las teclas del piano, estiró un clip, giró una orilla para formar un gancho, y lo insertó en el seguro, moviendo la herramienta improvisada, en lo que parecía una manera sistematizada.

— Edward … —¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Tal vez para repensar.

Ya es demasiado tarde. Hasta Edward se miraba sorprendido —saltaba un poquito—, mientras el seguro reventaba. Y era Edward el que se miraba desconcertado, murmurando «Oh, demonios, Bella» mientras deslizaba el candado y lo abría para revelar los contenidos del pequeño espacio... los cuales eran mucho más limitados que la oficina de papá.

—Demonios —Edward murmuró mientras los dos mirábamos dentro—. Maldito, maldito infierno.

CAPÍTULO 17

Edward

Apesar de que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de que Bella me hubiera dicho la verdad cuando ella describió la reliquia de su familia, estaba sin embargo desconcertado —¿sacudido?— cuando abrí el abollado contenedor de metal para descubrir papeles amarillentos y enrollados cubiertos con escritura borrosa y pequeña.

_Experimento con fecha del 7 de Octubre del año de 1857_

_Adición de Fósforo, 3 gramos…_

—Oh, Dios —murmuré, escaneando las notas—. Hijo de…

—Realmente se ve como papá dijo —Bella destacó, también sonando inquieta—. Experimentos.

—Sí —concordé, incapaz de alejar las lágrimas.

_Consumió medio litro…_

—¿Podrá ser? —murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. ¿Podría realmente ser?

A pesar de que no quería estar emocionado, sabía que me miraba excesivamente ansioso mientras le aconsejaba a Bella, sin mirarla.

—Necesitamos empezar a trabajar inmediatamente. Pero necesitamos hacerlo en extremo secreto, después de horas de clases. Y no hay necesidad de contarle a ese idiota de Banner nada. Él solamente interferiría y posiblemente trataría de detenernos.

—¿Qué? —Bella preguntó, sonando desconcertada—. Edward…

Pero apenas era consciente de que ella estaba a mi lado.

—Podemos encontrarnos mañana por la noche, en la escuela —dije. Tomé la caja para remover una pila gorda de papeles, con los dedos que amenazaban con temblar. Había tanto que hacer…—. Bueno, nosotros querremos transcribir cada experimento, y hay tantos…

Empecé a leer más cerca, mi emoción clavándose más mientras notaba la escritura en la esquina superior izquierda de la primera página.

_Tronco Experimental — _

El nombre que mi abuela Esme había maldecido, estaba aquí, en una mancha pero con letra legible.

Forzando a mis impacientes dedos a ser más gentiles con el frágil papel, abrí una hoja aproximadamente a la mitad de la pila.

_La adición de 0.2 gramos de Sodio, no produce cambios perceptibles en la conducta_…

Leí las palabras otra vez, sin confiar en mis ojos. Cambios perceptibles.

«¿Sería posible que el padre de Bella hubiera realmente contado la verdad? ¿Había alguna oportunidad de que pudiera tomar las raíces actuales del retorcido árbol genealógico de mi familia en mis manos?»

—¿ Edward?

No contesté adsorbido por mis pensamientos, por mis planes.

—¿ Edward?

Mi nombre fue dicho otra vez, acompañado de un provisional golpecito en mi hombro, y alcé la mirada para recordar que no estaba solo. Isabella Swan estaba observándome, una mirada muy curiosa —y extremadamente incierta— en sus inusuales ojos color chocolate, los cuales finalmente verdaderamente miré mientras revelaba, a la primera persona en América, la historia de la desaparición de mi madre. Ojos hermosos e inteligentes.

—Um… ¿ Edward? —aventuró, sonando casi asustada—. En realidad, ¿por qué quieres entrar al concurso? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me imaginaba que Bella preguntaría eso en algún punto si la caja vieja de su padre en realidad mostraba lo que proclamaba, y si ella empezaba a usarla como era mi intención. Bella era una chica inteligente y verdaderamente no haría las cosas que yo planeaba hacer sin preguntar mis motivos. A diferencia de Tyler Crowley con Lauren Mallory, Bella —aunque tímida— esperaba ser una compañera, no una asistente. Lo que es más, mi obvia excitación debió haber sido muy extraña para ella.

Tomando mi decisión, alcancé mi bolsa de cartero que estaba a mis pies y revisé dentro, recuperando mi primera edición de El Extraño Caso del Dr. Swany y Mr. Cullen. Lo alcé para que Bella lo viera, pensando cuán increíble era, conocía a la única persona en esta tierra que tenía posesión de la llave que podía salvar mi conducta, y pregunté no exactamente con retórica:

—¿Crees en las coincidencias, Bella? ¿O en el destino?...

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta adaptación. Wow estoy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido, además que mi otra adaptación también es bien recibida.**_

_**Namy33: Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado, el simple hecho que comentes me dan fuerzas para seguir adaptando la historia, aunque no soy la primera en adaptar un libro fue gracias a esas personas que empecé a hacerlo. Para mi adaptar algo es una forma para dar a conocer a escritores para animar a los demás a leer sus otras historias. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**iwannabebella () : Tengo buenas noticias intentare actualizar cada 3 días (no estoy segura que lo logre pero no dejare de intentarlo). Cuando empecé a leer el libro no había pensado en adaptarlo, pero me di cuenta que los personajes calzaban y termine de leerlo en un día (de hecho termine cm a las 3:00 am). Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Att:**_

_**Yuli**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

Bella

Coincidencia o destino? Realmente no lo sé, Edward —dije, confusa y un poco asustada. Él estaba hablando sobre trabajar en el colegio en secreto, quizás después de clases, sin decirle nada a nuestro profesor. Yo no podía hacer eso. Eché una mirada al reloj sobre el escritorio de mi padre. Y mamá llegaría pronto a casa—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué llevas ese libro? —Traté de coger la novela de sus manos, pero Edward lo puso suavemente fuera de mi alcancé. Otro objeto prohibido, aparentemente. Al menos para mí.

—Esto, Bella —dijo Edward —, es un regalo de mi abuelo Cullen. El hombre que me inculcó el amor por la música y el primero que me enseñó a tocar el piano. El hombre que decidió el curso de mi futuro y que insistió en que esta novela es mi pasado.

—¿Qué? —Estaba perpleja y me hundí en la silla de invitados cerca del escritorio de papá—. No lo entiendo

—Solo que cuando tu padre creía que eras un pariente lejano del Dr. Swany, mi abuela insistía en que yo soy un descendiente directo del "malvado Mr. Cullen" para usar tus propias palabras.

Edward era una de las personas más expresivas que yo conocía, y lo había enunciado claramente, en su muy preciso acento británico… pero yo aún no le seguía del todo.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que nosotros estamos, como emparentados? Porque papá dijo que Henry Swany no tuvo ningún hijo. Esa es una de las razones por la que nosotros acabamos con los viejos papeles…

Edward sonrío, pero sin alegría con una sonrisa amarga.

—No, Bella no estamos emparentados. ¡No desees eso para ti misma! —Yo aún debía parecer confusa, porque Edward perdió la sonrisa e intentó explicármelo más seriamente—. Si hubieras leído el libro, sabrías que el Dr. Swany creía que había alterado una parte de su alma cuando bebió la fórmula. Eso creó en Cullen un nuevo comienzo, una "nueva vida" llamada así por Stevenson.

—Sí. He leído el libro —dije—. Pero…

—Esa nueva vida —continuó Edward — era completamente diferente, incluso en tamaño y estatura, de su creador. Y fue de este ser, esta bestia, de quien desciende mi familia.

Estudié el hermoso rostro de Edward, pensando que estaba más lejos, al menos físicamente, de una "bestia" que pude imaginar. Lo que él decía era gracioso. Una broma extraña.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres descendiente de un… monstruo? —le pregunté.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. — Edward golpeó con un dedo contra la novela—. El abuelo me dio esto en su lecho de muerte. Lo llamó tanto "nuestra genealogía infernal" como "el horrible mapa de nuestro futuro".

Me aparté un poco, no me gustaba lo que estaba diciendo, ni el tono ominoso de su voz. Era evidente que no estaba bromeando.

—¿Por qué un mapa, Edward? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Según mi abuelo, todos los hombres Cullen —a través de las generaciones— están dañados por la fórmula que su primer antepasado bebió, creando mi linaje. El abuelo juraba que todos nosotros —al igual que el primer Cullen— finalmente sucumbiríamos a nuestra naturaleza más oscura y cometeríamos actos terribles. —Sus ojos verdes se nublaron—. Al principio ni siquiera somos conscientes de lo que hacemos. Pero con el tiempo, tratamos de controlar a la bestia en nuestro interior…

Mientras la voz de Edward se iba apagando, sentí mis ojos muy abiertos y luché contra el impulso de levantarme y salir corriendo. Era una locura. Edward … no podía ser malo. Me había ayudado, me consoló. Nosotros solo compartimos ese momento… y sus ojos... Eran tan cálidos y hermosos. Yo no creía que él fuera malo. O loco. Pero encontré paseando la mirada en la marca oscura bajo su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Tú realmente no crees…?

—Sí —confirmó Edward —. Qué pasó con Tyler… ése no era yo. Y he comenzado a soñar, como mi abuelo prometió. Pesadillas que cada vez se hacen más vívidas.

—Pesadillas. —Me quedé mirando la marca en su ojo y mi voz sonaba chillona cuando le pregunté—: ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

De pronto Edward ya no estaba explicando, estaba confesando. Derramar secretos que yo creo que simplemente ya no podía soportar más. Sus ojos eran miserables.

—Yo… esto dentro de mí —dijo—. En mis sueños intenta matar a una chica… y le gusta. Disfruta de la masacre.

Salté de la silla aterrorizada.

—¡ Edward! —Tenía que escapar. Él estaba loco. Pero me agarró de la muñeca, y yo le miré la mano—. Déjame ir… ¡Por favor!

—Bella —dijo en voz baja, suavemente—. No voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo. No eres tú a la que la bestia que llevo quiere. El sueño es muy específico.

Mis ojos estaban centrados todavía en la mano de Edward, pero volví a sentarme, sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer. Era demasiado fuerte como para soltarme.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté con la voz aún más temblorosa. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta pregunté de nuevo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quiero llevar a cabo los experimentos documentados en este cuaderno. —Él señaló con la cabeza a la mesa todavía agarrando mi muñeca. Su apretón era fuerte, pero no duró—. Quiero que tú me ayudes. Eres la única persona en la que confío para que esté en el laboratorio cuando comience a beber las soluciones, sabes cómo contrarrestar las toxinas si fuera necesario.

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado horrorizada y petrificada para sentirme halagada.

—Tú no puedes beber la fórmula…

Edward señaló la novela que aún sostenía en una mano.

—El libro es muy claro. La fórmula tanto crea… como destierra… a la bestia. Así es como Swany cambiaba… bebiéndola.

El "monstruo". La "bestia". Esto era una locura. Lo que Edward estaba haciendo era completamente loco.

—No te ayudaré —dije—. No puedo. —Mi mirada se lanzó hacia la caja—. No dejaré que tengas los papeles. Necesitamos asesoramiento…

—Soy el hijo del mejor terapeuta del mundo —me recordó Edward con ojos aburridos—. No necesito que me acuesten en un sofá. Tengo que trabajar en un laboratorio. Tenemos que trabajar. Juntos.

— Edward, no. —¿Cómo podía su mirada parecer tan cuerda cuando era obviamente delirante?

—Bella. —Clavó sus ojos en los míos. Sus atractivos, cálidos, inteligentes, aparentemente ojos sanos—. Las pesadillas vienen con más frecuencia e intensidad. Me temo que el monstruo dentro de mí está ganando poder. Ya he perdido el control demasiadas veces.

Mis ojos se congelaron.

—¿Qué? ¿No fue solo con Tyler?

Edward se cerró para mí entonces. La confesión había terminado. Pero yo había visto el destello de sorpresa y auto-reproche en sus ojos y sabía que había revelado más de lo previsto.

—Todavía estoy controlado —dijo él, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta—. Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo, el sueño de la muchacha… Me despierto a veces y no estoy seguro de si fue real. ¿Qué pasa si la bestia dentro de mí por fin arranca el control no solo de mi cerebro, sino de mi cuerpo, y hace realidad la pesadilla?

— Edward … —Me retorcí contra su agarre—. Por favor. Esto es una locura.

Me apretó la muñeca con más fuerza, pero fue un toque extrañamente tranquilizador, como si estuviera intentando que me centrara y me obligara a escuchar con atención cuando anunció, con toda claridad y seriedad:

—Si no me ayudas, Bella, y si no puedo curarme, me mataré antes de que el animal actúe sobre sus peores impulsos.

Edward soltó mi muñeca entonces, como si supiera que no iba a salir corriendo… cosa que no hice. Me quedé sentada, mirándole fijamente. Y temblando. Yo no sabía si creía nada de lo que acababa de decir sobre una bestia al acecho dentro de él gracias a una fórmula creada hace más de cien años.

Pero mirándole a los ojos, conociendo su inquebrantable mirada, yo creía en ese momento que iba a suicidarse antes de hacerle daño realmente a alguien más. Yo, o alguien como Tyler Crowley, o la chica de su sueño, quienquiera que fuese.

Sin embargo me encontré diciendo.

— Edward … yo no lo creo.

Él golpeó su novela cerca de la caja de documentos de mi familia, poniéndolos juntos y pasando de mí para observarlos.

—Tu padre y mi abuelo creían lo mismo —dijo en voz baja, ominosamente—. El pasado y el futuro para mí… parecen mezclados aquí, Bella. —Cuando me miró de nuevo, su mirada estaba al mando, pero su voz era suplicante—. Te pido que me ayudes. Y a cambio te ayudaré a desarrollar tu concurso. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda para que te marches con una beca de treinta mil dólares. Toda tuya. No me importa el dinero.

Lo miré dudando acerca de… todo.

—Yo… yo…

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, y no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, porque, de repente, en las escaleras, oí a mi madre entrar en la cocina. Habíamos perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

—¡Tienes que irte, Edward! ¡Mi madre está en casa! —Busqué en la habitación desesperada. Estábamos en el segundo piso, y el único armario era minúsculo—. ¡Tienes que esconderte en alguna parte! —Lloré con los ojos como dardos, en todas partes—. ¡Y yo tengo que salir de aquí!

Edward no parecía compartir mi preocupación. Con calma colocó las maletas de la caja, lo reemplazó en el estante, guardando la novela en su mochila, y se acercó a una ventana, que desbloqueó y abrió con un fuerte empujón. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia mí.

Oí los pasos de mi madre subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Vete, Edward! Por favor.

—Piensa lo que te he ofrecido, Bella —dijo él, pasando por encima del travesaño—. Es un buen negocio.

Entonces Edward Cullen se deslizó y la ventana se cerró tras él.

Oí sus pasos cruzar el techo del porche y desaparecer, dejándome para girarme hacia la cara de mi madre, que estaba parada en la puerta mirándome muy cansada y muy, muy infeliz.

CAPÍTULO 19

Bella

Mamá… yo estaba…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mis ojos se deslizaron por la habitación de nuevo, hacia la caja y la ventana que Edward acababa de cerrar, y la fotografía que me mostraba con mis padres.

—Me acabo de acordar de esto, y realmente lo quería —mentí, arrebatando la imagen del escritorio.

—Tú no puedes estar aquí, Bella —dijo mamá con los dientes apretados—. ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

—Pero mamá… —Quería defenderme y decir que no era tan malo ¿verdad? ¿Estar allí con las cosas de papá? Pero la mirada en el rostro de mamá me detuvo. Ella no solo estaba molesta, parecía más allá de la ira. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de nuevo, como después del funeral de mi padre.

—Lo siento —murmuré, mi cabeza colgaba con la culpa y evitando mirar a mi madre a la cara. Esos destellos de ausencia… eran más aterradores que el enfado.

—No quise enfadarte —agregué sosteniendo la imagen contra mi pecho.

—Vete a tu cuarto, Bella. —Dio un paso atrás de la puerta para que pudiera pasar—. Ahora.

—Sí, mamá. —Me quedé mirando al suelo mientras pasaba junto a ella. Olía a desinfectante de hospital, pero registré un débil olor a suciedad también, como si ese día no se hubiera duchado—. Buenas noches.

Ella no contestó. Cuando entré en mi cuarto oí como se cerraba la puerta de la oficina, y el leve chasquido de la cerradura al volver a caer en su lugar. Cerré la puerta de mi propia habitación detrás de mí y me quedé mirando la foto que había cogido en un impulso. ¿Sabía que en realidad, incluso la quería? ¿Quería ver a papá?

Metiendo la imagen en un cajón, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Sin embargo no podía dormir. Sólo podía pensar en la locura, el dinero y los negocios.

Papá me había robado… mamá parecía perder el contacto otra vez… Edward podría suicidarse… Treinta mil dólares, todo para mí…

¿Era un buen negocio?

Sí. No. ¿Tal vez?

Le di vueltas durante horas, y para cuando mi alarma sonó por la mañana, había tomado mi decisión.

CAPÍTULO 20

Edward

Estaba en mi puesto en el laboratorio, tratando de completar un experimento muy básico, cuando Bella se acerco a mí, la cara pálida y demacrada, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior.

—Lo haré, Edward —dijo ella, sus labios de color rosa apretados en una línea blanca—. Yo te ayudaré si me ayudas.

A pesar de que ese era el acuerdo que yo había propuesto, me tomé un buen rato para considerar la oferta de Bella, lamentando no haberle contado muchos de mis secretos, y lo sentí en el momento en que me di cuenta de que iba a entrar en este acuerdo sin conocer todos ellos. Probablemente merecía saberlo todo —incluso la cosa terrible que me temía había sucedido en Londres—, pero ella tenía ya demasiado miedo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté bajando la voz—. Porque tendrás que trabajar en secreto. A mi manera, de acuerdo con mis reglas.

Incluso a través de sus pestañas vi el parpadeo de vacilación en los ojos color chocolate de Bella.

—¿Por qué en secreto? —Su voz se convirtió también en el más mínimo susurro—. ¿No podemos al menos decírselo al señor Banner?

—«Aquí Tam la rata de laboratorio» —le recordé—. Te lo dije, llegará el momento en que comience a beber cosas. ¿Crees que Banner estará a nuestro lado dejándome beber de vasos? Y más importante, ¿no te parece que preguntaría por qué lo hago? ¿Qué decimos? —Se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Pero…

—Vamos a participar en el concurso —añadí—. En el último minuto, independientemente de lo que aprendemos en mi nombre. Vamos a grabar nuestro trabajo, desarrollar una presentación, y tener una entrada a tiempo para ganar treinta mil dólares.

Su situación financiera debía ser desesperada, porque con el recuerdo del dinero, ella dudó solo un momento más, luego respiró hondo y, de hecho extendió su pequeña mano.

—Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo a tu manera. En secreto.

Tomé la mano de Bella, juntando los dedos, divertido por su intento de parecer madura y profesional. Divertido y, de alguna manera, tocado.

—Es un acuerdo —le dije—. Empezaremos esta misma noche. ¿Digamos a las nueve?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y aunque vi que seguía vacilando, estuvo de acuerdo.

—Está bien. Creo que mi madre estará trabajando a esa hora.

—Quedamos detrás de la escuela cerca de la cafetería —dije, recordando un lugar donde los fumadores a veces se congregaban—. Hay una puerta metálica cerrada con candado, que se utiliza para traer suministros a la cocina. Probablemente podremos entrar por ahí.

Las hermosas mejillas de Bella palidecieron, pero siguió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. Nos vemos allí.

En cuanto volvió a su puesto de laboratorio, vi su cola de caballo oscilando al ritmo de sus pasos, y pensé que ella no solo era inteligente sino también una buena persona. Realmente buena para ayudarme después de lo loco, realmente loco que era lo que le había dicho. Tuve la suerte, de hecho, de tenerla como pareja.

Yo tampoco podía dejar de notar que Banner, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley y Jessica Stanley estaban todos tratando de fingir que no acababan de ver lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo.

CAPÍTULO 21

Bella

Edward, no creo que quieras hacer esto —dije en voz baja tocándole la manga en un débil intento de detener su mano, y un intento aún más débil para asegurarme de que no estaba sola en el oscuro estacionamiento detrás de la escuela. Mi otro brazo estaba apretado alrededor de la caja que había cogido antes de nuevo a escondidas de la oficina de papá.

—Ten paciencia, Bella —dijo—. Está bien.

Mientras Edward recogía la cerradura, eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. Mi padre había sido asesinado a puñaladas en un aparcamiento solitario, y su asesino nunca había sido atrapado…

—En un momento más —dijo Edward, moviendo la cerradura—. Ya casi lo tengo.

Y antes de que pudiera objetar de nuevo, sacó toda su estatura de 1.82 m. de alto, tiró de la cerradura, y ya estábamos dentro, o no del todo, porque yo no me moví. Me quedé clavada en el suelo detrás de Edward, la silueta de tinta de Edward, que mantenía abierta la puerta con un largo brazo, y me esperaba para que caminara junto a él, incluso en la oscuridad más profunda.

Si entrábamos en esa escuela vacía, ¿qué pasaría? Tendríamos que pasar otro bloqueo y entrar en el despacho del señor Banner, donde tendríamos que entrar en los suministros de química también. Dos puertas se cerraban detrás de mí. Detrás de nosotros.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni con quién.

—Bella —La voz de Edward era baja, grave, invitando… y teñida con un toque de alerta.

Yo sabía lo que quería decir con esa única palabra. «Lo prometiste. Hicimos un trato». Pero Edward había confiado esa pesadilla para mí también. «Esa cosa dentro de mí intenta matar a una chica… Disfruta de la masacre.»

—Yo no sueño contigo —dijo Edward en voz baja, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos—. Te lo juro Bella, estás a salvo conmigo.

Me quedé parada en el sitio, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Quién… quién es, Edward? ¿La chica?

—Nadie —susurró, todavía sujetando la puerta—. Una chica con la que estuve brevemente durante el verano. No sé. Ven dentro.

Intentaba tranquilizarme pero el recuerdo me puso más nerviosa y menos dispuesta a reunirme con él. Durante el verano…

—No, Edward. —Me aparté, agarrando la caja—. No quiero.

Entonces me volví y corrí todo el camino, dejándolo de pie, solo en la puerta oscura sin los documentos que esperaba pudieran salvarlo.

CAPÍTULO 22

Bella

Comenzó a llover mientras estaba corriendo a casa, y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, fui derecha a mi dormitorio, derecha a mi espejo. De pie delante de mi reflejo de cuerpo entero, miré mi cara; mi mojado, y desastroso pelo; y mi cuerpo temblando, pensando en Edward, que me había dejado esperando en una puerta abierta.

Edward... Y Jessica.

Jess había mencionado ver a Edward en el verano, conocía a "su tipo" de chica, y había estado salivando por contarme alguna historia sobre él. Cuando me estudié en el espejo, prácticamente pude ver el reflejo de mi amiga de pie hombro-contra-hombro conmigo, y envidié todo en ella. Su espeso pelo, sus brillantes dientes blancos, y sus labios llenos, siempre rojos y con brillo. Hubo una buena oportunidad para que Edward hubiera besado los labios de Jessica, o quisiera besarlos, no por accidente en un patio sino a propósito. Porque él la había querido.

Comparándome todo parecía apagado y sin lavar. Mi ordinario pelo marrón, empapado por la lluvia. Mis ojos como dos marrones charcos de chocolate. Mis labios pálidos. Era demasiado delgada, también. Casi tan flaca como mi madre. Y ¿por qué había comprado la fea camisa de cuello que llevaba? Sólo por llevarla, la blusa no tenía estilo.

Estaba bastante segura de que Edward soñaba con Jessica. Sí, eran malos sueños. Pero esa noche envidié a mi amiga por inspirar incluso pesadillas. ¿Alguien tendría sueños conmigo, buenos o malos?

Escaleras abajo, oí a mi madre abrir la puerta de atrás, a casa desde el hospital, y apagué la luz bruscamente, zambullendo mi reflejo en la oscuridad. Se suponía que debía estar en la cama ya. Quitándome mi aburrida camisa, me puse una camiseta y sudadera que eran incluso más sin forma, deslizando la caja de metal debajo de la cama, y arrastrándome entre las mantas, las subí hasta mi barbilla.

¿Cómo destacaba literalmente Jess entre la gente?

Me acurruqué, fingiendo dormir escuchando los pasos de mi madre en las escaleras.

Pero mamá no subió las escaleras, y después de unos quince minutos de completo silencio comencé a preguntarme qué le había ocurrido. Ni siquiera la oía hacer té o el sonido de la TV. Apartando las mantas, fui a la parte superior de las escaleras y escuché más de cerca, poniéndome nerviosa.

—¿Mamá? —llamé abajo.

No hubo respuesta, así que me arrastré escaleras abajo y entré en el salón. Y tan pronto como vi a mamá acurrucada en el suelo, la cara enterrada en sus manos, los hombros sacudiéndose violentamente, lo supe. Ese precipicio que había temido ella se estaba deslizando hacia delante...

Había caído completamente.

CAPÍTULO 23

Edward

Me senté solo en el salón de la casa alquilada que compartía con mi padre, en las raras ocasiones que él estaba en casa, comiendo pizza fría y escuchando la lluvia en el tejado, preguntándome si Bella había sido pillada por la tormenta cuando volvía a casa.

Sabía que debía haberla seguido he insistido en llevarla a casa, pero había estado frustrado cuando ella había salido. Enfadado de que ella temiera romper una pequeña regla. Enfadado de que me temiera.

Había intentado asegurarme de que no quería hacerle daño. Incluso un monstruo no podía herir a alguien tan gentil, tan tímida, como Bella Swan. Por el contrario, ella despertó, incluso en mí, un profundo deseo de proteger. A veces me era casi imposible no levantar la mano y sostenerla, ayudarla.

Tirando la pizza insípida de vuelta a la caja, miré al final de la mesa, donde una luz roja brillaba en la base del teléfono inalámbrico.

Debería llamarla. Convencerla al menos para que me prestara los documentos...

Comencé a levantar el teléfono, sólo para saltar cuando pareció anticiparme, sonando estridentemente en el silencio.

—¿Hola? —refunfuñé, asumiendo que mi padre estaba llamando, como siempre, para avisarme de que no le esperase levantado.

De todas formas, no era el barítono de mi padre el del otro lado de la línea. Era una suave, asustada, pero determinada soprano preguntando:

—¿Puedes venir, por favor, Edward? Necesito tu ayuda. Ahora.

Aunque Bella me había abandonado antes esa noche, me encontré colgando y entrando en mi coche sin ni siquiera preguntar qué estaba mal.

Mi principal motivo era conseguir esa caja mientras estaba dentro de su casa. Esa, me dije a mí mismo, fue la razón por la que respondí tan rápidamente a su llamada. De todas formas, si hubiera sido honesto conmigo mismo cuando conduje a través de la noche lluviosa, hubiera admitido que había algo, alguien más en esa casa que estaba comenzando a querer también.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Que tal la semana? **_

_**Nelyta: No soportas la tentación de termina antes, no? (no te preocupes, normalmente yo busco las historias originales).Para que veas que no soy odiosa apenas me preguntaste si la historia esta en español y si la puedes conseguir, tan solo con buscar el nombre en google (**__**Jekel loves Hyde descargar), yo recomiendo la pagína quedelibros, pero tienes que asociarte para ver los enlaces(tranquila no cobran).**_

_**Att:Yuli**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24

Edward

Gracias por venir, Edward. —Bella abrió la puerta casi simultáneamente con mi llamada, como si hubiera estado mirando por la ventana esperando por mí. Vi cruda ansiedad en sus ojos y en la manera como ella se lamió los blancos labios—. Sé que probablemente no sientes que me debas nada después de la manera en que te dejé —añadió ella—, pero no sabía a quién más llamar.

Caminé hacia el vestíbulo, siguiendo a Bella, quien ya se estaba moviendo hacia el salón.

—Está bien —dije, superando mi último persistente rastro de irritación. Ella estaba asustada, y sonaba arrepentida por dejarme, y cuanto más pensaba en eso, menos podía culparla. Yo era un fuerte chico de metro ochenta y uno que había admitido ser medio monstruo, intentando atraer a una indefensa y diminuta chica a una oscura escuela vacía. Una chica que había perdido a su padre por la violencia—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

No necesité una respuesta. Cuando entré en el salón, vi a la madre de Bella acurrucada en el suelo, sus brazos abrazados alrededor de sí misma como una camisa de fuerza auto-impuesta, meciéndose ligeramente.

—Oh, demonios —murmuré, parando un poco—, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Cerca de una hora —susurró Bella, moviéndose hacia su madre, arrodillándose y acariciando su pelo—. No puedo ni siquiera hablar con ella.

—Bella —objeté—, sé que te dije que mi padre es un psiquiatra, pero eso no me hace a mí un experto en una situación así.

—Lo sé, Edward. —Bella continuaba acariciando el pelo desarreglado de su madre—. Pero estoy segura de que sabes algo al estar alrededor de tu padre. Lo suficiente para no estar asustado o alucinando, al menos. Y, de cualquier forma, lo que principalmente necesito son tus músculos.

—¿Mis músculos? —Me acerqué y también me arrodillé, estudiando los ojos de la señora Swan. Sus vacíos, vacíos ojos. Entonces aparté mi mirada, queriendo mirar a cualquier parte excepto dentro de ese vacío.

Bella tenía razón, y estaba equivocada. Sabía un poco de psiquiatría, como ella había sugerido. Pero su madre me asustaba. ¿Era ese mi destino, el que vi en el abismo de los ojos de la señora Swan? ¿La locura acercándose?

—¿Para qué necesitas mis músculos? —pregunté, agradecido de observar la muy cuerda y sorprendentemente firme mirada de Bella. Ella tenía que estar aterrada, viendo a su madre en semejante estado, pero lo estaba dominando, manejando la situación.

—Necesito llevarla a la cama —explicó Bella—. ¿Puedes ayudar, por favor?

Bella me estaba diciendo que levantara, tocara a su madre.

—Quizás una ambulancia sería mejor —sugerí.

—No —dijo Bella firmemente—. Mamá enloqueció antes, justo después de la muerte de mi padre, y llamé a una ambulancia. Nuestro seguro difícilmente cubrió algo, y tuve que sacar de nuestros ahorros para pagar las facturas, por nada. Dos noches en un hospital y todo lo que hizo mamá fue dormir. Ella puede hacer eso aquí, bajo mi cuidado.

Consideré a Bella con sorpresa. ¿Estaba preparada para hacerse cargo del cuidado de su madre? Y quizás incluso más impresionante, ¿pagó las facturas? Yo era bastante independiente, pero mi padre aún controlaba las finanzas. Pero por supuesto, Bella tendría que tomar el control, con su padre fuera y su madre incapacitada. No era difícil, realmente, imaginarla sentada en un escritorio, competentemente escribiendo cheques y mandándolos de acuerdo al programa.

—Por favor, Edward —pidió ella—, ayúdame a subirla por las escaleras.

—Vale —accedí, pero reluctante. «¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, Edward? ¿Quién huye corriendo hacia la noche?»

—Gracias. —Bella se puso de pie y se alejó de su madre, quien no pareció notar que su hija ya no la consolaba. La señora Swan sólo siguió balanceándose con la mirada fija.

Levantándome, también, me incliné sobre la madre de Bella y deslicé un brazo alrededor de su espalda, retorciendo el otro debajo de sus rodillas. Ella olía a sudor rancio y otra vez aparté mi cara, sin querer respirar su hedor.

—Vamos, señora Swan —murmuré, enderezándome y tambaleándome hacia atrás, ella era inesperadamente ligera en mis brazos. Sorprendentemente frágil. Cuando situé su cuerpo contra el mío, su afilado hueso de la cadera se clavó en mi estómago, y cogí un tufillo de su caliente respiración, la cual era agria, como el olor de su piel. Exhalé de repente—. Muéstrame su dormitorio —dije sobre mi hombro, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

Bella siguió delante, guiando el camino escaleras arriba y por el pasillo.

—Aquí. —Ella abrió una puerta cerca del final del corredor—. Esta es la habitación de mamá.

Llevé a la señora Swan a través del umbral, como un novio llevando a la novia, y la situé encima de la cama, la cual también olía a sudor. Sudor y... locura, me pareció. ¿Podría apestar a locura algún día, también? ¿Algún día cercano?

Me alejé y tosí en la curvatura de mi brazo.

—¿Puedes levantarla otra vez? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Para que pueda apartar las mantas?

«No». Aún así, por supuesto, accedí diciendo «Claro, claro», mientras deslizaba, otra vez, mis brazos alrededor del huesudo cuerpo de la señora Swan. Cuando lo hice, la madre de Bella comenzó a mascullar, alarmándome.

Su cabeza giró hacia atrás una y otra vez, y murmuraba suavemente:

—La lista... sangrienta... en el compartimiento... su última lista...

Me tensé, sin estar seguro de si debería bajarla otra vez.

—¿Bella?

—No es nada —me aseguró ella—. Hizo eso hace media hora. Sólo levántala, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Levanté a la señora Swan lo suficiente para que Bella retirara las sábanas, apartando mi cara y conteniendo la respiración.

—Puedes bajarla ahora —ordenó Bella.

Apoyé la cabeza de la señora Swan en su almohada esta vez, y Bella arregló las mantas sobre el esquelético cuerpo de su madre. La señora Swan continuó hablando, en voz más baja, así que no pude entender lo que decía. Bella se arrastró sobre la cama y se tumbó al lado de su madre, acariciando su pelo otra vez.

—¿Qué, mamá? —susurró—. ¿Qué estás intentando decir?

En ese momento pensé que Isabella Swan era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido nunca. En todo lo que podía pensar era en alejarme, de una vez por todas, de la señora Swan, mientras que Bella había sido lo suficientemente valiente para colocarse, incluso más cerca, de esos vacíos ojos.

Esperé al pie de la cama, sin estar seguro de si debería quedarme, y pronto la señora Swan se quedó en silencio otra vez. Tan silenciosa como un cadáver. O como casi un cadáver, pero seguramente la madre de Bella estaba cerca de la inconsciencia. Mi padre había descrito pacientes como la señora Swan. Demasiado a menudo, ellos llegaban al final de sus vidas en instituciones, o se suicidaban si encontraban la fuerza, la manera, para terminar con su propia miseria.

Sentándose derecha, Bella reajustó las mantas alrededor de los hombros de su madre y salió de la cama, acercándose a mí.

—Bella —dije tranquilamente cuando ambos observamos la forma inerte de la señora Swan—, he proporcionado el músculo; ahora tú necesitas de un cerebro profesionalmente entrenado.

—Lo sé, Edward—estuvo de acuerdo Bella, tocando mi manga, indicándome que debería seguirla fuera de la habitación. Nos movimos hacia el pasillo, donde de inmediato respiré profundamente, y ella cerró la puerta—. Dijiste que tu padre es el mejor, ¿verdad?

Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando que Bella había perdido la razón, también.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que mi padre trate a tu madre?

—Sí —dijo ella, otra vez con sorprendente firmeza—. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, preparado para meter algo de sentido en ella.

—Te he dicho lo que creo de mí. Y si es cierto, mi padre casi seguramente comparte el legado.

—No sabemos si tu padre o tú estáis enfermos —refutó Bella—. Lo que sí sabemos es que mi madre está sufriendo de una enfermedad mental. Acabas de verla. Oírla.

La vi, oí, y olí. Ese olor a locura.

La muerte acercándose.

Aún así, añadir posible locura a locura confirmada no parecía una buena idea para mí.

—Podría conseguir a alguien más para tratarla —sugerí—. Hay una gran variedad de terapeutas cerca de aquí.

—Pero tu padre es el mejor. Tú lo dijiste, Edward.

Suspiré, arrepintiéndome de mis palabras.

—Eso podría ser así —estuve de acuerdo—. Pero honestamente creo que un par de Swan-Cullen es suficiente para una ciudad tan pequeña. Y esta noche, tú misma parecías sentir que soy un riesgo —le recordé—, lo suficientemente amenazante como para que no entraras al colegio conmigo.

—Lo haré —declaró Bella—. Si consigues que tu padre ayude a mi madre, prometo no alejarme otra vez. Incluso te daré la caja esta noche. Puedes llevarla contigo.

Bajé mi cabeza, sin querer que Bella viera la culpa en mis ojos. Había venido a la casa con planes de conseguir los viejos papeles. Pero había olvidado todo eso cuando había intentado ayudar a Bella y a su madre. Y obviamente, no había planeado chantajear a Bella para ganar en un laboratorio de química.

—No estaba intentando obtener otro negocio —dije—. No pretendía usar a mi padre para presionarte.

—No importa, Edward—dijo ella—. Sólo por favor... pide a tu padre que vea a mi madre. Por mí.

«Por mí.»

Estaba bastante seguro de que eso fue lo que me convenció. Esa llamada desesperada y los ojos de Bella. Incluso en el sombrío pasillo podía ver esos grandes ojos observándome con esperanza. Y, Dios me ayude, o me perdone, pero acepté a regañadientes.

—Está bien, Bella. Le preguntaré a mi padre. Pero no puedo prometerte que la verá.

Incluso ese débil compromiso fue suficiente para ella. Profirió un suave grito de alivio y gratitud, y para mi completa sorpresa, saltó sobre sus pies y colgó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Gracias, Edward —susurró ella—. No olvidaré esto. Lo prometo. Te devolveré el favor.

Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura, casi tan tentativamente como había tocado por primera vez a su madre. Pero la sensación que pasó a través de mí cuando el corazón de Bella latió contra mi pecho y su suave pelo rozó la parte superior de mi mandíbula y mi mano sujetó la parte angosta de su espalda, fue completamente diferente de lo que había sentido sujetando a su madre. El polo opuesto a la repulsión, y de algún modo, más que una mera atracción sexual.

Lo que sentí al abrazar a Bella fue casi como una rendición. La cortante barrera que había puesto hace años se alejó. Una pared que necesitaba mantener. Un poco inestable, retrocedí, liberándola y conteniéndome a mí mismo.

—Le preguntaré a mi padre mañana —prometí.

—Déjame darte la caja —ofreció ella.

Atrapé su brazo, deteniéndola.

—No —dije, queriendo que supiera que realmente no había pretendido canjear los servicios de mi padre a cambio de los documentos. Esperando convencerme, también, de que la ayuda que había proporcionado había sido pura, sin segundas intenciones—. Sólo tráela a la escuela mañana por la noche. Si puedes dejar a tu madre, por supuesto.

—Está bien —dijo, girándose para guiarnos escaleras abajo—. Haré lo que pueda por estar allí.

Bella me vio salir al porche, siguiéndome en la helada noche, temblando en su diminuta camiseta.

—Gracias otra vez, Edward—dijo ella, frotando sus brazos para mantenerse caliente.

—No me des las gracias aún —dije entre dientes, saltando los tres escalones de una vez y caminando a la acera.

¿Cullen tratando a Swan? Aún sonaba como una terrible idea para mí. Pero la chica que estaba de pie en el porche, abrazándose y agitando levemente la mano en señal de despedida, definitivamente me estaba llegando. Bella parecía tan sola allí, de pie, con tanto para enfrentar dentro de esa poco iluminada casa vieja, que casi volví para sentarme voluntariamente con ella toda la noche, incluso aunque eso significaría enfadar a mi padre, a quien no le gustaría llegar a casa y encontrarse con que no estaba allí. Aún seguía pensando en la madre de Bella. ¿Y si la señora Swan comenzaba a murmurar otra vez y a balancearse? Bella necesitaría a alguien para ayudarla. Quizás para abrazarla de nuevo, reconfortándola.

Dudé en la acera y giré, habiendo decidido que volvería. Pero Bella había entrado y el porche estaba vacío, así que entré en mi coche y conduje a casa.

Sí, Bella Swan me estaba llegando.

Desafortunadamente, a través de mí, justo como había temido, las peores cosas estaban destinadas a conseguirla a ella.

CAPÍTULO 25

Bella

Hice bien en mi propósito de reunirme con Edward la siguiente noche, incluso después de lo que planeé, porque tenía que asegurarme de que mi madre sonaba dormida durante la noche. Aunque mamá había dormido mucho por el día, eran casi las once en punto antes de que me convenciera de que su respiración era profunda y lo bastante firme para mí como para dejarla sola.

Llegué primera al colegio y me metí contra el edifico en las sombras. El aparcamiento aún estaba oscuro, y yo aún estaba asustada, asustada de ser yo misma y la posibilidad de estar sola con Edward, también. Pero estaba incluso más desesperada que antes. Había llamado a la supervisora de enfermería para decir que mamá estaba enferma, prometiendo que ella intentaría hacer el trabajo en un día o dos, pero estaba bastante segura de que no iba a ocurrir. Y si mamá perdía un montón de trabajo otra vez... quizás incluso conseguir el entusiasmo... ¿Cómo pagaría los billetes?

Agarré la caja a mi lado, temblando, deseando que Edward se diera prisa. Y entonces le vi pasar debajo de la farola, acercándose a mí. Caminó a través del aparcamiento, con determinación, y me di cuenta de que yo estaba menos asustada de Edward de lo que estaba del aparcamiento vacío. Quizás incluso estaba un poco ansiosa por verle. O quizás mi corazón solo latía más rápido porque estábamos entrando su autorización otra vez.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo él cuando salí fuera de las sombras—. Decidí hacer autostop para que mi padre no supiera que me había llevado el coche si él llegaba a casa antes que yo.

—No deberías hacer autostop —le dije cuando se dobló para elegir la cerradura—. Es peligroso.

—No haré daño a un extraño al azar —dijo él—. Te lo dije. Mi sueño es específico.

Honestamente, no estaba segura de si Edward estaba bromeando, así que no dije nada. Cuando la cerradura saltó, él retrocedió y abrió la puerta, y una vez más el oscuro pasillo bostezó delante de mí, y dudé.

—Hablé con mi padre, Bella —dijo Edward, la voz suave en la noche tranquila—. Se reunirá con tu madre si puedes llevarla a su oficina en Severin mañana a las cinco en punto.

—La tendré allí —dije, agradecida, aliviada... y completamente consciente de que Edward lo quería decir cuando dijo eso. Habíamos pegado otro negocio—. Gracias.

Caminé pasándole entonces y entramos sin autorización en la escuela. Cuando caminé, él tomó la caja de mí, suavemente pero con decisión, y supe que el trato estaba sellado, y no habría vuelta atrás.

CAPÍTULO 26

Bella

Asegúrate de tapar el alcohol etílico antes de encender el quemador —me recordó Jessica, que se distrajo con la mímica estúpida de Mike Newton bebiendo su cuota de alcohol en el puesto detrás de nosotros—. Es muy inflamable.

—Te dije que este puesto era peligroso —intervino Lauren Mallory girando para echarnos un vistazo.

—En realidad no es el quemador… —empecé a objetar, pero Lauren se había dado ya la vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de mí. Tyler, que había escuchado el intercambio, sin embargo, miró hacia atrás, sonriendo hasta que Lauren sacudió su brazo.

—Tyler, tienes obtener el matraz de filtración5.

—Está bien, Lauren —refunfuñó—. No tienes que hacer tanto de mi jefe.

Pero me di cuenta de que él hizo lo que le dijo.

—Jess… ¿el alcohol? —recordé a mi propia pareja tocando su hombro.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Jess a regañadientes volviéndose a nuestro experimento. Ella tapó el alcohol—. No sé cómo soportas estas cosas.

—Es interesante para mí —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Me gusta pensar en cómo podemos controlar las cosas más pequeñas del universo y conocer las reacciones o hacer nuevas sustancias.

—Bostezo —dijo Jess cuando le entregué el agua que yo había medido. Ella lo derramó en nuestro frasco, pero sus ojos se dirigían hacia mí—. Sabes, Bella, que la prueba se acerca.

Me puse rígida, preparándome. No podía mentir. Ya era bastante malo que me colara en la escuela todas las noches con Edward, esquivando al personal de mantenimiento si se retrasaban o trabajaban por la tarde.

—Jessica…

Me salvé de responder cuando sentí una mano palmar mi hombro.

—Bella.

Giré para hacer frente a Edward, ruborizada y casi volcando todos los aparatos de nuestro experimento. ¿Cómo era que, a pesar de ser socios, Edward aún me ponía nerviosa?

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—¿Puedes estudiar esta noche?

—Sí, supongo que sí —yo estuve de acuerdo, comprendiendo la invitación a la velada.

—Bien —dijo Edward echando una mirada a Jess.

—Hey, Ed —saludó ella con un movimiento de su pelo castaño—. ¿Cómo te va?

¿Hubo un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Jess también? ¿O era solo mi imaginación?

Yo estaba entre ellos, sintiéndolo muy evidente otra vez. Y estúpidamente sin sentido, celosa. ¿Había algo pasando entre ellos realmente? ¿Jess era realmente la chica de las pesadillas de Edward?

Si era así, no tenía ni idea de la longitud de lo que iba a pasar, para supuestamente, protegerla. Y quería que mintiera por ella sobre eso.

—Debemos volver al trabajo —le dije, sorprendida por la irritación que escuché en mi voz—. Quiero decir, el tiempo se está acabando —agregué en un tono más normal.

—Por supuesto —admitió Edward. Me miró a mí—. Nos vemos esta noche, Bella.

En cierto modo, evité sus ojos.

—Sí, claro.

Pero antes de que Edward pudiera irse, el Sr. Banner nos llamó.

—Cullen, quédate allí. —Vimos cómo él caminó pesadamente hacia nosotros, abriéndose paso con su ancho cuerpo a través de los surcos estrechos de las mesas de laboratorio—. Quiero hablar con vosotros.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward de una manera que sugería que nuestro maestro estaba sobrepasando sus límites al pedir un minuto de tiempo—. ¿Qué necesita?

—Lauren, esto te implica también —dijo el Sr. Banner.

—Tyler, termina —Lauren dirigía a su pareja. Después se volvió para sonreír a nuestro maestro—. ¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si estás en el concurso de la Fundación Foreman —dijo el , mirando cara a cara.

—No —dijo Edward, lanzándome una mirada de advertencia—. Yo no lo estoy.

—Yo tampoco —dije siguiendo su ejemplo. Pero miré al suelo, temerosa de que todo el mundo viera la mentira en mis ojos.

Estábamos en la misma habitación casi todas las noches, transcribiendo notas, mezclando productos químicos, trabajando para entrar en la competición y el proyecto personal de Edward. Casi todas las noches salía con una botella con solución, preparada para el momento en que encontráramos y comenzáramos a beber las variaciones. Estábamos robando productos químicos como mi padre había hecho.

—Bueno, está bien —anunció Lauren—. Estoy haciendo el inicio de mi investigación ahora.

—Buena chica, Lauren —dijo el Sr. Banner sonriendo a su alumna estrella. Después frunció el ceño hacia mí—. Bella, ¿por qué no?

Metí mi pelo detrás de la oreja, aún evitando sus ojos.

—No lo sé. Estoy muy ocupada ahora.

«Muy suave, como de costumbre, Bella.»

—Y tú, Cullen —agregó el Sr. Banner—. ¿Supongo que estás ocupado también?

—No, solo soy vago —dijo Edward —. Se lo dije. Estoy totalmente falto de ambición.

Entonces Edward se alejó, sin esperar a que el Sr. Banner se despidiera.

—Espero que lo reconsideres. —Nuestro maestro se dirigió de nuevo a mí—. Y si pudieras convencer a Cullen de formar parte de un equipo como he sugerido, realmente creo que tendríamos una buena oportunidad de ganar dinero. Especialmente si de alguna manera pudiera centrarse en la intersección de la función química y el cerebro. ¡En realidad, jugar con la historia del viejo Swany-Cullen!

—Oh, no creo que a Edward le interese —le dije un poco sudorosa. Yo no era una buena mentirosa, y el Sr. Banner estaba muy cerca de una decepción real—. Voy a hablar con él, sin embargo —le prometí, queriendo solo que mi maestro terminara con el tema.

—¡Excelente! —el Sr. Banner irradió muy contento—. Podría ayudarlo a definir su agenda de investigación, rebotar ideas… todo lo que sea necesario.

—No se moleste —Lauren rió, interrumpiéndonos.

No me había dado cuenta de que aún estaba escuchando, y la miré para verla mirándonos de vuelta mientras Tyler luchaba con decantación, el brazo deteniendo su reparto y los dedos grandes, tan hábiles como balones de fútbol, buscando a tientas en el equipo delicado.

—Tengo un bloqueo con esta cosa —se jactó de Lauren.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que vas a hacerlo bien —convino el Sr. Banner, como siempre hacía con Lauren—. Solo quiero inspirar a algunos a una saludable competencia. Tal vez Forks podría tener el lugar primero y segundo.

—Supongo que podría marcar un segundo —dijo Lauren con un encogimiento de hombros.

Luego se volvió de nuevo a su puesto de laboratorio reanudando su dirección a Tyler.

Me quedé mirando la columna derecha de Lauren, frustrada e imponente por luchar de vuelta aunque sea por una vez, con municiones reales. Edward y yo podríamos vencerla. Lauren Mallory no podía asumir que era una perdedora. Pero, por supuesto, me quedé allí sin poder defenderme.

—Habla con Edward —insistió el —. Y recuerda, estoy aquí para ofrecer orientación y apoyo.

Me encontré con los ojos de mi maestro, pensando que su entusiasmo pasaba la frontera de la prepotencia.

—Um, claro. Gracias —dije finalmente.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, entonces el Sr. Banner se alejó, dejándonos a mí y a Jess juntas de nuevo. Seguí con nuestro experimento, encendiendo el quemador defectuoso, que bombardeaba, al igual que Lauren me había advertido.

—¿ Edward y tú, realmente vais a estudiar? —Jess rompió mis pensamientos.

—Sí —dije—. ¿Por qué?

Jess se encogió de hombros.

—Por nada.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Edward había terminado su experimento y estaba recostado en su asiento mirando por la ventana con las gafas protectoras empujadas arriba, sobre su pelo grueso. Completamente ajeno a mí.

—Bueno, estamos estudiando —repetí, aún mirándolo.

—Bien —dijo Jess.

Era una respuesta extraña, tal vez tan extraña como el afán del Sr. Banner de verme participar en un concurso que no le haría ganar ningún dinero, pero por alguna razón, yo no quería pensar en eso porque Jess podría estar contenta de que Edward y yo no fuéramos nada más que compañeros de estudio, así que no le pregunté qué había querido decir.

5Matraz de filtración: http .es/ imágenes /fotos/ filtracion/

CAPÍTULO 27

Bella

Estás cómoda, mamá? —le pregunté, entregándole una botella de color ámbar y un pequeño vaso de agua—. Podría subir la temperatura.

—No, Bella. —Ella negó con la cabeza, echando píldoras en su palma—. Estoy caliente bajo las sábanas.

—Está bien. —A pesar de que la noche era fría, no insistí en el tema.

Nuestra factura de electricidad —que había pagado esta misma mañana de nuestra cuenta de cheques cada vez más pequeña—, fue lo suficientemente alta sin hacer girar el calor. Vi cómo mamá ingería la medicación —ojos cerrados—, como si estuviera cayendo bajo su hechizo.

—El Dr. Cullen —me arriesgué, aceptando el vaso—, ¿parece realmente estar ayudando?

Asintió con la cabeza, los ojos aun cerrados.

—Sí, Bella. El medicamento parece ayudar. Y el doctor Cullen me parece entender cuando hablamos.

—Oh, bueno.

Me alegré de que mamá encontrara al Dr. Cullen reconfortante, porque parecía imponerme las veces que había dejado a mamá en su oficina. Era alto como Edward. Y su voz era vieja, como la versión más profunda de su hijo. Compartían los mismos pómulos angulares y labio inferior. Pero el Dr. Cullen era sombrío, mientras que Edward era justo. ¿Al igual que su madre?

¿Y qué más tienen en común el Dr. Cullen y Edward? Ese gen está dañado, o la sinapsis6 rota, ¿o a lo que fuera que Edward tenía miedo se escondía dentro de sí mismo?

—¿Estás segura de que está ayudando? —le pregunté de nuevo.

—Sí. —Mamá se arrastró más profundo debajo de las mantas—. Ya voy al hospital esta semana. Llamé y le pedí trabajar un turno de día.

—Mamá, no te apresures —insistí, a pesar de que quería saltar de alivio. «Gracias, Dr. Cullen»—. Simplemente toma tu tiempo y obtenlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sólo has estado en tratamiento un par de semanas.

—Voy a estar bien —prometió mamá con un bostezo—. El Dr. Cullen piensa que debo comenzar a salir de la casa. Él redujo mi dosis durante el día para que pueda estar más alerta.

El vidrio se deslizó en mi mano.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sólo durante el día?

A pesar de que yo espeté impulsivamente la pregunta, me di cuenta de lo terrible que fue, porque no estaba pidiendo preocupación por ella. Estaba preocupada por cómo iba a escaparme para reunirme con Edward si el Dr. Cullen decidió que mamá podía salir sin sedación por la noche, también.

Pero ella tenía tanto sueño que mi pregunta ni siquiera parecía registrarse. Ya estaba respirando a un ritmo bastante constante, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

La Medicina del Dr. Cullen había hecho su trabajo.

Mientras salía de puntillas de la habitación, me recordé a mí misma que estaba bien para la esperanza de mamá quedarse segura sedada por la noche durante un poco más. La beca costaba treinta mil dólares. Sin duda, esa cantidad de dinero —la forma en que aliviaría la carga financiera de nuestra familia—, hacía todo lo que estaba haciendo bien.

¿No?

6 Sinapsis: es una unión intercelular especializada entre neuronas.

CAPÍTULO 28

Bella

Potasio — Edward murmuró, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha garabateaba notas en su marcada y gruesa escritura—. Potasio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, elevando la mirada desde mi propia tediosa transcripción de las notas del Dr. Swany. Edward y yo trabajábamos codo con codo delante de la luz de una sola linterna que mantenemos apoyada en una pila de libros—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Potasio — Edward gruñó, con la cabeza todavía en la mano. Dejando caer la pluma, empujó el clip que utilizaba para forzar cerraduras a través de la mesa en mi dirección—. Hazme un favor. ¿Asegúrate si hay un poco en el gabinete? Me parece recordar que se está agotando, y esta fórmula requiere una cantidad significativa si la estoy leyendo correctamente.

—Pero no sé cómo forzar la cerradura —le dije, sin alargar la mano hacia el clip.

Edward, era nuestro intruso oficial. No yo.

—Es muy sencillo — Edward comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Parecía irritado mientras dirigía—. Sólo mete el clip en la cerradura y tantea alrededor hasta que ceda. No es ciencia espacial.

Estaba herida por su tono y no me gustaba que me ordenaran, pero alcancé el clip, no queriendo empeorar el mal humor que él había tenido toda la noche.

—Está bien.

Dirigiéndome al gabinete de almacenaje, metí el clip en la cerradura y lo retorcí como había visto a Edward hacer. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta. Me di la vuelta, a punto de decirle que en realidad había sido bastante fácil, pero algo en la forma en que estaba inclinado sobre su cuaderno de notas me hizo pensar que no le importaba.

—Hay un montón de potasio —dije, verificando el envase y cerrando el gabinete.

Edward no respondió, y volví a subirme en mi banco, tocándolo.

—¿ Edward? Hay un montón.

Todavía no respondió. Solamente seguía transcribiendo, la mano sacudiéndose rápidamente a través de su cuaderno de notas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, sin saber si debía estar emocionada o asustada—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía escribiendo.

—No —gruñó—. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto no es química, Bella — Edward espetó, abruptamente golpeando su pluma. Se sentó en posición vertical, metiendo la mano en su pelo—. Es un... un… libro de cocina. ¡Tu antecesor era una maldita Betty Crocker victoriana!

—¡ Edward! —lo reprendí—. ¡Basta! —El reproche salió automáticamente, y me encogí de inmediato. Edward no era el tipo de persona a la que alguien normalmente le gritaría, por no hablar de mí—. Lo siento.

—No, no. Yo lo siento. — Edward suspiró, al parecer habiendo expresado lo peor de su frustración. Se frotó las manos por la cara—. Simplemente no lo entiendo, Bella. Parece como si el Dr. Swany combinara principalmente ingredientes de cocina. Una pequeña cantidad ocasional de fósforo o litio aparte, principalmente hacia intentos con vinagre y otros ácidos débiles y bases comunes. No elementos que parecieran prometedores para cambiar un alma, temporal o permanentemente.

Cuanto más Edward y yo trabajábamos juntos, se había vuelto más fácil olvidar que nuestro proyecto no era sólo acerca de mí. Dejando a un lado la demostración de mal humor de esa noche, el Edward que estaba llegando a conocer como colaborador era amable y considerado conmigo, y cuando sonreía, era imposible creer que un monstruo —que él llamaba bestia— se escondía dentro de él. Sin embargo, su exasperación era un recordatorio de su participación en nuestro proyecto. De lo que él había amenazado hacer si no teníamos éxito en la creación de una fórmula para "curarlo".

—No hemos llegado al final de los papeles —le recordé, de pronto preocupada en su nombre—. Todavía quedan algunas páginas. Aún podríamos encontrar algo.

—No, Bella. — Edward negó con la cabeza. Entonces cayó en un silencio sombrío, mirando a lo lejos y murmurando—: Algo falta. Algo...

—Sigamos trabajando —sugerí.

—Supongo que sí —estuvo de acuerdo, pero no sonaba esperanzado. A pesar de eso, arrancó unas cuantas páginas de su cuaderno y me entregó otro montón de notas viejas—. Aquí. ¿Por qué no comparas mi última transcripción con el original? Tal vez encuentras algo que he omitido o malinterpretado.

—Claro —acepté, inclinándome para leer delante de la luz tenue.

Incluso entrecerrando los ojos, era difícil leer la mala escritura del Dr. Swany, agravada por la forma en que la tinta se había desvanecido con el tiempo.

Al ver mi dificultad, Edward se agachó y agarró el borde de mi banco, atrayéndome más cerca de la luz y de él mismo, por lo que estábamos prácticamente hombro con hombro. Cuando se inclinó sobre su cuaderno de notas, estudié su perfil. Su nariz recta, su labio inferior grueso como el de su padre, sus inteligentes y preocupados ojos...

Me miró de reojo, crispando su boca con la primera sonrisa de la noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Estás preparando otra regañina sobre los arrebatos, o los males de la blasfemia? ¿Es eso lo que está deteniéndote?

No, no una regañina. Lo que me había detenido era Edward. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado observándolo durante tanto tiempo.

—Yo... sólo estaba...

—¿Qué, Bella? —solicitó, con diablura en los ojos—. ¿Qué estás pensando, en esa formidable y encantadora mente tuya?

—Um... —Me di cuenta de que la sonrisa de Edward estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Estaba cada vez más serio. Pero un tipo diferente de serio. Sus ojos aún brillaban pero con ligera curiosidad y diversión más suave.

Me sonrojé bajo su atención. ¿Podía una mente ser "encantadora"? ¿Atractiva? Pero, no, Edward no pensaba en mí de esa manera.

Sin embargo la mirada en sus ojos... yo no tenía ninguna experiencia con chicos, pero casi pensé...

—Dime, Bella —instó, y estábamos tan cerca —¿se había él inclinado más cerca?— que podía sentir su cálido aliento en mis mejillas. Aspiré su olor, que estaba poco a poco haciéndose familiar mientras nuestras vidas se volvían más enredadas. Edward siempre olía como si acabara de ducharse. Limpio y masculino. Y sus ojos...

—¿Qué está pasando por ese hermoso cerebro? —preguntó de nuevo.

Encantadora. Hermosa. Yo no sino mi mente.

¿Qué pensaría una chica realmente hermosa, como Jessica, de un cumplido tan extraño? ¿Se reiría de él?

Probablemente.

De repente era como si Jessica estuviera entre nosotros otra vez, sacudiendo su brillante pelo castaño. Jessica, que definitivamente fascinaba a los chicos. Que probablemente fascinaba a Edward...

—Nada —dije, rompiendo nuestras miradas e innecesariamente revolviendo los papeles apilados delante de mí—. Estoy pensando que deberíamos trabajar. No debo quedarme fuera demasiado tarde. Mi madre puede despertar y preguntarse dónde estoy.

—Sí —coincidió Edward, aclarándose la garganta y empujando ligeramente su banco lejos del mío, apenas dos centímetros o menos. Y sonaba distante, casi como si fuéramos socios de negocios —lo cual en cierto modo éramos— cuando agregó—: ¿Y cómo está tu madre?

—Bastante sedada la mayor parte del tiempo —le dije, acomodando de nuevo los papeles en orden. Me atreví a mirarlo—. ¿Eso es normal en la mayoría de los pacientes de tu padre?

—No sé mucho sobre los métodos de papá —dijo—. Pero, sí, entiendo que la fase inicial —"estabilización", como él la llama— implica sedación profunda. Con la intención de impedir que los pacientes se hagan daño a sí mismo mientras el brillante Dr. Cullen sondea sus psiques en busca de soluciones más prácticas y duraderas.

Había planeado preguntarle a Edward cuánto tiempo duraba la "estabilización", pero el sarcasmo que oí cuando evaluó el trabajo de su padre me sorprendió.

—¿No crees qué realmente sea brillante? Dijiste que era el mejor.

Edward sonrió con ironía, comenzando de nuevo a escribir.

—Sí, Bella. Supongo que es brillante. Él ciertamente cree que sí.

Decidí abandonar el tema, simplemente feliz por el alivio de que mi madre estaba recibiendo atención de un psiquiatra importante. Uno cuyos métodos me permitían venir al laboratorio por la noche… y que no parecía tener mucha prisa en sumarse a la pila creciente de facturas que yo tenía dispuestas por orden de urgencia en una caja en nuestra cocina.

Edward y yo trabajamos en silencio por un rato, el único sonido en la habitación era el chirrido de su pluma y el crujido de papel tieso cuando yo pasaba las páginas, revisando su trabajo.

Agregar 5 ml de ácido clorhídrico a...

Tragué saliva, imaginando cómo se sentiría el ácido bajando por la garganta de alguien. ¿Había uno de mis viejos familiares realmente bebido eso? ¿Lo haría Edward?

Seguí leyendo. Añadir HCl a 10 ml...

Sí, el primer Dr. Swany había utilizado una gran cantidad de ingredientes de la despensa común. Pero allí también había cosas peligrosas.

—¿Tu madre ya no dice esas cosas? — Edward finalmente rompió el silencio, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos preocupados: imágenes de él bebiendo un brebaje mortal, retorciéndose de dolor... sacudí las imágenes de mi cabeza.

—¿Cosas? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Sobre la "lista maldita". En el "compartimento". Las cosas que murmuró cuando la cargué.

—No —dije—. Durante un tiempo fue como un mantra... todo el asunto sobre las "sales alteradas". Pero creo que la medicina está haciendo efecto...

—¿Bella?

Levanté la mirada para verlo mirándome fijamente, con una mirada extraña en su cara como si yo lo hubiera sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—La medicina está haciendo efecto...

—Antes de eso. Acerca de "las sales".

—Mamá seguía murmurando sobre "sales alteradas". ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No — Edward meneó la cabeza—. No podía oír todo lo que decía.

—Siguió hablando de una lista de sales alteradas en un compartimento —dije, no segura de por qué él encontraba las divagaciones delirantes de mamá tan interesantes—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—El libro, Bella. El libro...

—¿Qué libro? —Él me está perdiendo completamente.

—Oh, infierno —murmuró, levantándose del banco y llegando a su bandolera, hurgando en lo más profundo—. Oh, infierno.

— Edward, ¿qué libro?

—"Swany y Cullen" —dijo con impaciencia, sacando un objeto de su morral. Reconocí la novela de primera edición que su abuelo le había dado. Edward se sentó de nuevo en el banco y se volvió distante —hablando consigo mismo—, claramente agitado. Su rostro estaba pálido—. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado la "sal alterada"? El abuelo me dijo, lee la novela. «Si existe una posibilidad para la salvación, las pistas están en la novela».

Pero Edward no abrió el libro que había tomado. Lo golpeó en la mesa como si lo estuviera castigando y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

—Oh, diablos. Maldición, ¡Maldito infierno!

No lo regañé por maldecir en ese momento. Su desesperación era tan brutal que puse una mano tentativa sobre su hombro. Su músculo estaba duro y tenso bajo mis dedos.

—¿ Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

Levantó la mirada, con miseria en sus ojos, y yo deseé tener el coraje de ser aún más audaz, tal vez tomar su mano. Él estaba asustándome.

—Oh, Bella —gimió—. Todo es inútil. El experimento no puede curarme.

Mi corazón dio un salto ante el inesperado anuncio. Él había dicho que se suicidaría... así creyera yo o no en la "bestia" que habíamos por lo menos intentando...

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté, con la boca seca.

Edward tomó de nuevo el libro, hojeándolo, con sus dedos moviendo rápidamente las páginas hasta casi al final de la novela.

—Escucha —dijo, leyendo—. «Mi provisión de sal, que nunca había sido renovada desde la fecha del primer experimento, comenzó a agotarse. Envié por un nuevo suministro, y mezclé la poción; la ebullición siguió, y al primer cambio de color, no al segundo; me la bebí, y fue ineficaz... tuve que saquear Londres; fue en vano; y ahora estoy convencido de que mi primera provisión era impura, y que era esa desconocida impureza la que le dio eficacia a la poción». — Edward cerró el libro—.Swany trató de recrear la fórmula para matar a Cullen de una vez por todas, sólo para descubrir que la poción original contenía una sal contaminada. La fórmula nunca pudo repetirse. Es por eso que nunca pudo destruir a Cullen. Es un breve pasaje... —Gesticuló hacia la caja—. Pero significa que todo esto es inútil para mí. —Enterró su rostro otra vez, su voz ahogada por sus manos—. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso? Supongo que estaba tan emocionado por la idea de que la fórmula existiera... soy tan idiota. Todo es inútil.

—No, Edward —dije con más convicción de la que sentía—. Vamos a encontrar una respuesta. Podemos leer el pasaje de nuevo. Tal vez te equivocas...

—No. Estoy en lo cierto. —Dejó caer las manos y guardó silencio, mirando a lo lejos.

Empecé a extender mi mano de nuevo hacia él, pero parecía tan distante, tan aislado, que dejé caer la mano en la mesa.

Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde Edward se giró y extendió su mano hacia mí, agarrando mi muñeca y apretándola.

—Bella —dijo, y vi que sus ojos verdes brillaban de nuevo, casi febriles, como habían estado los de mamá—. La lista de sales alteradas... ¿su última lista?

—¿Sí?

—¿Y si... y si tu padre estaba trabajando en la fórmula, también? —sugirió—. Me pareció que la vieja cerradura de la caja cedió con demasiada facilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si tu madre vio alguna lista que él tenía guardada justo antes de morir...?

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunté, confundida. Él estaba agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo7—. ¿Por qué papá trabajaría en la fórmula?

—No estoy seguro —admitió Edward. Sus ojos se nublaron—. Tal vez...

Esperé, pero él pareció cambiar de opinión acerca de la especulación, y sólo dijo:

—¿Quién sabe? Pero la coincidencia es extraña, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... —Había un elemento de coincidencia —sales contaminadas en el libro, mi madre hablando de sales alteradas— pero era escaso en el mejor de los casos—. No creo que debas entusiasmarte demasiado —advertí.

—Tal vez — Edward distraídamente frotó mi muñeca muy duro porque, a pesar de mi advertencia estaba emocionado—. Tenemos que encontrar esa lista —dijo—. Tenemos que encontrar ese "compartimento". —Encontró mi mirada, agitando mi brazo—. Tienes que preguntarle a tu madre si recuerda lo que dijo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No.

Edward soltó mi muñeca, incrédulo.

—Bella, esto es de vida o muerte para mí.

Masajeé el lugar que él había apretado, sintiéndome mal del estómago.

—No tengo que preguntar, Edward, porque ya lo sé.

Si una lista de sales alteradas existía, estaba bastante segura de dónde estaba escondida. Oh, pero no quería ir a ese horrible lugar. A pesar de que estaba justamente en mi propio patio trasero.

7 Agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo: Es una expresión coloquial que sirve para decir: "valerse de cualquier medio, por difícil o arriesgado que sea, para salvarse de un peligro, evitar un mal que amenaza o conseguir alguna otra cosa".

* * *

_**Hey¡**_

_**Hasta hace poco encontre una autora llamada Lynne Gram(no se si han oído hablar de ella, me volví adicta a sus libros) y me encanto una trilogía de ella, me gustaría adaptarla pero no se si lo empiezo ahora o hasta acabar con esta historia, que debo hacer?. Por cierto ya hay algunas adaptaciones de esta autora, por ejem:**_

_***La novia embarazada.**_

_***La Jugadora Misteriosa delItaliano**_

_**Nelyta: Hey espero que te sirviera la información, se que es difícil crear un dialogo (apesto cuando lo intento), por esta razón prefiero vérmelas con adaptaciones e intento que no se presenten errores en las historias que adapto (por ejemplo que el color de los ojos en la original sea azules, pero en la adaptación sean verdes), por eso ANIMO tu puedes hacer lo que yo ni intento y puedes encontrar buenos libros en algunos blogs. Gracias por el review. Nos leemos**_

_**Karen (): hola gracias por comentar, tendrás que espera cm el resto para saber si hay cura para Ed. Por cierto si eres la misma persona que comento en mi otra historia(no puedo estar segura x no estar vinculado con un cuenta) temo decirte que según el último libro de esa serie Hyacinth (Bella en mi adap) no encuentra las joyas.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 29

Bella

Mamá siempre se quejaba del desordenado coche de papá —dije mientras Edward tiraba de la puerta de la escuela para cerrarla y luego colocaba nuevamente el candado—. Nunca llevaba maletín, así que solamente arrojaba papeles sueltos en los asientos. —Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo del "sistema de archivamiento" de papá, agregando—. A menos que fuera importante. Entonces los metía en la guantera "para guardarlos en un lugar seguro".

—Así que realmente piensas que la lista…

—Si existe —advertí—, que lo dudo.

—Si existe —concedió Edward, dirigiéndonos a través del estacionamiento y hacia la acera—. ¿Podría estar en el coche?

—Sí —la noche era fría, y me froté los brazos, deseando haber traído una chaqueta—. Pero esa es una posibilidad muy remota, Edward …

—¿Tienes frío? —interrumpió, mirándome.

Mis dientes castañeteaban.

—Un poco.

—Aquí. —Antes de que pudiera oponerme o incluso comprender lo que estaba haciendo, él dejó de caminar y se quitó una vieja camisa de vestir a rayas que llevaba desabotonada sobre la camisa como una chaqueta y me la tendió—. Usa esto. — Edward tomó el control como de costumbre.

—No. —Levanté mis manos, apartando su ofrecimiento—. ¡No puedo aceptar tu camisa!

—Solo póntela, Bella. —Él me esquivó y la colgó sobre mis hombros—. Ponte esto y empecemos a movernos.

—Está bien… gracias —acepté. Cuando empezamos a caminar otra vez, metí mis brazos en las mangas, que colgaban más allá de las puntas de mis dedos. La camisa seguía manteniendo el calor de Edward y olía al jabón que yo asociaba con él. Envolviéndome en el interior, inhalé, sintiéndome no solo más cálida sino de alguna manera valiente, como si me hubiera puesto una armadura o tomando prestada un poco de la arrogancia de Edward.

Tal vez yo podía hacer esto: enfrentar el coche de mi padre…

—¿No habrá alguien notado la lista? — Edward reflexionó en voz alta a medida que atravesábamos el estacionamiento de lado a lado—. ¿Seguramente habéis utilizado el coche desde que murió tu padre?

—No, no lo hemos hecho —le dije—. Tuvimos que limpiar para eliminar la sangre en los asientos. —Me estremecí al decir eso en voz alta y seguí hablando para borrar la imagen—. Y luego mamá lo estacionó en el garaje, tiró una lona sobre él, y nunca lo condujo de nuevo. Es como que no sabemos qué hacer con él. Quiero decir ¿quién lo compraría?

Edward se detuvo de nuevo, parecía desconcertado.

—¿Tu padre fue asesinado en el coche?

—Sí, pensé que lo sabías. Estuvo en todas las noticias.

—Rara vez veo las noticias —dijo sombríamente—. Sobre todo no ese tipo. El dolor que otros sufren no es mi entretenimiento. He tenido bastantes penas propias que me mantienen absolutamente entretenido.

Seguimos caminando otra vez en silencio, Edward probablemente perdido en el pasado, en pensamientos de su madre, y yo tratando de enfrentar el futuro, que esperaba en el interior de ese coche. Había sido limpiado minuciosamente, pero ¿y si de alguna manera olía a sangre? ¿A… asesinato?

Pasamos por debajo de un dosel de árboles, ambos mirando la acera sombreada cuando una voz rompió el silencio de la tranquila calle.

—¿ Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Sois vosotros?

CAPÍTULO 30

Bella

Bueno, bueno, bueno. —Tyler se echó a reír, dando un paseo con Lauren, quien nos había llamado—-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué quieres, Crowley? —preguntó Edward, en algún tipo de enfrentamiento contra Tyler, que todavía llevaba un yeso azul suave en el brazo—. Estamos muy ocupados.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Lauren claramente con sospecha—. ¿Por qué estabais en la escuela después de las horas de clase?

Mi corazón se hundió. Nos habían pillado. Teníamos tantos problemas.

Pero Edward no parecía nervioso.

—Lo que hacemos dentro o fuera de la escuela no es de tu incumbencia —dijo desapasionadamente.

—Salvo que hayas forzado la entrada en un edificio cerrado —dijo Lauren, pero con un toque de risa, como si ella pensara que la idea era ridícula—, ¡eso es ilegal!

Oh, iremos a la cárcel…

—Tú estás aquí, también —señaló Edward con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Íbamos caminando —replicó Lauren—, de camino a mi casa. Pero vosotros salisteis de la escuela. Yo os vi.

—Sí —Tyler pasó su brazo roto alrededor de los hombros de su novia—. Si no os conociera, pensaría que los dos estuvisteis jugando allí o algo así. ¿Un poco de acción en las esteras de lucha libre, tal vez?

—Estás tentando a tu suerte otra vez, Crowley —advirtió Edward —, no vayas por ahí.

Tyler ignoró la advertencia, resoplando una risa.

—Hey, Cullen, si estás esperando que Swan cambie, vas a decepcionarte —retiró su brazo de alrededor de Lauren, sonriendo—. ¡Buena suerte si consigues que esas piernas flacas se separen!

—Tyler —le espetó Lauren —. Basta.

No estaba segura de si me estaba defendiendo o tratando de salvar a su novio. Si se trataba de esto último, era demasiado tarde, porque la mano de Edward se había precipitado, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, había agarrado la camisa de Tyler y estaba girando su puño, arrastrando a Tyler hacia él, por lo que en una fracción de segundos estaban nariz a nariz, Tyler estaba levantado sobre sus dedos del pie, Edward mirando ferozmente hacia abajo al pequeño quaterback.

—Habla así de Bella de nuevo, y no me molestaré con la fractura de tu brazo —gruñó—, te arrancaré tu maldita y hueca cabeza fuera de su sitio.

Había algo tan amenazador en la voz de Edward de que incluso Tyler repentinamente parecía nervioso. Y yo estaba asustada, también. Aterrorizada y halagada al mismo tiempo. Edward me estaba defendiendo. Pero ¿era éste el otro lado suyo? ¿Estaba viéndolo allí en este momento? Había cambiado tan abruptamente, parecía tan diferente.

—¿ Edward? —chillé—. Um... ¿ Edward?

—Vamos, Tyler —intervino Lauren con más fuerza, tirando de la manga de Crowley. Apeló a Edward —. Edward, vamos. Por favor. Esto es estúpido.

Me quedé de pie, silenciosamente impotente. «Por favor, Edward. Por favor...»

Edward seguía estando tenso, agarrando la camisa de Tyler, la mandíbula apretada, los ojos fijos en Crowley. Entonces de repente alejó a Tyler, dio un paso atrás, y para mi total sorpresa, buscó mi brazo, deslizando su mano por debajo de la manga larga de su propia camiseta, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y tirando de nosotros para dar un paso atrás.

—Nunca hagas un movimiento así de nuevo, Crowley —advirtió Edward con más calma—, no a menos que desees que responda. —Se paró y su voz disminuyó hasta un gruñido bajo—. Y que Dios te ayude si alguna vez tocas un pelo de la cabeza de Bella. O encontrarán la tuya en la cuneta de alguna parte.

Sin esperar a ver si Tyler respondía —y pensaba que Tyler, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse en silencio—, Edward nos bajó a la acera, estrechando mi mano. Podía sentir los ojos de Lauren y Tyler en nosotros siguiendo nuestro trayecto, probablemente mirando el punto donde estaban unidas la cálida y caliente presión de la palma de Edward contra la mía.

Debería haber estado aterrorizada. Tal vez horrorizada. ¿Sostenía la mano de una... bestia? ¿Era posible?

Los dedos de Edward se apretaban en torno a los míos.

Pero no estaba realmente asustada. Más bien confusa. ¿Por qué nos sujetábamos las manos después de todo?

Cuando llegamos a la esquina de la calle Pine y giramos hacia mi casa, Edward me soltó, y me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba empapada de sudor. Me limpié la mano en mis pantalones vaqueros, con ganas de preguntarle qué había sucedido.

¿Había sentido Edward que salía el monstruo que juró que escondía dentro de él?

Y aun así quería saber por qué me había defendido de todo.

Pero por supuesto que ya sabía la respuesta. Me había protegido porque tenía el potencial para ayudar a salvarlo. Era útil, al igual que lo era para Jessica en el laboratorio.

Isabella Swan: siempre necesitada, en realidad nunca querida. Debería haber tenido ese patético lema tatuado en mi cuerpo… suponiendo que se me permitiera alterar alguna vez mi no perforada, ni tocada carne, de alguna manera.

Todavía estábamos a un bloque de mi casa, pero saqué mis brazos de la camisa de Edward y se la tendí, forzando una sonrisa.

—Aquí. En realidad ya no tengo frío.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —Parecía distraído, aceptando ya la camisa antes de que siquiera respondiera.

—Sí —le aseguré de todos modos, temblando.

Caminamos hombro con hombro, yo y un chico que podría haberse convertido simplemente en parte monstruo, hasta que llegamos a la cochera de atrás de mi casa. El garaje oscuro, oscuro, donde el coche manchado de sangre, y tantas viejas heridas y temores... y tal vez una posibilidad muy remota para la salvación de un alma... esperaba.

CAPÍTULO 31

Bella

Has oído hablar de las escobas, ¿verdad, Bella? — Edward preguntó después de que yo hubiera encendido la bombilla individual que luchaba por alumbrar nuestro cobertizo desde la parte de atrás del garaje—. Este lugar necesita desesperadamente una limpieza… o mejor aún, una demolición.

No me molesté en recordar a Edward que tal vez tendría más tiempo para barrer el garaje si no estuviera tratando de salvar su vida. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la silueta descomunal del viejo Volvo de mi padre situado debajo de la lona sucia como el embalaje de un regalo horrible. Yo no quería acercarme más.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, mirando mi cara—. Era sólo una broma… de mal gusto...

—Esto es incluso más difícil que ir a su oficina —dije, mirando a ese vehículo como si el asesino aún pudiera estar escondido en el interior—. Papá murió allí, Edward. Sufrió.

Esperaba que Edward se compadeciera como había hecho en el pasado. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente caminó hasta llegar a mí y, como un mago revelando su último truco, despojó al coche de la lona salpicada de pintura, tirándola al suelo.

Y allí estaba. El coche en el cual mi padre había sido masacrado, parecía sorprendentemente normal.

—Como arrancar un tirita, Bella. — Edward se sacudió un poco de polvo de las manos—. Lo mejor para conseguir hacer estas cosas es hacerlas de una vez. Después de que te sientes en el interior, tal vez querrás conducirlo.

Le miré, incrédula, sin moverme hacia el coche.

—¿Conducirlo?

—¿Por qué no? —Se encogió de hombros—. No tienes coche. —Golpeó ligeramente el lateral del Volvo—. Y sin embargo tienes.

— Edward... Ni siquiera quiero abrir la puerta.

—Entonces lo haré —dijo él, abriendo la puerta del conductor. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero—. Tu turno.

Dudé.

—Bella, estoy muy impaciente por mirar en la guantera y así lo haré yo mismo en unos diez segundos —dijo—. Pero honestamente, creo que deberías abrir la puerta. Este esfuerzo para ocultar, para pretender que el asesinato nunca sucedió, no es saludable. Has estado en la oficina de tu padre. Sabes que puedes hacer frente a esto.

Estoy un poco molesta con él entonces.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no eras psiquiatra como tu padre —le recordé—. Tal vez mi madre y yo estamos lidiando con las cosas a nuestra manera.

—Tu madre se vino abajo, Bella —dijo Edward.

Realmente me puse muy enojada cuando dijo eso.

—¡No sabes lo que causó su crisis!

Nos miramos el uno al otro con la luz de la bombilla, Edward descansando una mano en el Volvo, yo, de pie cerca de la puerta del garaje. Una parte de mí sospechaba que tenía razón. Lo que mamá y yo estábamos haciendo —guardando bajo llave a Papá, fingiendo que no existió— probablemente no era saludable. Pero no tenía el coraje de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Cómo lidiábamos con el asesinato de mi padre, era como otra regla, un código tácito, que yo seguí.

El viento de otoño sopló, las vigas crujieron, y Edward puso fin a la disputa, moviéndose, no hacia la puerta del pasajero, la cual sabía que estaba deseando abrir, sino hacia mí. Se inclinó hacia abajo por lo que estábamos al mismo nivel de nuestros ojos, y volví a ver su lado suave, el que me gustaba. Demasiado.

—Bella —dijo—, nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero cuando mi madre desapareció, cuando supe que estaba muerta, me obligué a ir al dormitorio de mis padres, y ponerme en su lado de la cama, mi cabeza sobre su almohada, respirando su perfume. El aroma que ella había usado toda mi vida. Me quedé allí, atragantándome con lo que había sido reconfortante y meditando sobre el infierno que mamá podría haber sufrido en sus últimos momentos. Todos los escenarios horribles que había imaginado en los bordes de mi imaginación, enfrentándome a ellos de frente. Y lo extraño es que cuando huelo ese perfume ahora, está bien de nuevo. Casi… es bienvenido. —Su mirada se desvió hacia el coche—. Si puedes con esto a la luz del sol un par de veces, pasarás más allá de la muerte y empezarás a pensar en los buenos recuerdos.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo quería recordar a mi padre. Mi horror sobre su asesinato se mezclaba con mi indignación por su engaño, como el aceite y el agua que se mantienen mezclándose y separándose una y otra vez.

Lo que sabía era que no quería moverme. Y no sólo porque no quería entrar en esa cámara de cuatro puertas de los horrores que estaba agazapada sobre los neumáticos desinflados a unos metros de distancia.

No, no quería romper el momento que Edward y yo estábamos compartiendo. Que la comunión de dolor, era cada vez más fuerte. Y para mí iba más allá de la miseria compartida. Era muy fuerte. No sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Él se mataría si tuviera que...

Miré sus ojos y él miró los míos, y por una fracción de segundo, podría haber jurado, por segunda vez esa noche, que vi mis propios sentimientos cada vez mayores por él reflejados allí. O tal vez me equivoqué, porque el viento sopló de nuevo, las vigas se quejaron, y Edward se enderezó lentamente, distanciándonos.

—Hazlo ahora, Bella —dijo—, no lo dudes más.

«Escúchale, Bella. Él entiende esto...»

Tomando una profunda e irregular respiración, avancé hacia el Volvo, consciente de que Edward se quedaba detrás de mí, casi sintiendo su impaciencia renovada mientras luchaba contra mi reticencia profunda.

Cuando llegué al lado del coche, extendí mi mano hacia la manija de la puerta, y las imágenes, las imágenes horribles, comenzaron a perseguirme a través de mi cerebro. Papá... El flash de la hoja de un cuchillo... Mi padre gritando... La sangré derramándose por la herida en su garganta mientras era arrastrado desde el coche...

Pero seguí moviéndome, tiré de la palanca, haciendo que la puerta se abriera, mis ojos se precipitaron al interior, en busca de manchas de sangre con el resplandor de la luz tenue interior.

Nada. No había nada.

Me deslicé en el asiento de vinilo del pasajero, una vez familiar, y abrí de golpe la guantera. Papeles y servilletas se desparramaron, y Edward, que había surgido por encima de mí, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta y el techo, no podía evitar su impaciencia por más tiempo.

—¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Y bien?

—Yo... No veo… —Mis manos volaban a través del desastre. ¿Por qué papá guardaba tanta chatarra?—… nada. —Pero después lo noté.

La sangre que había temido. Antigua y negra, pero de alguna manera distintiva, como sólo la sangre puede serlo. Una mancha en un papel arrugado estrujado y desgastado. Una hoja que parecía haber sido metida en el compartimiento por alguien en un apuro.

Me temblaban las manos mientras desplegaba y alisaba el papel en mi regazo, los ojos entrecerrados para leer la letra apretada de papá.

—¿Y bien? —repitió Edward —. ¿Está ahí?

— Edward... —Mi voz temblaba más que mis manos—. Mira —dije, girándome para ofrecerle el papel de colores. La lista sangrienta. De forma sistemáticamente alterada. Sales.

CAPÍTULO 32

Edward

K2CR2O7PLUS...? —Estudié minuciosamente la lista del Dr Swan, confundido. El padre de Bella había estado jugando con sales, sí. Pero lo que había añadido, las anotaciones no tenían sentido. Las abreviaturas ni siquiera significan los elementos de la tabla periódica. Tampoco podía discernir un sistema privado de abreviatura. La mitad de cada fórmula parecía carecer de sentido. Sin embargo, había un patrón, también.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído a mi padre entrar en mi dormitorio.

—¿Edward? Estás trabajando hasta tarde.

Me di la vuelta en la silla, sorprendido, precipitándome con los ojos para comprobar el reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

—Estoy terminando una tarea —dije, frente a él, pero tratando de deslizar la lista manchada de sangre debajo de un informe de química, el cual estaba, gracias a Dios, abierto delante de mí, también: la Referencia de Escritorio de Química de Materiales Inorgánicos, en la cual había estado buscando información sobre todos los tipos de sales—. El último año, ¿sabes? —añadí, tratando de parecer casual—. Estoy bastante ocupado, entre correr y las clases.

Papá se acercó más, entrando en el charco de luz emitido por mi lámpara de escritorio.

—¿Es esto algo en lo que puedo ayudarte? Tengo un grado académico debajo de mi cinturón, ya sabes.

—No, gracias. —Le dirigí una sonrisa, incluso mientras trataba de posicionar mi brazo por encima de la lista, una buena parte de la cual salía de debajo del libro—. Esto es de química —añadí, bromeando—, mi fuerte.

—¡A ver, Edward —dijo papá, sentándose en el borde de mi mesa—, no soy un ignorante de la química! No llamarías a tu padre ignorante, ¿verdad?

—No, señor, nunca —estuve de acuerdo, lamentando mi intento de humor.

—Vamos a ver... —Papá se acercó y pasó el dedo a través de las páginas abiertas del libro de referencia, con la mano a unos centímetros de la lista, y el sudor comenzó a correr por mi espalda. Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. Pensé que estabas estudiando química orgánica este año.

—Sí...

—Pero estás utilizando un libro de información sobre inorgánica.

—Sólo buscando algo. —Me encogí de hombros. Pero la sangre latía con fuerza en mis oídos.

Papá sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Aunque la luz se reflejaba en sus gafas de montura de plata, pude ver por la curva de su boca que se reía por dentro.

¡Oh, maldición!

—Bueno, si puedo ayudar, simplemente llámame por el pasillo. —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta y lejos de la lista oculta. ¿La habría visto?

—Lo haré —le prometí. Sal, simplemente sal...

Pero papá no había terminado conmigo.

—¿ Edward? —Señaló, haciendo una pausa en la puerta—. ¿No estarás trabajando hasta tarde porque estás distraído de tus estudios por otra cosa que no es la carrera, verdad?

—No, señor. Estoy muy centrado —prometí, tensándome de nuevo. ¿Sabía papá de alguna manera sobre mis incursiones nocturnas en la escuela? ¿Mi proyecto extracurricular?

Pero no, mi padre no estaba hablando de ese tipo de desviación.

—Sólo pensé que tal vez hubiera una jovencita —dijo—, después de todo, nunca has carecido de novias, hasta hace poco.

—No —dije, y por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, sentí una grieta en mi fachada casual—. Nadie —repetí con calma deliberada—. Estoy muy ocupado ahora.

—Oh. —Mi padre sonaba casi decepcionado—. Dado tu impaciencia por ayudar a su madre, pensé que tal vez estabas encaprichado de la joven Swan.

Mi boca supo curiosamente metálica cuando dije:

—¿Bella? No. Es sólo una amiga.

Papá frunció el ceño.

—Eso es muy malo, Edward. Porque la señora Swan, a pesar de lo frágil que está ahora, muestra destellos de dulzura y encanto. —Descansó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, con una extraña sonrisa fugaz en sus labios de nuevo—. Y sabes lo que dicen. De tal madre, tal hija. —Se echó a reír—. Y, por supuesto, de tal padre, tal hijo.

Con eso, papá me dejó, cerrando la puerta sin decir buenas noches.

Mis manos temblaban casi tanto como habían hecho las de Bella cuando me había entregado la lista, la cual estaba ahora doblaba y escondía dentro de una novela de Hemingway que había sido asignada para leer el tercer año. Entonces me deshice de mis vaqueros, apagué la luz, y me acosté en mi cama.

El sueño resultó difícil de alcanzar, sin embargo.

«De tal madre, tal hija. De tal padre, tal hijo».

¿Había vuelto a sospechar Bella en el garaje lo que yo había creído con certeza cerca del momento en que me había puesto los ojos en la "última y ensangrentada lista de sales alterada"? ¿Había pasado incluso por su mente que mi padre, con toda probabilidad, mató al suyo o al menos había participado, de alguna manera? ¿Que tal vez, realmente no fue un accidente, que Swan conociera a Cullen en el corazón de Forks?

Estaba seguro de que papá había venido aquí no sólo para enseñar, sino para hablar con el Dr. Swan. No estaba seguro de por qué, ni cómo, se habían reunido, pero la coincidencia era demasiado grande para ser ignorada. Debía de haber habido algún tipo de colaboración. Una asociación que se había vuelto terriblemente mala en algún momento...

Mi padre ¿quién era ahora? ¿Con quién —o con qué— vivía yo?

Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormirme, necesitando escapar de mis pensamientos, los cuales por supuesto me perseguían hasta en el sueño, y me desperté al menos dos horas más tarde, moviéndome violentamente en medio de la pesadilla.

Ella estaba tan cerca, dándose la vuelta, revelando su cara, a pesar de que ya había adivinado su identidad.

Jessica Stanley. Pero ¿por qué querría matarla?

Esa noche en el río no había significado nada para mí, ni para ella. Jessica no estaba sin rostro simplemente en el sueño. A pesar de que la veía casi todos los días, ella apenas se fijaba en mí. Ella era un torbellino, consciente de su peinado, esclava de la moda, y los ojos brillantes que parecían estar débiles en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué esta cosa dentro de mí estaba obsesionada con matar a una niña tan inofensiva?

—Oh, Dios —gemí en voz alta.

Yo estaba cerca de la solución. Podía sentirlo. Pero estaba cerca de la destrucción, también.

Algo había sucedido de nuevo con Tyler Crowley fuera de la escuela. Había momentos en que no recordaba, y volvía a mí mismo para encontrar la mano de Bella en la mía.

Me senté en mi cama y me tapé con las palmas de las manos mis ojos, enfermo, frustrado y confundido. Porque de todas las cosas que me molestaban esa noche, la que más me molestaba era la mentira que le había dicho a mi padre cuando me preguntó si había alguien especial en mi vida.

Oh, Bella...

Dos veces había estado cerca de ella en la sombra del escenario donde su padre fue asesinado, y la segunda vez había querido desesperadamente besarla. Tal vez era mi propia disposición hacia la corrupción total, pero en algún momento, a lo largo de las últimas semanas, la inocencia que yo había encontrado una vez entretenida se había convertido en conmovedora, y entonces en irresistible, y luego había reconocido en ello una fuerza que me faltaba. Una dulzura y una fuerza moral que necesitaba.

Si alguna vez hubo dos opuestos perfectos para atraerse, éramos Bella Swan y yo. La bella y la bestia literal. El Yin y el yang. Pura luz y oscuridad.

Gemí de nuevo en el cuarto oscuro.

Cómo de desafortunado sería para Bella, si alguna vez empezara a sentir la misma necesidad por mí, que yo había comenzado a experimentar por ella.

No sólo era desafortunado, era trágico. Porque aunque tenía la promesa de rescate, enclavada en mi biblioteca, el reloj seguía corriendo. Y aunque consiguiera la salvación, no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de la redención. No, mientras las piezas del rompecabezas de mi vida comenzaban a hacer clic en su lugar, estaba cada vez más seguro de que había cometido un pecado de vuelta a Londres que una buena chica como Bella Swan nunca perdonaría.

Caray, no podía imaginar perdonándome a mí mismo algún día…

CAPÍTULO 33

Bella

¿Bella?

Levanté la vista de mi libro de sociología para ver a Lauren Mallory de pie frente a mí con los brazos apoyados en la mesa de la cafetería.

Me tragué un bocado del sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y traté de saludarla, pero me salió demasiado nervioso, casi como una pregunta.

—¿Hola?

Lauren nunca trató de buscarme. Me iba a entregar por irrumpir en la escuela…

—He estado pensando en lo de anoche. — Lauren parecía confirmar mis peores temores, entrecerrando los ojos. Con su corte de pelo de bordes afilados y ropa de diseñador, parecía un jefe enfadado reprendiendo a su empleada—. Pensando en lo que vi.

La mantequilla de cacahuete se atascó en mi garganta.

—¿Tú… lo hiciste?

Lauren miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estábamos solas. Que, por supuesto, lo estábamos. Casi siempre comía sola en un rincón de la cafetería, usando el tiempo de estudio.

Satisfecha por la privacidad que teníamos, Lauren se acercó más.

—Mira, Bella —dijo en un tono tranquilo pero alerta—. Os vi a ti y a Edward salir de la escuela, y a diferencia de Tyler, no creo que vosotros estéis jodiendo en las colchonetas de lucha libre.

Miré a Luren asustada y curiosa acerca de la segunda referencia sobre las colchonetas. ¿Era algo que la gente realmente hiciera?

¿Ir a escondidas al gimnasio era otra parte del sexo, un ritual de apareamiento local del que no sabía nada?

—Lauren, nosotros no estábamos…

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir. Pero ella no esperó a oír excusas, de todos modos.

—Creo que vosotros dos estáis unidos por la beca y ocultáis vuestro trabajo.

Me atraganté duramente con la mantequilla de cacahuete que aún estaba tratando de conseguir pasar por mi garganta.

—¿Qué?

Lauren se inclinó aún más, agazapada como un lobo a punto de saltar, con los ojos azules más gélidos que había visto nunca.

—Creo que es patético que tengas miedo a competir conmigo en público —gruñó ella—. Es totalmente poco limpio, asociarse a mis espaldas. ¿Crees que quiero robar vuestras ideas? ¿O que me había relajado para hacer menos de lo mejor, porque la brillante Bella Swan y Edward Cullen están formando unos cerebros en potencia? Porque si te acuerdas te dije desde el principio que no quería trabajar contigo o con tu novio violento, solitario.

—No, no es así… —No estaban trabajando en su contra. No maliciosamente. Y Edward no era mi novio—. Nosotros… Nosotros… —¿Qué podía decirle?

—Eres igual que tu padre criminal —escupió Lauren, subiendo y cruzando los brazos—. Merodeando a altas horas de la noche, trabajando en secreto. ¡Es extraño! ¡Increíble! Tú crees que todas las personas han aprendido una lección con lo que pasó con él.

Me senté medio aturdida, las palabras de Lauren zumbaban en mis oídos.

—Y con la propensión de Edward Cullen a la violencia —añadió—, es mejor que tengas cuidado para no terminar como tu padre.

Con eso, Lauren giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejándome sentada sola, mi libro abierto y mi sándwich a medio comer delante de mí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Correr o llorar? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, a pesar de que sentía que las paredes se cerraban sobre ella?

¿Cómo podía Lauren haber dicho esas cosas? ¿Lanzó el asesinato de mi padre a mi cara?

Me armé de valor para mirar alrededor de la habitación llena de gente, segura de que toda la escuela lo había oído. Las palabras de Lauren debían haber sido proyectadas por el altavoz. Pero todos los demás simplemente siguieron comiendo, charlando y disfrutando de su vida felizmente normal.

Todo el mundo, es decir, a excepción de Edward, que veía parecía lo opuesto del CAF. Él estaba solo también, pero la soledad habitual no parecía molestarle. Estaba echado hacia atrás, en equilibrio con dos patas de su silla, sus largas piernas apoyadas sobre otra silla, parecía absorto en un libro, con la mano distraídamente tocando de vez en cuando un alto vaso de plástico de café con el logotipo de una gasolinera cercana.

Lauren había llamado a Edward mi novio. Pero se equivocaba. Él no me quería de esa manera.

Mientras observaba, él bostezó y se estiró, lo que le hacía parecer aún más alto, más imponente.

Violento solitario. Lauren también había llamado a Edward eso.

A pesar de que conocía un lado diferente de Edward, un lado dulce, no había sido capaz de defenderlo. Y en cuanto a las predicciones de Lauren sobre mí acabando como mi padre…

Vio cómo Edward volcaba su taza de café en un contenedor de basura cercano, podía recordar la sensación de la palma de su mano caliente contra la mía la noche que había amenazado con arrancar la cabeza de Tyler Crowley. Me sentía segura con él en la escuela. Pero entonces se había roto.

Edward estaba ahora metiendo el libro en su mochila, que parecía un pozo sin fondo para los bienes que fueron tratados con el mismo desprecio casual que ofreció al Sr. Banner y a toda la autoridad.

Edward y yo estábamos distantes… pero cada vez más cerca, de una manera extraña. Él no sentía deseo por mí, pero había una conexión. Una conexión de que tuvo sus raíces en el derramamiento de sangre y dolor. Las palabras de Lauren se hacían eco de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Con la propensión de Edward Cullen a la violencia, es mejor que tengas cuidado para no terminar como tu padre.

Sintiéndose de repente más caliente, con nauseas, volví la espalda a Edward y arrugué mi sándwich sin comer en una servilleta, no tenía hambre. Porque, como yo sabía muy bien debido a años de lucha por la supremacía académica, Lauren Mallory rara vez se equivocaba dos veces el mismo día. Ella había estado equivocada acerca de Edward y yo estando juntos. ¿Estaría en lo cierto sobre cómo iba a "terminar"?

Y para empeorar las cosas, a pesar de que Edward no tenía sentimiento hacia mí, aunque me temo que realmente podrían albergar un monstruo dentro, me di la vuelta una vez más, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él. No podía dejar de desear que el hermoso, el talentoso, el tipo complicado, potencialmente asesino que iba cargando su mochila maltratada y después caminando fuera de la cafetería como si fuera dueño de toda la escuela, realmente fuera mi novio.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Estoy feliz, ya termine de adaptar esta historia y he comenzado a subir la trilogía que prometí. Espero que les gustara el cap. **_

_**Kyvetter (Karen): Llevo adaptando más o menos un tercera parte de los cap, por eso tendras que esperar o leer el original. Sobre Por un beso, la historia pertenece a una serie de 8 libros lo cuales son:**_

_***El duque y yo (otra persona estaba haciendo la adaptación, no estoy segura de que paso con eso)**_

_***El vizconde que me amo**_

_***Te doy mi corazón**_

_***Seduciendo a**** Mr Bridgerton**_

_***A Sir Phillip Con Amor**_

_*** El corazón de una Bridgerton**_

_***Por un beso**_

_***De camino a la boda**_

_**La serie se llama Bridgerton de Julia Quinn, todo esto lo menciono por si te interesa**_

_**namy33: Falta bastante para terminar la historia, creeme vale la pena terminarla, tiene aproximadamente 16 o más caps, asi todavía hay que esperar. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Att: Yuli**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 34

Bella

Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, poniendo mi albornoz a mi alrededor, no porque mi pijama fuera revelador, sino porque era muy feo—. ¡Es casi medianoche!

—Ya lo sé. — Edward pasó junto a mí hacia mi vestíbulo—. Tengo que mostrarte lo que he descubierto.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana?

—No. —Entró en la sala y encendió una lámpara. Entonces vi que sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción. También me di cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano.

La lista. Que yo no había visto desde aquella noche en el garaje.

—Mi madre me… —dije con los ojos fijos en el papel—. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, si ella ve que… te lo dije, ella no ha mencionado la lista, la otra noche se vino abajo. No sé cómo va a reaccionar.

—Está sedada, ¿verdad? —adivinó Edward tomando asiento en el sofá y alisando la lista sobre la mesa de café—. Y vamos a estar en silencio.

Tenía razón: mi madre estaba durmiendo profundamente. Sin embargo…

—Ven, siéntate. —Le dio unas palmaditas al cojín junto a él. A la luz de la única lámpara apenas podía distinguir las palabras sobre el papel, pero las manchas de sangre parecían huellas marcadas con tinta oscura. Aparté la vista.

—Bella, mira —ordenó Edward, acercándose, empujando la lista delante de mis narices, por lo que estaba apretada, por cosas extrañas que sentía en el presente y por un reciente horrible pasado. Se puso un poco más difícil respirar. Papá… Edward … Dos presencias poderosas, encerrándome en…

Edward estaba tan emocionado que no parecía darse cuenta de cómo estaba retorciéndome.

—Al principio pensé que mi padre era irracional —dijo—. Pude ver que estaba manipulando sistemáticamente las sales, pero sin nada reconocible. —Él clavó un dedo en las notas de mi padre. La escritura familiar de papá junto a las terribles manchas…—. Sin embargo, hay un patrón claro. Cuando empecé a pensar acerca de patrones, pensé en códigos.

Me obligué a ignorar la sangre y seguí el dedo de Edward trazando la lista.

—CaCi2 más R… — Cloruro de calcio más… ¿Qué? Sí, claro papá había marcado algún código, añadiendo otra capa de secreto a su vida oculta—. ¿Crees que puedes descifrarlo? —le pregunté, sin saber si quería que la respuesta fuera un sí o un no.

¿De verdad quería saber la verdad sobre mi padre cuando los pocos hechos que había reconstruido eran tan abrumadores? ¿Y si no era más que más fea y cruda realidad oculta lo que cifraba ese papel?

—Lo he hecho —me informó Edward, poniendo fin a mi debate interno—. Era un código muy sofisticado… sin ofender a tu padre. —Los dos nos volvimos a la lista otra vez, Edward aún más nervioso, por lo que prácticamente se cayeron uno sobre el otro en los cojines hundidos—. ¿Ves? —dijo señalando—. Él simplemente divide el alfabeto por la mitad y adapta A por M y viceversa. Muy simple. Un medio intento de ocultarlo mejor.

—Pero ¿por qué intentarlo?

Edward estaba demasiado centrado en sus objetivos para preocuparse por los misterios que me interesaban a mí.

—¿Quién sabe? —preguntó—. El punto es que cuando coinciden con esta lista las notas del Dr. Swany, está muy claro que tu padre estaba trabajando en las fórmulas básicas y sistemáticas para contaminar las sales… aparentemente con materiales que son comunes en farmacias o laboratorios del siglo XIX.

—Parece que has pensado sobre todo —dije empujando su mano. La lista… la sangre estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara—. Pero ¿estás seguro de que tienes razón? ¿Cómo sabes sobre la parte histórica?

—Internet —dijo—. Podemos vivir en un remanso rural, pero aún puedo acceder al ciberespacio.

—Sin embargo…

—Tengo razón, Bella —dijo con firmeza—. Se trata de mi vida… y muerte. Estoy seguro de que tengo razón.

Miré hacia abajo a la "última, la lista sangrienta".

—Se trata de mi padre también —murmuré, más para mí que para Edward —. Y de mí.

Edward se tranquilizó y a continuación colocó el papel sobre la mesa de café, volviéndose hacia mi cara.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja—, no he olvidado que esta lista plantea más preguntas sobre tu padre. —Parecía dolido y agregó—: Créeme, he pensado mucho sobre el papel que este documento podría haber jugado en sus últimos momentos. Pero tienes que perdonar mi emoción por mí. Te lo prometo, si me las arreglo para salvarme a mí mismo, voy a dedicar mi energía en ganar el concurso… y ayudar a resolver los misterios de tu padre también, si eso es lo que quieres. Te lo prometo. Pero antes déjame hacer esto primero…

Miré a los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen, a pocos centímetros de los míos. Él no era violento. En ese momento, yo no lo podía creer. Él era cálido. Cariñoso. Suave. Él me ayudaría. Si él solamente sintiera más… sintiera lo que yo siento en este momento…

Y luego, cuando nos sentamos cara a cara, era casi como si mi deseo se hiciera realidad, porque vi un cambio en los ojos de Edward. No era el peligroso cambio que había visto cuando se enfadó con Tyler. Este fue el cambio que había visto en el laboratorio esa misma noche.

Pensé que había visto un nuevo tipo de calor en sus ojos en clase y tal vez de nuevo en el garaje, pero yo estaba segura del cambio en ese momento.

Casi segura…

Buscamos cada uno en la cara del otro, como si Edward buscara pistas sobre mis sentimientos, también… aunque yo estaba segura de que mis emociones habían sido obvias, escritas grandes en mis ojos si yo realmente quería que él lo supiera o no.

—Bella… —murmuró finalmente, levantando una mano y acariciando mi nuca, bloqueando mi rebelde pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Me senté rígida, con la columna vertebral recta, inexplicablemente algo muy dentro de mí comenzó a derretirse, sentí un hormigueo. Tenía miedo de que si me movía, Edward se movería también, se llevaría la mano que estaba detrás de mi oreja y la ternura se detendría.

Él se mantuvo estudiándome, moviendo los ojos por mis mejillas, de mi nariz, mi garganta a mi pijama horrible, y cuando levantó sus ojos hacia los míos, parecía casi confundido.

Sin embargo yo estaba segura, absolutamente segura, de que escuché deseo en su voz cuando susurró:

—Eres una buena chica, Bella

Yo estaba acostumbrada a oír esas palabras de manera burlona. Isabella Swan la santurrona, siempre es buena. Pero cuando Edward las dijo… sonaba como el cumplido más bello del mundo.

Sus palabras apenas las registré, sin embargo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de la punta de los dedos de Edward en mi oído, y el calor que desprendía, irradiando desde dentro de mi cuerpo, cuando él deslizó la parte posterior de su dedo índice contra mi mejilla, hacia abajo a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula con la misma confianza lenta que le había permitido eliminar sin palabras el control de una clase de química o una melodía con precisión.

Mi corazón latía con anticipación… y miedo.

Yo quería esto. Yo quería esto. Un parte de mí había buscado esto desde el día del cementerio…

Pero yo nunca había besado antes. ¿ Edward lo sabía? Yo sabía que él tenía experiencia.

Y dijo que era peligroso. Lauren se lo dijo también. Me advirtió… Vas a terminar como tu padre…

La sangre en la lista tan cerca de nosotros…

Me eché atrás, solo un poco.

—Bella —repitió Edward con voz ronca desde su garganta, su mano más firme mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la parte trasera de mi cuello, atrayéndome más—. Una chica tan bonita.

— Edward … —Sabía que debía detenerlo, tenía que detenerlo… sin embargo, le permití tirar de mí, voluntariamente atraídos—. Edward …

Él no me respondió. Se limitó a seguir acariciando mi garganta de una manera muy delicada, pero que también nos acercaba más. Olía el jabón familiar en su piel, oía ternura en su voz…

Cerré los ojos esperando a Edward, sus cálidos labios apenas rozaron los míos, la sensación era casi imperceptible y sin embargo, poderosa, provocando que me derritiera y congelara, tuviera pánico y presionara mis manos contra su pecho.

No, estaba equivocado… El momento estaba mal… Estaba equivocado…

¿Jess había dudado? ¿Era Jess la de sus sueños?

—¡Para en este instante!

Pensé que había gritado.

Pero cuando Edward y yo nos apartamos de repente, abrí los ojos para ver a mi madre de pie, detrás del sofá con los brazos cruzados, mirando horrorizada y furiosa, y más alerta de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas.

CAPÍTULO 35

Bella

Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió mamá—. Explícate, Bella.

Mi cara se enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Es… no es nada —tartamudeé. ¿Había sido algo?

Eché un vistazo a Edward, pero no podía leer su rostro.

—La culpa es mía, señora Swan —dijo, levantándose—. Vine a hablar con Bella, y temo que… —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que parecía tímida, como si Edward Cullen lo hubiera sido alguna vez—. ¿Qué puedo decir excepto que me gusta su hija? Y estoy seguro de que no soy el primero que trata de besarla.

Mi cara se puso más caliente, y yo rezaba porque mi madre no le contradijera. Ella sabía que yo nunca había tenido novio. Ni siquiera una cita real. Él era el primero.

¿Y Edward hablaba en serio sobre que yo le gustaba? ¿O simplemente había sido para calmar a mi madre? ¿Qué había sucedido —o casi sucedido— entre nosotros?

—Eso es todo lo que era… —agregó Edward muy serio—. Una visita, un beso… apenas.

Sí, apenas fue eso. ¿Podía incluso decir que me había besado?

—¿Es eso cierto, Bella? —preguntó mamá—. ¿Es esta la primera vez que él ha estado aquí?

Me di cuenta de que ella estaba molesta por pensar que algo había sucedido mientras ella dormía, drogada, arriba.

—Sí, mamá —mentí—. Sólo ha sido esta noche. Y no es como si hubiésemos planeado nada.

Pero la atención de mi madre había vuelto a Edward. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Me pareces conocido. Y suenas familiar.

—Sí —dijo Edward —. Me han dicho que me parezco mucho a mi padre.

Los hombros de mamá se relajaron un poco, al igual que su boca, y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente en reconocimiento.

—Por supuesto, tú eres Edward. Tu padre habla de ti a menudo.

—Se queja de mí, estoy seguro —aventuró Edward bromeando.

—No, él está muy orgulloso de ti.

Mamá metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de felpa desgastada y miró a Edward de arriba abajo, sin duda, tratando de aceptar que el invitado no deseado era el chico que había sido elogiado por el doctor Cullen.

—Tu padre dice que eres pianista —acotó—. Y que eres una gran promesa como compositor.

Por una vez Edward parecía confundido, y sospechaba que se sorprendió al escuchar que su padre había alardeado sobre él.

—Eso es agradable de escuchar —dijo finalmente—. Aunque me temo que mi padre no estaría feliz de saber que la he disgustado esta noche… Mis disculpas.

Mamá se detuvo, aparentemente reconsiderando su próximo movimiento.

—Supongo que podría haber sido una reacción exagerada. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta quién eres, Edward. Sé que salió de ti ayudarnos.

—No fue nada —dijo Edward.

—No, fue muy amable lo que hiciste por mí… y por Bella. Yo… Debería habértelo agradecido antes.

Cuando mamá en realidad le dio las gracias a Edward, me di cuenta de que él ya había tomado el control de la situación, como siempre hacía.

Mi madre me miró con ojos tristes y cansados.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, Bella —admitió—, pero estoy segura de que estás tratando de cumplir las normas y supongo que yo estaba en casa, técnicamente… —Parecía más segura, y se ajustó el pelo desaliñado con la mano temblorosa, un eco de mi propio hábito—. Sé que tu vida no es normal en este momento, con chicos y citas, al igual que las otras chicas. Es…

Mamá parecía incapaz de terminar el pensamiento, y Edward y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Señora Swan? —preguntó, acercándose a mamá—. ¿Está bien?

—Sólo cansada —dijo mamá—. Vine por mi medicina…

—Aquí —ofreció Edward cogiendo el codo de mamá y dirigiéndola al sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y Edward se apartó, cogió la lista, que estaba a plena vista, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo.

Pero mamá la había visto.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó bruscamente, alerta otra vez—. ¿Qué papel es ese?

Mi corazón se salía por mi garganta. No estaba segura de si mi madre recordaba que había hablado de la lista, pero tenía miedo de que, si veía la sangre de mi padre otra vez, pudiera tener una recaída. Volviéndose catatónica. Eso no podía suceder. Miré a Edward, pidiéndole ayuda. «Dile algo. Distráela de nuevo. Toma el control.»

—Es un proyecto de la escuela —dijo Edward con frialdad—. Es por eso por lo que vine aquí inicialmente. Le preguntaba a Bella si me ayudaría.

Los ojos de mamá se entrecerraron. Como si estuviera intentado recordar algo.

—Se parecía a…

—Dijo que bajó a por su medicamento —señaló Edward, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Puedo conseguirlo para usted? Sólo dígame dónde está y lo que necesita. En realidad, estoy bastante familiarizado con el régimen y la importancia de seguir el programa.

Miré a Edward sorprendida. ¿Estaba familiarizado con la medicina? Pero había dicho al volver de la escuela que no sabía mucho acerca de los métodos de su padre…

Mamá empezó a levantarse, pero débilmente.

—Yo debería hacerlo.

—No. — Edward la empujó suavemente hacia abajo con la mano en su hombro—. Permítame, por favor.

—Gracias —aceptó mamá—. Las botellas están en el mostrador. Necesito dos de Benzodiazepinas genéricas y uno de Atarax.

—Quédate acompañando a tu madre —me dijo Edward —. Ahora vuelvo… y luego me iré, por supuesto.

Cuando Edward desapareció en la cocina, mamá apoyó la cabeza en el sofá.

—Parece agradable, Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Supongo que sería tonto pensar que nunca tendrías novio. Que siempre serías la chica inocente que se escondía detrás de mi falda en el primer día del jardín de infancia, demasiado tímida para jugar con los otros niños.

Mamá estaba empezando a sonar triste, como si la hubiera abandonado, y yo sentía aumentar el nudo en mi garganta.

—Todavía soy muy inocente.

—Lo sé, Bella —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa y me palmeó la mano—. Eres una buena chica. Confío en ti.

Edward volvió, interrumpiéndonos, ofreciendo a mamá un puñado de medicinas y un vaso de agua.

—Tenga.

Mamá miró la palma de su mano, contando las pastillas, sabiamente no confiando su dosis a un chico de la escuela de secundaria, incluso aunque fuera un descendiente del Dr. Anthony Cullen. Pero Edward debía haber seguido sus instrucciones porque mamá llevó su mano a su boca, levantó el vaso hacia sus labios y tragó.

—Bébalo todo —aconsejó Edward —. Es lo recomendable.

Le lancé una mirada curiosa. ¿Cómo sabía eso también?

Pero Edward no miraba a mis ojos. Estaba mirando a mi madre bebiendo del vaso. Observando con atención.

Segundos más tarde, antes de que ella terminara, el vaso cayó de sus manos y rodó por el suelo, derramando el agua sobre las dos. Su cabeza colgaba hacia un lado, y se desplomó contra mí.

—¿ Edward? —lloré, alarmada, sacudiendo a mi madre.

Ella no respondió.

—Tuve que hacerlo, Bella —dijo Edward miserablemente —. Por nuestro bien.

CAPÍTULO 36

Bella

¿Drogaste a mi madre? —grité, tomando su muñeca, sintiendo su pulso. Alcé la vista hacia él, herida, traicionada, y aterrorizada. Casi nos besamos. Pero él había hecho esto—. ¿Por qué Edward? —demandé—. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? ¿El casi beso, la afirmación de que yo le gustaba, el ataque a mi madre?

—Está bien —prometió Edward, arrodillándose al lado nuestro y tomando su otra muñeca—. Sus latidos son estables. La dosis era completamente segura. Sólo un poco de Atarax extra en su agua.

Viendo su mano sobre mamá, me sentí protectora, me invadió un instinto casi maternal, y golpeé fuerte su hombro, empujándolo lejos, mandándolo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No la toques!

Detesté a Edward en ese momento. Lo detesté y le temí. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Él era un monstruo.

Edward se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo, y de repente fui muy consciente de su altura y del músculo que había sentido dos veces cuando me había abrazado. La fuerza que una vez me pareció reconfortante, ahora parecía amenazante.

—Vete —le ordené. O tal vez le rogué—. ¡Por favor, vete!

—Tu madre vio la lista, Bella —dijo Edward, sonando culpable y miserable mientras trataba de justificar lo que había hecho.

Pero no podía, porque él era una terrible y diabólica bestia, justo como había dicho que era.

—Ella no sólo la vio —aclaró—. La reconoció.

—¿Y qué, Edward? —lloré, harta de tantos secretos.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Y si ella la hubiera pedido de regreso, arrebatándomela? ¡Justo cuando estoy a punto de realizar un experimento que podría salvar mi vida!

—Esa lista es de mi familia —le recordé, mi voz temblando de miedo e ira. Dejé mis dedos rodeando la muñeca de mi madre, asegurándome de que su pulso seguía estable—. ¡No tuya! La lista no es tuya, y la caja tampoco. ¡Actúas como si lo fueran! ¡Pero no lo son!

Edward no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Sólo me miró.

Y cuando finalmente habló, ya no sonaba arrepentido, sólo enojado.

—La lista, la caja, son mi legado, también —dijo Edward en un gruñido bajo—. Mío.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¡No, Edward! ¡Pertenecen a mi familia!

—¿Tu familia? — Edward escupió la palabra. Comenzó a caminar pero seguía mirándome fijamente—. ¿Quieres hablar de tu preciosa familia?

No estaba segura. Sostuve el brazo de mamá... pero seguí a Edward con mis ojos.

—Los Swan arruinaron toda mi vida y la vida de mis ancestros —continuó, su voz elevándose—. ¡Creando monstruos que mataban, respiraban, y mataban un poco más!

— Edward...

Él estaba perdiendo el control. Pero no como lo había hecho con Tyler No, lo que tenía delante de mí era a Edward Cullen... loco como el infierno.

Se detuvo y me miró directamente, sus ojos entrecerrados, su voz más calmada, pero de una manera que sólo hacía sonar sus palabras más siniestras.

—¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar, Bella, que toda la sangre derramada por los Cullen está en las manos de los Swan, también? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez TODA TU FAMILIA está en deuda con la mía? ¿Y tal vez, solo tal vez, tengo derecho a hacer lo que debo hacer para arreglar todo lo que uno de tus ancestros forjó? ¿Todo el caos?

Edward estaba gritando de nuevo, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, prácticamente rugiendo, como si estuviera soltando años de frustración acumulada y enojo.

—¡Todo el HORROR, Bella! ¡El INFIERNO que viví todos los días DENTRO DE MI MALDITA CABEZA! Y tú, Bella. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez TÚ estás tan enferma como lo estoy YO? —Él rió, un sonido áspero, casi asfixiado—. Tú te muestras toda inocente, pero tu sangre está tan contaminada como lo está la mía, ¡o tal vez más! ¡Tu familia creó una línea de asesinos! ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso desde que empezamos todo este esfuerzo conjunto para salvar MI MALDITA ALMA?

Tragué la espesa saliva, frotando la muñeca de mi madre, donde la sangre —nuestra sangre Swan por nacimiento y vínculo de matrimonio— pulsaba en sus venas.

No. Nunca pensé en la culpa, en la complicidad. Mi familia no podía ser responsable de la enfermedad de toda una línea de sangre. Éramos víctimas de la violencia. Y justo como dijo mi madre, yo era inocente. Inocente...

Edward dejó de hablar, de acusar, y se paró delante de mí, respirando fuerte, sus hombros subiendo y bajando, mirándome. Cuando se hizo obvio que yo no tenía nada que decir, y que no intentaba defenderme, se movió hacia el sofá y deslizó sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de mamá.

—¿ Edward? —Me aferré a la muñeca de mamá con más fuerza—. ¿Qué estás…?

—La llevo arriba —me interrumpió con brusquedad, evitando mirarme—. Si no se despierta en la cama, puede que recuerde que algo malo pasó esta noche. Quiero que despierte descansada y ajena a todo lo que pasó aquí. —Él me miró entonces, pero sus ojos eran duros e impenetrables—. Lo que estábamos haciendo. La lista. Todo.

Lo que estábamos haciendo... creo que hablaba del beso. Y por la manera en que Edward lo dijo, como se veía su cara, la amargura que vi... sabía que nunca estaríamos así de cerca de nuevo.

Y así era como tenía que ser.

Lo odiaba. «Monstruo.»

—Llévala arriba y lárgate —dije, mi voz inexpresiva por la derrota. Él haría lo que quisiera, de todos modos—. Sólo hazlo, y luego vete. Por favor.

Edward levantó a mamá, sus brazos colgando libremente y su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la acunaba contra su pecho.

Aparté la mirada, y la fijé en la negra y vacía chimenea.

—Sabes dónde está el dormitorio.

—Sí. —Escuché a Edward dar unos pasos y luego detenerse—. Ella estará bien, Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Realmente sé que era una dosis segura, y ella ni siquiera la bebió toda.

Apretando los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si intentara protegerme del resplandor cegador de la nieve, pensé una vez más en ese día en el cementerio.

«Confía en mí», me había instado Edward.

Sí. Claro. «Seguro.»

—Sólo ponla en la cama, suavemente, y luego vete —dije, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Edward no respondió. Sólo escuché sus pasos subiendo la escalera.

Me senté sola en el corazón de la casa, que de repente parecía carente de energía, como si la rabia, el miedo y el deseo o lo que fuera que Edward y yo habíamos compartido, la hubiera apagado. Estaba sintiendo como una especie de asfixia en este vacío. Escuché cómo sus pisadas dejaban el corredor, y el sonido chirriante del colchón de mamá cuando él la colocó en la cama.

Enterrando la cara en mis brazos, también escuché cuando Edward volvió abajo casi sin hacer ruido, caminó a través de la sala y hacia la entrada, conduciéndose fuera de la casa, la puerta chirriando suavemente y cerrándose detrás de él.

No dijo adiós, lo que estaba bien para mí. No quería ver su cara ni escuchar su voz.

Además, estaba llorando muy fuerte como para responder, de todos modos.

CAPÍTULO 37

Edward

La noche era vaporosa, y el río que corría a mi lado olía a descomposición: el marchitamiento y la podredumbre que acompañan a esta altura del verano. Sonriendo, giré mi rostro al cielo negro y vi al hombre de la luna mirando de reojo con aprobación, su redonda, incorpórea cabeza colgando de una horca de estrellas.

«Mira», quería decirle. «Mira lo que pasa ahora. El astuto, enfermo truco que voy a tirar.»

—¿ Edward? —la chica llamó en voz baja, inclinándose para mirar el camino oscuro del que esperaba que yo emergiera—. ¿Estás ahí? —Sonaba nerviosa—. ¡Está muy oscuro!

Esperé un momento, disfrutando de la vista de ella ante mí, su figura tan delgada que sus omoplatos sobresalían, dos alas de ángel en espera de ser arrebatadas antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en volar lejos...

Lamí mis labios y sujeté el cuchillo más fuertemente. Mi palma sudaba contra la empuñadura, como si su sangre ya estuviera corriendo a través de mis puños.

— Edward —susurró de nuevo—. ¿Dónde estás?

Su voz es musical, un canto de sirena para mis oídos. Pero yo no voy a ser el que choque contra las rocas del río para ponerse a sus pies.

Di un paso detrás de ella, incapaz de esperar un momento más para la satisfacción que buscaba.

—Hola, amor —susurré directo en su oído—. ¡Boo!

Ella empezó, casi gritando, pero yo ahogué su llanto, no con mi mano en su boca, pero con una firme, aseguradora mano sobre su tembloroso estómago, y con un suave, acariciante beso en su garganta: un beso que la hizo gemir en desmayo y risa y alivio… y deseo.

—Oh, Edward...

Ella se relajó contra mi pecho, y pude sentir su sonrisa mientras recorría su oreja con mis labios, probándola.

—¿Esperaste mucho? ¿Empezaste a preguntarte si vendría?

—No, Edward —dijo, esas alas de ángel presionando contra mi pecho—. No, confiaba en ti. Confío en ti.

—Como deberías, amor —le dije, retirando la otra mano de mi espalda y girando la hoja lentamente hasta presionarla contra su garganta. ¡Otra sorpresa!—. Como deberías.

—¿ Edward? —ella sonó confusa al principio. Ella no lo entendía—. ¿Qué...?

—Confía en mí —le susurré, con espasmos de risa en los labios, igual que los espasmos de las piernas de un hombre ahorcado en sus últimos momentos—. Esto... esto será hermoso. Hermoso como tú.

—¡ Edward! —ella grita, dándose cuenta de mi traición, luchando en mis brazos—. ¿ Edward? Esto no es gracioso. ¡ Edward!

« Edward, Edward, retorciéndose contra Edward ». Las armoniosas palabras jugaban en mi mente, complaciéndome más. Haciendo a un momento maravilloso incluso más delicioso.

Ella continuó con su esfuerzo sin sentido, luchando contra mí, peleando por darse la vuelta, y yo me rindo ligeramente, esperando el placer de ver su cara mientras muere.

—¡ Edward! —gritó, girando para confrontarme, acusarme, implorarme… y sus ojos, sus inusuales ojos , están tan amplios, tan redondos, mientras hundo el cuchillo profundo, profundo dentro suyo, amándola por su sacrificio, por compartir la sangre que corría por mis manos, cayendo por mi muñeca.

—¡ Edward! —ella llora, usando su último aliento para llamarme, colapsando en mis brazos. Sostuve su cuerpo, que se estaba volviendo flojo, y vi la vida yéndose de su pecho y sus ojos. Aun así, al borde del olvido, ella necesitaba saber.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué?

Me desperté en la madrugada exhausto, gastado, y metí las manos profundamente debajo de mi almohada, demasiado aterrorizado para mirarlas, porque no estaba seguro, no hasta que finalmente junté algo de coraje para retirarlas, estremeciéndome, todo mi cuerpo sacudido con temblores...

Hasta que vi que mis palmas estaban cubiertas de sudor, no de sangre...

Hasta ese momento no estaba realmente seguro de si había asesinado a Bella Swan. Había estado en su casa. Había drogado a su madre para salvarme a mí mismo. Le había gritado a Bella, injustamente. Había destruido ese beso que deseaba tan intensamente.

Me giré hacia un lado, incapaz de dejar de mirar mis limpias manos, la única prueba de la poca inocencia que me quedaba.

Bella.

Nunca había sido Jessica Stanley, como había creído. Por supuesto que no lo había sido. Todo el tiempo la bestia dentro de mí había querido a Bella. Al igual que yo.

Tiré de mis pies al suelo y me puse mis ropas, sin molestarme en una ducha.

Si no me curaba esa noche —si el experimento no funcionaba—, bueno, no creo que a nadie le importara una mierda cómo oliera mi cuerpo sin vida cuando lo descubrieran en el suelo del laboratorio de química del Sr. Banner.

Después de considerarlo un momento, reuní mis libros de texto, decidiendo ir a clases. La escuela me proveería distracción —un sentido de normalidad— mientras esperaba que pasara el día. Así yo podría entrar al edificio vacío, solo, de noche.

Sin embargo, mientras guardaba los libros en mi bolso, pensé que estaba curiosamente tranquilo para ser un hombre que estaba probablemente destinado a morir este día.

Tal vez estaba compuesto porque, mientras despertaba del sueño de matar a Bella Swan, me di cuenta, con una certeza de muerte, de que la amaba. Tal vez nosotros la amábamos, yo y la bestia que albergaba. Los dos fuimos atraídos por la inocencia de Bella, sus grandes y confiados ojos, la forma frágil en la que se dio con nosotros… y la fuerza sutil que nos mantuvo a los dos responsables de nuestros diversos grados de pecado.

La diferencia era que la bestia quería derramar la sangre de Bella… consumación por la destrucción. Pero yo… yo había despertado más que dispuesto a derramar mi propia sangre en su nombre.

Me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí de la casa, caminando en el sol de la mañana. Era solo cuestión de ver quién actuaría primero.

CAPÍTULO 38

Bella

Encontré a Edward en el almuerzo sentado en las gradas, suficientemente lejos de los usuales stoners8 y casos difíciles para definirlo como el más solitario de los solitarios. O más exactamente, el rey de los solitarios. Un monarca demasiado orgulloso como para sentarse con los plebeyos. Mientras hacía mi camino a través de los asientos, él me miró, y levantó su mano. Pensé que la iba a sacudir, pero me di cuenta de que estaba llevando un cigarrillo a su boca.

—No sabía que fumabas —dije cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar.

—Todo estudiante de preparatoria en Inglaterra fuma de vez en cuando —dijo, tomando una profunda calada y a continuación exhalándola en el fresco, frío aire—. ¿Vas a darme lecciones? ¿Es esto peor que jurar9?

—No parece bueno para un corredor —dije, pensando que Edward se veía de un modo extraño, incluso teniendo en cuenta los terribles sucesos de la noche anterior. O tal vez eran sus gafas de sol, que oscurecían sus ojos, y le hacían parecer remoto. Me protegí mis propios ojos, tratando de verlo mejor—. Vas a dejar tu equipo, ¿cierto? Eres su líder…

—Podría no correr por mucho tiempo —me interrumpió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿No vas a correr? —Aunque ya había terminado con Edward y solo lo había ido a buscar para recuperar los documentos de Swan, me sentí intranquila en su nombre. Me senté, el metal frío contra mis piernas—. ¿Por qué no?

No me contestó. En cambio me tendió el cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres?

Retrocedí, levantando una mano.

—No, gracias.

—Buena chica —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. No sucumbas al vicio.

Estudié su rostro, deseando que se quitara las gafas.

— Edward...

¿Por dónde empezar?

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó, apagando el cigarrillo.

—Estaba aturdida, pero bien cuando me fui.

—¿Mencionó…?

—No —dije—. Fue como tú predijiste. Ella no parece recordar nada.

—Bien.

Miramos por encima el campo de fútbol vacío, donde Tyler Crowley hubiera jugado su glorioso partido final si Edward no hubiera terminado la temporada de Tyler antes de que apenas estuviera comenzando.

— Edward —dije—. Necesito la caja de vuelta. Y la lista.

—Claro, Bella. —Él me sorprendió al aceptar. Por supuesto, había una condición—. Mañana.

—Me… me gustaría tenerla hoy. Por favor.

—Todo será tuyo mañana —dijo Edward —. Solo sé paciente un día más.

¿Mañana?

— Edward, ¿qué harás esta noche? —pregunté.

—Eres una chica inteligente, Bella—él dijo—. Una de las personas más listas que tuve el placer de conocer. Seguramente puedes adivinar.

—Vas a comenzar a tomar la solución.

—La última solución —él aclaró, sin dejar de mirar a través del campo. Luego se giró hacia mí y sonrió, y vi un toque de su usual humor irónico—. Solución. Nunca pensé en lo apropiada que suena la palabra, ¿y tú? ¿Será realmente la solución para mí?

— Edward —dije, comenzando a alarmarme… a pesar de que no quisiera nunca volver a verlo ni hablar con él de nuevo una vez que tuviera la caja y la lista de vuelta—. Si no pasa nada, si no sientes nada, ¿cómo sabrás alguna vez...?

No parecía poder expresar todos los pensamientos que se cruzaban en mi cabeza. Si él bebía la solución y sobrevivía, ¿cómo sabría si estaba curado? Y si no se sentía curado, ¿qué significaría eso? ¿Qué haría él?

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Tengo un plan de acción. Y te prometo que a partir de mañana, todas las cosas que justamente corresponden a los Swan estarán de regreso en tu posesión.

Él se levantó, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo debajo de las gradas, donde se unió a un millar de sus compañeros muertos.

—Ahora verdaderamente debo irme.

—¿Adónde?

Edward no contestó. Tomó largos pasos hacia abajo a través de los asientos de las gradas, y cuando llegó abajo del todo, no pude evitar llamarlo, aun cuando no me importaba lo que le pasara.

—¿ Edward?

Él se volvió.

—¿Sí, Bella?

—La última fórmula... ¿con qué estaba contaminada la sal?

Edward sonrió, blancos dientes resplandecieron en la brillante luz del sol.

—No te preocupes. No es nada demasiado mortal.

Él estaba bromeando. Pero yo había llegado a conocer al misterioso Edward Cullen lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él no estaba bromeando realmente.

Lo miré mientras caminaba, pareciendo completamente relajado, a través del campo de fútbol, alejándose de la escuela y acercándose a quién sabía dónde.

Cuando estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, me di cuenta de que

Edward había dejado un paquete casi lleno de cigarrillos en las gradas donde había estado sentado.

Un último cigarrillo... junto con haber dejado de correr... tendría la caja de vuelta mañana...

Me di cuenta, entonces, de que estaba viendo a un tipo que estaba bastante seguro de estar condenado. Una persona que estaba preparada para hacer cosas desesperadas. Trepé por las gradas, pensando que debería ir tras él y rogarle que fuera razonable.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, sin embargo, pensé en mi madre acostada drogada en el sofá, su corazón apenas latiendo, y dejé de seguirlo.

Volviendo hacia la escuela, me dije a mí misma que no era responsable por nada que Edward Cullen pudiera hacer. Mi familia y yo, ninguno de nosotros, los Swan, podíamos ser culpados por la historia o el destino de los Cullen.

8 Stoners: Argot para alguien que fuma marihuana a menudo, utilizado con frecuencia como algo despectivo.

9 ¿Es esto peor que jurar?: Decir palabrotas

CAPÍTULO 39

Edward

Al ponerse el sol, vacié mis libros de la escuela de mi bolso y los reemplacé con la caja y mis notas —y un último elemento que había comprado en una ferretería después de la escuela de camino a casa—. Dentro de mí, profundo dentro de mi cerebro —mi alma— la bestia se retorcía, claramente entendiendo que algo nos pasaría a ambos. Era la primera vez que conscientemente nos sentía coexistir, y la sensación era a la vez alarmante y tranquilizadora.

La cosa dentro de mí estaba volviéndose fuerte, afirmándose —lo que significaba que estaba bien detenerla, incluso si eso significara terminar con mi vida—. Nunca pensé demasiado en el cielo y el infierno, pero mientras cerraba el bolso con el frasco de veneno para ratas —estricnina mortal— dentro, me pregunté, brevemente, cuál sería el veredicto si estuviera en juicio esta noche. Algunas personas creen que el suicidio condena al alma al infierno. Sin embargo, Cristo mismo había nacido para sacrificar su vida.

Me colgué la mochila —pensando que el tema era discutible—, de todos modos. Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Caminando por el pasillo, pasé por la oficina de mi padre. La puerta estaba abierta, y el cuarto oscuro. Papá estaba en la universidad como de costumbre. El ordenador de la casa —el que usaba para trabajar tan a menudo—, estaba abandonado en el escritorio.

Dudé, pensando que probablemente moriría sin ni siquiera saber quién era él, cuánto de Papá quedaba… y cuánto controlaba la bestia.

En un capricho tomé todo lo que llevaba y me dirigí a su ordenador, pensando que tal vez le dejaría unas líneas. Una nota de despedida explicando lo que había hecho y lo que sabía con certeza sobre nosotros dos. Iniciando sesión en su máquina —que cliqueó y zumbó en el oscuro cuarto—, llamé al programa procesador de palabras y comencé a sonreír, mentalmente componiendo el mensaje.

«Querido padre... ¡Adivina lo que tu insubordinado hijo ha hecho ahora!»

De hecho, escribí esa línea y pulsé "Guardar", no queriendo que mi trabajo

desapareciera inadvertidamente como su autor. El mensaje apareció preguntándome cómo quería llamar la carta. Sonreí de forma más amplia, casi riéndome por lo absurdo. ¿Qué otra cosa llamarla, "nota suicida"? Escribí "su", y el ordenador automáticamente empezó a mandar palabras alfabéticamente. ¿Y de qué me entero?, de un documento en los archivos personales de mi padre titulado: "."

Me picó la curiosidad por el extraño titulo, tan relevante para mis planes para esta noche, salvé y temporalmente abandoné mi nota, luego abrí el trabajo de mi padre. Saltando y rebotando, mi asombro aumentando intensamente, me incliné sobre la pantalla, sin poder creer lo que veía.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Ya empecé a publicar la primera parte de la trilogía Hombres Arrogantes, mujeres inocentes, estoy feliz ya que ya hay varias personas interesadas, espero que les guste el cap. Nos leemos hasta el miercoles**_

_**Nelyta(): Aunque no lo creas adaptar una historia no es muy difícil, solo tienes que tener cuidado con los detalles, para que yo adapte una historia sigo varios pasos:**_

_**1-Leer la historia original**_

_**2-En un cuaderno o algo así apunto los nombres que tengo que cambiar, el color del pelo y ojos generalmente las personas ya lo tiene como un estándar (Bella-ojos chocolate, Edward-cabello cobrizo).**_

_**3-El tercer punto es la adaptación, en ella cambio los nombres, características, elimino cosas que no me gustan…**_

_**4-Es la parte de revisión, en la cual copio el cap y lo guardo en mi mp3 para leerlo y ver si he cometido errores.**_

_**5-Por último solo lo subo.**_

_**Me preguntaste si me quedo estancada en una historia, bueno yo me he comprometido a subir un cap cada 3 días, por lo cual hago hasta lo imposible para poder terminar (esta historia solo le falta subir los caps, estoy feliz ya termine), si yo escribiera una historia nueva, empezaría a hacer una línea de ideas, cm x ejem, si en la historia Bella y Edward son mejores amigos, ambos se aman en secreto, pero el día que Edward se le va declarar a Bella, ella lo rechaza sin darse cuenta xq cree que Edward ama a Tanya, entonces quedan varias opciones:**_

_**Edward puede empezar a salir con Tanya xq se siente rechazado. **_

_**Edward puede seguir siendo amigo de Bella, pero se distancian.**_

_**Edward puede irse a vivir al extranjero para olvidarse de Bella y regresa dos años después.**_

_**Bella puede darse cuenta que Edward la ama he intenta seducirlo.**_

_**Son muchas las opciones, solo intenta ver cual opción es la que más te gusta y luego crea un dialogo, no pienses un cap intenta pensar como podría seguir la historia. Yo no he escrito una historia propia xq no soy buena escribiendo diálogos, espero que si escribes una historia yo pueda leerla completa. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 40

Bella

¿Cómo está la sopa, mamá? —pregunté, sentándome en el borde de su cama.

Ella descansaba en un nido de almohadas, llevando cucharadas de caldo a su boca a un ritmo constante.

—Sabe bien. Gracias, Bella.

Sonreí, pensando que incluso ese pequeño comentario era otro gran avance. Mamá ya no se estaba matando de hambre, y algunas comidas incluso sabían bien.

—Te ves mejor esta noche —le dije—. Tienes más color.

—Me siento mejor. —Mamá puso el bol vacío en su mesa de noche y cerró los ojos—. Cansada de un día completo en el hospital, pero fuerte en general.

—Bien. —Alcancé los sedantes que ella todavía tomaba de noche. Mientras destapaba la botella, miré detenidamente su cara.

Mi madre todavía estaba pálida y dormía un montón. Pero lo que fuera que el Dr. Cullen estaba haciendo, realmente funcionaba. No sólo estaba lúcida todo el día, sino que sonreía de vez en cuando. No la obligada, la dolorosa mueca a la que me había acostumbrado sino una real, aunque provisional, sonrisa.

Le pasé las píldoras, y mientras le alcanzaba el vaso de agua, me di cuenta del reloj en su mesita de noche.

Eran sólo las diez pasadas. ¿Edward estaría en la escuela todavía? ¿Se estaría preparando...?

No importaba —me recordé a mí misma—, ofreciéndole el agua a mamá. Era su vida y su problema. No había nada que yo pudiera o debiera hacer.

—Bella —Mamá interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Miré para ver que estaba sosteniendo el vaso vacío, que yo agarré.

—¿Sí?

—El Dr. Cullen... —Ella cerró los ojos, preparándose para ir a la deriva con el sueño—. Él realmente me está ayudando. Hemos solucionado tanto. Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te he defraudado desde que tu padre murió.

—No, mamá. —Dejé el vaso y le tomé la mano—. Has estado enferma.

—Sí, eso es lo que Anthony dice —estuvo de acuerdo mamá—. Pero aún así, me siento muy mal al pensar en todo con lo que has tenido que lidiar.

—No es gran cosa —le aseguré. Mientras, pensaba, ¿"Anthony "? ¿No "Dr. Cullen"? ¿Era eso raro o la mayoría de los pacientes trataban a sus terapeutas tan informalmente?—. Sólo sigue mejorándote, mamá —dije—. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

—Eres una chica fuerte, Bella. —Mamá apretó mi mano, empezando a sonar atontada—. Gracias por cuidarme tanto. Y por favor agradéceselo, también, al hijo de Anthony...

— Edward —le recordé. ¿La había drogado Edward tan efectivamente que hasta había olvidado su nombre?

—Sí, Edward. —Mamá se atragantó un poco, y me sorprendió ver una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla—. Si no fuera por ti pidiéndole ayuda y su intervención... no sé si estaría aquí hoy —dijo, la voz cargada de emoción—. No sabes lo cerca que estuve de renunciar...

—No digas eso, mamá. —Lloré—. Tú no habrías...

—No lo sé —dijo—. Pero no debes preocuparte ahora. Los últimos meses han empezado a parecer un mal sueño. No me haría daño, no ahora.

Todo de una vez, empecé a sentir que me ahogaba, mi garganta apretaba.

Mamá no haría una locura. Pero Edward podría... esta misma noche. En este mismo momento, él podría estar ingiriendo algo peligroso...

Mis ojos se lanzaron al reloj de nuevo. Casi las diez y media.

—Dile cuando lo veas, Bella —agregó mamá, en esa soñolienta voz que siempre me decía cuándo la medicina estaba haciendo efecto—, que nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mí. Anthony dice que Edward habló con tanta fuerza en nuestro nombre que se vio obligado a tomar el caso... —Su voz se apagó, las píldoras, la sopa caliente y el esfuerzo de confiar tanto tomaron su impuesto.

—Lo haré, mamá —le prometí, olvidando en ese momento todo lo que Edward le había hecho. Me levanté, sintiéndome enferma, llena de temor y remordimiento. Si no trataba de detenerlo, su sangre estaría en mis manos—. Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde, Bella? —mumuró mamá. Pero ella sonaba apenas despierta.

—Afuera —dije—. Tengo que agradecérselo a Edward... ¡Ahora mismo!

Mamá ya estaba dormida —sin embargo—, y no pensé que supiera que la había dejado.

Cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de mí, me lancé por el pasillo, parando sólo para agarrar mi mochila y un clip para papel de mi escritorio, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

CAPÍTULO 41

Edward

Tenía dificultad para abrir la cerradura de la escuela. Mis manos temblaban casi incontrolablemente, no en anticipación a la suerte que probablemente enfrentaba, sino debido a lo que acababa de leer en el ordenador de mi padre.

Un proyecto de un artículo de diario. Una pieza que él obviamente había planeado como su obra maestra. Una exploración dentro de la atormentada mente de no otro que el Dr. Anthony Cullen. El doctor como paciente… y salvador, también. Un artículo que me convenció de que mi padre había sido abrumado y derrotado, hacía meses… que yo vivía solo con la bestia.

Pinché con el clip de papel dentro de la cerradura, dominando mis dedos y ganando la entrada.

Con típica arrogancia, mi padre había confiado en que podía vencer al monstruo, armado con nada más que auto-análisis y un arsenal de fármacos.

Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y caminaba dentro de la silenciosa escuela, pasajes que quemaban en mi cabeza volvieron a mí al pie de la letra.

Empiezo a creer que los Cullen están, de hecho, sujetos a una anomalía genética... Los sueños se intensifican... Las terapias de regresión ineficaces... Todavía sigo confiando en una solución...

El documento era una crónica de meses de auto-exanimación y los métodos que mi padre había empleado para ganar el control sobre la repugnante alma que luchaba por emerger. Estos pasajes estaban interrumpidos por extensas notas de casos que papá había considerado similares y el largo plazo, incluso trans-generacional, de efectos de ciertos compuestos químicos en el cuerpo humano.

El artículo era crudo, sin editar, pero en la poderosa, segura de sí misma prosa de papá, pude leer su entusiasmo, su deseo de pelear contra la bestia y ganar. Papá nunca había dudado de que saliera victorioso —incluso aunque yo podía claramente verlo perdiendo, en sus propias palabras. La pasada noche

…tres horas perdidas… despierto frustrado…

Hice mi camino por el corredor donde en unas pocas horas maestros y estudiantes estarían nadando. Si moría, ¿quién sería el primero en encontrarme? ¿Ese idiota de Banner? ¿Gritaría al ver mi cuerpo? ¿Habría sangre, dado lo que estaba a punto de beber? ¿Se derramaría de mi boca, saliendo de mi estómago carcomido?

Cogí la cerradura de la puerta del aula, con dedos más seguros.

Mi padre también tenía una crónica con su entusiasmo por haber hallado y trabajado en equipo con un colaborador americano no identificado, que era claramente el Dr. Swan.

He localizado y comenzado correspondencia con un químico de U.S que se cree en posesión de documentación valiosa llevándolo a la confianza... Iniciando esfuerzos para relocalizar temporalmente con esperanzas de colaborar... Si tiene éxito, el potencial para asegurar la reputación de ambos es tremendo... Implicando el tratamiento de trastornos de personalidad... rehabilitación criminal... control social...

Mi padre había escrito que encontrar al Dr. Swan había sido una simple búsqueda genealógica. Y leyendo entre líneas, podía ver que papá había usado una potente combinación de culpa y la promesa de fama y fortuna para convencer al padre de Bella de que lo ayudara a encontrar la cura para su amenazante locura. A juzgar por algunos pasajes, encontré que mi padre no solo esperaba salvarse a sí mismo; vendió al Dr. Swan el grandioso sueño de la posibilidad de usar sus descubrimientos para revolucionar el tratamiento de todas las personas con impulsos criminales.

¡La fórmula mágica de Swan y Cullen por una sociedad más segura! ¿Cuán irónica era esa fantasía?

Me encerré en la sala de química y solté mi bolso sobre mi mesa de laboratorio, no dudando por temor a que la menor vacilación me causara volver a repensar en toda la condenada aventura. Porque yo estaba seguro de que la fórmula nunca funcionaría. Las probabilidades eran demasiadas… y la pócima demasiado tóxica.

Papá, sin embargo, había creído que él y el Dr. Swan se acercaban a una respuesta.

Mi colaborador confía en un gran avance... que el EXITO... es inminente...

Y luego, abruptamente, el propuesto artículo había sido abandonado. La última fecha de entrada había sido previa a Navidad. Poco antes del asesinato del Dr. Swan.

Vidrio tintineando contra vidrio, reuní los instrumentos y los ingredientes que necesitaba y me moví rápido para mezclar los químicos, incapaz de alejar la pregunta que asomaba en mi mente: ¿Debería matar a mi padre antes de arriesgarme a matarme a mí mismo?

Si lo hacía, estaría casi seguro de estar vengando la muerte del padre de Bella y probablemente ganando retribución por el asesinato de mi propia madre, sin mencionar las futuras víctimas. Porque la bestia que había vencido a papá volvería a matar.

Pero, Dios me perdone, seguí trabajando solo en la escuela.

Tal vez una pequeña parte de mí se aferraba a la vaga, vaga esperanza de que la fórmula que rápidamente estaba mezclando, que burbujeaba y bullía en el matraz Erhlenmeyer, podría realmente salvarme y permitirme traer a mi padre de vuelta, también.

O tal vez yo era un cobarde, incapaz de matar, junto con la bestia, al hombre que me había dado la vida. El severo, demandante, poco demostrativo ególatra que había escrito, sin embargo, al principio de su trabajo más importante, una dedicatoria:

Para mi hijo Edward … que pueda salvarlo, también.

Trabaje rápidamente pero con precisión, checando mis notas y mezclando los químicos. Adicionar medio litro de agua filtrada...Banner se habría asombrado si hubiera presenciado mis esfuerzos.

Y finalmente, como el moderno documento del Dr. Swan indicaba, agregué la estricnina al ya peligroso bicromato de potasio y metí esa mezcla letal en el matraz.

Estricnina. Un alcaloide erróneamente creído medicinal de vuelta en el siglo XIX. Un producto químico comúnmente encontrado en las farmacias, y que, en la cantidad que yo poseía, haría, de hecho, sacudir al bebedor hasta su propia esencia.

Negándome a pensarlo mejor, para considerar el futuro, la manera en la que la solución se sentiría mientras chamuscaba mi garganta, paralizando mis pulmones, levanté el matraz delante de mis ojos, tostando mi propio destino, y estaba por decir "salud" cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre desde la puerta.

—¡ Edward! ¡Detente!

CAPÍTULO 42

Bella

Edward, no —le rogué, cuando vi el titubeo de su mano. Mi mochila se deslizó de mi hombro, golpeando el suelo, y me acerqué—. Por favor. Hablemos primero.

—¿Cómo pudiste incluso entrar aquí? —preguntó, confundido, con los dedos envueltos alrededor del cuello de un frasco que estaba lleno hasta el borde. Miró hacia la puerta—. Cerré esa...

—Yo sólo lo recogí —le dije, abriendo la mano para mostrarle el clip—. Como tú me enseñaste.

—Oh demonios — Edward gimió—. Nunca te lo debí haber enseñado...

—¿Qué hay ahí, Edward? —Me acerqué aún más, temiendo que inclinase la botella hacia su boca y bebiese su contenido de un tirón antes de que pudiera llegar a él—. ¿Qué hay en la fórmula? ¿Cómo está la sal alterada?

Él no contestó la pregunta.

—Creo que deberías marcharte ahora, Bella.

Un frío nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

— Edward... ¿qué hay ahí dentro?

Él todavía no respondió, pero dejó la botella y vino alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndome poniendo dos manos firmes alrededor de mis brazos superiores.

—Bella —dijo, perforándome con la mirada—, realmente necesitas marcharte.

Supe entonces que lo que fuese que Edward Cullen estuviese a punto de beber, no era sólo peligroso, sino que probablemente era mortal. No parecía asustado. Parecía resignado y decidido, y esa expresión me lo hizo saber con mayor claridad de lo que el crudo terror lo habría hecho. Yo había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Edward el primer día que me pidió que le ayudase con el experimento. El día que prometió suicidarse si no podía curarse.

— Edward, ¿no creerás que esto realmente te ayudará, verdad? —le pregunté, luchando contra las emociones que estaban a punto de abrumarme y hacerme irracional. El miedo ante la perspectiva de ver a alguien realmente morir. Y algo más. El terror ante la perspectiva de perder a Edward. Para siempre. Yo no sería capaz de soportarlo. Porque incluso si él no me correspondía, yo lo amaba.

Amarlo era estúpido y sin sentido y quizás estaba mal. Él era peligroso y arrogante, y rompió todas las reglas que yo había seguido, y me engatusó para romperlas, también. Pero yo sabía en ese momento que era verdad: me había enamorado de un chico que estaba a punto de quitarse la vida.

—Te vas a quitar la vida, ¿no? —le pregunté, odiando que mi voz se quebrara.

—Tal vez —admitió Edward —. Por supuesto, espero que la fórmula me salve. Pero hay una gran posibilidad de que no sobreviva al beberla.

A pesar de haber sospechado eso, al oírle decirlo se me heló la sangre.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunté, tratando de razonar con él—. ¿Por qué no esperar, Edward? Ni siquiera estás seguro de que la bestia sea real. ¡No al cien por cien!

—Estoy seguro, Bella —dijo sin alterar la voz, todavía sosteniendo mis brazos. Sus dedos se apretaron un poco a mi alrededor—. Yo soy positivo.

Busqué en su rostro, casi como si estuviera buscando algún indicio del monstruo en sus ojos. Pero todo lo que vi era a Edward: complicado, a veces aterrado, en ocasiones incluso violento. Pero también capaz de grandes cosas, gran calidez, la voluntad de sacrificar su vida por los demás. Por Jessica, en particular, si mis sospechas eran correctas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Anoche soñé —dijo.

—Ya habías soñado antes.

—Esta vez llegué a la conclusión del sueño —confió Edward —. Por fin vi el resultado... el asesinato real.

—¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

—Vi su cara, Bella —continuó, aflojando el control sobre mis brazos, no tanto como para retenerme sólo sosteniéndome—. Vi su cara mientras moría. A medida que el monstruo la mataba.

—No entiendo... Tú ya sabías de quién se trataba.

«Jess.» ¿Cómo en este terrible momento podía estar celosa de nuevo? Pero lo estaba.

—No, Bella —dijo Edward, sus ojos verdes miserables—, me equivoqué. Él no mató a una tonta animadora.

—¿No? —Mi voz sonaba ahogada en la garganta, porque de alguna manera... había alguna pista en la forma en la que me miraba, esta me dio la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer antes incluso de hacerlo—. ¿Quién… quién era, Edward?

—Tú, Bella —dijo—. Yo... él... te asesinó.

«No Jessica, pero yo...» Estábamos juntos en la solitaria clase: yo y el chico que amaba, que juró que algo dentro de él me quería matar. Sin embargo, yo no tenía miedo de él.

«Confía en mí», Edward había dicho.

Y de alguna manera lo hice.

Tenía miedo, pero no por mí. Sólo por él, incluso cuando Edward, fijando mis brazos, reveló el asunto con total naturalidad.

—Él te quiere matar ahora mismo, Bella. No sólo en la fantasía…

Y ¿cómo podría describir la forma en que me sentí cuando Edward me acercó más… la voz gutural con lo que yo pensaba que era tristeza y necesidad? Cómo podría captar cómo se sentía cuando dijo:

—Ha sido todo este tiempo, Bella Él te quiere tanto como yo. Pero seré condenado, realmente condenado, antes de dejar que te tenga.

Era tal vez la declaración más enferma en el mundo del afecto, con un toque de humor negro, pero sonó tan perfecta para mis oídos.

Edward ahuecó mi barbilla con una mano y luego se inclinó sobre mí, envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y yo tendría mi primer beso real con un chico —un hombre... un monstruo y un mártir, quién podría estar muerto en los próximos minutos.

Por supuesto Isabella Swan no tendría un beso normal de buenas noches en la puerta principal después de una película o del baile de la escuela.

Por supuesto, una relación que comenzó en el borde de una tumba culminaría en el borde de otra.

Por supuesto que el primer beso no era para decir buenas noches, sino probablemente adiós.

CAPÍTULO 43

Edward

Oh, la bestia dentro de mí se rompió, rugió y gruñó cuando finalmente me dio un beso.

Bella Swan de la forma en que yo había querido por… ¿cuánto tiempo?

¿Podía volver el inicio de mi atracción esa noche en el comedor cuando ella caminaba junto a la ventana, la recatada blusa de encaje de alguna manera más desconcertante que la ceñida camiseta de Jessica Stanley? ¿O había empezado en clase de química donde miré esa brillante cola de caballo oscilando al ritmo hipnótico? ¿Fue entonces cuando por primera vez me había hipnotizado? ¿O había sido el día en que la había sostenido en el funeral de su padre, la sentí aferrarse a mí, por la necesidad de fuerza y protección?

Qué irónico que a medida que los labios suaves, rosas finalmente presionados contra los míos, la incertidumbre, y cómo las manos de Bella temblaron para encontrar un lugar apropiado… ¿mis hombros? ¿Las caderas? ¿El pecho? Y cuando su boca se rindió a mi suave presión, se abrieron para que pudiera sentir su lengua tímida contra la mía un poco antes de que mi propia boca fuera abrasada y demolida para siempre... Qué irónico que un beso nacido de un deseo de proteger era todo, pero abrumado por mi forcejeo para controlar una fuerza dentro de mí que no quería nada menos que destruir a la propia Bella.

A medida que se acercaba vacilante hacia mis brazos, descansando contra mí, la bestia se retorció en mi alma, tratando de liberarse, para tomar el control.

«Detente ahora Edward », me dije. «Frena antes de que salga tu yo malévolo. Edward, para antes de que hagas algo que nunca pueda deshacerse.»

Sin embargo, la sensación de Bella en mis brazos, la mezcla emocionante, la embriagadora mezcla de pasión y ternura que ella despertó en mí… no era como nada de lo que había sentido nunca con ninguna otra chica, y no podía resignarme a terminar con esta sensación, realmente.

Quería que el beso siguiera sin parar, bastante seguro de que era el último, completamente seguro de que era el mejor, y atraje más cerca a Bella hacia mí, hambriento de ella, como un hombre condenado que intenta saborear su última comida, incluso aunque esté oyendo la construcción del andamio en el exterior de la celda.

—¡Oh, Bella! —murmuré, con ganas de decirle que la amaba. Queriendo decir tanto pero sin querer alejarme lo suficiente como para decirlo—. Bella —susurré, acariciándole la suave mejilla, suavemente, con la esperanza de que escuchara todo lo que quería expresar sólo en la forma en que pronuncié su nombre.

— Edward... —Oí mis emociones en el eco de la voz de Bella, también. Triste, desesperada por la felicidad como la mía. Su corazón se aceleró contra de mi pecho. Y escuché algo más, también, entrometerse en mis pensamientos—. Sí, Edward... —Su voz.

Cuando atraje a Bella a mí, acariciando su espalda, acariciando su garganta con mi dedo pulgar, las palabras hicieron eco en voz baja pero claramente en alguna parte muy dentro de mí. Un lugar que simplemente estaba empezando a reconocer.

Había sentido a la bestia retorcerse en mi interior. Pero esta era la primera vez que la oí hablar.

«Detente Edward », me dije… mientras continué besando a Bella. La atracción, la pasión, aumentando cuando se aventuró a dejar caer las manos alrededor de mi cuello. «Sólo un minuto más, Edward, y luego nunca la tocaré otra vez…»

Metí mi mano en el pelo de Bella, casi deshaciendo su coleta, apresurando el beso, sabiendo que no podía continuar mucho más tiempo.

—Bella, Bella —gemí cuando ambos desperdiciamos un precioso momento separándonos, buscando el oxígeno necesario para alimentar una intensidad creciente. La quería tanto. Quería más de esto antes de morir—. Oh, Bella...

Mi propia voz parecía extraña en mis oídos. Pero de alguna manera familiar. Una voz que acababa de oír.

«Date prisa», me dije. «Date prisa o deja de...»

—No te detengas... no pares...

Cerrando la orden, imponiendo silencio ahora a mi enemigo vocal, traté de concentrarme en Bella, apretando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, mis labios rozando su garganta. Su suave garganta, suave...

— Edward —murmuró Bella, sonando entrecortada pero un poco nerviosa cuando mordisqueé su cuello, oyéndome a mí mismo hacer un gruñido de necesidad—. ¿ Edward?

—Sí, amor —murmuré contra su oreja—. Sí... Sí, sí...

«Sí...» Sólo otro momento, y la soltaría para siempre.

—Oh, Bella...

No tenía la intención de ser duro o desesperado, pero el tiempo se agotaba, y me sujeta con fuerza sobre su boca, los labios aplastados juntos, mi mano clavada en sus cabellos.

«Tómala, Edward... Y lo que tú empieces yo lo terminaré...»

«No... No...»

Mi cabeza empezó a doler con el forcejeo, un dolor aplastante, y sentí que me estaba perdiendo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de besarla. Esta era mi última oportunidad... La abracé con más fuerza, moviendo la espalda contra el escritorio, atrapándola, presionando nuestros cuerpos juntos. Sus caderas se retorcieron contra la mía.

«Eso es correcto. Ella quiere esto, también. No escuches, si ella protesta. Ella quiere esto...»

— Edward —exclamó Bella en voz baja, sus manos ya no temblaban cuando la aplasté contra la mesa. No, sus palmas estaban apretando contra mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás. Contra nosotros.

«Ignórala. Sedúcela ahí. Haz lo imposible...»

—No, ¡ Edward! —Bella llamó con más fuerza. Con mayor insistencia, como si supiera que yo estaba lejos y ella estaba desesperada por localizarme—. ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR!

Estaba tan lejos hasta ahora, perdiendo a la bestia, que apenas la oí. Pero su súplica, el sonido de su voz… la voz que amaba… fue suficiente para detenerme a pesar de que todo empezó a oscurecerse.

—Detente, Edward —Bella gimió, al borde de las lágrimas—. Por favor... para...

Como un sueño. Simplemente su voz sonó como en un sueño.

Sin palabras alejé mis manos, la solté liberando su cuerpo retorcido, y di un paso atrás, arrastrando el dorso de mi mano sobre mi boca, que estaba mojada con mi saliva, la saliva de Bella. Los dos estábamos respirando con dificultad, casi jadeando. Sus hombros delgados se movieron con esfuerzo. Y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate muy abiertos por el miedo.

Un nudo en mi estómago al ver el terror allí.

«No.» No había querido eso. «Nunca. Nunca quise asustarla. O herirla.»

—Lo siento, Bella —susurré—. Lo siento.

Casi no pude protegerla. Había querido tanto estar con ella que casi había sido cómplice...

Bella me miró fijamente, con el rostro pálido y las manos levantadas ligeramente hacia mí como si fuera a acercarme a ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Enterré la cara entre mis manos, asustado de que pudiera venirme abajo. Demasiado enfermo para hacer frente a esa mirada en sus ojos—. ¡Oh, Dios, no!

Nos quedamos en silencio, separados, simplemente tan distantes como antes habíamos estado juntos. Bella no intentó tocarme, y yo no intenté excusarme o explicarme, aun cuando hubiera querido decirle que yo no era así. No era un tipo que se... sobre todo con ella... y sin embargo, casi me había...

—¿ Edward? —Bella finalmente, apuntó en voz baja. Oí el débil sonido de sus zapatillas que ella siempre llevaba taladrando contra el linóleo y entonces sentí una mano vacilante sobre mi hombro, y casi me derrumbé.

Ella era mejor que yo. Más valiente que yo. Ella debería haber salido corriendo, gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, me tocó.

Arrastrando mis dedos temblorosos a través de mi pelo, di un paso fuera de su alcance y me volví de espaldas a ella, indigno de su preocupación e incapaz de mostrar mi cara.

—Vete, Bella. Por favor. Márchate.

Ella no me escuchó. En cambio, se acercó y me acarició el hombro.

— Edward... ¿qué era...? —Parecía incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Pero le entendí—. ¿Era la bestia? ¿O tú?

—No importa —dije—. Ahora no importa, Bella.

Enderezando los hombros, me fui a la mesa del laboratorio, sin darle un momento para protestar, si es que incluso pensó en protestar. Levanté el frasco con mal olor a mis labios y bebí sin vacilar tanto como pude, bajando la repugnante bebida preparada en grandes tragos sedientos, haciendo caso omiso de la dosis, sin hacer caso de los estragos que causaría la estricnina en mi cuerpo, porque en ese punto no me importaba un comino la cura, y yo quería esa agonía. Había visto la mirada en los ojos de Bella… la traición, el terror… y no quise nada menos que matar a la bestia y a mí mismo.

Nada menos que castigar lo que casi había hecho.

Con bestia o sin bestia… yo había estado allí, también.

CAPÍTULO 44

Bella

«Él tiene que curarse.»

Me dije eso cuando miré a Edward levantar el oscuro brebaje del vaso hasta su boca.

Había sentido y oído a la bestia empezar a darle alcance cuando nos habíamos besado. Sentí a Edward escapando de mí, volviéndose alguien —algo— completamente diferente. El muchacho que al principio había tocado mis labios con los suyos y el animal que había intentado fijarme contra el escritorio; eran dos seres completamente diferentes. Se sentía, hablaba, miraba, incluso olía diferente. La piel de Edward se había puesto áspera, y sus bellos ojos verdes cálidos habían adquirido un brillo gris y metálico.

El cambio había sido apenas perceptible. Si él no hubiera estado tan cerca de mí, presionando contra mí, respirando por mí, no podría haber estado segura de que lo había visto. Pero lo estaba. La bestia era real. Y yo la había conocido.

Era un monstruo, y tenía que ser detenida.

Si moría, yo podría tener a Edward... al Edward real. Podríamos besarnos de nuevo sin tener miedo.

Mirando hacia atrás, creo que es por lo que esperé tanto tiempo antes de rogarle que dejara de beber. Era egoísta, en realidad, lo era.

Quería a Edward tan desesperadamente que incluso arriesgaría a Edward para tenerlo.

«Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta, Bella.»

Estaba tan atrapada con la esperanza de que Edward de alguna manera se curara que en principio no me di cuenta de que nunca habíamos hablado acerca de la dosificación. No fue sino hasta que había bebido casi la mitad del contenido del frasco… bebiendo tan rápidamente que un poco de líquido se derramó sobre el borde del vaso, por encima de los labios de Edward, y vertiéndose abajo su garganta, también… Sólo entonces, cuando él se dobló agarrándose el estómago, me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba tratando de curarse. Se estaba matando delante de mis ojos... y yo le permitiría hacerlo.

—No, ¡ Edward! —grité finalmente, corriendo hacia él. Pero llegué demasiado tarde.

CAPÍTULO 45

Bella

¡Edward, no! —me lamenté, arrodillándose al lado de él, asiendo sus hombros estremeciéndose?. ¡Bebiste demasiado! ?Le agité—. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había en eso?

Edward no contestó. Quizá no podría responder. Se retorció en el duro suelo de linóleo, con los brazos alrededor de su estómago, gimiendo y gruñendo como si realmente se esforzara no sólo con el dolor sino con el monstruo, también.

?¿Qué era, Edward? ?le rogué, agitándolo más suavemente?. Por favor. Dímelo. ¡Podríamos intentar neutralizarlo!

Edward sólo se ensortijó más herméticamente contra él, respirando con dificultad y entrecortadamente. Me levanté de un salto, arrancando a través de las notas, los paquetes y frascos de productos químicos. Y entonces lo vi.

Una pequeña botella medio vacía de estricnina.

¡No! ― grité, agarrando el frasco. Era veneno. Sus músculos se agarrotarían dolorosamente, y pronto su respiración se detendría...

Echando la botella a un lado, me dejé caer de nuevo a su lado, sólo para ver que él se había quedado en silencio. Una quietud que era mucho peor que retorcerse en agonía. ¿Había pasado el dolor? ¿Necesitará ayuda?

― Voy a pedir una ambulancia ― le prometí, conteniendo las lágrimas, sintiendo el pulso golpeando débilmente en su muñeca. Se estaba muriendo... muriendo delante de mis ojos.

Comencé a arrastrarme, luchando por mi mochila, donde guardaba mi teléfono móvil, sólo para ser detenida por una mano firme alrededor de mi tobillo con la fuerza de una trampa para osos.

― Edward, ¡déjame ir! ― le rogué, girando hacia atrás y lagrimeando en sus dedos. Todavía estaba acurrucado en una bola, pero su agarre era muy fuerte, como si hubiera sacado las fuerzas de su propio dolor ―. ¡Tengo que conseguir ayuda!

― No ― le ordenó, tomando respiraciones entrecortadas. Su agarre era fuerte, pero su voz era débil, casi inaudible. No quiero eso... y no te quiero... implicada…

― Pero tú... te estás... ― No me atreví a decir "muriendo".

― Ya lo sé ― dijo, apretando los dedos, incluso con más fuerza alrededor de mi tobillo cuando una ola de dolor se apoderó de él, causándole una mueca y estremeciéndose de nuevo con más fuerza ―. Es lo que quiero... Bella.

― Edward. ― Yo estaba sollozando en ese momento—. Por favor...

― Simplemente... quédate conmigo. Quédate hasta... Después déjame aquí.

Dudé, queriendo salvarle, anhelando ayudarle. Estaba cada vez más y más débil, alejándose de mí, probablemente podría desenvolver sus dedos alrededor de mi pierna. Pero Edward no quería ser salvado. Probablemente no podría salvarse.

Y al fin, si tenía razón o no, escogí honrar su deseo. Porque le amaba, y le permitiría morirse con sus propias condiciones.

Aún estaba quieto, en silencio, el momento en que tomé la decisión, me contorsioné fácilmente de su agarre, y me arrastré de nuevo a su lado, y acuné la cabeza, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo. No es que probablemente lo notara. Pensé que Edward definitivamente había pasado el dolor en ese punto. Quizá en otra vida… él estaba tan inmóvil y pálido.

No me atrevía a comprobarlo. Tenía mucho miedo de tomarle el pulso y confirmar lo inevitable. Porque en el momento que hiciera... si su corazón realmente no latía...Edward Cullen realmente se habría ido. Para siempre.

Los sollozos que casi había controlado empezaron de nuevo, y sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza y llorando encima de él. Llorando egoístamente por mí, también.

«Egoísta, egoísta de mí.»

― Lo lo siento mucho, Edward ― susurré, acariciando su pelo ―. Así, lo siento.

Siento el horrible destino al que se había entregado. Siento el terrible final que había elegido. Siento que me sienta mucho peor en este momento que incluso en la muerte de mi padre.

Lo sentía... Estaba arrepentida por todo... Sentía haberle besado una sola vez e incluso que eso hubiera sido destruido, robado de nosotros. De mí.

Acaricié la mejilla de Edward, sentía el rastrojo áspero, el sudor que estaba creciendo frío, y en una perversa reversión de Blancanieves, un giro grotesco en todas las películas de princesa de Disney con las que yo había soñado despierta cuando era niña, me incliné para besar a Edward; parte príncipe parte, parte bestia, sin esperanza de un final feliz.

Su piel era fría como una piedra contra mis labios.

Edward...Edward había desaparecido...

Lo enterraría igual que había enterrado a mi padre. Los dos únicos hombres que había amado de verdad, en el intervalo de un año.

El pesar chocó sobre mí, y apreté mis ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas calientes no se detendrían, y rodaron por mi rostro como un río mientras estaba sentada sola en el suelo. Donde tan sólo unos momentos antes habíamos sido un parte de un par. Ahora estaba sola otra vez. No simplemente sola, sino rota.

¿Quién me sostendría en el entierro de Edward? Nadie... nadie...

De repente no podía acunar su cabeza ya, no podía mirar su cara tan vacía y helada, y descansé su cabeza suavemente en el suelo, segura de que él no podía sentir la tierra bajo él. Entonces, como un animal herido, me arrastré a su lado y me derrumbé sobre él, cediendo también ante mi propia agonía que se sentía como el veneno, quemando dentro de mí. Y agarré su camisa, enterrando mi cara contra su pecho, lamentándome.

Muerto... Él estaba muerto...

Fue entonces cuando sentí que una mano empezaba a acariciar mi espalda, reconfortándome.

No penetró al principio. Alguien estaba confortándome. Pero despacio comprendí lo que estaba pasando, y levanté mi cara del pecho de Edward, sin entender.

Estaba sola… excepto por el cuerpo de Edward.

A excepción de Edward.

Sin atreverme a creer, pasé un brazo por mis ojos y despacio volví mi cara hacia la suya, absorbiendo el aliento al ver los ojos abiertos. Asombrada no sólo por el hecho de que Edward estaba vivo, sino por la expresión de su rostro.

Oí el asombro, la confusión, en mi voz como me atreví a decir su nombre.

―¿Edward?

CAPÍTULO 46

Bella

Edward se incorporó lentamente, todavía sosteniendo su estómago, con el rostro todavía pálido y su respiración poco profunda aún. Había algo diferente en él, también, aparte de parecer como si hubiera estado en el infierno y regresado, como tal vez acababa de hacer. Algo había cambiado en sus ojos. Algo había desaparecido, al parecer. La mirada embrujada y desesperada que siempre había estado allí, incluso cuando se echó a reír.

―¿ Edward? —Tomé su brazo, ayudándole a deslizarse hacia arriba recto para que pudiera descansar su espalda contra una mesa de laboratorio―. ¿Estás bien?

Él no podía estar bien. ¿Podía?

Él apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos, obviamente agotado y sufriendo todavía. Pero cuando vi su cara, me preguntaba si tal vez ahora deberíamos llegar a un hospital, sonrió.

―Estoy bien, Bella ―murmuró―. Estoy bien.

Al principio pensé que todavía estaba incoherente. O que tal vez se trataba de algo de calma antes de una nueva tormenta y que podría duplicarse de nuevo. El sufrimiento que él simplemente había soportado... No podía estar bien.

― Edward, consigamos ayuda ahora ―le insté, agarrando su mano.

―No. ―Él agitó su cabeza, todavía emitiendo esa sonrisa extraña, dichosa―. No, Bella. Simplemente quiero descansar durante un minuto.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunté, deseando que él abriera sus ojos de nuevo. ¿Qué era esa mirada que había visto allí?―. ¿Qué... qué estás sintiendo? ¿Te duele? ―¿Estaba cerca de perderlo de nuevo? Porque no creo que podría soportarlo.

―Lo que siento, Bella, es paz ―dijo Edward ―. La primera paz que he sentido en años.

Mis propios ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad. A pesar de que había visto el cambio en su expresión, no pude comprender lo que parecía querer decir.

―No, ¿estás tratando de decir que la fórmula funcionó...?

Él apretó mis dedos, sonriendo más ampliamente. Algo de color había vuelto a su cara, y él casi parecía descansado.

―No lo cuestionemos, en estos momentos, Bella. Déjame sólo estar en paz durante un momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward tiró de mi mano, acercándome más, y pasé a sentarme a su lado. Soltó mi mano y pasó el brazo a mi alrededor, tirando de mí cerca en ese abrazo protector que había pensado que nunca iba a sentir de nuevo. Él abrió sus ojos entonces, encontrándose con los míos, dispuesta a mirarlo estrechamente. Casi era como él supiera que debía parecer diferente y estaba mostrándome, tratando de demostrarme que había cambiado. «Confía en mí», sus ojos dijeron.

Cuando le miré profundamente en sus familiares, pero diferentes, ojos verdes, supe con certeza que todo lo que le había sucedido a Edward en el suelo de esa aula, ha sido la fórmula que él había bebido o por la pura fuerza de voluntad, igual que el monstruo que le había atormentado. La sombra oscura que siempre había parecido acechar dentro de sus ojos había desaparecido. El Edward que sostuvo mi mirada todavía era el chico que amaba: seguro, inteligente, y dominante. Pero él ya no tendría miedo nunca más.

Él cerró sus ojos de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza atrás, y yo descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Sintiéndome completamente feliz por la primera vez que yo recordara tal vez desde la escuela primaria… cuando había salido más allá de la feliz burbuja que limitaba la aceptación de mis padres de mí para quién yo era. Desde antes de que yo viniera a comprender de que ser tímida y sencilla eran malas cualidades a los ojos de la mayoría de la gente. Los brazos de Edward recrearon, de una manera muy tangible, el círculo de la aprobación que había conocido en la niñez.

Gradualmente su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Apoyó la mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza y luego volvió la cara para besarme el pelo, susurrando:

―Gracias, Bella. ―Me apretó con más fuerza―. Gracias por haber venido y por quedarte conmigo.

―No podía dejarte ―le dije―. Bebiste demasiado… quería reñirte por ser demasiado imprudente… —Pero mi voz de pronto amenazó con romper con el recuerdo de él retorciéndose en el suelo, cada vez más frío.

―Tenía que destruirlo ―dijo Edward, aludiendo, por primera vez desde que se despertó, a la bestia derrotada―. Te quería demasiado mal.

Edward me quería, también. Lo supe cuando él rozó sus labios de nuevo contra mi pelo.

Aparté lejos la imagen de Edward empujándome contra el escritorio. Eso había terminado ahora. Estaba segura. Me quería. Por primera vez en mi vida un chico… uno por el que yo estaba loca… realmente quería a Isabella Swan.

Me giré para ver su cara, nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y vi entonces que de nuevo la calidez estaba quemando un poco más intensamente.

―Quiero besarte, Bella ―en voz baja―. Sólo yo. ―Hizo una pausa, mirándome a la cara, tal vez viendo mi incertidumbre, porque añadió―: ¿Si todavía me quieres? ¿O lo que pasó...? Lo que casi pasó... ¿O estás asqueada de mí? ¿O asustada? ―Una sombra cruzó su cara, oscureciendo su felicidad―. Porque yo estoy asqueado de mí. Por lo que pudo haber sucedido aquí si no hubiera oído tu voz…

―No pasó nada ―le tranquilicé, a pesar de que me estremecí de nuevo, también. Las imágenes de los ojos de Edward envueltos en esa sombra asustadiza de acero, el roce de su piel áspera contra la mía, la presión de su cuerpo doblándome hacia atrás encima del escritorio... las obligué a todas a salir de mi mente―. No pasó nada ―repetí, queriendo borrar la reciente historia por el bien de ambos―. Y no tengo miedo ahora ―agregué de verdad.

Porque ya no tenía miedo de Edward. La bestia había desaparecido.

Pero... estaba mintiendo, también. Porque realmente estaba un poco asustada. No de monstruos sino de las mismas cosas que había deseado durante tanto tiempo: un novio, una vida amorosa... ¿relaciones sexuales? Necesitaba algún tipo de instrucción o de normas. Instrucción sobre qué hacer y reglas acerca de cómo de lejos debíamos ir. Evidentemente Edward era experimentado. Se mostró en la forma en que inclinó la cabeza para encontrar mis labios de nuevo, suavemente pero con la confianza. Confianza que me faltó.

¿Éramos ahora novio y novia? Amaba a Edward, y él casi había muerto por mí. ¿Le debía la vida? ¿Qué es lo que quería darle? No lo sabía.

Le quería de mala manera. Pero quería tiempo, también. A pesar de que mi estómago me hizo cosquillas con la atracción cuando sus dedos me acariciaron la garganta, no pude dejar de tensarme y poner una mano sobre su hombro, por si acaso tenía que detenerle de nuevo… no porque fuera una bestia, sino porque era un hombre.

Pero de repente, cuando Edward, una vez más de alguna manera abrió mis labios apretados, nervioso, con tanta seguridad y sin esfuerzo mientras recogía todas las cerraduras que bloqueaba su camino, y nuestras lenguas se tocaron por segunda vez esa noche, enroscándose una alrededor de la otra, consumiéndonos el uno al otro... de repente un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

No temblé de miedo o incluso de frío con la lujuria o el deseo o el amor. No, lo que sentí fue todo eso y más, incluyendo una punzada de violento dolor que era tan puro, que sólo podría describirse como placer.

Lo que experimenté me fue... transformando.

Y, ¡oh! se sintió terriblemente bueno.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les gustara el cap, por ahora la historia va más o menos a la mitad, me encanta cortar los caps en el mejor momento.**_

_**Karen(): Se que son muchas cosas las que estan pasando y que apenas se solucionan, aparecen nuevas intrigas, por eso elegi esta historia, sinceramente espero que te guste.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 47

Bella

Edward—gemí, suplicando, deslizando mi mano por su hombro y envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, presionando juntos nuestros pechos, frotándome contra él—. Vamos, Edward, por favor.

Súbitamente, estaba impaciente con él y por él. Mi costado dolía, y lo sostenía con mi otra mano, queriendo incluso más dolor, más acción.

«Demasiada ternura… no hay bastante fricción… ¿A qué está esperando?»

—Bella —murmuró Edward contra mi boca errante, mis labios ansiosos—, ¡basta!

«Demasiada conversación… no suficiente contacto… me deslicé para saltar sobre su regazo. Vamos a ver qué tienes ahí…»

Pero agarró mis caderas y me detuvo, haciéndome retroceder.

—Despacio, Bella —dijo, medio riendo pero sonando confundido, también—. No es una carrera. ¡O un rodeo!

«Oh, pero es una carrera… una carrera al final…»

Me apreté entre los dedos de Edward, queriendo que nuestras caderas se conocieran mejor.

Como respuesta, me aferró más firmemente, en realidad me levantó de su regazo y me puso de vuelta en el suelo mientras yo luchaba por mantener nuestras lenguas unidas, lo que sólo causó que nos cayéramos de lado, quedando como una masa enredada y desordenada, y de repente ya no nos estábamos besando: estábamos forcejeando. Y no de la manera en que yo quería forcejear.

—Bella —dijo firmemente, ya no estaba divertido sino sonando doblemente desconcertado. Me mantuvo a raya con una mano en mi hombro—. Cálmate… o al menos déjame tener el control también.

Me senté, mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad. ¿De eso se trataba esto? ¿Orgullo masculino?

—Bien —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Sigamos adelante. Guía. —«Siempre y cuando lo hagamos, ¿qué importa?»

Pero aparentemente Edward había cambiado de idea completamente. Se sentó en el suelo mirándome con preocupación, no con deseo, en sus ojos.

—Bella —dijo, estudiando mi rostro y masajeando mi hombro—. ¿Podemos parar por un momento, eh? Esto no se siente correcto para mí. —Sacudió su cabeza, claramente perplejo—. Algo no está bien.

«Está bromeando, ¿verdad? Chico. Chica. Cuarto oscuro. No hay nada malo con el escenario, excepto que tenemos nuestras ropas puestas.»

—Vamos, Edward —rogué, agarrando su mano—. ¡Sigamos adelante!

Agarró mi muñeca con su mano libre.

—No, ahora no, Bella. Creo que la noche entera ha sido abrumadora para ambos. Pareces un poco… frenética.

«Sí, frenética. Y caliente y molesta por él. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?»

—Se está haciendo tarde —agregó Edward, levantándose. Extendió su mano, levantándome, también—. Necesito hacer un poco más de fórmula y después llevarte a casa.

«Ah, la fórmula». Humedecí mis labios otra vez, distraída del sexo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo Edward, moviéndose detrás de la mesa de laboratorio. Parecía estar nervioso. Casi precavido, sin mirarme a los ojos—. Quiero mezclar más… en caso de que lo necesite.

—Te ayudaré —ofrecí. «Ayudar y aprender.»

—No —contestó Edward demasiado rápido—. Yo lo haré.

«¿Está escondiendo algo de mí?» Lo miré suspicazmente mientras arreglaba los vasos y viales, trabajando rápido.

—Pero puedo ayudarte —ofrecí otra vez.

El dolor en mi costado estaba desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en una molestia leve, y mi cabeza estaba empezando a aclararse. Me sentí rara, como si las hormonas que habían causado que actuara tan audazmente llevando la delantera, se estuvieran filtrando fuera de mi cerebro.

—Podrías empezar a limpiar, supongo —sugirió Edward —. Si no te importa. Podríamos salir de aquí más pronto.

No quería ser su conserje, pero me estaba empezando a sentir avergonzada de cómo lo había atacado, así que estuve de acuerdo.

—Claro.

—¿Podrías rehacer mi mochila? —solicitó Edward, señalando con la cabeza hacia una pila de papeles y libros mientras él echaba algo que no podía identificar en un frasco nuevo. La mezcla burbujeó.

«Delicioso». Sacudí mi cabeza, no muy segura de por qué una palabra tan extraña se había filtrado en mi cabeza, y me uní a Edward en la mesa de laboratorio, amontonando papeles que estaban desparramados por la superficie, como si en su apuro por mezclar la fórmula, hubiera tirado la mochila entera sobre la mesa. Y cuando levanté su manual de laboratorio torcido y arrugado, vi la novela, la que Edward no me había dejado sostener.

Levantándola, abrí la cubierta y vi que algo había sido escrito dentro.

Para Edward...

Pero repentinamente, El extraño caso del Dr. Swany y Mr. Cullen se cerró bruscamente en mis manos, causando que diera un salto atrás y lo soltara sobre la mesa, donde Edward lo recogió y lo puso fuera de mi alcance.

—Ya no lo necesitamos más, Bella —dijo él—. He acabado con eso.

Miré el rostro de Edward y vi que su nueva paz se había destrozado. No veía a la bestia, pero algo definitivamente lo angustiaba.

Metió el libro en su bolsa y se hizo cargo de la limpieza del resto de los documentos, también.

—He terminado de mezclar —dijo—. ¿Te importaría decantar la fórmula en algunos contenedores pequeños para mí? De repente, me siento cansado y quiero que nos vayamos de aquí.

Yo también quería irme. Con cada minuto que pasaba desde que Edward me había arrojado de su regazo, me sentía más avergonzada. Había estado tan patéticamente desesperada que él me había detenido. ¿Eso le había ocurrido a alguna otra chica en el vasto universo? ¿Y en qué estaba pensado? ¿Realmente habría tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Sobre el suelo?

No. Nunca. Habría parado. Por supuesto que habría parado.

—Sí, vamos a ponernos en marcha —accedí, encontrando cuatro vasos más pequeños con tapones y vertiendo la fórmula dentro de ellos. Quería volver a casa y dormir. Edward había estado en lo correcto. Esta noche me había abrumado. Me había vuelto loca—. Creo que no me siento bien —dije, limpiando mi frente con el brazo, que sentí caliente.

—Me daré prisa y te llevaré a casa —dijo, mirándome con nueva preocupación—. Pensé que parecías febril.

—¿Te importa si me voy ahora sola? —pregunté—. Realmente me siento mareada.

Dudó, queriendo ser cortés pero sabiendo que no podíamos dejar el cuarto así como estaba. El lugar era un desastre.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes esperar?

—Estaré bien —le prometí.

Edward parecía destrozado.

—Si estás segura de que estarás bien…

—Estoy segura —dije, moviéndome a la puerta. No me despedí con un beso. No estaba segura de si yo debía o si él lo quería, por lo que tomé un camino que nos mantendría separados por las filas de las mesas de laboratorio. Pero me detuve en la puerta—. Estoy…estoy muy feliz por ti, Edward —dije. Parecía algo poco convincente, pero nada más se me vino a la mente—. Estoy realmente feliz.

Edward me miró, pareciendo decepcionado por cómo estaba terminando la noche. Sonó casi triste cuando dijo:

—Gracias, Bella. Gracias por todo.

—Buenas noches —dije, caminando hacia el pasillo oscuro.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que me pregunté por qué Edward parecía tan triste cuando lo dejé. Mientras corría apresuradamente a casa, estaba demasiado ocupada buscando mi propia alma. Tratando de entender por qué había llenado cuatro viales… y dejado sólo tres sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

Sí, realmente me sentía enferma esa noche.

Subiendo a mi cuarto, me detuve junto a la cama, saqué mi remera de mis jeans, y dejé el cuarto vial, el que había robado, caer en el colchón.

Si no hubiera estado tan enfocada en entender mi propio comportamiento, mis propios motivos, tal vez me habría dado cuenta de por qué Edward había estado tan sombrío.

Tal vez, habría adivinado lo que él iba a hacer.

Y, tal vez, habría pensado más sobre lo que había visto dentro de la novela que Edward había arrebatado de mis manos.

La mancha de sangre justo debajo de su nombre.

CAPÍTULO 48

Edward

Me desperté temprano de un sueño que fue menos problemático pero todavía plagado por pesadillas. Nuevas pesadillas en las que yo, no una chica sin rostro, sufría y moría. Y cuando finalmente llegó el amanecer, la luz del sol que se filtró dentro de mi cuarto no me ayudó a tranquilizarme en absoluto. Sólo hizo a las sombras —los presagios— de la noche previa parecer más inmensas.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que enfrentar la muerte —la necesidad de matar o ser asesinado, quizás— en el transcurso de una sola vida? ¿En el curso de una semana? No me quejo, pero ¿no me merezco un día o dos sin el asesinato en mi mente? ¿No merezco una cita normal con Bella?

¿Y qué le había pasado a ella la noche anterior? La dulce y tranquila chica que había pensado que tendría que besar durante meses antes de conseguir, como mucho, meter una mano debajo de esas camisetas de encaje que tenía me había atacado. ¿Había sido sólo emoción por mi regreso de lo que se debió haber visto —y que sin duda se sintió— como la muerte? ¿O sólo era la inexperimentada Bella, no muy segura de cómo comportarse en una situación que había sido nueva para ella?

Eso, sin duda alguna parecía posible.

Miré fijamente el techo del cuarto, preocupado por más que sólo el comportamiento de Bella mientras mis ojos comenzaron a seguir una familiar, larga y gruesa grieta en el yeso. Una fisura que a veces me imaginaba como una línea en un pentagrama. Mi imaginación podía fácilmente crear el resto, y cuando no podía dormir, a menudo me divertía organizando notas mentalmente allí, creando melodías oscuras en mi cuarto oscuro. Pero esa mañana, todo lo que podía ver era una grieta que necesitaba desesperadamente ser reparada. Ninguna melodía vino, y eso, de alguna manera, hizo a la fractura parecer de alguna manera siniestra.

¿Se habrían terminado algo más que sólo los deseos anormales cuando desapareció la bestia en mí?

Al extremo del pasillo mi padre se movía, su colchón crujiendo, y me di la vuelta para sentarme erguido, pensando que no tenía tiempo para preocupaciones inútiles.

Yo era el guardián de un monstruo. Tenía más maldito trabajo que hacer.

Poniéndome de pie, me puse una sudadera y fui tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde medí tres cucharadas de café, las arrojé en un filtro, vertí agua en el depósito, y encendí la máquina. Pronto la cocina estaba llena con el fuerte aroma de la elaboración del café —lo que efectivamente enmascaró el tenue olor de la gran dosis de la fórmula que había vertido en la taza de mi padre—, miraba una y otra vez sobre mi hombro, preocupado de que la bestia pudiera entrar silenciosamente en la cocina y hallarme intentando matarlo.

Oh, eso no sería nada bueno para mí.

—Te levantaste temprano, Edward.

Acababa de ocultar el frasco vacío en un armario alto —todavía estaba con la mano en alto para cerrar la puerta— cuando lo escuché detrás de mí, y me tensé.

—Sí, tengo un examen hoy —dije—. Me voy temprano para estudiar.

«Míralo, Edward. Actúa de manera normal.»

Me di la vuelta lentamente, aliviado de encontrar que él todavía estaba aturdido y bostezando en bata y pijamas. Aparentemente ninguna alma, gracias a Dios, funcionaba bien por la mañana.

—Hice café —dije, sabiendo que tenía unos pocos instantes para engañarlo. Él tenía que beber por hábito, sin pensar o incluso mirar. Aunque la fórmula era oscura, no era tan oscura como el café. Le entregué la taza, sin darle importancia, para que no sintiera que la cerámica estaba fría, tranquila—. Está muy caliente, como te gusta.

Aceptó la taza, frotando sus ojos.

—Gracias, Edward.

«Bebe, sólo bebe.» Me giré y alcancé mi propia taza, sin querer parecer inusualmente ansioso de mirarlo. Pero mi mano tembló cuando vertí mi parte de café. «¿Está bebiendo? ¿Sí?»

—¿ Edward?

Mi sangre se congeló, pero puse la cafetera de vuelta en la máquina.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estabas buscando en el armario alto? ¿Qué guardamos allí?

—Estaba buscando más café —improvisé—. Pensé que habíamos comprado más, pero parece que ha desaparecido.

—Oh.

¿Todavía no había tomado un trago? ¿Por qué no se doblaba de dolor? Tenía que ver qué demonios estaba haciendo…

Me giré para enfrentarlo, incapaz de soportar el suspense por más tiempo, convencido de que él estaba actuando sospechosamente. Que mi plan había fallado. Cuando miré su rostro, supe que estaba en lo correcto. Y también llegué, desafortunadamente, una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde.

CAPÍTULO 49

Edward

¿Cómo te atreves? —bramó la bestia mientras la taza llena de fórmula impactaba detrás de mi cabeza, la que había agachado justo a tiempo. Pero tener mi espalda doblada por demasiado tiempo me había puesto en desventaja. Porque mi rostro se había apartado, no lo había visto silenciosamente retirar el cuchillo de la funda de carnicero.

—¡Papá! —grité mientras se estrellaba contra mí, empujándome contra los gabinetes con una poderosa mano alrededor de mi garganta, golpeando mi cabeza tan fuerte que sentí a mi cráneo romper la madera delgada—. ¡PAPÁ!

Él no era mi padre. ¿Y qué otro nombre podía usar? Me retorcí mientras aplastaba mi tráquea y después, empujé contra sus hombros.

—¡Papá, no!

La bestia apretó más fuerte, sujetándome con una fuerza sorprendente.

Mi padre… Yo estaba bastante seguro de que podría golpearlo en una pelea. Era más joven y más fuerte. Pero esta cosa con la que había luchado, conseguía poder del puro mal y me agarraba fácilmente, aunque yo luchara. Una lucha que abandoné por completo cuando él lenta y deliberadamente levantó el cuchillo, pinchando el punto debajo de mi barbilla… usando primero la punta para someterme y después obligarme a girar el rostro para estar ojo frente a ojo maligno.

Lamiendo sus labios, deslizó la hoja a un punto sensible e indefenso cercano a mi garganta. Un lugar que parecía, si él empujaba hacia arriba, que sentiría el metal hundirse en mi cerebro.

Me mantuve tan quieto como era posible, mirándolo, luchando contra mi respiración entrecortada, temiendo que pudiera resbalarme y meterme a mí mismo. Pero mis ojos se pusieron en blanco salvajemente, mirando a la nada, más nada que sus ojos, tan temeroso estaba de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí. O lo que podría percibir como que estaba faltando dentro de mí.

—Mírame —gruñó finalmente, pinchando el cuchillo más profundo en mi carne.

Atragantándome por la presión, lo suficiente para que él cediera un poco, me obligué a encontrarme con sus ojos grises. Y cuando lo hice, no pude apartar la vista.

En la bestia delante de mí, no había ningún rastro de mi padre. Ningún rastro de cordura o humanidad. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo pudo el monstruo haberme engañado en los meses que mi padre me había escrito esa última entrada de diario?

Ahora, sin embargo, sabía la verdad. No había querido ver a la bestia. Me había, hasta cierto punto, engañado a mí mismo. Había visto atisbos de realidad en esa cocina y después, como acababa de hacer momentos antes, apartaba mi mirada.

Pero el monstruo que amenazaba con empalar mi cabeza en una pica corta no tenía ningún reparo de ver en mi alma. Observó duramente en mis ojos, dándose cuenta.

—¿Qué has hecho, Edward? —tronó, su aliento caliente fétido y repugnante. Me sacudió con la mano que se aferraba a mi garganta, permitiéndome el suficiente aire para sobrevivir—. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?

—Ya sabes... lo que he hecho —dije jadeando—. Y podría ayudarte, también, papá.

—Tú padre se ha IDO —espetó la bestia—. ¡Más allá de toda ayuda! ¡YO SOY ÉL!

—No te creo —dije, mirando más profundo en sus ojos, buscando algún rastro de mi padre, la más mínima sugerencia de que mi padre seguía existiendo, enjaulado en algún lugar profundo dentro de la cosa que me sostenía—. ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Hallé la cura!

Más tarde, cuando el polvo se hubiera asentado, siempre me preguntaría si yo había, de alguna manera, alcanzado a papá y salvado mi vida, porque la bestia dudó por una decimal de segundo, la cuchilla en mi garganta retirándose otra fracción de centímetro, y sus ojos cambiaron, suavizándose.

Y después, con un poderoso rugido, retiró la cuchilla por completo, retirando su mano, y la hoja cortando mi mejilla, causando que gotas de sangre se desparramaran en la nevera blanca antes de que pudiera presionar mi mano contra la herida, casi cayendo cuando él liberó mi garganta… sólo el chasquido de mi muñeca contra el borde afilado de la encimera tan violenta y eficientemente que escuché los huesos romperse, y caí sobre mis rodillas, olvidando mi rostro sangrante mientras aferraba mi brazo roto.

«¿Cómo pudo…? ¿A mí?»

Levanté mi rostro al suyo —las características familiares pero completamente extrañas—, traicionado por el obsceno, violento e irracional pensamiento: «Pero tenemos lazos de sangre.»

Pero por supuesto que no. El monstruo que estaba parado a mi lado no era mi padre. Y yo, ya no albergaba a la bestia que él había considerado su hijo. Su heredero.

Yo había matado a su hijo.

—¿Dónde está la fórmula? —gruñó, mirando hacia abajo—. ¡Consíguela y bébela de nuevo! ¡Deshaz lo que has hecho!

—No tengo más —mentí.

—¡Haz más!

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. Nunca.

Todavía sostenía el cuchillo y retiró esa mano, pero fue el dorso de su puño, no la cuchilla, lo que sentí contra mi cara, golpeando mi cabeza a los lados.

Por alguna razón, eso fue el colmo. La humillación final.

—Mataste a mi madre, y voy a matarte —gruñí, tratando de ponerme en pie. Pero cuando puse el peso en mi muñeca destrozada, casi me tuerzo, y él fácilmente me pateó detrás de las rodillas.

—Querrás la fórmula otra vez —dijo, comenzando a sonreír: una sonrisa triunfante y retorcida—. Eres un Cullen, y desearás ese lado de ti.

—No. Nunca.

—Lo harás, Edward —prometió, sonrisa torcida desaparecida—. Si sólo te hubiera engañado un poco más. Si sólo te hubiera engatusado hasta que sintieras la emoción de una cosa inocente y confiada pereciendo en tus brazos. Estabas tan cerca de matarla, Edward. Matar a la chica que amas, como yo había matado a Elizabeth.

Aunque ya sabía eso, casi vomito al escuchar su confesión al fin… y con cierta satisfacción en su voz. En realidad, sentí el vómito subiendo por mi garganta. Realmente había vivido con el asesino de mi madre.

—No...

—Oh sí, Edward —confirmó—. Y si hubieras experimentado eso sólo una vez, disfrutado la incomparable sensación de tomar la vida de tu amante, te habrías unido a mí, voluntariamente. —Me frunció el ceño, arrastrando las mangas de su bata sobre su boca, borrando alguna saliva que había manchado sus labios y barba—. Te unirás a mí… hijo.

No. No había sido así. Lo había probado con Bella. Había detenido a la bestia y a mí mismo.

—Nunca —insistí una vez más mientras la cocina empezaba a oscurecerse. Podía sentir la sangre derramándose por mi rostro, y los huesos rotos de mi muñeca mientras luchaba por levantarme nuevamente, determinado a luchar.

—No lo...

—Te daré tiempo para que entres en razón, Edward, porque tengo mis más grandes esperanzas puestas en ti —dijo—. Eres el mejor de nuestra línea, y no estoy dispuesto a darte por perdido. Por ahora.

—¡Nunca! —prometí una última vez, aunque la sala se estaba haciendo más oscura cada vez más alrededor mío—. ¡Moriré antes de beberlo de nuevo!

—Lo beberás de nuevo —dijo, empezando a reír—. Y por propio deseo y propio libre albedrío.

Me sentí balanceándome sobre mis rodillas, perdiendo mis sentidos.

—¿Y si no?

Lo escuché dejar de reír, y aunque su respuesta parecía venir de lejos, no me perdí la advertencia, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Terminaré lo que empecé.

CAPÍTULO 50

Bella

Bella, acabo de preguntarte qué se suponía que había que hacer para esta materia. —Jessica me dio un codazo, levantando un vaso de precipitados10—. Hoy estás en la inopia.

Con esfuerzo arrastré mi mirada lejos de la estación de laboratorio vacía de Edward y traté de recordar lo que Jessica y yo estábamos haciendo.

—Sólo agrega eso en el otro frasco —dije, demasiado decepcionada para preocuparme por ser precisa.

No podía evitar mirar en la mesa de Edward otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba?

Obviamente algo había salido mal…

—Bella, ¿puedes darte la vuelta y ayudarme? —preguntó Jessica, sonando irritada—. Edward no está aquí, ¿bien? Así que vamos. ¡Lo estoy haciendo todo, y no es justo!

—Lo siento —dije, pero ausentemente y sin moverme para ayudarla.

Seguí mirando el asiento vacío donde Edward debería haber estado sentado, imaginando todo tipo de posibilidades terribles. Como Edward despertándose de una pesadilla para darse cuenta de que la bestia no había sido completamente derrotada y tropezando hasta el baño, consiguiendo una cuchilla de afeitar, y llevándola a su muñeca... Oh, la imagen empapada de sangre que no podía dejar de imaginar...

Sin embargo, yo no estaba preparada cuando la clase entera gritó, y Jessica soltó, en voz alta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

10 Vaso de precipitados: Contenedor de vidrio usado en laboratorios.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Lo siento por no haber publicado ayer pero no tenía Internet, solo un problema tan grande me impide no publicar a tiempo, nos leemos el martes**_

_**LoversInTheSky: Para responder tu pregunta solo tienes que leer la parte de arriba de cada cap, la historia original se llama Jelkel loves Hyde, no me gusta cambiar el nombre de a las historias originales pero en este caso fue imposible no cambiarlo. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de adaptar, por cierto actualizo cada 2 días de pormedio. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Rumpelsinki: Wow me alegra que te guste, cuando lei la original, no podia parar, me acoste muy tarde leyendola. Faltan algunas semanas par terminar de subirla,** **gracias por escribir**_

_**Att: Yuli**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

CAPÍTULO 51

Bella

Edward atravesó la clase en el centro mismo de un silencio que sonó más fuerte que aplausos. Fue una ovación de conmoción mientras caminó hacia su estación de laboratorio con completo dominio de sí mismo, como si fuera ajeno a las miradas.

Yo miré también, en el horror de la herida amplia que atravesaba su mejilla y en su brazo, que estaba envuelto en lo que parecía una remera rota. Aunque su muñeca estaba atada ajustadamente, su mano colgaba torcida, como si un mal médico lo hubiera cortado y errado en rearmarlo.

—Ya era hora de que alguien le diera una paliza —murmuró Crowley en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio—. Ojalá haya terminado su maldita temporada.

—Cállate —espeté, girándome hacia Tyler.

Crowley se echó hacia atrás, pareciendo más sorprendido tal vez por mi arrebato que por las lesiones de Edward. Lo vi empezar a responder, y le mantuve la mirada, sin preocuparme por una vez de que él era el chico más popular de la escuela. Finalmente, Tyler cerró la boca, y cruzó por mi mente todo el tiempo que había perdido hablando mierdas de él cuando pude silenciarlo con sólo una mirada. Pensé que yo era inteligente, pero incluso después de meses de ver a Lauren Mallory controlar a Tyler como la bonita y plástica muñeca de Ken que él era, no había aprendido hasta ese momento que yo tenía el mismo poder.

Aunque, desafortunadamente, Lauren tenía algo que decirle, también.

—Te dije que era violento —me dijo ella, sonando como si no le importara Edward en absoluto. Él, muy bien, podría haber sido un quemador roto en una estación de laboratorio—. Te lo advertí, Bella.

Miré a Lauren, también, pensando en que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a Edward. Podría haber estado en un accidente de coche por todo lo que sabía. Pero Lauren Mallory estaba tan segura de que lo sabía todo que tomó sus hipótesis como si fueran verdad. Odiaba eso, odiaba que ella tuviera razón y me odiaba a mí misma porque, a pesar de haber cortado a Tyler, todavía no me atrevía a contradecir a Lauren.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward mientras tomaba asiento, haciendo una mueca cuando descansó su muñeca sobre la mesa.

Su padre lo había lastimado; estaba segura de eso. La historia entera parecía tan obvia mientras miraba la línea diagonal cruzar su rostro. Por supuesto, Edward había tratado de curar a su padre cuando había ido a casa anoche. Y de alguna manera, le había salido mal. ¿Cómo no pude prever eso? Había estado demasiado preocupada por mi propio comportamiento extraño…

—Ya basta —anunció el Sr. Banner, empezando a caminar hacia Edward —. Dejen de mirar y regresen a su trabajo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de nuestro profesor, volví a mi experimento. Pero no pude dejar de mirar sobre mi hombro para ver al Sr. Banner consultando con Edward.

¿Qué estaban discutiendo? ¿Qué, en el mundo, podría decir el Sr. Banner que causara que Edward Cullen pareciera interesado?

—Hey, Bella. — Jessica tocó mi hombro—. Este experimento califica, ¿recuerdas? Por una vez, no me importó. No por mi nota o por la de Jessica. Seguí mirando la conferencia en la parte trasera del salón.

Mirando y preguntándome... ¿Por qué Edward no me miraba?

CAPÍTULO 52

Edward

Lo último que quería soportar —más allá de las miradas fijas de mis compañeros—, era un sermón de mi profesor de química. ¿El dolor no era suficiente?

Sin embargo ahí estaba, caminando hacia mí, una mirada preocupada en su rostro carnoso.

— Edward —dijo, sorprendiéndome al usar mi primer nombre. Desde que había conocido a Banner el año anterior, siempre había sido el "Sr. Cullen", lo que parecía tener la intención de parecer sarcasmo pero siempre salía satisfactoriamente deferente—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó—. ¿Te peleaste otra vez?

—No.

Mi profesor sacudió su cabeza.

— Edward...

Luché para bajar el cierre de mi mochila y recuperar mi libro de texto, usando sólo mi mano izquierda, pero el proceso fue torpe.

—No es nada —espeté, irritado por la curiosidad de Banner y mis propios movimientos torpes—. Nada.

No se lo estaba creyendo, y se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz.

— Edward, he estado enseñando casi veinte años, y he visto muchos casos como el tuyo.

A pesar de mi dolor y la frustración casi sonreí. ¿En serio? ¿Él conocía de otros medio monstruos inducidos químicamente cuyas vidas habían sido reseñadas en la ficción clásica?

Sin embargo, Banner no estaba hablando de mi predicamento particular. Estaba hablando de algo más común… y era algo casi premonitorio.

—He visto violencia doméstica —dijo en voz baja—. A veces, lo padres e hijos pelean, especialmente si no hay madre que intervenga.

Solté el libro de texto sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo y me giré a Banner.

—No meta a mi madre —le advertí en un susurro, repentinamente defensivo. Mi madre fue una víctima, y ciertamente no la culpaba por la lucha de los varones Cullen. Me di la vuelta y empecé a pasar las páginas, buscando el experimento del día, ignorando a mi profesor. Entonces le lancé una dura, acusadora —y sospechosa mirada—. ¿Y qué sabe de mi madre? ¿De mi vida hogareña?

Banner removió su corbata y aclaró su garganta.

—Urn... sólo... acabo de escuchar que tu padre y tú vivís solos.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —le avisé, mirando duro en sus aburridos ojos hasta que apartó la vista.

Seguí pasando páginas, ni siquiera seguro, en ese momento, de lo que estaba buscando, y Banner permaneció a mi lado, mirándome luchar con el libro.

Finalmente, exasperado, lo miré de nuevo.

—¿Hay algo más? Porque me estoy retrasando con el trabajo del día.

El Sr. Banner no pareció insultado por mi tono o enojo. Ni siquiera hizo un intento de disciplinarme. En vez de eso, él se apoyó más cerca otra vez y dijo:

—Quiero que sepas, Edward, que si hay un problema, puedo ayudarte. Tengo un cuarto en mi casa, incluso, si necesitas un lugar seguro para quedarte un tiempo.

Lo miré, conmocionado por la sugerencia. No podía imaginarme vivir con el Sr. Banner ni siquiera por una noche, pero la oferta me hizo sentir un poco culpable por descargar mi enojo en él.

—Gracias —dije con una gratitud de mala gana—, pero todo está bien en casa.

Banner sacó un lapicero y un pequeño cuaderno del bolsillo de su pecho y me dio una nota.

—Aquí está mi número de teléfono y dirección —dijo, reteniéndola.

No extendí mi mano. Honestamente, no pensé que necesitaba un lugar para quedarme.

Había despertado para encontrar que la bestia se había ido —junto con la mayoría de la ropa de mi padre—, y eso significaba que iba a vivir solo hasta que él decidiera confrontarme nuevamente.

—No, gracias —decliné.

—Tómalo. —El Sr. Banner sacudió el papel enfrente de mí—. Podrías necesitarlo.

—Bien —acepté la información, y la solté en mi bolsillo. Luego, empujé de vuelta mi libro en mi mochila y lo colgué sobre mi hombro, porque obviamente no iba a conseguir nada con mi experimento, y —a decir verdad— estaba teniendo un momento difícil, lidiando con la presencia de Bella en la clase. Incluso más de lo que esperaba.

Quería mirarla, pero ¿y si veía lástima en sus ojos, también? ¿Lástima o, peor aún, amor?

¿No sería cruel involucrarme más profundamente con una chica que acababa de sufrir una pérdida violenta cuando yo conocía las probabilidades en mi contra aún en el mejor de los casos? Traté de mover mi muñeca y me estremecí. Quizás mucho peores que eso.

—Me voy —dije a Banner.

Él no me recordó que el timbre no estaba cerca de sonar.

—Ten cuidado, Edward —dijo—. Y usa ese número si quieres. Cualquier momento, día o noche.

—Tal vez —dije.

—Y Edward —agregó Banner con una mano sobre mi brazo bueno. —¿Qué? —No trates de vengarte —advirtió—. Agregar violencia a la violencia... nunca es buena idea.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Violencia a violencia a violencia, de generación en generación. Esa era la manera Cullen. Incluso encontrar la cura a la locura parecía no detener el círculo por completo.

—Hasta luego —le dije, caminando hacia la puerta.

Algunos de mis compañeros, se alejaban mientras pasaba, como si pudiera molerlos a golpes si se acercaban demasiado. No comprobé la expresión en el rostro de Bella.

Saliendo de la clase, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, encerrándolos a todos, y sacando la información de contacto de Banner de mi bolsillo, abriéndolo y leyéndolo. Fue lindo de su parte querer ayudar. Por un momento se había sentido bien, también, pensar que tenía un aliado. Incluso uno débil.

Entonces arrugué el papel, antes de que pudiera memorizar la información, y lo arrojé al suelo.

Lo que necesitaba hacer, tenía que hacerlo solo.

CAPÍTULO 53

Bella

Edward dejó la clase SIN mirarme, y de alguna manera logré ayudar a Jessica a terminar nuestro experimento, y finalmente sonó el timbre, poniendo fin a la clase más larga y más miserable que pudiera recordar mientras viva.

—Bella. —Jess me detuvo mientras me dirigía a la puerta—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Mis ojos como dardos, revisaron los extremos del corredor, como si Edward pudiera milagrosamente aparecer.

—No puedo ahora mismo, Jess.

—Es importante —dijo ella, enganchando mi brazo—. Es acerca de ti, de mí y de…

Me aparté, sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir. Ella iba a preguntarme sobre hacer trampas otra vez. Nuestro primer gran examen se estaba aproximando, y yo había estado esperando que ella sacara el tema a colación otra vez. Pero, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en la prueba? ¿No había visto a Edward? ¿No entendía que alguien tenía que ayudarle?

—Me tengo que ir —dije, caminando lejos de ella—. Hablaremos luego, quizás.

La dejé parada en el pasillo, y sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, me dirigí a la puerta principal en el frente del edificio… y salí, en medio del día, y sin un pase.

Corriendo a casa, revolví en el cajón de trastos de la cocina hasta que encontré un conjunto de llaves. Luego, salí corriendo al garaje y tiré de la lona sucia del Volvo de papá, salté dentro y encendí el motor, que tomó tres intentos. Las ruedas, que estaban bajas de aire, parecían pegarse al suelo del garaje cuando golpeé primero lo que quedaba de gas. Presioné más fuerte, apretando flojo, di marcha atrás en la luz del sol.

Edward había tenido razón. Conducir el coche… estaba bien. Apenas pensé en lo que tal vez había pasado en el mismo asiento donde yo estaba. Por mucho que el crimen me persiguiera, y siempre definiría mi vida hasta cierto punto, supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándome del derramamiento de sangre que podría avecinarse sobre la sangre ya derramada en el pasado.

CAPÍTULO 54

Edward

Me tumbé en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarme. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para prepararme? ¿Para mejorar mis posibilidades cuando el inevitable enfrentamiento ocurriera?

No pude pensar en nada, así que me quedé ahí, descansando, con dolor… y esperando.

Por fin logré dormir, solo para ser despertado por un ligero toque en mi hombro.

—¿Qué…? —empecé, rodando hacia un costado y empujándome hacia arriba, olvidando mis huesos rotos, hasta que un agudo dolor rasgó a través de mi cuerpo—. Oh, demonios —gemí, acostándome de vuelta, herido pero aliviado.

Todavía consternado, también, ya que mi visitante no era una bestia intentando reclamar mi alma. Era Bella Swan, la otra persona que quería evitar, aunque sabía que ese encuentro era inevitable, también.

De hecho, una parte de mí estaba casi más asustada de enfrentar a Bella de lo que estaba de lidiar con el monstruo, porque mientras más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de que Bella y yo no deberíamos estar más involucrados. Sería un error, egoísta, atraer a Bella más cerca, solo para hacerme matar, y sabía que debía pelear con mi deseo de estar con ella, apoyarme en ella. Todavía mirando dentro de los preocupados, calientes ojos color chocolate de Bella, sabía que las posibilidades de ganar esa batalla eran aún peores que la posibilidad de ganar contra la bestia.

CAPÍTULO 55

Edward

Bella, no deberías estar aquí —le dije sentándome de nuevo con más cuidado y agarrando la sensación pulsátil de mi muñeca—. Mi padre puede venir y no estoy seguro de que te pueda proteger.

—No tengo miedo —dijo Bella en voz baja de rodillas a mi lado estudiando mi cara—, solo estoy preocupada por ti.

Una vez más me sorprendió lo valiente que era cuando realmente contaba. Sólo unas semanas antes ella había estado nerviosa por estar a solas conmigo en su propia casa, casi se negó a permitirme entrar. Pero ahora, cuando yo estaba en problemas y lo que había en juego era realmente grande, cuando podríamos ser interrumpidos por un monstruo con la inclinación a matarnos al menos a uno de los dos, Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta sin preocuparse por su seguridad. Preocupada solo por mi bienestar.

—Déjame ver tu muñeca, Edward —dijo ella suavemente tomando mi brazo destrozado en sus manos—. No se ve como si estuviera curado. —La dejé acunar y girar mis huesos rotos.

—Fue difícil de hacer por mi cuenta con una sola mano.

Ella comenzó a desenrollar mi vendaje improvisado, trabajando con cuidado y con su toque ligero como una pluma.

—Deberías haberme llamado o ido al hospital. O las dos cosas.

—No podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas —le dije—. No quiero que te involucres. Y no quiero a ninguna de las autoridades involucradas, tampoco. —Mi voz se hizo espesar por las emociones que había reprimido. Sentimientos que ni siquiera yo sabía que albergaba—. Él es mi padre, Bella.

Volvió su cara hacia la mía, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en su propio padre, que la había traicionado, que llevó una doble vida y robó sus ahorros para la universidad. Sin embargo, Bella no se ha vuelto en contra de su padre tampoco. Era un extraño pero poderoso vínculo de miseria, traición y lealtad que habíamos compartido.

Después de un momento de comprensión silenciosa Bella siguió desenrollando mi vendaje, y aunque sabía que debería ordenarle que se fuera, dejé que se quedara. No parecía Bella Swan cuando, sin decir una palabra, fue al armario del cuarto de baño, regresando con alcohol, una toalla, y un par de tijeras. Esta chica no me había escuchado, de todos modos.

Por el camino, secó el paño húmedo que había sobre la herida de mi mejilla, me calló suavemente cuando murmuré una maldición pero mantuve la barbilla firmemente en su lugar. Cedí mi papel de dominante en nuestra relación, y Bella asumió el lugar apropiado como socia con pleno derecho. Nunca más volvería a llamar a todos inútiles y eso estaba bien para mí. Me había cansado de la autosuficiencia de todos modos.

—Eso se ve mejor —dijo dando un paso atrás y observando su trabajo. Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Tienes algo que pueda romper para hacer una vendaje nuevo?

Asentí con la cabeza hacia un montón de ropa, amontonada en una cesta de plástico.

—Eso son cosas limpias.

—Está bien. —Buscó en la colada y eligió una camiseta blanca. Se sentó a mi lado, tomó las tijeras e inclinó su cabeza, cortando una franja clara a lo largo de la tela—. Dame el brazo otra vez —dijo moviendo mi mano a su regazo.

—Oh, mierda. —Me quejé con los dientes apretados por el nuevo vendaje alrededor de la herida de mi hueso roto.

— Edward —me regañó ella, aunque en voz baja. Cuando volvió su cara a la mía, vi un rastro de diversión en sus ojos, a pesar de que las circunstancias eran terribles—. Es suficiente.

—Me esforzaré más —prometí clavando mis dedos de la mano buena en el colchón cuando Bella volvió a mi cuidado, con ternura pero firmeza moviendo mi mano hasta que se alineara mejor con mi brazo. El dolor fue casi insoportable, y lo mantuve hacia afuera, tratando de concentrarme en su perfil. El color que tenía por el esfuerzo nervioso en su mejilla, la forma en que se mordía su labio inferior rosa pálido mientras se concentraba, el surco grave en su frente, como si ella sufriera, también, por causarme dolor. Me centré en todas esas cosas, recordándome a mí mismo que tenía que estar atento para protegerla por si la bestia volvía y nos encontraba allí.

—Creo que hemos terminado, Edward —dijo Bella finalmente atando la venda y poniéndose de pie—. Ahora debes descansar.

No discutí y me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos, pensando que en pocos minutos me sentiría más fuerte y entonces realmente enviaría a Bella de vuelta.

La escuchaba mientras limpiaba la ropa ensangrentada y la tela sin usar. Después, mientras mis ojos aún estaban cerrados, antes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera, el colchón crujió, se hundió junto a mí. Sentí un pequeño cuerpo caliente y fuerte tumbarse junto a mí y un tentativo brazo acarició a través de mi pecho tan ligeramente que apenas sentí la presión.

No creía que fuera posible, pero pronto me encontré a mí mismo a la deriva hacia el sueño de nuevo, dormitando a la ligera, despertándome de vez en cuando para sentir el brazo de Bella aún descansando sobre mí. Al menos, pensé que se durmió y que unos pocos minutos pasaron. Sin embargo, cuando me desperté por completo, sintiéndome mucho más descansado de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que la habitación había empezado a oscurecerse, el brazo de Bella aún apretado a mi alrededor y su cuerpo apretando más contra el mío. Hasta qué punto Bella había cambiado desde aquella noche en su casa cuando yo había intentado primero besarla y sentí su timidez, su falta de experiencia. Y entonces no lo había sido esa noche extraña en el laboratorio…

Me moví y me volví hacia Bella, de repente inquieto, como si fuera a encontrarme cara a cara en la almohada con esa criatura frenética, a quien casi no había reconocido. Pero no, no vi nada más que sus dulces ojos que parpadeaban para mí, a centímetros de distancia. Dulzura, ternura y un toque de incertidumbre que yo esperaba que hubiera llegado el momento en que nosotros estuviéramos juntos como ahora. Ninguno de los dos habló, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Le acaricié la mejilla con mi mano vendada, sin cuidado de que me doliera al tocarla. Muy sutil presioné levemente su hombro, Bella se desplazó sobre su espalda, me las arreglé para levantarme y apoyándome en mi brazo bueno, pero descansando en gran medida sobre ella, empezamos a besarnos. Apenas frotábamos nuestros labios, no corriendo, sólo saboreando el estar juntos.

Este… así era como yo quería estar con ella. No en la forma en que habíamos estado esa primera vez en el laboratorio, cuando ambos habíamos ido un poco locos.

— Edward —murmuró mientras me acomodaba completamente sobre ella, deslizando la mano bajo el dobladillo de su blusa, acariciando la suave piel justo por encima de su cadera—. Oh, Edward. —Apoyó su mano sobre mis bíceps, tensando mis músculos y tensando debajo de mí.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja y tranquilizadora, preguntándome si brillaría de nuevo como en la noche terrible y maravillosa cuando no besamos por primera vez—. Está bien —prometí otra vez y sentí que se relajó, ablandándose. Era tan, tan suave. Su aliento contra el mío, el trazo de piel por encima de su cadera, su propio toque en mi piel.

Nos quedamos así durante mucho tiempo, los besos más profundos, más intensos. Bella, poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza, moviendo su mano hacia mi pelo, acariciándolo mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, pero no traté de ir más allá. Todavía no. Ella me dejaría saber cuando estuviese lista. Me daría una pequeña señal, y hasta el momento, me limitaría a darle lo que ella quisiera, nada más. Nunca sería el monstruo de nuevo, ni siquiera me acercaría a presionarla.

— Edward —murmuró mi nombre cuando nuestros labios se separaron—. ¿ Edward? —Me aparté, moviendo mi mano lesionada para acariciarle la mejilla, y ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué, Bella? —susurré, hipnotizado por el color cambiante de sus extraordinarios ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Esperé expectante.

Quería oírle decir lo que vi en sus ojos. Que ella también me amaba.

Había pensado decirle esas palabras a Bella una docena de veces una vez que nos habíamos besado, pero finalmente me contuve. Me di cuenta de que Bella también estaba a punto de decirlo, y —egoísta de mí— quería ser el primero en decirlo, para no oír mis palabras que resonaban de nuevo en mí.

— Edward —susurró, acariciando mi rostro y también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas buenas. El tipo de lágrimas que Bella Swan merecía. No era un torrente de agua salada dentro de una tumba abierta, pero la más mínima se filtraba sobre mi almohada—. Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera darme lo que yo realmente querría, de besarla y tocarla más, sonó el teléfono en el pasillo, y nos congeló a los dos, destrozando el momento.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría permitido que sonara el teléfono hasta el amanecer. Pero mi padre era un rehén, en un sentido, y yo estaba esperando órdenes de su captor.

—Lo siento, Bella —dije en voz baja, lo que significaba que lo sentía más de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez en toda mi vida.

—Cógelo, Edward —instó pareciendo entender lo que estaba pasando, aunque yo nunca le había dicho exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre la bestia y yo—. Rápido.

La besé una vez más, de forma rápida, sin saber en ese momento que debería haberla saboreado más, y fui a contestar el teléfono, dejando a Bella sola en mi habitación.

CAPÍTULO 56

Bella

Esperaba en la cama de Edward, escuchando el sonido de su voz mientras contestaba el teléfono. Mi... Yo estaba en la cama de Edward.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si el teléfono no hubiera empezado a sonar?

Había quedado atrapada en el momento, tanto que casi había admitido que lo amaba. Pero lo que estábamos haciendo me asustaba tanto como me excitaba. Había sentido el músculo del brazo de Edward, y cuando había descansado más directamente posicionándose encima de mí, yo lo sentí... a él. Cada centímetro de su duro cuerpo presionado contra mí. La comprensión, la realidad, había sido maravilloso y emocionante y completamente aterrador.

Yo había estado en la cama con un tío. Un tío que estaba claramente dispuesto a hacer algo más que sólo un beso, que a su vez seguía siendo nuevo para mí.

Al final del pasillo Edward seguía hablando. Yo podía oír su profunda y masculina voz.

¿Qué haríamos cuando volviera? ¿Besarnos un poco más? ¿Hablar acerca de... condones? ¿Él tenía condones? ¿Me preguntaría si tomaba la píldora? ¿O asumiría que no lo hacía? ¿Sería obviamente mi inexperiencia una pista suficiente?

Sentada, la piel caliente e irritada, me arrastré fuera de la cama.

Yo no había querido para nosotros, incluso un beso cuando me subí junto a Edward. Me imaginé que estaba herido y demasiado agotado para pensar acerca de... lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Pero de repente había comenzado a suceder, de todos modos, cuando apretó mi hombro de nuevo contra el colchón… que yo quería, pero... Me empecé a mover nerviosamente alrededor de su habitación, sin saber lo que debía hacer, si estar agradecida o frustrada conmigo misma.

Esa chica que había besado a Edward en el laboratorio de química, con la que había salido cuando le di a probar la fórmula en su boca, ella no estaría tirando del dobladillo de su blusa como si intentara evitar que los dedos de él continuaran subiendo. No, esa chica se habría quitado algo de ropa. Pero yo no era ella...

Seguí el paso, moviéndome hasta la mesa de Edward. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, enterrado bajo otros libros, su copia de la primera edición de Swany y Cullen. La novela que, obviamente, quería mantener fuera de mi alcance.

Al final del pasillo, Edward seguía hablando. Yo no podía entender lo que decía, pero sabía que la persona que había llamado no era su padre como él había esperado. O temido. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, y parecía formal, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no conocía muy bien.

Frente a mí el libro prohibido, me tentaba. ¿Por qué se suponía que no podía verlo? Le había dejado a Edward saber las cosas más importantes de mi familia. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando? ¿No tenía derecho de saber todo acerca de él? Estuvimos compartiendo cama…

Impulsivamente saqué mi mano rápidamente y tomé la novela bajo los otros libros, abriéndola en la inscripción a la que le había echado un vistazo antes en el aula de clases.

_Para Edward, con gratitud por ser fuerte cuando yo estaba débil. Nunca, nunca dudes de que tus acciones fueron justas, a pesar de cómo el mundo... juzgue sigue... recordan... a mí._

Yo no podía ver algunas de las palabras, y la escritura, que era débil, para empezar, tenía garabatos y era errática, como si se hubiese corrido a través de la página. Y ahí estaban las manchas que había notado antes, justo debajo de la firma. Una gran mancha y una más pequeña huella digital. Yo sabía que estaba viendo sangre ya que había visto un montón de ella.

Miré más de cerca. Sangre, igual que la de mi padre en la lista de sales...

—¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mi cabeza se levantó, el libro se cerró en mis manos, y me giré para ver a Edward en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observándome.

— Edward —tartamudeé, desgarrada entre la culpa y un vago, pero muy real, malestar—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste?

_**Hola**_

_**Que tal la semana, una de las razones por la cual empece a adaptar historias fue para poder abrir un perfil de Beta, creo que son necesarias minimo 6 historias, como tengo 5 que ya empece/termine de adaptar, necesito una más, Qué autor me recomendarían para leer y adaptar?, por fa ocupo su ayuda**_

_**TataXOXO: Hey, si te fijas bien el nombre del padre de Edward es Anthony, pero para no dejar fuera a Carlisle lo adapte como su abuelo, cada vez más secretos serán revelados.**_

_**Yeicy Duquesa Swansea: Hola gracias por comentar, créeme esto se va a poner cada vez mejor**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 57

Bella

Bella, te dije que no tocaras eso —dijo Edward, moviéndose dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sus ojos eran un poco fríos, como si estuviera enojado conmigo—. Es privado.

Mis mejillas se encendieron con vergüenza por haber sido descubierta, pero me contuve en el suelo y no bajé el libro.

—Pero, Edward, yo lo comparto todo contigo. —Bueno, casi todo...

Él vino aún más cerca mío y gentil pero firmemente sacó la novela fuera de mis dedos.

—Bella —dijo, y me di cuenta de que su rostro estaba pálido—. No creo que quieras saberlo todo sobre mí.

Le miré, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Eso no es justo, Edward. No puedes decidir eso por mí.

Él estaba guardando un secreto. Uno malo.

Terribles secretos eran como manchas de sangre en mi vida. Sabía lo suficiente sobre ellos como para reconocerlos antes de que incluso fueran revelados. La evasiva, perseguida mirada en los ojos de Edward me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, excepto la verdad misma.

—¿Qué paso, Edward? —demandé—. Merezco saberlo.

Habíamos estado juntos en la cama. Compartí con él la llave para desterrar sus propios demonios y estuve con él cuando casi muere.

Él me debía la verdad. Edward tenía la obligación de explicar la extraña dedicatoria... y esa mancha de sangre.

—Oh, Bella —dijo, quebrándose fácilmente, como si tal vez en secreto él hubiera anhelado un confidente. Dejó la novela y pasó su mano buena por su el pelo, sus ojos ya no estaban tan fríos. Por el contrario, se veía montado por la culpa y dolorosamente afligido—. No sé cómo decirte esto —dijo—. No estaba seguro de si realmente era verdad hasta hace poco. Esperaba que no lo fuera, y traté de convencerme...

—Está bien, Edward —dije. Pero sentía miedo—. Sólo dilo.

Sus mejillas se pusieron más pálidas todavía, y sus labios eran una fina, blanca línea, pero sus ojos encontraron los míos cuando declaró, muy directamente:

—Asesiné a mi abuelo, Bella.

CAPÍTULO 58

Bella

¿Qué? —Yo quería que él repitiera eso, porque esperaba que no lo hubiera oído bien—. Repítelo Edward.

—Yo maté a mi abuelo —dijo—. O la bestia lo hizo, a través de mí.

Nos quedamos uno frente a otro, su cuerpo bloqueando la puerta a través de la que yo quería correr.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó ahogada—. ¿Qué…?

—Un cuchillo. —Él hizo una mueca, como si una hoja lo rozara de nuevo—. Esa parece ser la forma en que prefiere matar.

Yo sabía que Edward no era realmente responsable de lo que le había sucedido a su abuelo. Lógicamente yo sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Había visto el cambio, y yo sabía que la bestia era algo separado del chico al que amaba.

Pero todavía me encontraba mirando sus manos, que habían clavado una hoja en su propia carne y sangre. Un hombre que había amado… que le había dado el don de la música, de componer. Las manos de Edward habían empuñado el cuchillo…

En mi mente, confusas imágenes se enredaban, imaginando escenas de mi padre en su sacrificio, un cuchillo arrastrado a través de su tráquea.

—¡No, Edward! —lloré, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡No creo que lo hicieras!

—Yo no lo hice Bella —dijo. Pero no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo—. Quiero decir, mi cuerpo realiza el acto. Pero no era yo. Tú estabas allí esa noche, cuando cambié…

Le escuché y sabía que tenía razón, pero mi sorpresa y horror superaban a la razón.

Había estado tumbada junto a un asesino. No un asesino en potencia como Edward había temido, sino que se convertía en un verdadero asesino. Alguien que ya había derramado mucha sangre.

Yo seguía sacudiendo mi cabeza, alejándome de él. Sus dedos trataron de tocarme…

—No, Edward.

Dio un paso hacia mí, extendiendo su mano, hablando con rapidez, derramando la confesión.

—Por favor. Trata de entenderlo. Mi abuelo me pidió ayuda para morir. Sabía las cosas horribles que había hecho, y no podía vivir consigo mismo nunca más. Estaba en la cama, casi paralizado, y durante todo el día y toda la noche, los recuerdos reprimidos lo inundaban de nuevo, torturándolo. Él me imploró para que robara pastillas a mi padre, una dosis letal, pero no pude hacerlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo para siempre. Era egoísta, demasiado egoísta para ponerle fin a su miseria.

— Edward … —Retrocedí más lejos, chocando contra la pared de la habitación que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Demasiado oscuro—. ¡Alto!

Él siguió mi retiro, confiándome el esfuerzo de tranquilizarme.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Bella. El abuelo provocó a la bestia dentro de mí, convocando a propósito, burlándose de mí, llamándome débil cobarde. Demasiado débil para enfrentarme a la verdad acerca de nuestra familia, y se refirió a la emoción de matar, hablando directamente con el monstruo, intentándole sugerir, tenía en su camino un cuchillo, para tener la satisfacción de estar por primera vez en su carne, supliqué que dejara de…

Aunque Edward confesó sin el mínimo temblor en su voz, vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero mi sangre estaba tan fría, que no podía sentir simpatía. No podía sentir nada.

—No recuerdo nada más —dijo—. Cuando volví a mí, estaba en casa, mis manos sin manchas cuando la policía llegó a decir que mi abuelo había sido encontrado por su mujer de la limpieza, muerto en su cama, con las muñecas cortadas por un cuchillo de carnicero. Suicidio, concluyeron. —Sus ojos se lanzaron a la novela—. Pero yo tenía el libro con sangre, y ya estaba escrito. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que, en el peor de los casos, la bestia le había dado el cuchillo. Pero me estaba tomando el pelo a mí mismo. El abuelo apenas podía levantar una pluma, y tenía su brazo reducido hasta los huesos…

Edward cerró los ojos, apretando las manos contra ellos, tal vez dejando fuera imágenes o quizá castigándose a sí mismo aplastando su fractura de muñeca contra el cráneo.

—Nunca he dicho esto en voz alta antes. Oh, Dios, Bella…

Él estaba agonizando. Pero yo no llegaba a él.

Aproveché la oportunidad, cuando los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados, para pasar más allá de él y correr por toda la casa, arrancando la puerta, saltando desde el porche, y montándome en mi coche. Mis dedos estaban tan frágiles que parecían no llegar nunca al interruptor. Después metí la llave en el contacto y presioné con fuerza sobre el pedal del gas, girando con fuerza en la calzada y arrancando la hierba en mi desesperación por escapar, por poner espacio entre nosotros.

Miré atrás sólo una vez, comprobando en el espejo retrovisor cómo la casa de Edward se hacía cada vez más pequeña en la distancia.

No lo vi de pie en el porche.

No creo que ni siquiera tratara de seguirme.

CAPÍTULO 59

Bella

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había necesitado a mamá para abrazarme mientras lloraba. Incluso cuando mi padre había muerto, había entendido que ella no estaba en condiciones para ser más fuerte que yo. Pero conduciendo desde la casa de Edward, luchando por contener las lágrimas, todo en lo que podía pensar era que quería a mi madre.

Cuando ya había aparcado el coche en el garaje, vi una luz encendida en su habitación, me apresuré dentro, corriendo escaleras arriba y golpeando la puerta cerrada.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Adelante!

Abrí la puerta, pensando en arrojarme a sus brazos. Sabía que no podía hablarle sobre Edward, ni de lo que casi había hecho esa noche ni de lo que él había hecho en Inglaterra. Pero pensé que al menos podía decirle que había tenido un terrible día en la escuela y necesitaba un abrazo.

Pero cuando vi a mamá me detuve en seco.

—¿Mamá?

¿Estaba usando un vestido?

—¿Cómo me veo, Bella? —Se alisó la falda, pareciendo insegura—. ¿Esto está bien?

—Te ves muy bien —dije sin entender. El vestido era el negro que utilizaba para ir a un buen restaurante, como cuando papá la llevaba a uno—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Sólo voy a salir con unos amigos —dijo ella, dándome la espalda y viéndose al espejo—. Algunas personas del trabajo.

—Oh. —Me moví en la puerta, insegura, también. Todavía quería correr hacia mamá. Pero ella parecía casi… feliz. ¿Quién era yo para inmiscuirme en eso?

Mamá debe haber entendido mal mi estado de ánimo, porque ella agregó por encima de su hombro:

—Espero que no te importe. Sé que debería tratar de obtener algunas horas extras en el hospital ahora que estoy mucho mejor. Pero Anthony piensa que es importante que me divierta también.

«Anthony ». La bestia que había ayudado a mi madre cuando estaba al borde del olvido. Había sanado a mi madre, pero era peligroso y violento… al igual que Edward.

—Mamá —le dije, luchando no sólo con mi dolor, sino con el miedo repentino por su seguridad—. ¿Crees que todavía necesitas ver al doctor Cullen? Quiero decir, parece como si estuvieras mejor.

—Sí, Anthony está de acuerdo. —Se alisó el cabello con los ojos fijos en su reflejo—. No lo estoy viendo más profesionalmente.

Me sentí aliviada por esa noticia, tan hundida en mi propia miseria, mi angustia, que pasé por alto una palabra clave.

—Voy a mi cuarto —le dije, cuando se quedó mirando su reflejo, pareciendo olvidarse de mí. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y supe que no podía abrumarla con mi tristeza—. Estoy un poco cansada —añadí—. Me iré a la cama temprano.

—Bien, Bella. —Mamá volvió a abrir el joyero, escogió unos pendientes, y se los puso en las orejas—. Te veré mañana. ¡Mantén las puertas cerradas!

—Claro —accedí, cerrando su puerta con lágrimas comenzando a caer de mis ojos de nuevo. ¿Acaso mi madre volvería a estar allí para mí otra vez? Edward ciertamente no lo estaría…

No estaba segura de cómo me contuve mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Edward había cometido un asesinato. Su secreto se había convertido en mi carga, nos había destruido, me dejó completamente sola de nuevo.

Cuando me encerré en mi cuarto, dejé que las lágrimas se desbordaran, pero lo más silenciosamente posible. Enterré mi cara en mi almohada hasta que mamá tocó mi puerta y dijo adiós. Cuando oí la puerta trasera cerrarse, comencé a sollozar de verdad. Pero no sirvió de nada. Tal vez había llorado tantas veces en el último año que las lágrimas no tenían el poder de antes. Ciertamente no lavaba la ira y el dolor.

No entregaría mi corazón, mi alma, y mi cuerpo a alguien que había terminado con una vida humana… especialmente en la forma sangrienta y violenta como la vida de mi padre había sido arrancada.

Edward debió haber sido más fuerte cuando su abuelo le había pedido que lo matara.

No había luchado lo suficiente.

«No. No amaré a Edward Cullen.»

Pero todo el tiempo que lloré, una pequeña voz en mi interior se mantuvo protestando sobre que todavía amaba a Edward.

Esa voz… eso es lo que me llevó a abrir el compartimento de la mochila donde había puesto la fórmula robada. Había planeado devolvérsela a Edward, diciéndole que no estaba segura de cómo había acabado allí. Pero esa voz regañona, el diablo en mi hombro, lo contrario a mi conciencia —que insistió en que el amor de Edward estaba mal—, era la voz que me hizo sacar el tapón y tomar un sorbo.

Sólo quería silenciar la voz. Tal vez por unas horas. Tal vez para siempre.

¿O quería otra cosa, como la libertad de ser mala y lo malo era lo que la voz representaba? Porque estaba sufriendo tanto que quería hacer algo malo. Tal vez incluso herir a alguien más, de la manera en que yo estaba herida.

Creo que mis razones no importaban cuando me caí al suelo, agarrándome el estómago, la sensación de dolor malvado en mis venas, destrozándome y liberándome.

CAPÍTULO 60

Bella

El café doble se sentía caliente bajando por mi garganta. El nuevo sujetador se sentía suave contra mi pecho. La cadena robada se sentía…

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Swan?

Sonreí a Tyler Crowley, preguntándome por qué tardó tanto en acercarse a mí. Qué precioso y detestable pedazo de mierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Está este asiento reservado para chicos a los que les gusta lamer los zapatos de Lauren Mallory?

Crowley dejó de sonreír y sus bonitos ojos destellaron.

—¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? —demandó—. Si crees que tener a Cullen de novio de repente te hace popular, estás muy equivocada. Ese tipo no es nada.

—Él te dio una paliza, ¿no es cierto? —Me reí, señalando el brazo de Crowley—. Así que eso te hace a ti…

—Hey…

—Y afrontémoslo. —Puse mis manos a diez centímetros de distancia—. Edward es dos veces más hombre que tú en otras maneras, también.

—¡Perra! —graznó Crowley—. ¡Eso es mentira!

—No de acuerdo a la charla en la escuela. Escuché a Lauren quejándose de que la tienes pequeña, y que no sabes usarla, de todos modos.

—¡Cállate! —lloró—. ¡Lauren nunca diría eso!

—Mira, Tyler. No me interesa. Nunca tendré que soportar tus manoseos y gruñidos. Gracias a Dios.

—¡No podrías conmigo!

Me reí.

—¿Qué? ¿Se me resbalaría por entre los dedos?

Él se quedó mudo, con la boca abierta, así que bebí mi café, golpeé la taza contra la mesa, y pasé empujándome contra él, asegurándome de que mis senos rozaran su pecho. Me miró todo el camino hasta mi coche.

CAPÍTULO 61

Bella

Me desperté tirada sobre mi colcha... y usando ropa nueva. Las sentí antes incluso de verlas. Un alambre del sujetador se incrustó en mi caja torácica, y se sentía como si hubiera una cadena corriendo entre…

Oh no. Tiré de una ajustada falda, tratando de desalojar esa cadena. ¿Qué había hecho? Todo estaba difuso, como un sueño que apenas podía recordar. Rodando fuera de la cama, corrí hacia el espejo. Mi cara se veía igual, pero mis ropas... ¿De dónde las había sacado? ¡No tenía dinero para ropa nueva!

Mis ojos se lanzaron hacia mi mochila. La fórmula. Recuerdo haber tomado algo...

Sudor corría por mi espalda, me saqué la ropa y la giré para ver las etiquetas, aspirando aire cuando vi el nombre del diseñador. Miré a mi pecho. Y el sujetador... estaba empujando mis pechos juntos haciendo que mis tazas A se vieran como si pertenecieran al máximo.

¿Había robado todas estas cosas? No podía recordar...

Mi pulso se aceleró y mi cabeza golpeó. ¿Qué más había hecho? ¿Adónde había ido luciendo así? ¿Alguien me había visto?

Atasqué la ropa en la parte posterior de mi armario y me apuré hacia la ducha, donde rasqué mi piel hasta que estuvo en carne viva, como si pudiera borrar todo lo que podría haber hecho. Luego me puse mi usual ropa y salí furtivamente temprano de la casa, antes de que pudiera ver a mi madre.

¿Había corrido a ella anoche? ¿Hablado con ella? ¿Estaba yo en problemas?

¿Y qué pasaría en la escuela? ¿Había visto chicos de la escuela? Tal vez...

Caminé en la luz del sol, tragando profundas respiraciones de frío, fresco aire de Noviembre, tratando de descubrir qué diría si alguien mencionaba haberme visto. También traté de no pensar sobre cómo me había sentido usando esa ropa o preguntarme por qué la había guardado en mi armario en vez de en el cubo de la basura al fondo de nuestro patio.

CAPÍTULO 62

Bella

Estaba en la clase de arte recortando mi foto de tercero por el borde de la lona para que pudiera ajustar los ojos de mi autorretrato, ya que parecía ser la enésima vez que un extraño e incómodo silencio se mantuvo mientras abríamos nuestros caballetes.

Sin mirar siquiera, sabía que Edward se había unido a nosotros, sin ser invitado. Mi mano cayó a mi lado y me volví para ver, que Edward de hecho, estaba parado de pie en la puerta mirando directamente hacia mí, mientras todo el mundo se quedaba boquiabierto con él.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que saliese, pero él vino hacia mí, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria del maestro.

— Edward —dijo la Srta. Lampley pero sin mucha autoridad. Creo que, como todo el mundo estaba receloso de la herida de su cara, la venda cruda, y su cansancio, buscando, pero con expresión determinada—. No creo que debas estar aquí.

Le lancé una mirada consternada. ¿Realmente pensaba que su medio intento haría que Edward Cullen dejara de hacer cualquier cosa?

—Será un minuto.

Edward hizo caso omiso, continuó cruzando la sala, los estudiantes se giraban para ver su progreso con cuidado interés, echándose hacia un lado si se acercaba demasiado.

— Edward, vete, por favor —susurré cuando él llegó a mí.

Él no me escuchó, y trató de coger mi brazo.

—Bella…

Me aparté, advirtiéndole.

—No me toques.

—Muy bien —aceptó él cruzando los brazos—. Como quieras.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté, centrándome en mi lienzo, donde la sonrisa de la niña inocente que había sido el año anterior, no era del todo correcta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—El concurso —dijo.

De hecho, me reí un poco.

—No hay concurso. Se acabó, Edward|.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la Srta. Lampley se acercó, supervisándolo. También vi a Edward girar la cara ligeramente hacia ella un segundo. Ella dio un paso atrás y Edward se volvió hacia mí.

—No importa cómo te sientas acerca de mí —dijo—. Necesitas el dinero, y sabemos que hemos trabajado en el experimento. Todavía podríamos ganar.

—No me importa el dinero —mentí, a pesar de que aún estaba pagando las cuentas finales.

—Podríamos empezar a trabajar durante el día —añadió—. No tendrías que estar a solas conmigo.

Me ahogué un poco, y volví la cara más directamente lejos de él. Quería estar a solas con él… Pero no quería eso.

—No importa, Edward —dije—. No estamos en la competición.

—Bella.

Dijo mi nombre con tanta fuerza, que aunque yo no quería mirarlo, lo hice.

—¿Qué?

—Hice un trato contigo —me recordó—. Tú me has ayudado, ahora voy a mantener mi parte del trato.

— Edward, ni siquiera hemos pensado en la presentación —le dije con la voz quebrada, y no sé por qué, estaba triste por el patético estado de nuestro proyecto abandonado—. ¿Cómo se presenta lo que hemos aprendido en público? —Y no era exactamente de la entrada en el concurso de lo que estaba hablando cuando llegué a la conclusión, al borde del llanto—. No tenemos nada, Edward.

A pesar de que le dije que no me tocara, estrechó mi brazo y se acercó más.

—Podemos hacer esto, Bella —dijo—. Sabes que podemos. —Él me apretó el brazo—. Podemos vencer a Lauren y todos los demás. Tú y yo somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para usar lo que hemos aprendido y ganar.

Habría retirado mi brazo de nuevo, pero no lo hice. Lauren… Quería ganarla en su propio terreno. Y yo todavía quería el dinero.

Quería ganar.

—De acuerdo —asentí, alejándome de él, de manera decisiva—. Pero vamos a trabajar durante el horario escolar, y esta vez voy a estar a cargo porque es mi dinero. Tú lo dijiste.

—No quiero, ni necesito el dinero —respondió él cruzando sus brazos de nuevo—. Voy a cumplir esa parte del trato también.

Me tomó un segundo considerar lo que Edward estaba ofreciendo.

—Deja que te ayude a ganar —repitió en voz tan baja que ni siquiera yo apenas lo escuché—. Quiero hacer que lo que queda de mi existencia valga la pena.

Mi corazón, que quería cerrarse a él, sin embargo, se hundió cuando dijo eso. Su padre… Sabía que su padre volvería a por él. Traté de no mirar la herida en la mejilla de Edward, pero no podría detenerme. Uno de ellos podría muy bien matar al otro antes de tiempo.

—Por favor —dijo Edward —. Quiero mantener mi pacto contigo.

No podría imaginarme trabajando en estrecha colaboración con él. Me dolía sólo estar junto a él unos minutos. Pero si Edward Cullen consideraba que ayudarme de alguna manera servía de redención, de alguna manera ayudar a pagar por la vida humana que había tomado, entonces le ayudaría a aliviar su conciencia. Sobre todo porque sabía entonces lo que era perder el control bajo la influencia de la fórmula que había creado mi antecesor y que lo había dañado.

—Vamos a empezar esta tarde —le dije, recogiendo mi pincel, lo que indicaba que debía irse. «Vete, Edward. Por favor, vete…»

Se fue sin decir una palabra, y no lo vi salir, como el resto de la clase. Seguí estudiando mi autorretrato, lanzando miradas de ida y vuelta entre mi foto y la cara en la lona hasta que me mareé. Era casi como si la niña de la foto fuera borrosa, fugada y la chica que estaba tratando de plasmar en el lienzo era una incógnita, también.

«¿Cómo no iba yo a saber sobre mis propios ojos?»

Sin soltar el pincel, pensé de nuevo en la noche que Edward había tocado nuestro viejo Steinway y había vislumbrado ese lugar oscuro en sus ojos, ese oído experto en la música. Me pregunté entonces si eso era lo que había estado ausente en mi arte.

Pero me equivocaba. No era yo. Yo nunca sería como Edward. Limpié mi boca con mi mano libre, que de repente tenía un sabor metálico, como la fórmula que había bebido la noche anterior.

La rabia que había sentido hacia mi padre, la ropa que había escondido, un brazo cortado hasta el hueso, y la sangre en las sábanas blancas y el papel blanco…

«¡No! No era yo.»

Mi mano no muy constante señalaba con el pincel un pegote de color blanco puro, y pintado en los ojos de grandes rasgos, imprudentes, pensando que tenía que empezar de nuevo, desde la nada. Pero no importaba como lo intentase, no podía ni siquiera imaginar por dónde empezar.

Fue un alivio cuando la Srta. Lampley finalmente nos dijo que limpiáramos. Cuando sonó la campana, entré en la sala, contenta de dirigirme hacia sociología, donde todo lo que tenía que hacer era escuchar y tomar notas. Me deslicé en mi asiento y sentí que alguien me miraba, me di la vuelta para ver a Tyler Crowley sentado en la parte de atrás de la clase, mirándome. Y luego movió la boca diciendo una palabra: "Puta".

Me giré de vuelta, mortificada y agitada, sin saber lo que había hecho para ganarme un odio tan descarado, por no mencionar un nombre por el que nunca me habían llamado antes.

No… a mí.

CAPÍTULO 63

Bella

Estoy tan contento de que vosotros dos decidierais entrar, y con un proyecto tan convincente —dijo efusivamente el Sr. Banner, frotándose las manos y sonriendo hacia mí, Edward y la pila de documentos antiguos sobre la mesa de laboratorio que tenemos ante nosotros—. Pensar, ¡recreando un famoso experimento de las notas originales! ¡Es tremendo. Sorprendente, incluso!

El Sr. Banner se empezó a acercar, como si fuera a tocar las notas, y yo las atraje cerca de mí, fuera de su alcance. Algo sobre el entusiasmo de mi maestro por mi asociación con Edward todavía me parecía extraño, y no me gustó la forma en que miraba a los documentos. No era como si pensara que el Sr. Banner robaba cosas de mi familia, pero aún así... estaba casi babeando.

—Estas son especialmente frágiles —dije, apoyando los dedos suavemente sobre los papeles amarillentos—. No es bueno para manejar una gran cantidad.

—Por supuesto —admitió el Sr. Banner, retirando su mano. Pero me frunció el ceño—. Bella, ¿por qué no viniste adelante con esto antes cuando te insté a participar en el concurso? ¡Es necesario presentarlo en menos de dos semanas!

—No sé —mentí, extendiendo los dedos más ampliamente, como si estuviera ocultando las notas de todo el mundo—. Yo no pensaba en eso, supongo.

—¿No pensabas en esto? —El Sr. Banner se echó a reír, señalando a los documentos de nuevo—. ¡Eso es difícil de creer!

—No es sólo difícil de creer, sino bulo total. —Lauren interrumpió desde la parte frontal de la sala, donde ella y Tyler estaban trabajando en su puesto habitual de laboratorio: el número uno. No se molestó en pedir disculpas por espiarles—. Ellos han estado colaborando durante semanas.

Sus ojos azules brillaron.

—¿Estás planificando silenciosamente contra las reglas? — Edward preguntó retóricamente. Como si se preocupara por las normas—. ¿Todos debemos montar un gran show de todo lo que hacemos? Algunos de nosotros se preocupan principalmente por los resultados, Mallory.

Sus ojos azules destellaron.

—O sea que hacéis trampas…

Edward echó a reír.

—Tú eres la que se jactó de que estás trabajando sola. Y sin embargo veo que tienes un colaborador. ¿Quién, pregunto yo, está rompiendo las reglas?

—Tyler es un asistente —aclaró, elevando la voz—. No es un colaborador. Simplemente hace lo que le digo. Trabajo duro.

—Por Dios, Lauren —espetó Tyler mientras enjuagaba algunos vasos en el fregadero—. Muchas gracias.

Arrancando mis ojos lejos de los rizados papeles de colores, vi que las orejas de Tyler estaban rojas.

—Eres tan cruel, Lauren —dije—. Incluso tratando a tu novio como un esclavo.

Apenas me di cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que todos se volvieron hacia mí. Mi primer instinto fue ruborizarme, pero lo controlé y obligué a que me miraran bien los ojos, uno por uno.

Lauren era mala, y yo tenía derecho a decirlo.

El Sr. Banner parecía vacilante, como de costumbre.

Lauren pareció sorprendida y enojada.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con aprobación y desconcertado.

Y cuando nos miramos a los ojos con Tyler, vi que él estaba furioso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, mi defensa había lastimado su orgullo.

¿Qué había sucedido, o qué estaba pasando entre nosotros?

El Sr. Banner se aclaró la garganta en un débil intento de restaurar el orden.

—Ahora, chicos…

—Tendremos ratas de laboratorio tan pronto como sea posible — Edward interrumpió, dirigiéndose a nuestro maestro—. Voy a necesitar que consiga una veintena de proveedores de la escuela. La escuela va a pagar, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró el señor Banner.

—Comprobaré que lo hace — Edward indicó.

Empecé a mirar los documentos antiguos de nuevo. La fórmula se escondía allí. La fórmula peligrosa, emocionante. Los trabajos deben ser ocultados...

Edward me tocó el hombro.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Arranqué mis ojos fuera de las notas y me di cuenta de que el Sr. Banner había serpenteado fuera de la estación de Lauren.

—Sí, claro. Estoy bien.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? — Edward preguntó.

—¿Qué? — Edward Cullen nunca había pedido instrucciones antes. Tal vez no en toda su vida. Y desde luego no a mí.

—Este es tu experimento —me recordó—. Estás a cargo.

Sí, habíamos acordado eso, pero no había realmente esperado que me diera el control.

—Um... ¿Crees que deberíamos...?

—Bella. —Se puso a mi nivel, fomentando la mirada—. Confío en tu juicio.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Está bien. Tenemos que empezar por el principio. Ni siquiera hemos desarrollado una hipótesis sólida.

—Voy a buscar un portátil —dijo Edward. Miró al frente de la sala, donde el Sr. Banner estaba sentado en su escritorio observando todo nuestro trabajo—. Si me disculpas un momento, sin embargo, quiero asegurarme de que el Sr. Banner ponga en marcha lo de las ratas. Él no está siendo muy activo, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que las necesitamos.

—Okey —acordé, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras caminaba al frente de la sala, deshecho, pero con su habitual paso seguro. ¿Cómo podía, todavía Edward, hacer que mi corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado, y calmarme, hacer que tuviera ganas de reír y de llorar y de arrojarme a sus brazos cuando sabía lo que era? ¿Por qué cuanto más golpeado, más terrible parecía a mis ojos, más me sentía atraída por él? ¿Qué decía eso sobre mí? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

—Hey, Swan.

Había estado tan concentrada en Edward que no había notado aTyler situarse sigilosamente a mi lado. Me di la vuelta, el corazón palpitante con alarma.

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta esa mierda que dijiste sobre mí en la cafetería —siseó.

—¿Qué? —repetí, tratando de mantener mi compostura. Lo hice.

—Si alguna vez quieres saber lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad, sólo llámame —continuó en un gruñido bajo. Pero sus ojos se precipitaron a Edward, nervioso, antes de añadir—: Yo voy a mostrarte quién la tiene más grande, perra.

—Yo no... —¿Qué le había dicho?

—Oh, hoy en día no es tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Crowley, se burló—. O tal vez ahora que he llamado tu atención, tienes miedo de que realmente no puedas manejar lo que puedo ofrecer.

—Yo... —¿Estaba ofreciéndose a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?

Él me dio una sonrisa maligna e hizo un movimiento de levantar un teléfono a la cara mientras se alejaba.

—Si alguna vez tienes las agallas, Swan, llámame.

Esperé hasta que pude controlar mis piernas temblando antes de caminar, con la mayor calma que pude reunir, a la puerta, evitando a Edward, que seguía hablando con el Sr. Banner.

Entonces corrí al cuarto de baño de las chicas, donde me apoyé contra la pared de azulejos frescos, evitando el espejo por miedo de ver mi propia cara.

«¿Qué he hecho?»

Todavía estaba luchando por recordar cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entró, sin tomarse la molestia de llamar o anunciarse a sí mismo.

CAPÍTULO 64

Bella

¿Qué pasó allí? —exigió saber Edward —. ¿Qué te dijo Crowley?

—Nada. —Intenté llegar por delante de él hacia la puerta—. No fue nada. Se movió, también, bloqueando mi camino.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a salir a por él, por la fuerza si es necesario. Él no te perturbará, no durante más tiempo cuando yo estoy alrededor.

—No, Edward —le espeté, gritando de repente. Mi voz resonó contra las paredes de color rosa—. ¡No más violencia! ¡Estoy tan harta de la violencia! —Bella... — Edward parecía sorprendido y apesadumbrado—. Tienes razón —dijo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente—. Lo siento. Sólo quería protegerte. Pero tienes razón. Mi camino no es el camino correcto, y es probable que tú lo manejes mucho mejor a tu manera, de todos modos.

Me quedé mirando a Edward, que parecía bastante fuera de lugar rodeado por baldosas de color rosa, y de repente todo el mundo parecía tan desordenado como un niño en la habitación de las niñas. Lo vi todo desde la distancia, como si fuera un personaje en una película llena de héroes enigmáticos y villanos inesperados.

El chico más atento y sacrificado de la escuela era un asesino. El más sexy y el más semental simplemente había hecho proposiciones a la virgen más simple y menos popular. La virgen se convertía en una especie de mujerzuela loca cuando caía la noche. Los padres robaban a las hijas y atacaban a sus hijos. Las madres estaban demasiado heridas y preocupadas para ocuparse de sus propios hijos. Los maestros prestaban atención a sus estudiantes, y las chicas tímidas se convertían en perras dominantes. La química, donde había encontrado, una vez, el sentido orden del universo, causaba trastornos en las almas.

—No sé lo que me está pasando —contesté, enterrando la cara entre mis manos—. Estoy confundida, Edward... Nada parece lógico ya.

Creo que lo que esperaba era que Edward, mi protector, llegara y me sostuviera, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Ese era su papel, ¿no? Pero me quedé allí sola, y cuando quité mis manos de mi cara, vi que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo con simpatía casi dolorosa—. Lamento que estés confundida. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, más allá de ganar una beca para que puedas tener un futuro mejor. Pero me temo que no soy el hombre adecuado para hacer algo más.

Supe entonces que cuando le rechacé en la clase de arte, había roto algo entre nosotros. Todavía me defendería de los matones. Eso era simplemente su naturaleza, y probablemente habría salido a proteger a cualquier criatura débil. Pero no se doblegaría contra sí mismo otra vez. Respetaría la distancia que yo había puesto entre nosotros.

—Vamos —dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta—. No tenemos tiempo que perder estando de pie aquí. Tengo una cita en una hora.

Lo seguí, y por supuesto Edward, siempre caballeroso, cuando no empuñaba un cuchillo de carnicero, sostuvo la puerta para mí con la mano manchada de sangre.

Realmente quería preguntarle con quién se iba a reunir, pero tenía la sensación de que no tenía ese derecho para nada, nunca más.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 65

Edward

¿Cuánto me darás por esto? —le pregunté a uno de malhechores más sombríos de nuestra escuela, Mick Soder. Se pasó su manaza sucia por el lado de mi Honda.

—¿Funciona bien? —preguntó, sin dejar de acariciar el coche.

—Sí, sí —dije—, está bien. ¿Cuánto?

Mick se encogió de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo sé. ¿Trescientos?

—¿Estás loco? —le espeté—. Vale más de mil.

—¿Vas a hacer una transferencia de papeles? —señaló, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres conseguir que las autoridades se involucren?

Maldita sea. Él me tenía pillado. Los papeles estaban a nombre de mi padre. Sólo necesitaba deshacerme del coche lo más rápido y silenciosamente que fuera posible. Mis tarjetas de débito y las tarjetas de crédito habían sido canceladas, dejándome con una treintena de dólares que me había agenciado de los bolsillos de unos pantalones sucios. Al parecer, la bestia estaba, en principio, intentando matarme de hambre para conseguir la sumisión.

—Cuatrocientos —le ofrecí.

—Tres cincuenta.

Saqué la mano del bolsillo.

—Trato hecho.

Mick, aparentemente, había venido dispuesto a comprar. Escarbó en sus pantalones vaqueros que estaban aún más sucios que los míos y sacó un fajo de dinero en efectivo, contando algunos y entregándomelos.

Los conté, también, antes de darle las llaves.

—Eso debe haber sido una pelea cojonuda —señaló Mick, asintiendo con la cabeza a la muñeca vendada—. ¿Qué pasó?

Apreté el dinero en mi bolsillo.

—El otro estaba mejor armado.

Mick asintió con la cabeza, como si la lucha armada fuera una parte normal de su vida.

—Devuélveme veinte dólares, y te daré una navaja que arruinará a un hombre demasiado fuerte... bueno, parecerá peor que tú, y eso es por decir algo.

Mantuve mi tono evasivo.

—Te escucho.

Mick apartó sus manos cerca de unos cuatro centímetros de distancia.

—Es sólo de este tamaño. La hoja se da la vuelta y el tipo nunca sabrá que la tienes. Hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Mantuve mi tono neutro.

—¿Cuándo podría conseguirla?

—Esta noche si quieres.

Me llevó un momento sopesar la oferta. Luego le entregué la suma solicitada, sin ni siquiera molestarme en negociar.

CAPÍTULO 66

Bella

Cuando llegué a casa de la escuela, arrastré mi cartera escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, donde tenía mi caballete, con el lienzo apoyado en éste, y recortado el retrato de la escuela, determinada a ponerme las pilas y terminar mi pintura. El encargo era esperado en menos de una semana, y mis ojos todavía seguían estando en blanco, lo que me garantiza una calificación baja.

Y, sin embargo, no empecé a trabajar de inmediato. Ni siquiera a sacar mis óleos de la caja donde los guardaba ordenadamente siguiendo el patrón de un arco iris. En su lugar, me sentía inquieta y de mal humor, me paseaba por mi cuarto, poniendo en orden las cosas, diciéndome que no estaba buscando excusas. Yo estaba resolviendo asuntos. Manteniendo el orden.

Y mientras ponía mis cosas en sus lugares apropiados, manteniendo un ojo en una cosa que estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar.

El vial perdido de la fórmula.

¿Lo había escondido en alguna parte? ¿Lo había perdido?

¿Por qué Tyler Crowley había hecho ese comentario sobre el tamaño de su...?

Eché un vistazo a mi armario. Y esas ropas. Tenía que deshacerme de ellas.

Abriendo la puerta con cautela, como si las ropas pudieran morderme, me arrodillé para escarbar en la parte trasera buscando la falda corta y la camiseta ajustada, sacándolas fuera. Pero mientras me ponía de pie, frotaba la tela de la camiseta entre mis dedos. Era sedosa y se sentiría bien contra mi piel. Yo podría probármelas, sólo durante un minuto, y tal vez descubrir que no había parecido demasiado buscona…

Dejando caer mis pantalones vaqueros y desabrochándome la blusa, me puse la falda y la camisa, entonces me coloqué frente al espejo, temiendo lo que vería.

Pero mi reflejo... no era tan malo.

Me giré hacia el lado. Tal vez estaba mostrando demasiada pierna al descubierto, pero la ropa no estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. El alivio me inundó, y alisé la camisa contra mi cuerpo, enderezando mi columna vertebral... y fruncí el ceño. La tela sedosa se abultaba en mi pecho. Se vería mejor con el sujetador que había robado... ¿El nuevo sujetador?

Fui a mi armario y saqué el cajón superior. El sujetador negro estaba escondido cerca del fondo, y cuando lo saqué, algo rodó hacia delante.

El vial.

Lo recogí, dándome cuenta de que todavía estaba casi lleno. Esto... con esto podría...

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —grité, empujando la fórmula en el cajón y cerrándola de golpe mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentar la cara de mi madre, que estaba en la puerta, mirándome.

CAPÍTULO 67

Bella

Yo… yo no sabía que estabas en casa —le dije, apoyándome con fuerza contra mi tocador.

—Estaba echándome una siesta —dijo mamá, todavía mirándome.

Me estiro del dobladillo de la falda, pero de repente estoy más preocupada por mamá que de mi ropa. Se presionaba demasiado, estaba recayendo...

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió un poco, tal vez entendiendo mi preocupación.

—Estoy bien, Bella —dijo—, estoy descansando entre los turnos. Estoy tratando de trabajar un poco más esta semana.

—¡Mamá! —Me olvidé de mis piernas descubiertas—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bostezó. Pero honestamente no parecía tan cansada como antes.

—Sí, estoy preparada —dijo—. Quiero empezar a aligerar más la carga de tus hombros.

—Gracias, mamá.

Por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Esas ropas son nuevas?

Me estiro la falda de nuevo.

—Um, le pedí prestadas estas cosas a Jessica.

Mamá se acercó, mirándome de arriba abajo. Entonces se encontró con mis ojos y volvió a sonreír.

—La falda es un poco corta, pero probablemente es el estilo de las niñas de tu edad —admitió—. Te ves linda, Bella.

—¿En serio?

Mamá asintió con la cabeza, y para mi sorpresa, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me apretó, abrazándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había abrazado?

—Sólo desearía poder comprarte más de tu nuevo estilo de ropa —dijo, manteniéndonos juntas.

«Y yo deseo que simplemente no haberte mentido... no estar ocultándote las cosas…»

—Está bien —la tranquilicé, alejándome—. No te preocupes por eso.

Mamá comprobó mi traje nuevo, y la comprensión apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Bella? Esta nueva imagen no es para Edward, ¿verdad?

—¿ Edward? —Me moví inquieta, preguntándome si de repente había recordado haberle visto la noche en que la había drogado—. No...

—Sólo pensé que tal vez, desde ese favor que te hizo… nos hizo…

—No, mamá —le aseguré, interrumpiéndola—. No estamos... juntos. —Nunca lo estaríamos. Esa era la verdad.

—Oh. —Había pensado que estaría feliz de que yo no me estuviera viendo con un chico, pero en realidad parecía decepcionada—. Tengo la impresión de que es un buen muchacho.

—A veces —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Y a veces no… Um, respecto a la ropa… —agregué que para cambiar de tema—. ¿Me podrías dejar tu chaqueta azul? ¿Para la presentación de la beca?

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo mamá, pero su cara palideció—. Me temo que me olvidé de eso e hice algunos planes para ese fin de semana...

Yo incliné la cabeza.

—¿Planes?

—Sí. —Ella se agitó y miró hacia otro lado—. Tu tía Cristina me invitó a visitarla en Cape May. Pensó que sería bueno para mí irme de vacaciones.

La miré con sorpresa.

—¿La tía Christine? Pero vosotras dos casi nunca os visitáis. No la he visto desde el... —Me detuve, deseando no haber estado a punto de mencionar el funeral de mi padre.

—Sí, bueno... —Mamá se pasó la mano por el pelo, nuestro gesto compartido—. Le he hablado acerca de mi... enfermedad, y ella pensó que podría ser bueno para mí conseguir un poco de aire fresco del mar, incluso si el clima es frío.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que sí —estuve de acuerdo. En realidad, me sentía aliviada de que mi madre se perdiera la presentación. Estaba aterrorizada por hablar en público, y sólo conseguiría empeorar si conocía a la gente que estaba en la audiencia—. En realidad no me importa.

Ella me abrazó de nuevo, y el estado de ánimo se iluminó una vez más.

—Gracias, Bella. Realmente creo que esto será bueno para mí.

Entonces mi madre me dejó para irse a fregar, y a pesar de su aprobación, me quité la camisa y la falda, poniéndolos de nuevo en mi armario, y me fui a la cama temprano, tratando de no pensar en el vial que estaba escondido en mi cajón o con Edward. Pero esas dos cosas perversas e increíbles parecían decididas a tentarme, mientras que yo, una buena chica, lo hacía lo mejor que podía para resistirme.

CAPÍTULO 68

Edward

La escuela estaba vacía, los pasillos parecían inusualmente oscuros y silenciosos cuando yo me dirigía a la segunda planta en algún momento después de la medianoche.

Localizando mi taquilla, hice girar la combinación, la abrí, y empujé a un lado una chaqueta de chándal que nunca usé. Sumergí la mano en una bolsa de plástico, recuperando una botella de Gatorade. Solo que el líquido en su interior no era de color amarillo-verde neón. Se arremolinaba contra el plástico, turbio, lechoso y tóxico.

Lo levanté delante de mí… y me di cuenta de que me lamí el labio. Sólo tocando la fórmula, me tensé y... algo más. En lo profundo de los rincones de mi cerebro podía escuchar una de mis composiciones favoritas, una variación atronadora empezando a jugar con una marcha fúnebre tradicional, casi sentía las llaves en mis manos. Llaves que no había tocado desde que me había curado. Claves que tenía miedo de tocar...

«Vas a beber de nuevo, Edward, por tu propia voluntad...»

Yo podría haber jurado que escuché a mi padre… los animales… no en la voz de la memoria, sino directamente susurrado en mi oído, y un escalofrío recorrió a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de si la causa era emoción u horror, pero mi mano temblaba, también, y la fórmula se derramó lentamente, rompiendo el hechizo. Giré sobre mis talones, poniendo la botella en mi mochila y dirigiéndome a clase del señor de Banner, caminando rápidamente.

«Date prisa, Edward. Date prisa, oculta la botella de ti mismo y empieza a moverte.»

Irrumpí en la habitación, me fui directamente a donde las ratas recién llegadas se movían inquietas en sus jaulas, ocupadas con su vida nocturna, y aunque yo estaba ansioso por hacer las tareas que había planeado, me tomé unos minutos para observar a los animales, manteniendo un ojo en un enano blanco patético al que le faltaba media oreja. Un débil. Un perdedor intimidado por otros. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón, como si tratara de no atraer la atención de los animales más fuertes.

Retirando la tapa, lo busqué con mi mano buena, y él dejó de revolverse. Su pequeño corazón batía rápidamente contra la palma de mi mano, pero no lo hice retorcerse o pellizcarme. Lo acuné contra mi pecho, acariciándolo, ganándome su confianza, y sin duda tan acostumbrado a ser manejado por el hombre, que pronto estaba jugando por lo largo de mi brazo, husmeando en mi camisa.

Cuando mi nuevo amigo se deslizó en mi hombro, me fui a mi puesto en el laboratorio y primero desempaqueté una pequeña cámara de video, estableciendo así que sería para capturar lo que sucediera después, y luego la encendí. Entonces encontré un gotero en el cajón de los equipos.

La nariz rosada de la rata sorbió contra mi oído, y me habría reído si no hubiera estado tan severamente preocupado por destapar la botella de Gatorade, la inmersión del gotero, y en la recuperación de alrededor de una onza de la fórmula.

¡Oh!, el olor de esas cosas. El olor del mal. Del poder…

«Para, Edward.»

—Vamos —le dije a la rata, arrancándola del hombro y sosteniéndola de nuevo, ofreciéndole el gotero convenientemente a la vista de la cámara—. Toma una copa, ¿no?

A la rata claramente no le gustaba el olor, pero con un poco de insistencia su boca se abrió, y apreté cerca de la dosis completa en su lengua.

La reacción fue casi inmediata. El animal se puso rígido en la mano, y sus ojos de color rosa rodaron violentamente, ya que gritó de dolor. La puse sobre la mesa de laboratorio, donde se tambaleó y se derrumbó, con los lados jadeantes… al igual que yo cuando lo había hecho.

¿Me había convulsionado con tanta violencia, también? No lo podía recordar.

—Lo siento —la tranquilicé, contento de no haber traído a Bella conmigo. Yo había sabido que la criatura sufriría cuando se tragara la fórmula, quería evitarle que lo viera… otra vez—. Pobrecita —murmuré, haciendo una mueca cuando la rata se retorció—. Créeme, yo entiendo tu dolor.

Juré que los ojos rosados me acusaban. Y luego se cerraban. Apoyé mi dedo índice contra el costado de la rata. Todavía respiraba, pero apenas.

Nos quedamos así durante lo que pareció un largo tiempo, y acababa de dar al animal, condenado a morir en cualquier momento en que sus párpados revolotearan y le temblaban las patas, a continuación, abrió y cerró, sin convulsiones, pero con flexión. Poco a poco, con esfuerzo, la rata estaba sobre sus piernas incierta.

—Bienvenida de nuevo —dije, levantándola y apoyándola contra el pecho de nuevo, asegurándose de que me quedara el animal en el punto de vista de la cámara. Pero la rata se sentó dócilmente en la mano, y después de unos cinco minutos, pensé que había sido una tontería creer que en realidad podría ver el cambio. No era un ser humano… no era una Cullen—. Lo siento por ti haciéndote pasar por todo esto —me disculpé nuevamente al animal, que parecía casi somnoliento después de su terrible experiencia.

«Y lo siento, Bella, porque no tendríamos ninguna prueba exitosa para nuestra presentación». Yo había pensado que el vídeo de una rata violentamente alterada podría sellar el acuerdo, lo que demostraba que la vieja fórmula realmente creaba monstruos. Pero al parecer no era así.

Acaricié la cabeza del roedor durante un minuto hasta que pareció recuperado, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y levantó su cara, a continuación, olfateando mis dedos otra vez. Yo le permití jugar en la palma de mi mano por un tiempo, y estaba a punto de llegar a más, apagué la cámara cuando de repente, sin motivo o provocación… me mordió. Duro.

—¡Maldita sea! —La sangre brotaba desde el punto de incisión entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

La rata soltó mi carne… sólo para morderme de nuevo, una y otra vez, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Apenas conté con la presencia de ánimo por un corto tiempo, lo suficiente para capturar algunas imágenes en la cinta.

Y lo suficiente para ver la mirada en los ojos del animal.

Cuando no podía soportar ser roído un segundo más, me acerqué a la jaula, y… sólo deseando estar libre del pequeño demonio… lo dejé caer con los demás.

Cuando di un paso atrás, sacudiendo lo que había sido mi mano buena, vi al enano a su vez usar su furia en sus nuevas compañeras ratas, atacando al azar, con saña, hasta que la jaula fue un hervidero de pánico, roedores chillando. Manchas de sangre salpicando en el cristal.

—¡Mierda!

No juré sólo en la carnicería, sino al darme cuenta de que el experimento realmente parecía haber funcionado.

—Maldita sea —murmuré de nuevo con la incredulidad a medida que había más sangre contra las paredes de la jaula—. Hijo de...

Miré por sólo un segundo más, sorprendido sin poder reaccionar, dándome cuenta de que tenía que intervenir y detener lo que amenazaba con convertirse en una masacre.

Me apresuré a regresar a la mesa de laboratorio y apagué la cámara… no quería grabar lo próximo que haría… y empecé a tirar de la navaja escondida en mi vendaje. Pero a medida que mis dedos tocaron el cuchillo, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo de esa manera. No me atreví a sumergirle la hoja, tal vez perdiera matándolo, y la necesidad de apuñalar a los animales de nuevo, tal vez más de dos veces. En lugar de eso me volqué a abrir mi mochila, buscando el frasco de estricnina, contento, por una vez, de nunca haber limpiado las cosas. Torcí la tapa, introduje mi dedo índice y lo cubrí con veneno puro, y luego llegué en medio de las frenéticas ratas, heridas, arrebatando al enano. Se retorció y luchó mientras introducía por la fuerza el polvo en la lengua, mordiendo las veces necesarias con las que me temía que podría ser envenenado, también, si entraba demasiado en mi torrente sanguíneo a través de las rupturas en la piel.

Pero antes de que la rata pudiera hacerlo, la toxina paralizó su sistema nervioso mucho más pequeño y se quedó inmóvil sobre la mesa. Esta vez su corazón no latía en absoluto.

—Lo siento —me disculpé una vez más—. Pero tenía que hacer todo esto. Por Bella.

La reacción en video de la rata… el éxito documentado con un animal… podría justamente darle a ella los treinta mil dólares. Valía la pena la vida de un roedor. Sin embargo, todavía me sentía mal como para embolsar y eliminar a la criatura y limpiar el desorden en la jaula. Algunas de las ratas parecían tener heridas graves.

Cuando la habitación parecía en orden, guardé la cámara y volví a precintar la botella de fórmula, girando la tapa con fuerza. El movimiento dejó una mancha de sangre fresca, mi sangre, en el plástico blanco, y metí la botella en mi bolsa, lista para volver a mi taquilla.

La marcha fúnebre que había compuesto una vez aún jugueteaba, ahora burlonamente, en mi cabeza mientras escondía la botella y llevaba el cadáver al contenedor de basura fuera de la escuela. Una de mis composiciones más bellas perdidas en una rata muerta.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tentado, ni por un segundo, de llegar a ser como ese animal: convulsionado, loco y asesino? ¿A quién, o qué tipo de persona, le gustaría eso?

También me preguntaba, como a menudo había hecho, dónde estaba escondida la bestia que se llevó a mis padres, lo que estaba planeando, y si tendría el coraje de utilizar el cuchillo cuando realmente contara.

Levantar la tapa del contenedor, y lanzar a la rata en su ataúd rancio, me trajo unas inesperadas náuseas por el fuerte hedor de la podredumbre.

CAPÍTULO 69

Bella

Has logrado mucho en poco tiempo —señaló el Sr. Banner asintiendo con aprobación—. ¿Crees que estará listo para presentarlo en poco días?

—Sí —dije—, estamos a punto de terminarlo.

—Bella lo tiene bajo control —dijo Edward metiendo la mano en una jaula y acariciando una de las ratas que se puso sistemáticamente repugnante. La documentación de sus reacciones a las primeras versiones de la fórmula que sabíamos, no eran realmente eficaces—. Ella va a ganar.

—Vamos a ganar —le corregí, pensando que Edward parecía estar distanciándose cada vez más, no solo de mí, sino de cualquier otro concepto del futuro—. Nosotros.

Edward no me miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos fijos en la rata, que se estremeció bajo la influencia de una solución de ácido débil.

—Todo irá bien —le prometió. En cierto modo me identifiqué con la rata. En cierto modo me identifiqué… en todo. No estaba segura sobre nada.

—Vosotros dos no tenéis oportunidad con vuestras ratas medio muertas y malolientes papeles viejos —dijo Lauren desde la parte frontal de la habitación—. No es una investigación. ¡Se trata de un truco publicitario!

—Es un gran experimento —le avisé—. Así que preocúpate por tu propio trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Creo que Swan te lo dijo, Lauren —resopló Tyler mientras limpiaba su estación para la noche.

Me quedé mirándolo, sin saber si había insultado a Lauren o a mí.

—¿Vosotros dos tenéis un viaje a Filadelfia? —preguntó el Sr. Banner a mí y a Edward para desviar la atención de la discusión.

—Acabo de vender mi coche —señaló Edward —, así que estoy sin ayuda.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa noticia y no solo porque necesitábamos un vehículo. ¿ Edward necesita dinero? ¿O es que él no esperaba necesitar el coche?

—No sé si mi coche lo hará —añadí—. Nunca lo tengo puesto a punto. Y mi madre no nos puede llevar, está fuera de la cuidad.

—Yo os llevo —ofreció el Sr. Banner—. Iré de todos modos.

Yo esperaba que Edward lo rechazara de plano, nos obligaría a hacer dedo antes que aceptar la caridad del Sr. Banner. En su lugar, simplemente dijo:

—Gracias. Eso es genial.

Me sorprendió más ver lo que parecía genuina gratitud que un gesto a regañadientes en la cara de Edward, y quería saber más de lo que sabía cuando hablamos ese día que se había presentado golpeado en clase. Algo había cambiado. De alguna manera el Sr. Banner había ganado un poco de confianza con Edward.

Nuestro maestro comprobó el reloj.

—Es hora de terminar.

—Ya hemos terminado —dijo Lauren cuando Tyler, finalmente libre de su elenco, arrojó su mochila al hombro y alzó su mochila de diseñador.

Miró con consternación el caos en nuestra estación.

—¿Podríamos quedarnos hasta tarde? Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Se supone que no podéis trabajar solos —señaló el Sr. Banner, aunque no parecía muy firme al respecto—. Esa es la política de la escuela.

Lauren, cerca de la puerta, soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Ya han trabajado en solitario.

La fulminé con la mirada hasta que ella apartó la vista y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Tyler, quien me dio una última mirada indescifrable antes de partir. Entonces me volví hacia el señor Banner, suplicando:

—¿Por favor? Vamos a tener cuidado.

—Bella, ¿estás segura? —me interrumpió Edward —. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Yo sabía lo que quería decir, y mi corazón se rompió de golpe, porque yo todavía confiaba en él. No era que temiese que lo que iba a hacer lo horrorizara, era que por lo que había hecho, me despreciara.

—Sí, Edward —dije—. Quiero quedarme.

—Bueno… —el Sr. Banner vaciló, pero solo un segundo—. Si me prometéis tener cuidado.

—¿En serio? —solté, sorprendida de que hubiéramos conseguido permiso. Yo había pensado que el Sr. Banner era un seguidor de las reglas como yo—. Quiero decir, eso es genial —modifiqué antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Gracias.

—Voy a asumir la responsabilidad —dijo Edward al Sr. Banner, pero él me estaba mirando— Mantendré a Bella segura.

—Guardad todo bajo llave cuando os vayáis —dijo Banner—. Y no le digáis a nadie que os permití hacer esto.

Luego puso un poso de material sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de irse, el Sr. Banner hizo una pausa, y por un segundo, pensé que iba a cambiar de opinión. Parecía nervioso y sonaba como una despedida extraña.

—Buena suerte, chicos.

Entonces él me dejó sola con Edward, realmente sola, por primera vez desde que había estado en el dormitorio de Edward besándonos y confesándonos.

Y lo primero que Edward hizo fue cerrar la puerta desde dentro, sellándonos dentro de la sala.

CAPÍTULO 70

Bella

—¿Qué haces Edward?

—Sólo ser prudente, Bella —dijo, reuniéndose conmigo en nuestra estación.

Mi corazón se deslizó a mi garganta.

—¿Crees que tu padre...?

—Dudo que él haya venido aquí — Edward me tranquilizó—. Fácilmente podría matarme mientras duermo en la casa si quisiera. Pero yo tengo la responsabilidad de mirar por ti.

No sabía qué decir para nada de eso, así que cogí las notas del Dr. Swany para empezar a trabajar otra vez.

—Estamos en el experimento de febrero XI. Él comienza con la fórmula de base y luego se agregan dos gramos de magnesio. — Bajé los papeles y me aventuré con cautela—, Pero a lo mejor, ya que estamos solos, deberíamos, um... ¿adelantarnos?

Edward midió un poco de magnesio y añadió a la mezcla de ácido, y luego me miró, sus cejas arqueadas.

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Prueba la fórmula real, la fórmula final, en una rata. Para ver si funciona.

Me puse nerviosa mientras lo sugería, dado que una parte terriblemente pequeña de mí pensaba: «Tú podrías mostrarme dónde has estado escondiendo tu porción de la fórmula... Tal vez podría robar solo un poco más si dieras la espalda...»

Pero Edward silenció la pequeña voz de traidores asesorándome.

—Ya he hecho eso, Bella. Y documenté los resultados.

Dejé las notas, y cayeron en el escritorio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Sin mí?

—Vine a la escuela tarde la otra noche y alimenté alrededor de una onza11 a una rata —dijo—. Te alegrará saber que el experimento fue todo un éxito.

Entonces me di cuenta de que él había dejado de mezclar la última solución y sostenía su mano. Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de pequeñas, pero de mal aspecto, marcas rojas. Algunas habían formado costras. Miré sus ojos otra vez, buscando una explicación.

—¿ Edward?

—El animal pasó de dócil a los estribos —explicó—. Lo tengo todo en video, para que podamos mostrarlo en la presentación.

Negué con la cabeza, no le creerían.

—Estás bromeando...

Pero Edward no sonreía.

—No. Estoy muy serio.

—Deberíamos repetir el experimento —dije, emocionada. Estábamos a punto de ganar treinta mil dólares. Y estábamos trabajando con la fórmula real...—. ¡Si obtenemos el mismo resultado, podríamos hacerlo en el escenario de la presentación!

—No. — Edward estaba firme, con su mandíbula apretada—. No lo haré de nuevo. Y no quieres ver qué pasará.

—Pero…

—¡No! —insistió. Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con la mano raspada y desvió la mirada—.Tuve que matar a la rata, Bella. Estaba atacando a los demás. Odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Edward estaba tan evidentemente dolido por la muerte del animal, o tal vez admitiéndomelo, me olvidé de mi emoción.

—Yo… entiendo —dije, obligándome a no imaginar cómo había terminado

la vida de la rata. No quería imaginar a Edward matándose de nuevo, tal vez quebrando el cuello de un animal con sus propias manos, incluso para ahorrar las otras ratas. Sin embargo, miró sus manos, literalmente ahora manchadas de sangre, y me di cuenta de que el crudo vendaje en su muñeca estaba muy irregular. Sin pensar, sin olvidar que ya no nos tocábamos más, alcancé su brazo—. Puedo arreglarlo para ti.

Él se apartó.

—No. Está bien.

Le agarré.

— Edward, solo déjame... —Cuando mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca, sentí algo estrecho y duro en su camisa rota, y lo miré, confusa—. ¿ Edward?

—Vamos, Bella —dijo, tirándose hacia atrás.

Pero no lo hice. Me aferré a él.

—¿Qué es eso?

Dio un tirón libremente de mí.

—Eso, Bella, es mi mayor esperanza contra lo que viene a por mí.

Sospechaba en ese entonces que Edward llevaba un cuchillo, y el pensamiento me hizo sentir enferma. Sólo de repente no estaba disgustada porque podría utilizarlo para matar de nuevo. Mientras miraba su valiente, y determinado rostro, me aterraba sobre todo porque el arma parecía ser demasiado pequeña para hacerle ningún bien contra un enemigo, especialmente uno que ya había demostrado tal energía despiadada.

— Edward —dije, todas las defensas débiles que había planteado en su contra se estaban derritiendo—, ¿tu padre dijo realmente que va a hacer daño de nuevo? Nunca me contaste lo que pasó esa noche.

Él dio una corta y triste risa.

—No, saliste corriendo, horrorizada por mí, antes de que pudiera decírtelo.

—Lo siento.

—No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas —dijo Edward con un encogimiento de hombros. Volvió a mezclar la solución, evitando mi mirada—. Pero para responder a tu pregunta: sí, la bestia que controla mi padre, ahora completamente, prometió volver, y si no he bebido la fórmula y restauro la frontera de la familia Cullen, me va a matar.

Tenía suerte de reconstruir todo junto, pero al oírle decirlo en voz alta... Me sentía caliente y con náuseas. Yo estaba petrificada por él. Y ¿cómo podría haber jugado un poco con la fórmula?

—¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

—No. — Edward finalmente se encontró con mis ojos—. Esa llamada telefónica, cuando estábamos en la cama... —Él lo dijo casualmente, como que no le importaba, tampoco. Y tal vez no se lo hizo más. Eso me hizo sentir mal, también—. Esa era la cabeza del departamento de papá, preguntando por qué había dejado de venir a la universidad. —Él golpeó ligeramente la barra de revolver contra el vaso de vidrio, frunciendo el ceño aún más profundamente—. Todavía no te deja ver a tu madre, ¿verdad?

—No —dije. No profesionalmente—. El tratamiento ha terminado.

—Bien —dijo.

—¿ Edward?

—¿Sí?

Me encontré mirando en el lugar donde la venda de Edward sobresalía ligeramente.

—¿Serías capaz de luchar contra tu padre...? —«Hasta el final». Eso es lo que quise decir.

Como siempre, Edward fue capaz de terminar mis pensamientos.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Bella —dijo. Se quedó mirando mis ojos, y vi la misma resolución que había visto momentos antes de que bebiera la fórmula, convencida de que estaba cometiendo suicidio—. Cuando llegue el momento, voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

— Edward... —Pero, ¿qué podía decir?

—Vamos a seguir trabajando —dijo él, tomando un gotero—. Aunque sabemos cómo termina esta historia, querremos mostrarle a los jueces que seguimos los apuntes del Dr. Swany de principio a fin.

—Claro.

Pero no me moví para ayudarlo. Me quedé mirándolo, triste y confundida, mientras Edward... el condenado Edward... doblada y elegía una rata de una de las jaulas, acunándola en el hueco de su brazo.

—Esto no estará bueno —advirtió, levantando el gotero a su boca. La rata se retorció, y Edward habló en voz baja—. Vamos no me gusta hacer esto, como sea, pero es el interés de la ciencia y una beca… Por el bien mayor.

Se las arregló para apretar unas pocas gotas en la boca de la rata antes de que se retorciera de su mano, cayendo de nuevo en la jaula.

—Pobrecita —dijo Edward, viéndola correr en círculos—. Yo espero que no sea doloroso.

«Pobre, pobre cosa...»

No sabía qué me pasó, pero comencé a llorar entonces, y me acerqué a Edward y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, consolándome y esperando a que lo consolara un poco, también. Al principio se quedó rígido, sin aceptar mi abrazo, pero como yo lo tenía, sentí sus músculos comenzando a relajarse, y pronto envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí, acunándome contra su pecho, frotando su mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza, calmándome, también.

—Está bien, Bella —prometió—. No llores por mí.

Pero yo no lloraba sólo para él. Yo lloraba por mí, también. Yo estaba llorando por nosotros.

—Ah, Bella —dijo Edward, elevando mi rostro al suyo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Estudié sus cálidos, y maravillosos ojos verdes, sabiendo lo que quería que hiciera. Quería que me besara. Quería que me dijera que aún me amaba. Porque yo sabía que lo sentía. Ambos habíamos estado cerca de decirlo, ese día en la cama de Edward...

Se inclinó más cerca de mí, apoyando su frente contra la mía y cerrando los ojos, y me levanté de puntillas, pensando que no podía esperar un segundo más para que me besara. Quería darle un beso.

Pero antes de que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos, los dos oímos un sonido y nos movimos de un tirón, mirando a la puerta mientras la perilla se torcía desde el exterior.

11 Onza: es una unidad de masa para pesar con mayor precisión las mercancías y otros artículos, especialmente si su peso era menor que una libra romana.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 71

Bella

Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie juntos, nuestros ojos fijos en el movimiento que hacía sonar la perilla.

— Edward —dije en voz baja, luchando contra el miedo—, ¿quién crees que…?

—Shhh, Bella —dijo, callándome—. Silencio.

Mi corazón se aceleró, pero el suyo se mantuvo estable.

—Podría ser un guardia —sugirió—. O Lauren, regresando.

—Un guardia tendría llaves, y Lauren llamaría. —Mis ojos estaban fijos en la perilla, que se sacudía más fuerte.

—Es verdad. — Edward se alejó suavemente de mí, y sacó el cuchillo de su cubierta improvisada. La hoja, cuando la abrió, era delgada, pero parecía tranquilizadoramente viciosa.

La puerta comenzó a temblar, y luego escuchamos un gruñido profundo, la voz.

—¡ Edward! ¡Déjame entrar!

Todo mi cuerpo parecía congelarse ante ese terrible sonido. Era la voz del Dr. Cullen, y aún así no era su voz en absoluto. Me acerqué a Edward, aterrorizada.

— Edward...

Me sujetó la muñeca con la mano libre y empezó a tirar de mí.

—Vamos.

Permití que me arrastrara, mientras buscaba un escondite en el cuarto, aunque sabía que sería inútil ocultarse.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú te vas —susurró Edward, dejando caer el cuchillo y levantando una ventana.

—No sin ti —objeté, retorciéndome mientras él envolvía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, levantándome.

—¡Bella, deja de pelear y vete!

Me retorcí contra él.

—¡No sin ti!

Al otro lado del cuarto, la puerta se sacudió en sus bisagras, y esa terrible voz gritó el nombre de Edward, convocándolo.

—¡Abre la puerta ahora, hijo!

—Bella. — Edward me hizo girar para hacerle frente—. Esto es inevitable para mí. Permite que suceda.

—No esta noche. —Negué con la cabeza—. No me voy sin ti.

Nos quedamos estancados por sólo un segundo más, y luego, justo cuando la puerta se estremecía de nuevo, golpeada desde afuera por una bestia cuya furia era palpable, Edward accedió. No dijo nada, pero de alguna manera entendimos que nos iríamos juntos.

—Corre, Bella —dijo, empujándome por la ventana. Vi desde fuera cómo él tomaba las viejas notas, apretujándolas en la caja, agarraba el cuchillo, y me seguía, cayendo al suelo y agarrando mi mano entre las suyas—. Sólo corre.

Edward era uno de los mejores corredores en el estado, y parecía que tomé prestado parte de su poder a medida que nos alejábamos de la escuela, hacia la oscuridad. Me sentí como si estuviéramos volando, como si nada pudiera sorprendernos, ni siquiera un monstruo tan fuerte como el que temí que estaba siguiéndonos.

Pero pensándolo de nuevo, estoy segura de que Edward desaceleró su ritmo para que coincidiera con el mío.

Parecía como algo que Edward Cullen haría, incluso si pusiera su propia vida en riesgo.

CAPÍTULO 72

Bella

¿Estarás bien? — Edward preguntó, de pie en las sombras detrás de mi casa.

—Sí —dije—. Mamá está en casa esta noche. Estaré segura.

—Me quedaré hasta que entres. Luego cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

Empecé a subir hacia el porche trasero.

—Edward, no vas a volver, ¿cierto?

—No, Bella —prometió—. Él no estaría allí de todos modos.

—Podrías entrar.

Edward negó con la cabeza y acomodó la caja debajo de su brazo.

—No. Esconderé esto y me iré a casa.

—¿A casa? Pero...

—Hace demasiado frío para dormir afuera —intentó bromear Edward —. Y pienso que él no planea confrontarme en nuestra casa, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué...? —pregunté en voz alta—, ¿…piensas que él fue a...?

—Estoy seguro de que está vigilándome, sabe qué estábamos haciendo y espera encontrarme con la fórmula —dijo—. Pues, más que matarme, desea que yo la beba y continúe nuestro legado.

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de mí...

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hicieras? —aventuré—. Puedes beberlo y comprar tiempo, con la intención de cambiar otra vez...

Pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer bajo su influencia? —Hizo una pausa y pude escuchar la repugnancia en su voz cuando agregó—. ¿Sabes que mi padre probablemente mató al tuyo por la fórmula?

Me quedé en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Edward. Sin embargo, supe que no estaba tan sorprendida como debería haberlo estado.

¿Había una parte de mí que supuso que el Dr. Cullen estuvo involucrado en la muerte de papá? ¿Había apartado de mi mente las pistas y coincidencias cuando mamá se curó bajo sus cuidados...y cuando comencé a enamorarme de Edward? Porque amar al hijo del asesino de mi padre sería muy malo...

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, bajando la cabeza, como si realmente compartiera la responsabilidad por el crimen del doctor Cullen.

—Me pregunto... —medité con un poco de mi vieja tonta esperanza por la redención de mi padre—, si tal vez mi padre estaba tratando de ayudar al tuyo.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo, mirándome de nuevo—. He encontrado un documento sin terminar en el ordenador de mi padre, en el que discutía sobre el trabajo con un colaborador anónimo sobre una cura para la locura que se estaba apoderando de él.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí —confirmó—. Nuestros padres estaban muy emocionados por ampliar los horizontes de la fórmula, si ellos la perfeccionaran. Vieron implicaciones para la apertura de nuevas vías de estudio en la manipulación de la personalidad y el control social.

—Nunca me dijiste eso —dije aturdida—. ¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos verdes se nublaron con remordimiento.

—No me atreví a decírtelo. ¿Cómo podrías mirarme de nuevo, sabiendo lo que mi padre probablemente le hizo al tuyo? —Se rió tristemente—. No es que mis propios pecados no fueran suficientes para alejarte.

Una parte de mí todavía no había aceptado, o absuelto, a Edward por matar. Una parte de mí también sabía que era terrible amar al hijo del asesino de mi padre. Pero de todos modos lo amaba.

—Olvídate de eso —urgí—. No eres un monstruo... y no somos nuestros padres. No te culpo por las acciones de tu padre.

—Creo que tu padre en realidad creía que iba a reponer tu fondo para la universidad y algo más... —agregó—. Tenían grandes esperanzas por ganancias profesionales... y por lo tanto, financieras.

Un gran nudo creció en mi garganta. Edward había justificado, en gran medida, sólo a mi padre, como yo había esperado. Y sin embargo, papá se había ido, el padre de Edward estaba tal vez peor que muerto, y Edward y yo... el futuro no se veía bien para nosotros tampoco.

—Entra, Bella —dijo finalmente—. Voy a estar bien esta noche.

Esta noche. Pero no por mucho más. Dudé, con un pie todavía en el escalón.

—¿ Edward?

—¿Sí? —Se acercó y levantó la mano, pasando mi descarriado mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. ¿Qué pasa?

Atrapé su mano en la mía y enlacé nuestros dedos, apretando nuestras palmas juntas. Aunque estaba muy oscuro, vi lo que quería ver en sus ojos.

—Ven mañana por la noche —le ofrecí—. Necesitas algo decente para comer, y puedes descansar. —Me sentí enrojecer mientras agregaba—: Mamá estará en el hospital casi toda la noche... —dudé.

—No sé, Bella. Puede que no sea seguro para ti.

No, no sería seguro. Estar con Edward sería la cosa más arriesgada que jamás he hecho, por mi cuerpo, mi alma y especialmente por mi corazón, el cual sería destruido si alguna cosa le pasara a él.

Pero estaba convencida de que estar con Edward Cullen estaría bien.

—Sólo ven —dije, levantándome de puntillas para besar sus labios suavemente—. Por mí.

—Está bien —accedió.

Esperó a que entrara y cerrara la puerta detrás de mí. Luego miré por una ventana mientras él desaparecía en la noche, rezando por que no hubiera mentido acerca de regresar a la escuela.

CAPÍTULO 73

Bella

Bella, me voy a trabajar —dijo mamá, metiendo la cabeza en mi habitación—. No te quedes levantada hasta muy tarde pintando, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré —prometí, mirando el reloj. Edward llegaría en una media hora—. Estoy a punto de terminar.

Ella entró en la habitación, uniéndose a mí en mi caballete.

Miró por primera vez en la pintura y luego a mí, parecía confundida.

—Pensé que este retrato estaría terminado antes.

—Voy a terminar a tiempo —dije, con más convicción de la que sentía.

—¡Será mejor que añadas un poco de ojos! —Mamá bromeó con una gran sonrisa. Estaba sutilmente presionándome para terminar mi trabajo, pero no me importaba. Estaba contenta por la sonrisa genuina.

—¿Alguna vez te defraudé? —le pregunté y alejé una punzada de culpa.

Mamá estaría muy decepcionada si se enteraba de lo que planeaba hacer con Edward esa noche.

Pero teníamos que estar juntos. Era como si yo no tuviera otra opción. Revisé la hora.

—Probablemente deberías irte ¿eh?

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo, dándome un beso en la mejilla—. Que tengas un buen…

Lo haría. Definitivamente, me gustaría.

—Tú, también. —Escuché como se puso el abrigo y cogió las llaves, y cuando la puerta trasera se cerró detrás de ella, abandoné la pintura, demasiado nerviosa y emocionada para trabajar.

¿Estaba lista?

Atrapé una visión de mí misma en el espejo. ¿Me veo bien?

Enderecé mi espalda, revisándome a mí misma de perfil, entonces fui a mi tocador y metí la mano en el cajón, sintiendo el sujetador negro, pensando que me vería mejor en eso y que a un hombre le gustaría. Pero cuando mis dedos tocaron la tela de seda dudé. No lo había escogido, robado...

Metí el sujetador más atrás, pensando que se sentía contaminado de alguna manera, y lo malo para la noche, yo quería tenerlo. Tan malo como la fórmula que se ocultaba también allí.

No necesitaba eso tampoco, ¿verdad?

Pero lo mantendría en mi mesita de noche por si acaso me ponía nerviosa...

Estaba a punto de envolver los dedos alrededor del frasco, cuando oí un golpe en la puerta y tiré de mi mano, horrorizada por mi propio comportamiento.

Edward estaba aquí. Se pondría enfermo si supiera que yo había robado —probado— la fórmula.

Cerrando el cajón de un golpe, corrí hacia abajo por las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

— Edward...

...Pero no era Edward quien estaba al otro lado...

CAPÍTULO 74

Bella

Jessica, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté mientras pasaba dentro de la casa sin ser invitada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo ella—. Ahora.

—Este no es un buen momento.

Pero Jessica pasándome, irrumpió en el salón.

—No llevará mucho tiempo. Sólo necesito decirte algo. Sobre Edward.

Supe, antes de que ella fuese más allá, qué era de lo que quería hablar. Supe que estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado entre el chico que amaba y mi amiga durante el curso del verano anterior. Y por lo que vi en la cara de Jessica, esa era una verdad que no quería saber.

—Ahora no, Jessica —dije—. Por favor. Ahora no.

No justo antes que Edward estuviera a punto de llegar a la casa, subiera conmigo a mi habitación…

—Sé que estáis juntos —dijo ella—. Pero también sé un secreto acerca de él, Bella.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Jessica… no tienes que decirme…

—Yo estaba con Edward este verano —me espetó—. Tuvimos sexo. En el río. Y él cambió, y fue atemorizante. Fue como si se volviera… tosco.

Jessica probablemente pensó que la sangre que escapó de mis mejillas fue por lo que me había dicho acerca de que Edward tenía un lado violento.

Pero yo había vivido con eso. Fue la confesión de que habían tenido sexo, eso era lo que estaba matándome. Había sospechado que ellos habían estado colgados. Besado, tal vez. ¿Pero sexo?

—Es suficiente —dije—. No necesitas decirme más. Por favor.

—Bella. —Ella descansó su mano en mi hombro—. Necesitas saber esto.

—Yo no…

—Estábamos en la orilla del río —continuó Jessica, ignorando mis protestas— y Edward estaba besándome, susurrándome esas cosas increíbles al oído. —Aunque ella estaba contando una historia que supuestamente era terrible, una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios—. Lo juro, pensaba que Edward era algo así como el mejor chico con el que jamás había estado.

—Por favor, deja de tocarme —supliqué, empujando su mano lejos. Su mano que había tocado a Edward —. ¡Deja de contarme esto!

Pero ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y continuaba con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

—No podíamos sacarnos la ropa el uno al otro lo suficientemente rápido.

—Jess... —Yo no podía soportar imaginar a Edward desabrochando los botones de la blusa de Jessica, sus manos moviéndose hacia sus jeans…—. ¡Por favor!

—Cálmate, Bella. —Ella interrumpió su historia, sacudiéndose hacia atrás y lanzándome una mirada de frustración—. ¡No significó nada! ¡Nosotros tan sólo estábamos en una fiesta y nos fuimos a otro lado! ¡No tienes que ponerte tan celosa!

Yo la miré, muda. ¿Cómo no estar celosa? Jessica había tenido a Edward primero y ellos ni siquiera eran pareja realmente. Yo sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Habían estado juntos antes de que Edward siquiera me notara. Y aún así, yo no podía pensar lógicamente. Tan sólo seguía imaginándomelos abajo, junto al río, Edward susurrando en el oído de Jessica, sacándole la ropa…

—Pero repentinamente —continuó ella—, y me refiero a, justo en el gran momento, Edward se volvió diferente, y me asusté de él. —Hizo una pausa, entonces agregó, como si me hiciera un gran favor—. No quiero que eso te suceda a ti, Belly.

Miré a mi "amiga" entre lágrimas. "Eso" ya lo había pasado. Había sobrevivido al mal con Edward. Pero Jessica… ella me había ganado la parte buena. Me lo había robado en un capricho, sin pensarlo dos veces. Y haciendo eso, contándome demasiado, me había robado a Edward.

Por supuesto, él era culpable también. El agudo, desgarrador dolor en mi pecho, de mi actualmente roto corazón… Eso era culpa de Edward también. Ahora él no podía culpar de sus acciones a un alter ego o a una fórmula con la que mi familia había envenenado a la suya generaciones atrás.

Edward había elegido, por su propia voluntad, tener sexo sólo por el placer de hacerlo, con mi amiga.

Y yo… Había sido tan estúpida para pensar que él consideraría "especial" lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

¿Qué le habría susurrado Edward a Jessica al oído antes de que cambiara? ¿Habría mirado a sus ojos de la misma manera que miraba a los míos? Apreté mis puños, golpeada por un terrible pensamiento. Si las cosas no hubieran ido mal esa noche, ¿estaría Edward aún con la hermosa Jessica? ¿Isabella Swan no era más que un último recurso otra vez?

—¡Fuera de aquí! —lloriqueé, apuntando a la puerta—. ¡Sólo vete!

—¡No te vuelvas loca conmigo! —Jessica estaba claramente sorprendida por mi reacción—. Te estoy haciendo un favor. ¡Y no creo que tú pudieras estar jamás con él, juntos, de la manera que nosotros lo estuvimos!

—¿No? —Me quebré—. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué Isabella Swan nunca podría tener a un chico sexy?

—Bella… —tartamudeó—. No quise decir que…

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Mira. Estás exagerando. —Ella metió sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Los padres de Christy Hitchcock están fuera de la ciudad. Hay una gran fiesta en su casa esta noche. ¿Por qué no vienes? Podría ayudarte estar rodeada de gente. Para poner las cosas en perspectiva.

—¿Una fiesta? —No podía creerlo—. ¿Piensas que una fiesta va a arreglar lo que acabas de hacer?

—Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena —suspiró Jessica—. Quiero decir, ¡todo el mundo tiene sexo! No creerías que Edward Cullen era virgen, ¿o sí?

No, no había pensado eso, y aún así…

—Fuera —le ordené de nuevo—. ¡Tan sólo déjame sola!

—Como sea. —Ella se dirigió a la puerta. Tuve la sensación de que sentía como que había cumplido con su obligación hacia mí y estaba lavándose las manos del desastre—. Sigo pensando que la fiesta podría hacerte bien. Pasas mucho tiempo en esta lóbrega casa vieja. —La puerta se golpeó tras ella, subí penosamente las escaleras y paré, una vez más, frente al espejo.

Hablando de monstruos. La chica reflejada no me decepcionaba. Me enfermaba. Ella era tan estúpida, e ingenua, y grotescamente inocente. Ella había esperado inútilmente, soñando con el romance, con el amor, cuando todo el mundo estaba ocupado follando, al azar y sin sentido, tomando cualquier satisfacción que quisieran sin reparar en las emociones.

Qué idiota había sido. Qué patética sanguijuela.

Quería arrancar su camiseta cuidadosamente planchada con la misma violencia que la bestia había comenzado a hacerlo en el laboratorio. Quería arrancar su infantil cola de caballo y cortar su cabello café-ratón, atacándola dolorosamente con un cuchillo sin filo.

Dándole la espalda a Bella Swan, fui a mi armario y abrí el cajón de arriba, tocando el suave vidrio. Agarrando el vial, quité el tapón e incliné el recipiente hacia mis labios.

A medida que la fórmula goteaba por mi garganta, el dolor me superó, y en unos segundos estaba en el suelo, y arranqué mi cola de caballo, y arranqué mi camiseta mientras me retorcía en agonía contra el duro suelo de madera, mi estómago pareciendo disolverse dentro de mí.

Pero ni una vez me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Y cuando me las arreglé para pararme sobre mis rodillas, temblando, mi camiseta desgarrada desde el cuello al ombligo, el pelo revuelto, me arrastré hacia el espejo y miré mi cara, una sonrisa —una mueca— se arrastraba a través de mis labios, y un brillo formándose en mis ojos.

Isabella Swan como la conocía se había desvanecido.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Estoy feliz, ayer termine de subir el primer libro de la trilogía Hombres arrogantes, mujeres inocentes (La esposa indomable con Rosalie y Emmett) y mañana empiezo con Tal para cual con Bella y Edward.**_

_**Por cierto si les gusta historias sin lemmon y con un poco de intriga les recomiendo Sociedad de Ladrones de Ally Carter, me encantaron las dos novelas, todavía espero encontrar un libro adecuado para mi proximo proyecto, espero que les gustara el cap.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 75

Bella

Qué gran aguja. Cómo destellaba en el vestidor. Qué afilada se sentiría dentro de mí.

Lentamente, lentamente, presiono la punta contra el lóbulo de mi oreja. La pieza de metal se hunde, penetrando la piel virgen, una gota de sangre rezuma y se desliza por el instrumento para correr entre mis dedos, dejándolos pegajosos y calientes.

Sí, sí…

La punta apareció al otro lado con un audible "pop", y ya estaba hecho. Retiro el hábil instrumento, girándolo dentro del agujero, saboreando el pinchazo, y la sangre —goteando sobre mi hombro—, manchando la tela marfil.

Levanto la aguja de nuevo, el proceso es repetido, y —ambas orejas violadas— voy a la caja de joyas de la señora Swan, excavando hasta encontrar dos grandes aretes de oro.

Absolutamente perfectos para una fiesta.

CAPÍTULO 76

Edward

¿Bella? —Abrí la puerta trasera un apenas una línea—. ¿Estás aquí? —Cuando no contestó, entré en la oscura cocina—. ¿Bella? Lo siento, me retrasé. Pero no le estaba hablando a nadie. La casa estaba obviamente vacía.

Asumiendo que ella había salido por un momento, me paseé alrededor, esperándola —proponiéndome evitar la cosa que más me atraía—. Ese viejo Steinway en la esquina.

¿Me atrevería? Mi estómago se revolvió de sólo pensar en ello, de incluso tomar el riesgo de echar un vistazo.

«Descúbrelo, Edward. Ten las agallas para tocar. Estás solo, sin nadie que te escuche fallar.»

Tomando una honda respiración, me senté, posicioné mis dedos y cerré mis ojos, toqué las teclas, haciendo una mueca cuando mi muñeca rota sufrió el impacto. Pero no era sólo el dolor físico lo que me golpeó mientras intentaba dar forma a algo —lo que fuera—, que valiese la pena escuchar.

Sí, aún podía tocar. Tenía la técnica y podía crear una melodía.

Pero la inspiración, la oscuridad que había dirigido mis mejores trabajos… eso se había ido.

Golpeé las teclas, pero impotente, lo dejé y enterré la cara entre mis manos, lamentando no sólo la pérdida de mi talento sino también la cosa que había matado.

La bestia. Habíamos sido amargos enemigos —y también colaboradores—. Sospecho que durante más tiempo del que quería admitir. Y cuando bebí la fórmula, sepultando al monstruo con ello, en realidad había matado mi talento también.

Presionando mis palmas contra mis ojos, negándome a caer en la desesperación y dejarme caer, no podía evitar preguntarme. ¿Qué hubiese pensado el abuelo de verme desechar mi don? ¿Me hubiese dicho que era un buen negocio? ¿O que el precio que había pagado por beber la fórmula era demasiado alto? ¿Podría el abuelo haber aventurado que la terrible belleza que ambos sabíamos que yo había estado destinado a crear podría haber valido el precio de incluso una vida humana?

Largo tiempo después de que las últimas notas murieran, me senté en silencio… en la ausencia absoluta de sonido que podría definir mi vida a partir de ahora, pensando que la liberación de mi demonio no era tan dulce como había anticipado.

«Beberás de nuevo, Edward, por tu propia voluntad…»

Esas palabras hacían eco otra vez en mi mente, y me forcé a mí mismo a no pensar en la música, sino en la forma en que la bestia había presionado a Bella contra la mesa del laboratorio, queriendo violarla, matarla.

Finalmente me levanté, consciente de que probablemente nunca volvería a sentarme en un piano de nuevo, pero agradecido de que al menos tenía a Bella. Su vida, su felicidad, bien valían cualquier sacrificio.

¿Pero dónde demonios estaría en una noche tan importante?

Impaciente, necesitándola, subí las escaleras, dirigiéndome a su habitación, buscando alguna pista de a dónde podría haber ido.

Y cuando abrí la puerta y prendí la luz…

Oh, diablos.

CAPÍTULO 77

Edward

La fiesta en la casa de Christy Hitchcock estaba bien avanzada cuando yo llegué, empujando a través de la multitud de estudiantes borrachos de Suplee Mill, buscando a Bella.

Ella tenía que estar aquí en algún lugar. La existencia de la fiesta era de conocimiento común, y la guía telefónica en el escritorio de Bella había sido abierta en la página correcta, como si ella hubiese checado la dirección.

Como fuese que ella estuviese…

—Bella no está aquí, Ed.

Sentí la palmadita en mi hombro y giré para encontrar a Jessica Stanley sonriendo.

—Jessica—«¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está ella?»

—Tu novia está totalmente fuera de control —Jessica rió—. ¡Totalmente!

Lo sabía. La primera cosa que noté cuando entré en la habitación de Bella, fue el olor distintivo de los químicos tóxicos. Y el desorden. Había ropa sembrada por todos lados. Y luego vi el autorretrato en el caballete. Los ojos impíos y malvados que Bella se había dado a sí misma.

«¿Por qué bebió la fórmula?»

—¿Bella está aquí? —repetí—. ¿Está bien?

Jessica rodó sus ojos.

—Oh, ella está bien. Tu preciosa novia se acaba de salir del abismo porque le dije que habíamos dormido juntos el verano pasado.

—¿Tú hiciste qué? —demandé, luchando contra la casi vencedora urgencia de sacudirla violentamente—. ¡Pero eso es una mentira!

—Como sea,Ed —ella suspiró—. Nosotros prácticamente lo hicimos… antes que tú te volvieras loco. Es solo un detalle.

—¡Ni siquiera estuvimos cerca, Jessica!

—Teníamos nuestras camisas fuera.

—Y nuestros pantalones puestos.

—Bella necesita saber acerca de ti, Edward —dijo Jessica, tratando de sonar tristemente seria. Pero ella no podía evitar una sonrisa deslizándose a lo largo de sus labios—. Le hice un favor.

Fulminé con la mirada a la alegre, maliciosa pequeña animadora, hirviendo de ira. Podría decir, sólo por la satisfecha mirada en su rostro, que Jessica le había dicho a Bella que habíamos tenido sexo sólo para herirla. O tal vez para hacernos romper a Bella y a mí. Porque Bella era demasiado minuciosa. Para mí —no la incontrolable bestia, sino yo— haber dormido con una de sus pocas amigas, eso, de todas las cosas atroces que he hecho, es lo que podría herirla más profundamente.

Muy probablemente causó que Bella hiciera algo temerario y drástico. Agarré el brazo de Jessica.

—¿Dónde está?

Jessica rió, sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de herirme, también.

—Se acaba de ir… con Tyler. Dijeron algo acerca de volver a la casa de ella.

«Dios, no. No Crowley…»

Liberé a Jessica y comencé a empujar a través de la multitud. Pero ella atrapó mi muñeca.

—¿Qué? —espeté, curvándome hacia ella—. ¿Ahora qué?

Esperé que ella pronunciara un cruel y barbárico final. Sin embargo, ella no sonaba así, sólo herida, cuando preguntó:

— Edward, ¿por qué Bella? ¿Por qué no yo?

—Me dijiste que me alejara de ti —dije, confundido.

—Pero ni siquiera me miras —dijo ella, con su ego claramente magullado—. Tú sólo miras a Bella.

Jessica estaba equivocada al interponerse entre Bella y yo simplemente porque herí su orgullo, pero terminé diciendo:

—Lo siento.

Luego me hundí, pasando el gentío, hacia la noche, desesperado por encontrar a Bella antes de que Tyler la tuviera. O viceversa. Honestamente, no sabía quién estaba más en peligro.

CAPÍTULO 78

Bella

Tyler Crowley cayó pesadamente abajo en el sofá, creyendo estúpidamente que está a punto de meter un gol de campo entre mis piernas. Subo a su regazo, y él pone una mano torpe en mi cintura.

—Sabía que querías esto —dice—. Las chicas mojigatas siempre se vuelven locas por el sexo antes o después.

—Oh, Tyler. —suspiro. «Él será un bonito cadáver, tan bonito. ¡Y no mucho más estúpido en la muerte que en la vida!» Balanceo mis piernas alrededor de él a horcajadas—. ¡Bonito, bonito Tyler!

—Estás rara, Swan —dice, los ojos vidriosos con los deseos que le harán vulnerable—. Pero me gusta un poco.

—¿Qué pasa con Lauren? —Hice un mohín—. ¿No se va a enfadar?

—Estoy harto de la perra —confiesa Tyler, apretando mis caderas con ambas manos y presionándome apretada contra él—. Ella es muy mandona.

—No voy a mandarte,Ty —«Te lo prometo»—. Tú serás el hombre conmigo. —«El hombre muerto».

—No, vas a hacer lo que yo diga, ¿no? —Tyler dice, cerrando los ojos y lamiendo sus labios cuando me froto contra él—. Lo que yo diga, ¿no?

—Oh, sí...

Justo cuando me inclino hacia delante, dispuesta a besar sus labios asquerosos y soportar su lengua grasa dentro de mi boca, la puerta se abre y entra como una erupción en explosiones Edward Cullen. El hombre que realmente quiero.

Derecho en el momento justo.

CAPÍTULO 79

Edward

Aunque sabía que la chica que se retorcía contra Tyler Crowley no era Bella, la escena en la sala de Swan de hecho me dio ganas de vomitar, o tal vez matar a alguien. Y porque nunca podría perjudicar a Bella… no cualquier aspecto de ella, elegí a Crowley.

—Aléjate lo máximo posible de ella —gruñí, acechando hacia ellos, arrancando a Bella de su regazo y poniendo a Crowley de pie.

—¡Suéltame, Cullen! —espetó, alejándose—. Esto no es asunto tuyo.— Pinchó un dedo gordo en Bella—. ¡Ella me buscó, amigo!

Yo era muy consciente del hecho de que había jugado un papel en la manera de comportarse de ella hacia Crowley, y era plenamente consciente de que Bella ni siquiera estaba en la sala, sin embargo, su afirmación casi me dejó sin aliento. Yo nunca había sentido celos, pero ésta era Bella.

—Te voy a matar —gruñí, avanzando hacia él, agarrando su camisa, y sacudiendo con fuerza—. ¿La besaste? ¿La tocaste?

Crowley se echó a reír. En realidad se rió en mi cara.

—Arruinaste mi temporada —me escupió—. Y ahora voy a hacérselo a tu novia. Esta noche. —Curioseó en mis dedos—. Así que déjame ir a buscar el infierno fuera de aquí.

Lo dejé ir lo suficiente para tirar de vuelta mi puño y golpearle en el lado de su mandíbula, enviándolo tropezando hacia atrás. Pero se contuvo, recobró el equilibrio, y me embistió, usando su menor estatura como ventaja impactando en mí con su hombro como si fuera contra un maniquí de lucha del campo de entrenamiento.

Los dos caímos al suelo, Crowley encima de mí. Estaba tan furioso, sin embargo, con facilidad le di la vuelta y lo inmovilicé en el suelo. Yo estaba de rodillas sobre su pecho, no del todo seguro de lo que pensaba hacer a continuación, tanto de nosotros como con respecto a los demás con cautela mientras luchaba por respirar, cuando sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Se te ha caído esto —dijo una gutural voz femenina y seductora—. Y pensé que podrías quererlo.

Me atreví a mirar hacia los lados y vi que mi cuchillo… la hoja abierta… me era ofrecida por una delicada mano familiar.

Y yo... acepté el arma.

CAPÍTULO 80

Edward

¡Tío! —Los ojos de Crowley se precipitaron entre el cuchillo y la cara—. ¿Qué...?

—El cuchillo no es para ti —le informé, arrojando el arma en el suelo por lo que rodó bajo el sofá. Entonces me levanté de Crowley, que se escabulló hacia atrás como un cangrejo—. ¡Fuera de aquí! —le ordené—. Y nunca menciones esto a menos que quieras que le diga Lauren lo que estabas haciendo, y confía en mí, ella realmente te mataría.

—Estáis locos —dijo, arrastrándose hacia arriba y corriendo hacia la puerta, manteniendo una buena distancia entre mí y la encarnación de Bella, a quien cogí en mis brazos cuando se abalanzó hacia el cuchillo.

— Edward, lastímalo —exigió, retorciéndose en mi contra—. ¡Hazlo!

Crowley estaba casi en la puerta.

—¡Algo está mal con los dos!

—Recuerda esto y considérate advertido —le dije, luchando contra Bella, que amenazó con liberarse. La fórmula la había hecho fuerte—. ¡Ahora!

Crowley se arrastró a abrir la puerta y se lanzó en la noche, y aunque Bella era poderosa, yo era aún más fuerte, y la di la vuelta para que me mirara. De repente se volvió suave en mis brazos, aceptando mi agarre. La miré a los ojos, desesperado por ver a la mujer que amaba. Pero ella se había ido. En su lugar estaba una criatura que se parecía a Bella Swan si fuera a usar ropa más ajustada, estropear el pelo por lo general elegante, y… ¿Qué le había sucedido a sus oídos? Los lóbulos eran de color rojo y sangriento.

—Bella, te haces daño —le dije con consternación, olvidando por un momento que Bella está ausente—. Estás sangrando.

—Oh, Dios, Edward. —Ella me frunció el ceño con los ojos que estaban muertos como los de un tiburón—. Eres un cobarde. Es sólo un poco de sangre. ¡Y debería haber mucho más en el suelo ahora mismo! ¡Si me amaras, le habrías matado! —Golpeó mi pecho con fuerza—. Pero tú no me quieres, ¿verdad?

—Amo a Bella —dije—. La quiero de vuelta.

—Bella es una cobarde, también —espetó la criatura—. ¡Ella deja a la gente intimidarla! ¡Tuve que tomar venganza!

—Bella me salvó la vida —le dije—. Ella es fuerte y dulce, y hermosa.

—Es patética.

—¿Dónde está la fórmula? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde la consiguió?

—Bella la robó, esa primera noche en el laboratorio —dijo, sonriendo al impacto en mi cara—.Bella. No yo, porque quería ser yo… Lo probó en tus labios, Edward. Y después ella ansiaba ese lado de sí misma.

De repente todo tenía sentido. El comportamiento loco de Bella en el aula: yo había sido responsable de eso. No había pensado siquiera en la fórmula que se quedó en mi lengua.

—No —dije, ahogado en mi culpabilidad—. No fue mi intención...

—No suenas tan culpable —se quejó—. Es bueno, lo que pasó. La fórmula es buena para todos nosotros.

—Eso no es cierto.

En mi angustia y remordimiento había aflojado mis manos, y ella rompió abruptamente libre de mí y se dirigió al piano, las caderas balanceándose. De pie junto a la vertical, se le ocurrió una nota.

—¿Por qué no tocas, Edward? ¿Componer algo?

Me quedé inmóvil en su lugar.

—¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Porque entiendo esa parte de ti —dijo Bella—. No lo entendía, pero reconozco que la música te ha hecho. Yo sé de dónde vino. Y ahora ha desaparecido, ¿no es así, Edward?

El ver el cuerpo de Bella en la parte superior de Crowley había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero escuchar la pena en su voz mientras hablaba de la forma en que había sido disminuido, eso arrancó mi alma. Ni siquiera podía responder, y se alejó del piano, acercándose a mí, levantando la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos, sin querer mirar en ella.

— Edward —me tentó—, podrías tocar de nuevo, esta noche. Sólo dame un beso. Prueba la fórmula en mi lengua, y podrías tocar. Entonces podríamos jugar.

Negué con la cabeza, luchando contra el aumento de deseo. Dobles deseos, en realidad.

—No, nunca.

Puso las manos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo sentía que se elevaba, su pecho frotándose en mí.

—Sería muy bueno, Edward —prometió, cavando sus dedos en mi pelo—. Podríamos ser increíbles juntos. Podrías tener a tu chica siempre. Y podrías tenerme, también. Tenemos la fórmula, Edward. Podríamos tenerlo todo.

Oh, Dios, yo lo quería todo, en ese momento. La criatura en mis brazos me estaba prometiendo todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Podríamos ser santos todo el día y toda la noche pecadores. Podría tener mi talento de nuevo, y el juego más grande del mundo, salas de conciertos, tener poder y prestigio. Yo sería capaz de controlarlo. Yo no perdería el control...

—Hazlo, Edward —instó. Su aliento era cálido contra mis labios, y podía oler la potente mezcla de productos químicos—. Sólo bésame.

«Mi talento... poder... sexo...»

—Ah, Bella —gemí, perdiendo mi lucha con la tentación—, no me hagas esto —dije protestando, sin embargo, incliné mi cabeza para encontrarme con su boca.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 81

Edward

Entonces, justo antes de caer presa de todos mis deseos más oscuros, abrí los ojos.

—No —dije, tirando hacia atrás. No había nada para mí en sus ojos. Nada.

Por supuesto que todavía afligido por mi viejo talento y anhelando escuchar, incluso una vez más, el aplauso de una multitud. Y había una parte de mí, me daba vergüenza admitirlo, que perdió algunos de los más retorcidos de la bestia, pensamientos sin restricciones, deseos expresados libremente y con experiencia sin la menor punzada de culpabilidad. La forma en que la bestia era libre de vivir sin restricciones morales era un elemento seductor para eso, también.

Pero más que el talento o elogios o la ausencia de restricciones morales del mundo y las presiones de mi propia conciencia, quería a Bella.

No quería a la chica que se estaba ofreciendo a mí descaradamente en ese momento. Yo quería a la chica que había planeado para negarse a hacer el amor esa misma noche, porque pensé que al final Bella se arrepentiría de dormir con un hombre condenado principalmente porque sentía que el tiempo se agotaba. En circunstancias diferentes ella habría esperado.

Sabía que la mayoría de las personas nos consideran demasiado jóvenes para hablar de compromisos para toda la vida o el matrimonio, pero yo no podía imaginar llevarla a la cama sin esa promesa. Incluso si eso significa no estar con ella, yo no quería tener una desesperada, apresurada, oculta noche. Yo quería poner un anillo en su dedo. Yo quería un futuro, o nada. Sabía que, en su corazón, ella querría eso, también.

—¿Dónde está el resto de la fórmula? —pregunté—. Quiero a Bella de vuelta.

—Nunca —insistió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres tan débil, Edward.

Pero yo sujetaba a la criatura, ella estaba cada vez más débil. Ya podía ver los ojos ablandándose y cansarse. Sus manos se estaban aflojando alrededor de mi cuello.

—Vamos. —Metí los brazos por debajo de sus piernas, levantándola y sosteniéndola contra mi pecho—. Te voy a llevar a la cama.

—Por fin —dijo con un toque de un gruñido. Pero su cabeza descansaba fuertemente contra mi pecho—. Ya era hora.

—Sólo vamos a dormir — le dije. No la dejaría en paz esa noche, en caso de que todavía tuviera una fórmula en casa. Yo dudaba de que ella se levantara y bebiera de nuevo, pero no podía correr el riesgo—. Tenemos un concurso que ganar mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, mierda… —se quejó, bostezando mientras subía las escaleras—. Podríamos tener ese dinero y mucho más...

—Todo lo que quiero es a Bella de vuelta —repetí.

Estaba confundido, sin embargo. La chica que pronunció esa maldición había sonado como Bella. Pero nunca diría esa palabra...

Quería llegar a hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando la coloqué sobre la cama. Le quité los zapatos y luego saqué con cautela los pendientes de sus orejas ensangrentadas. Las heridas eran pequeñas, pero obviamente crudas.

Oh, Bella... ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso a su propio cuerpo?

«¿Cómo pude haberme descuidado dándola un beso con la fórmula en mi lengua?»

Después de localizar un poco de alcohol y algodón en el cuarto de baño, me senté en la cama y, sosteniendo la mandíbula de Bella en la palma de mi mano, limpié la sangre seca, asegurándome de que el desinfectante se internaba en los agujeros. Bella hizo una mueca en su sueño, y di un respingo, también, sabiendo cómo el alcohol podría picar.

—Calla, amor —la tranquilicé cuando gimió—. Esto debe hacerse.

Cuando las heridas estaban limpias, me quité también los zapatos y tendiéndome a su lado, preguntándome qué diría cuando se despertara al encontrarme a su lado. ¿Se sentiría horrorizada al enterarse del comportamiento de su alter ego? ¿O los incidentes del día —la mentira de una amiga y su propia respuesta imprudente y peligrosa— cambiarían a Bella tanto que ella nunca sería la misma?

Mientras ella dormía en mis brazos, me despertaba pensando, con más de un poco de aprensión, si alguna vez reconocería a la chica que más amaba.

CAPÍTULO 82

Bella

Me desperté en medio de la noche, sintiendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y entré en pánico. Lo último que recordaba era que Jessica me dijo que había dormido con Edward, por lo que no podía ser...

Preparándome, me di la vuelta, y yo no sabía si me sentí aliviada u horrorizada al ver que realmente estaba Edward en mi cama. ¿Y si hubiéramos... hecho nada después de que había cambiado? Si es así, me había robado a mí misma.

A pesar de que no lo quería más. Yo no...

— Edward. —Le sacudí el hombro—. Despierta.

Abrió los ojos, tensándose.

—¿Bella? Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de si estaba conmigo o un monstruo.

—Soy yo —le dije—. Sólo yo.

Sus músculos se relajaron, y él me abrazó más apretadamente, sin decir nada.

No trató de alejarse, y después de un rato me preguntó en un susurro,

—¿Dónde está la fórmula, Bella? ¿Tiene más?

—No — le prometí—. Se ha ido.

—Si lo haces, me lo dices —insistió—. Es impredecible, en la novela lo que dice es que desaparece por ahora. Pero que si no la próxima vez. ¿Y si no tienes lo suficiente para beber y volver?

—No tengo ninguna —insistí.

Entonces me puse a llorar y enterré mi cara contra su pecho, y aunque estaba volviéndome hacia él por comodidad, y su preocupación por mí era tan clara, le hablé de la idea que me había llevado a beber la fórmula en primer lugar.

—Te odio tanto, Edward.

Se mantuvo sosteniéndome, pero lo sentía aspirar una respiración fuerte, y sabía que nunca podría tomar las palabras de nuevo. Seguí llorando en su contra, y no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda, pero su toque era diferente.

En la planta baja el porche de atrás crujió cuando alguien pisó las tablas, y aunque Edward y yo nos aterrorizamos, si se trataba de su padre que viene a matarlo a él o mi madre a punto de pillarnos juntos en la cama, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la energía, incluso por miedo. Acabamos por mantenernos acostados juntos cuando se abrió la puerta y los pasos familiares de mi madre, la luz se coló en la cocina y las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

—Nunca me acosté con Jessica — Edward susurró cuando mi madre cerró la puerta—. Ella te mintió.

Deseé entonces que su padre hubiera venido a mi casa. Podría haber dado un paso entre ellos y tomar la violencia que Edward esperaba. Se sentía como si hubiera sido apuñalado y se estaba muriendo.

No debería haber confiado en Jessica, a pesar de que habíamos sido amigas desde la guardería. Había perdido a Edward. Podría haber confiado en él para decirme la verdad.

Yo, en última instancia, había sido yo, la que había arruinado todo. Y ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar lo que le había dicho.

«Te odio tanto, Edward.»

Él se alejó de mí y abrió las piernas saliendo de la cama.

—Me voy ahora.

Quería pedir que se quedara, pero sabía que no lo haría.

—Está bien.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, atándose sus zapatos.

—Tenemos esta noche la presentación — me recordó. Él no parecía herido. Sólo individual y práctico—. Salimos derechos después de la escuela.

— Edward, no hace falta que me ayudes.

Se puso de pie.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, y yo soy una persona honorable.

Yo no sabía si se refería a hacerme daño frotando la nariz en mi vergüenza, o si era sólo constatando un hecho en sí mismo, pero las palabras picaron, y cuando él se había ido, me acurruqué en mi lado y lloré hasta el amanecer.

Yo nunca había aprendido lo que mi alter ego había hecho esa noche, pero más tarde, cuando miré en mi espejo, vi dos agujeros en mis orejas que no habían estado allí antes, y esperaba que fuera la única manera en que me dejé violarme a mí misma.

CAPÍTULO 83

Edward

Después de salir de la casa de Bella, irrumpí en la escuela por última vez. Me moví a través de los pasillos sin miedo, porque no tenía nada que perder. Bella había dicho que me odiaba, y sus palabras me dejaron frío en el interior. Para empeorar las cosas, sabía que tenía motivos para despreciarme. La había besado descuidadamente, roto y corrompido su alma.

Localizando mi taquilla, hice girar la combinación —un bloqueo que no tengo que escoger— y tiré de la manija. Buscando detrás de mi chaqueta, escudriñé en la bolsa de plástico y recuperé la botella de Gatorade llena de la fórmula. Destapándola, me fui a la fuente más cercana de agua y arrojé el contenido por el desagüe, vaciando hasta la última gota.

Había perdido la esperanza de curar a mi padre, y no dejaría ningún extra por ahí para que Bella o cualquier otra persona lo encontrara, en caso de que muriera.

Tiré la botella vacía en la basura, me marché de la escuela, fui a casa y esperé a la madrugada, sólo deseando que el concurso terminara.

Porque después de ganar el dinero, iba a destruir las notas y la lista de las sales. Y cuando hubieran desaparecido, lo único que quedaría de la fórmula en la tierra sería la parte que Bella había mentido acerca de no tener.

CAPÍTULO 84

Bella

Golpeé en la puerta abierta del dormitorio de mamá, y ella me sonrió, sacudiendo un vestido rojo.

—¡Buenos días!

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo una taza de cereales fría que estaba forzándome a tragar, aunque no tenía hambre.

—Es un traje muy elegante para visitar a la tía Cristina —señalé, observándola doblar el vestido y meterlo en la maleta abierta en su cama—. Creo que vais a salir, ¿eh?

Se quedó inclinada sobre la maleta, sin mirarme.

—Nunca está de más estar preparada. —Se enderezó y frunció el ceño hacia mí—. Lamento mucho perderme tu presentación. ¿Estás segura de que no te importa si me voy por este fin de semana?

Me tragué una masa húmeda de Cheerios12.

—Sólo ten un buen viaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó a mí con los brazos extendidos.

—Gracias, Bells. —Entonces me abrazó, casi derramando mi cereal. Su cuerpo finalmente se sintió sólido contra el mío—. Y buena suerte. Llamaré esta noche para saber todos los detalles.

—Claro. —Me aparté—. Debo prepararme para la escuela. Tengo una prueba química hoy, también.

Mamá volvió a sonreír mientras continuaba el embalaje.

—Vas a hacer muy bien ambas cosas, estoy segura.

—Gracias. —Mientras me giraba para regresar a mi cuarto, vi a mi madre doblar su vestido negro también, y pensé que probablemente estaba esperando demasiada emoción de un fin de semana en Cape May con su hermana. Pero estaba demasiado preocupada con una tristeza que rayaba en la insensibilidad, y un régimen vengativo que había planeado, para lidiar con la vida de mamá.

CAPÍTULO 85

Bellla

Bella, ¿qué sucedió después de la fiesta? —susurró Jessica.

—Nada —dije, pero la sangre fue drenada de mi rostro. Había ido a la fiesta...

Me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Te dije que la fiesta ayudaría. ¡Tú definitivamente vas a superar lo de Edward!

—Eso supongo —estuve de acuerdo. ¿Qué había —qué cosa había desatado— hecho para "superar lo de Edward"? ¿Algo con un chico? Pero no importaba, me recordé a mí misma. La noche había terminado, y Edward y yo habíamos terminado. Nada importaba realmente.

—Tienen cuarenta minutos para terminar la prueba —dijo el Sr. Banner, empezando a repartir los exámenes, ofreciendo a Lauren una pila.

Se dio la vuelta para pasarme las copias, y Tyler se retorció, también, dándome una mirada rara y casi asustada. No quería saber por qué.

—Buena suerte esta noche —dijo Lauren cuando recibí los exámenes.

—Gracias. —Me quedé con una copia, entregándole el resto a Jessica, y sentándome derecha para trabajar.

Cuando llegué a la tercera pregunta, extendí la mano para meter mi cabello detrás de la oreja… pero no de una manera nerviosa. Mantuve mi mano ahí un largo rato, hasta que Jessica se dio cuenta de que mi papel estaba expuesto. Le di una mirada, viendo su mirada interrogadora, y le di un sutil asentimiento.

Ella comenzó a copiar, sus ojos como lanzas y su mano volando, y caímos en un patrón: yo adelantándome y Jessica jugando a ponerse al día siempre que arreglaba mi cabello.

Lástima que todas las respuestas estaban equivocadas.

Lástima que teníamos fallos idénticos en los exámenes, lo que probablemente ocasionaría que ambas estuviéramos suspendidas académicamente en nuestros cruciales años senior. Tal vez ambas fracasaríamos la clase entera.

Una parte de mí quería mirar hacia atrás para ver si Edward me vio haciendo trampas. Me pregunté qué pensaría cuando lo notara. Pero no lo comprobé, porque tenía la sensación de que él no se iba a molestar en mirarme en absoluto, y eso habría sido peor que su desaprobación.

—Se acabó el tiempo —llamó al fin el Sr. Banner.

Entregamos nuestras hojas, y le sonreí a Jessica mientras dejábamos el salón, diciéndole:

—Espero que esto salde el favor que me hiciste. Espero que estemos en paz ahora.

CAPÍTULO 86

Bella

¿Listo? —preguntó el Sr. Banner, con una mano sobre la parte superior del maletero abierto de su coche.

Me doblé para revisar el contenido, asegurándome de que todo lo que necesitábamos estaba dentro. La pancarta que había diseñado, la caja con todos los papeles, los químicos que necesitábamos para nuestra demostración, y algunas de las ratas que habían demostrado reacciones a las variaciones de la fórmula.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —le pregunté a Edward.

—El viaje dura menos de una hora —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

—Quizás deberíamos llevarlas delante.

—Son ratas —señaló—. ¿A quién le importa si están cómodas?

Pero lo había visto golpear a los animales y me preocupaba por ellos… ¿Y si se estaba haciendo más insensible para todo?

—Sólo entra en el coche, Bella —dijo Edward, adelantándose al Sr. Banner al cerrar el baúl—. Por favor.

Me pregunté entonces si él me odiaba. O si yo ya no le importaba después de lo que había dicho. Tal vez era como una rata a sus ojos. Una criatura que no se merece preocupación o consideración.

Me metí en el asiento trasero, Edward y el Sr. Banner en el frente, y nos dirigimos a la Universidad de Ciencias de Philadelphia.

Miré fijamente fuera de la ventana el tráfico pasar, una mano en el bolsillo de mi mejor abrigo de lana, el que había llevado al funeral de papá, mis dedos acariciando el frasco que contenía lo que quedaba de la fórmula.

CAPÍTULO 87

Bella

El Auditorio Astrazeneca en la Universidad de Ciencias ya estaba atestado cuando llegamos allí, estaba nerviosa mirando a los estudiantes, a los profesores y a los padres que cargaban bandejas de plástico llenas de materiales de presentación.

Pronto iba a tener que pararme en el escenario enfrente de todas esas personas, algunos de los mejores estudiantes de ciencias de la nación, y Lauren Mallory, que se reiría de cómo mi voz tiembla como siempre lo hace cuando hablo en público.

—Dale, Bella —dijo Edward, para que los siga con un movimiento de cabeza. Él tenía el transportín lleno de ratas—. Vamos.

—Yo… yo… —Me eché atrás.

—Bella, eres la segunda del programa —notó el Sr. Banner—. Probablemente deberías ir a bastidores y prepararte.

Miré a Edward, queriendo decirle que tenía miedo. Quería inclinarme sobre él y pedir su fuerza. Pero sus ojos eran neutrales, y no me animé.

—Ve delante —dije—. Necesito usar el baño.

—Bien —respondió Edward —. Eres la jefa.

Lo vi conducir al Sr. Banner por entre el pasillo atestado hacia el escenario. Era más alto que la mayoría de los profesores, incluso, y seguía fácilmente su avance. Aún en un nuevo entorno donde no conocía a nadie, aunque ya sus heridas no se veían tan mal, las personas parecían apartar y hacerle lugar para que Edward Cullen pasara. No creía que ellos estuvieran captando alguna amenaza que acechaba dentro de él. Creo que sólo reconocían instintivamente que él era especial de alguna manera.

«¿Cómo pude haberlo rechazado?»

Me di la vuelta, escudriñando el auditorio en busca de un baño. Viendo un cartel, empecé a caminar a través de la creciente multitud… con el pánico incrementándose.

Me iba a volver loca. Lauren se reiría de mí, sin piedad, mientras aceptaba el cheque por treinta mil dólares.

Toqué el frasquito en mi bolsillo con dedos sudorosos.

Sin embargo, la noche no tenía que terminar tan mal. Yo conocía a alguien que era audaz. Alguien que no temía robar, o ir a las fiestas. Alguien a quien probablemente le encantaría estar sobre el escenario con todos los ojos sobre ella y que pudría ganar el dinero. Y, ¿qué, en realidad, tenía que perder al convocar a mi alter ego una última vez? Ya había perdido a Edward|, y tal vez mi virtud, en una fiesta que no podía recordar, y estaba punto de ser humillada, de todos modos. ¿No sería mejor ni siquiera recordarlo?

Pero no era sólo el miedo escénico lo que me hacía alcanzar una vez más el frasco, mientras daba un paso dentro del baño de damas. Si tenía que ser honesta, habría admitido que era mi incapacidad para vivir un segundo más conmigo misma.

Había destruido mi única oportunidad en el amor. Jessica me había entregado el hacha, pero yo fui la que hizo pedazos mi relación con Edward.

Quizás, solamente quería beber la fórmula, también. Simplemente quería hacerlo, y todo lo demás era sólo una excusa.

Me apresuré hacia el baño público y estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien me habló.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡si es una de las partes del equipo perdedor de Swan y Cullen!

CAPÍTULO 88

Bella

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lauren? —solté, mis dedos enroscándose alrededor del frasco en mi bolsillo.

Me di cuenta de que la pregunta era estúpida en cuanto salió de mi boca, y por supuesto, Lauren rió.

—Estoy por la competición. Duh. —Puso sus ojos en blanco y continuó aplicándose rubor en el espejo—. Espero que seas así de aguda sobre el escenario —agregó—. Así será mucho más fácil vencerte.

—No estés tan segura de que vas a ganar —le advertí—. Edward y yo tenemos una buena presentación.

—Te he visto hablar en público —sonrió Lauren, tirando el maquillaje dentro de su bolso—. ¿Recuerdas séptimo cuando diste el informe de ese libro? ¡Terminaste corriendo fuera de la clase!

—Ya no estamos en séptimo —le recordé.

—Pero sigues siendo la misma —dijo Lauren—. La misma chica tímida que siempre has sido… y que siempre serás. Pudiste haber hecho equipo con un bruto de palabras fáciles y arrogante, pero en el corazón todavía sigues siendo un bebito asustado, Bella. Es lo que tú eres.

Sabía que Lauren estaba socavando mi confianza deliberadamente para aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar. Pero también sabía que ella estaba siendo mala sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Y para empeorar las cosas, había insultado a Edward.

Sacando mi mano del bolsillo, caminé hasta Lauren y llevé los dedos que habían estado agarrando la fórmula, los abrí ampliamente, y la abofeteé en el rostro lo bastante fuerte para compensar una década de abusos. La marca de mi palma había teñido su mejilla, ella puso su mano sobre su rostro, mirándome con una silenciosa incredulidad.

—Te veré en el escenario —dije—. Y no te atrevas a insultarme a mí o a Edward otra vez.

Luego, me marché del baño, olvidándome todo el asunto de tomar la fórmula. Encontré a Edward entre bastidores haciendo algún ensayo de última hora. Alzó la vista de sus notas.

—Supongo que prefieres que hable yo…

—No —interrumpí, tendiendo mi mano—. Éste es mi experimento, ¿correcto?

Edward pareció sorprendido pero entregó las notas.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Swan? ¿Cullen? —Una mujer con un portapapeles se acercó a nosotros—. Es la hora.

—Vamos —dije, sacando de mis hombros el abrigo de lana, soltándolo con el resto de nuestras cosas y yendo con Edward al escenario.

12 Cheerios: Es una marca de cereales para desayunar.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**No se ustedes pero esa bofetada se siente tan bien, bueno a lo importante, se acerca el final (2 caps más). Espero que les guste y las invito a ver mis otras adaptaciones. Abri un perfil para ser Beta por si les interesa solo tienen que buscarme :)**_

_**Karen: Solo por ti este cap tiene 8 capitulos en el, el siguiente tiene 6, garacias por escribir me sential pensaba que nadie habia leido los caps pasados. Gracias me hiciste sentir mejor. Y por supuesto YO SOY MALA, tenia que cortar el cap anterior en ese momento.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 89

Bella

Deberíais estar orgullosos —dijo el Sr. Banner mientras conducíamos por la autopista—. Hicisteis un gran trabajo.

—Sin embargo, no ganamos —dije, encorvada en el asiento trasero.

Edward se volvió para mirarme.

—Pero te destacaste, Bella. Les encantaste a todos.

El cumplido fue agridulce. «A todos menos a ti, Edward ». Habría notado eso.

—Gracias —dije.

Edward no se dio la vuelta. Siguió frente a mí en la oscuridad. Un coche nos pasó en el siguiente carril, y los faros iluminaron levemente su rostro, y pensé que vi un rastro de admiración y, tal vez, incluso afecto en sus ojos, e instantáneamente, no me importó tanto perder el dinero. Al menos, Edward se había distendido un poco.

—Lo hicimos bien, ¿verdad? —De cierta manera, sonreí ante el recuerdo de mí, Bella Swan, pronunciando un discurso impecable enfrente de alrededor de unas doscientas personas—. El tercer lugar no es tan malo.

Los dientes blancos de Edward brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Sobre todo porque Lauren quedó quinta.

Eso significaba ser feliz por su fracaso, pero no pude evitar sonreír, también.

Edward estiró su mano después y le dio a mi rodilla una palmadita.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —repetí mientras se volvía hacia adelante una vez más.

—Aunque la calefacción en el coche del Sr. Banner no alcanzaba el asiento trasero, me sentí más cálida repentinamente. Edward me había tocado. No significaba que todavía me amara, pero era mejor que la fría distancia que nos había separado. Era un comienzo, tal vez.

Acomodándome en el asiento, enterré mis manos en mis bolsillos y miré fijamente la noche que terminaba. Estaba tan distraída, pensando en Edward, que pasó un kilómetro completo antes de darme cuenta de que el frasco había desaparecido.

CAPÍTULO 90

Edward

Banner se detuvo frente a la casa de Bella, y de inmediato me llamó la atención algo no estaba bien.

—Bella —dije, abriendo la puerta y moviéndome de un tirón hasta mi asiento—, pensé que dijiste que tu madre estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Ella apretó mi mano, luchaba por salir.

—lo está.

Seguí tomando su mano y dirigió su atención a las ventanas brillantes —y la chimenea— de su casa.

—Bueno, alguien está en casa. Y han encendido el fuego.

Empezó a tirar su mano de la mía, pero yo no la dejaría ir. Yo no quería su liberación. Todavía no. Porque tenía un sentimiento muy malo por la escena que teníamos ante nosotros. Era sólo un instinto nacido de mi propio conocimiento de cómo la bestia se comportaría.

Acaricié la mano de Bella con el pulgar, con la esperanza de transmitir que, incluso si ella me odiaba, yo aún la amaba. Yo no podía dejar de amarla. Yo quería hacer mucho más que sólo tocar su mano. Yo quería llevarla en mis brazos y decirle que lo sentía por todo lo que había salido mal entre nosotros y por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en su vida, desde obligarla a traspasar en la escuela para alterar su descuidada alma con un beso.

Pero por supuesto yo no podía, con Banner viendo.

—Tal vez mamá regresó —dijo Bella.

Ella no parecía convencida, sin embargo. De hecho, tuve la clara sensación de que las campanas de alarma sonaban en ella, también.

La escena era tan inocua. Y sin embargo, algo andaba mal.

Banner abrió el maletero, ofreciéndose:

—Voy a ayudarte a llevar todo en su interior.

Apreté la mano de Bella de nuevo.

—Espera aquí, ¿eh?

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, maravillosos, que habían cautivado a sólo un auditorio lleno de gente como siempre me cautivaban, y sacudió la cabeza, la cola de caballo oscilante.

—No, Edward. Entremos juntos.

—Bella…

—Vamos —dijo Banner, levantando la vieja caja—. Es tarde y hace frío.

Apretó mi mano, yo sabía que ella no me dejaría ir solo, no importa cuánto insistiera. Ella realmente había cambiado… y no sólo porque había probado la fórmula. La Bella Swan que había surgido en las últimas semanas estaba completamente fuera de mi control.

—Vamos a entrar —instó Banner, poniéndose en marcha.

Liberando la mano de Bella, quité el cuadro de las garras de Banner, dando un paso más allá de él, y abriendo camino dentro de la casa.

CAPÍTULO 91

Bella

Me alegré de que el Sr. Banner viniera con nosotros. Edward sabía que algo andaba mal. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal. Mi madre no iba a estar en casa. Y nunca encendía el fuego. Eso había sido cosa de papá.

—Bella, dame las llaves. —Edward tendió la mano—. Por favor.

Casi protesto... luego hice lo que pidió.

El Sr. Banner se aclaró la garganta, casi como si estuviera nervioso, también, por alguna razón.

Edward puso la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entramos todos en el interior.

Y lo que vimos allí... era incluso peor de lo que yo había imaginado que podríamos encontrar.

CAPÍTULO 92

Bella

¿Mamá? —lloré—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo, con voz temblorosa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, una taza de té posada sobre sus rodillas, que estaban temblando, también. Con violencia—. Yo no te dije lo que estábamos viendo. Pensé que te molestaría... —Sus ojos se lanzaron al Dr. Cullen, que estaba cerca de la chimenea, con una sonrisa torcida, diabólica sonrisa—. Y entonces él cambió...

—Sí, la gente cambia —coincidió el Dr. Cullen, alejándose del fuego—. ¿No lo hacen, Edward? —Su sonrisa cambió a una mueca—. Y a veces tienen que cambiar de nuevo.

—Corre en busca de ayuda —Edward se dirigió al Sr. Banner por encima del hombro—. Rápido.

Pero por primera vez nuestro maestro no siguió la dirección de Edward.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo.

—Entonces, agarra tu móvil, llama a la policía —espetó Edward, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre su padre—. No entiendes lo que está pasando aquí. ¡Escúchame!

El Sr. Banner volvió con las instrucciones, lentamente y deliberadamente hizo girar el cerrojo, encerrándonos a todos nosotros juntos.

Edward dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo el Sr. Banner, servil—. Tengo que hacer lo que tu padre dice.

¿Qué? Me quedé mirando a mi maestro, sin comprender.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — Edward exigió, volviéndose hacia su padre—. ¿Cómo lo sabes Banner? Y ¿qué le estás haciendo a la madre de Bella? ¡Esto es acerca de ti y de mí!

El Dr. Cullen caminó detrás del sofá y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de mi madre, y yo quería gritar. Las manos de mamá se movían tan fuerte que el contenido de la taza de té se derramó sobre su pantalón. Seguí la difusa mancha y me di cuenta de que sus tobillos estaban atados. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando la cinta adhesiva estuvo alrededor de mi cuello, también.

—No lo derrames, querida —dijo, apretando los hombros de mamá.

Sus manos nudosas aparecieron y se quedó un poco encorvado, el monstruo finalmente se despojó de la máscara que había llevado. El Dr. Cullen había cambiado físicamente, al igual que Edward había hecho en el laboratorio. Sólo que esta vez la transformación fue completa. El guapo, si se le consideraba, el psiquiatra había desaparecido, sustituido por una grotesca, y completamente aterradora, criatura con ojos que parecían apenas humanos.

No hubo indicios del Dr. Cullen: la barba, el traje, la forma de su cara. Sin embargo, la barba no se recortó nítidamente, el traje estaba mal colgado sobre los hombros desiguales, y los rasgos de su rostro estaban deformados e irregulares. La nariz inclinada, la boca torcida… eran horribles, las manifestaciones físicas del alma retorcida que habían surgido.

Esta cosa... Era alguien —algo— más. Y era terrible para la vista.

—Mantente firme ahora —instó de nuevo cuando la mano de mamá se mantenía temblando—. Es posible que tengas sed más tarde.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Edward repetía, su propio tono ominoso.

—Chantajeándote —dijo el Dr. Cullen—. Esta noche vas a beber la fórmula o ver a la madre de tu novia beber lo que está en su taza. Y entonces todos nos sentaremos y miraremos a la señora Swan morir, lentamente y en agonía. Y si eso no te convence, romperé el cuello de tu amiguita con mis propias manos.

Yo sofoqué el impulso de gritar mientras las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por la cara de mamá.

—Sobre mi cadáver —dijo Edward, poniendo una mano protectora sobre mi brazo.

—Como quieras —coincidió el Dr. Cullen.

—¿Qué hay en la copa? —hablé por primera vez desde mi llegada a la puerta.

El Dr. Cullen soltó los hombros de mamá y salió de detrás del sofá.

—Un blanqueador para el hogar, común pero efectivamente corrosivo. Como estoy seguro de que, en una farmacia, lo saben perfectamente bien.

—No... —Negué con la cabeza, mirando a Edward —. No…

—No tenemos ninguna fórmula —señaló a Edward —. Si pensabas que hemos hecho algunas en el concurso, estás equivocado. Era sólo una manifestación. No he añadido el ingrediente final. No lo haré nunca más.

—Sabes cómo hacerlo, y tienes todo lo necesario en el coche —gruñó el Dr. Cullen, dando un paso más cerca.

Sus ojos eran tan metálicos, y el olor de él... Olía como un cadáver ya pudriéndose en la tumba. ¿Es eso en lo que Edward se habría convertido? ¿Lo que habría llegado a ser si hubiera seguido bebiendo a la fórmula? ¿Dónde estaba la fórmula?

Lancé al Sr. Banner una mirada confundida. ¿Y cómo —por qué— el profesor nos había traicionado?

—No tengo todos los ingredientes —insistió Edward —. ¡No tengo la sal alterada!

Esta revelación pareció aumentar la ira del Dr. Cullen, pero no arruinó su plan.

—¡Dirás a Banner lo que necesitas, lo conseguirá, y beberás la solución! —le espetó—. ¡Esta noche, como estaba planeado!

—¡ Edward, no! —lloré. Yo no podía dejarlo ser como el monstruo que estaba delante de nosotros. Sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable para mí y para mi madre. Yo no creía que el Dr. Cullen dejara que cualquiera de nosotros saliera de la casa con vida. No había ninguna razón para que Edward destruyera su alma otra vez—. No lo hagas más.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Edward —. Y nadie puede.

Y con eso, echó hacia atrás el brazo y arrojó la vieja caja de metal en la chimenea, donde el cierre de la llave se abrió en el impacto, los papeles volaron a las llamas.

—¡Necio! —la bestia rugió, mirando a las llamas, que se encrespaban y desenrollando sus dedos cuando los documentos fueron consumidos—. ¡Idiota! —Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Edward —. Fuiste lo mejor de nuestro linaje: joven, inteligente, ambicioso. Y con talento, con tu regalo y nuestra herencia pudo haberte dado un poder increíble. Sido venerado —y temido— en todo el mundo. ¡Ahora ha terminado todo!

—Por el contrario —dijo Edward —. Tú y yo, apenas estamos empezando. —Se acercó a la bestia—. Ahora vamos a dejar ir a las mujeres, y vamos a conducir nuestro negocio en privado. Porque yo estoy muy ansioso por ver esto hasta el final.

Yo había visto el lado imperioso de Edward Cullen muchas veces, pero nunca lo había visto al mando, y pensé que probablemente podría haber inspirado tanto la adoración y el terror absoluto si su lado malo realmente se hubiera desatado. Tal vez podría hacerlo, sólo por su cuenta. Pero incluso el hombre poderoso que estaba de pie, con los pies plantados a lo ancho de los suelos de madera vieja, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar al monstruo que parecía estar cada vez más encorvado, y más vil, con cada segundo que pasaba. No sin desatar su propio lado terrible...

—Has cometido un grave error, Edward —gruñó la bestia, el acecho aún más cerca. Edward se puso delante de mí, protegiéndome—. ¡Y ahora todos vosotros pagareis! Te costara la vida de tu amante y su madre, también.

No me cabía duda entonces de que todos íbamos a morir cuando la bestia se acercó a Edward, que iba en primer lugar.

Pero de repente, en el silencio irreal que había caído sobre todos nosotros, el Sr. Banner gritó:

—¡Espera!

CAPÍTULO 93

Bella

Tengo la fórmula —anunció el Sr. Banner, saliendo de donde él se escondía cerca de la puerta.

Todos giramos hacia él, y vi el frasco en el bolsillo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso? —pregunté.

—De tu abrigo —dijo mi maestro—. Sabía que había hecho algunos. Escucho a los chicos, Bella, cuando creen que no. He oído rumores sobre la evolución. Pensé, tal vez, te habías dado cuenta de lo tímida que eres, podías tomar algunas para el concurso. Yo lo habría hecho si hubiera estado en tu lugar. —Su rostro enrojeció—. La fórmula es tan liberadora…

—¿Tú… tú tomas? — Edward le preguntó en tono confuso.

—Oh, sí —intervino la bestia con una risa profunda, regodeándose—. Diles, Banner. Diles cómo pagaste a un conejillo de indias para el padre de Bella, la prueba de la fórmula para curar "Dr. Cullen".

Mi mente luchaba por mantener el ritmo.

—No entiendo…

—No fue un conejillo de Indias —protestó el Sr. Banner, sonando dañado. Él me miró a mí—. Tu padre y yo éramos socios. Estábamos todos compartiendo los elogios cuando encontramos la fórmula adecuada. ¡Iba a ser un científico respetado en la liga con tu padre!

—Nunca vas a ganarte el respeto —la bestia se echó a reír—. Eras una rata de laboratorio muy bien compensada.

La pieza final del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar. Mi padre había pagado a Banner para ayudarle en el laboratorio. Ahí fue a donde mis ahorros para la universidad se habían ido.

—Te equivocas —objetó el señor Banner—. El Dr. Swan me trató con justicia. ¡Éramos colaboradores!

—Entonces, ¿por qué muerdes a tu maestro? —La bestia se echó a reír otra vez, volviéndose hacia mí—. Tu padre estaba tan decidido a "salvar" a Anthony. Qué mártir tan miserable fue Swan. ¡Asesinado por su propio asistente!

Lancé un golpe a la cara de mi maestro.

—No fue mi intención, Bella —dijo—. Pero cuando hice la última fórmula, había cambiado. Lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento, con la necesidad de saber cómo hacer más, pero él no me dijo el secreto...

La habitación empezó a girar alrededor de mí. ¿El Sr. Banner, mi maestro, había matado a mi padre?

Al otro lado del cuarto mi madre sollozaba en voz alta. Miré y vi que el fuego se había derramado en el suelo, y la alfombra estaba ardiendo a sus pies.

—Bella. — Edward me agarró de los brazos. Tal vez se balanceaba—. Está bien —él me tranquilizó—. Está bien…

—Viniste a su funeral —acusé al Sr. Banner, oyendo la incredulidad en mi voz—. Y me enfrentaste, cada día en clase. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo no te entregué?

Él no contestó, y yo no vi sólo culpa, sino la vergüenza en su rostro. Una lástima que reconocí.

—¡Aún querías más! —grité—. Es por eso que me obligaste a juntarme con Edward para hacer el concurso. Quisiste hacer más por lo que podrías cambiar de nuevo. ¡Incluso después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre!

—Sí —confesó el Sr. Banner, rompiendo ante nuestros ojos—. Tu padre... él nunca me dijo el ingrediente final... —Hundió la cara entre las manos, comenzando a llorar—. Yo sabía que Edward y tú erais lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entenderlo. Yo os empujé a los dos juntos… —Levantó la cara hacía mí—. Dios me ayude, yo lo anhelaba…

—No entiendo —dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia la bestia—. ¿Cuándo empezó a trabajar para ti Banner?

El monstruo en mi sala de estar estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

—Cuando te destruiste a ti mismo, Edward, fui a Banner, pensando que él había imaginado de alguna manera la fórmula y "cura" para ti. Pero ese idiota ni siquiera sabía que ya estabais trabajando, y mucho menos me había resuelto el misterio. Me imaginé que así era. Después de eso me aseguré de presionar para hacer más. Tu maestro se convirtió en mi empeño. —La bestia soltó una carcajada—. Mientras me estaba divirtiendo, descanso en un hotel tranquilo cortejando a la señora Swan.

Mi estómago se sacudió otra vez. De alguna manera sabía que mamá estaba tramando algo, con los disfraces y la vida social nueva, pero yo había pasado por alto convenientemente los signos, cansada de cuidar de ella. Miré a mi madre temblando en el sofá y vi que la alfombra estaba empezando a quemarse brillando, las llamas se propagaban. «¡Oh, mamá... Todos vamos a morir!»

—Mientras yo estaba divirtiéndome —la bestia continuó—, ese lío de un hombre vigilándote, presentándome informes, para que yo pudiera hacer frente a Edward en el momento adecuado.

Me volví a la cara del señor Banner de nuevo.

—Lo dijiste esa noche que Edward y yo trabajamos solos en el laboratorio. ¡Nos creaste! ¡Nos entregaste al Dr. Cullen dos veces!

No dijo nada, y Edward me apretó el brazo de nuevo, ya sea para sostenerme, o sostenerse en mí.

—Aquí —dijo Banner, evitando los ojos y la intensificación pasando de mí y Edward dándonos un amplio espacio en una habitación que se estaba calentando, llenando de humo olor acre, vi la mano de la bestia. Lo vi darle la mano del maestro cuando él ofreció la solución—. Sólo dale esto a Edward, y terminemos con todo esto.

«NO.»

Edward no bebería la fórmula. Y no terminaría con el asesino de mi padre.

Lanzándome hacia adelante me zafé de Edward y le arrebaté el frasco de la mano de Banner justo antes de que la bestia pudiera soportarlo, arranqué el tapón y vertí hasta la última gota en mi garganta, haciendo caso omiso del llanto de Edward.

—¡Para, Bella! ¡No lo hagas!

Era demasiado tarde.

Me volví al Sr. Banner y vi el miedo en bruto en sus ojos.

CAPÍTULO 94

Bella

Bebí las últimas gotas...y no pasó nada.

Tal vez no había pasado nada nunca. Tal vez, todo el tiempo, la bestia que había desatado había sido sólo...yo. O tal vez estaba tan llena de rabia que no había espacio para que surgiera algo peor de mí. Yo era lo peor de mí esa noche.

—¡Te odio! —grité a Banner.

—Bella... —Oí a Edward llamándome por mi nombre, pero su voz parecía venir de lejos.

—Voy a matarte —le avisé a mi maestro, quien se alejó de mí. Me volví para enfrentar a la bestia, que estaba de pie demasiado cerca de Edward. Detrás de ellos, el fuego comenzó a extenderse—, y entonces te mataré también, maldito monstruo.

Creo que Edward estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. Era eso, o quería dejar que tuviera mi venganza. Independientemente, no se movió cuando me incliné y estrellé el frasco contra el suelo, por lo que el cristal se rompió desigualmente. Balanceando mi brazo ampliamente, corté el rostro del señor Banner, queriendo mutilarlo primero.

Vi a mi profesor levantar su mano, pero era demasiado rápida, y el cristal le cortó justo debajo del ojo. Aulló de dolor, y mientras se cubría la herida sangrante, eché mi brazo hacia atrás de nuevo, apuntando a su garganta.

—Bella, ¡no! — Edward me agarró, girándome para hacerle frente—. No te conviertas como él. Detente, ¡por mí!

Respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Quería venganza. Quería nada menos que una retribución total. Sin embargo, más que eso, quería que Edward me quisiera de nuevo. No quería ver el miedo y la consternación que vi en sus ojos.

Dejé caer el cristal roto.

—Bella... — Edward estaba observando mi cara, y supe que vio que aún era yo—. No le mates.

El Sr. Banner se encogía de miedo en el suelo, gimiendo, y detrás de nosotros el fuego seguía extendiéndose, empezando a quemar las cortinas. Mi madre luchó por liberarse, gritando.

—¡Bella! ¡Sal de la casa!

Sin embargo, el mundo parecía haberse detenido, girando alrededor de mí y de Edward.

—Bésame, Bella —dijo, sosteniendo mis brazos—. Bésame y comparte la fórmula.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, Edward. Ni siquiera sé si está funcionando...

—Funcionará en mí. Sabes que lo hará. Soy un Cullen.

La bestia estaba acercándose a nosotros, tomándose su tiempo antes de matarnos a todos, y dándole una última oportunidad a Edward de beber de mis labios. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la sonrisa retorcida de anticipación en su cara.

—Bésame, Bella —repitió Edward —. Dame un beso de despedida. Luego ve a salvar a tu madre.

—No tenemos más fórmula —dije—. No serás capaz de volver...

—Está bien, Bella.

Sacudí mi cabeza más fuerte.

—No.

—Te amo —dijo Edward —. Te amo tanto.

Eran las palabras que había deseado oír. Y a pesar de que probablemente íbamos a morir, de repente me sentí extrañamente en paz.

—Yo también te amo —le dije—. Siempre te amaré.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo.

Pensé que estaba más allá de recibir órdenes de Edward Cullen, pero ¿cómo podía desobedecerle mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí y juntaba nuestros labios? Y aunque sabía que lo estaba enfermando de nuevo, arruinándolo, lo besé tan tiernamente y tan ávidamente que, en el breve momento que teníamos, realmente nos sentimos como una sola alma. Sentí que vivía y respiraba como una parte de él, y compartí esa gloriosa fuerza que siempre tenía, ya sea que fuera un hombre o un monstruo. Durante un momento fui de Edward y él fue parte de mí.

Luego me soltó, y mientras corría para salvar a mi madre, vi que Edward Cullen se volvía para enfrentarse a su padre, mientras la casa quedaba reducida a cenizas a su alrededor.

* * *

_**Hola.**_

_**No se si es mucho atrevimiento pero lo siguiente que les voy a pedir es una oración por mi abuela, hasta hace poco nos dimos cuenta que tiene leucemia y no se le puede hacer una transfusión de medula xq sus riñones no lo soportarían, para mi es un momento muy triste, aunque en yo no lo demuestro mucho, FF es mi forma para desahogarme, espero que no sea mucho pedir.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi propia desgracia) son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia le pertenece a Beth Fantskey, yo solo adapto la historia (no he podido escribir un dialogo decente). El titulo original es Jekel loves Hyde.**_

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Bella

Me alegro de que vinieras conmigo —le dije a mi madre, tomando su mano en la mía.

—Me preocupo por ti en esta ciudad. —Sacudió su cabeza—. No es segura. ¿Estás segura de que quieres vivir aquí? Podrías esperar un año, volver a Smith.

—Estaré bien —prometí—. El campus de la Universidad de Nueva York es muy seguro, y Edward estará cerca. No quiero ir a Smith.

Mamá me miró con ojos tristes y preocupados, la expresión que siempre parecía tener desde la noche en que nuestra casa quedó reducida a cenizas. Nunca hablamos sobre eso, pero siempre veía una sombra de esa experiencia en su cara.

—No sé si que estés con Edward me tranquiliza —dijo—. Es una gran ciudad.

—Es un milagro que entrara al programa de arte de la Universidad de Nueva York, y con una beca —le dije—. Voy a estudiar aquí.

—Tus pinturas son tan diferentes ahora. —La frente de mamá se surcó con arrugas más profundas—. Son tan oscuras. Me preocupo por ti...

—Mamá. —Apreté su mano—. Está bien.

Un superficial aplauso nos interrumpió y miré hacia la tarima con la misma anticipación y excitación que siempre sentía cuando Edward entraba a una habitación.

Sonrió a la pequeña multitud, y sin decir una palabra, se sentó en el pequeño gran piano, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a tocar.

Lo miraba, fascinada, como todos los demás que le oían. Su reputación estaba creciendo en Nueva York, donde había ido después de la muerte de su padre, dejando el Instituto y nunca mirando atrás.

El Instituto nunca había parecido estar bien para Edward, de todos modos.

La tarima en donde estaba, eso era lo correcto para él. Y pronto tocaría en grandes escenarios, para un público más amplio. A pesar de que apenas tenía dieciocho años, algunos de los mejores músicos de la ciudad estaban ya dándose cuenta del joven hombre que tocaba una música embriagadora, hermosa, y de gran alcance.

Mamá se inclinó para susurrarme:

—Es muy bueno, Bella.

Era un eufemismo. En la tarima, Edward se inclinó sobre el piano, sus dedos rápidos y seguros, su pelo cobrizo brillando bajo el reflector. Miré al público, observando sus caras, satisfecha de que estuvieran tan cautivados como lo estaba yo por la oscura y potente canción que Edward conjuró.

Volviendo mi atención hacia él, apreté mis dedos contra mi pecho, sintiendo el anillo de compromiso que llevaba oculto bajo mi camisa en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello. A mi madre le gustaba Edward en cierto modo, pero era cautelosa con él, también, y se había opuesto firmemente a que nos comprometiéramos tan jóvenes. Pero casi había perdido a Edward, más de una vez. Quería estar unida a él, tan fuertemente como la ley y el sacramento pudieran atar a dos personas.

Él quería eso también. Insistió en ello.

Sonreí en el cuarto oscuro. Y cuando Edward Cullen insistía en algo... Bueno, todavía era difícil negársele.

Inclinado sobre el piano, Edward llevó su composición más cerca de un crescendo, pude sentir al público tensándose, y me pregunté qué pensarían si supieran el precio que había pagado por recuperar su talento.

Durante esa noche en mi casa... la fórmula no había funcionado para Edward tampoco.

No podíamos entender qué fue lo que salió mal. Ya fuera simplemente que no había habido suficiente fórmula en mi lengua, o que los ingredientes simplemente se habían desvanecido, habiendo actuado por demasiado tiempo.

Independientemente, lo que había sucedido entre Edward y su padre en esa casa quemándose, había sido la obra de Edward solamente.

Nunca habló de lo que ocurrió después de que hubiera arrastrado a mi madre al porche, y de que el fuego hubiera destruido todo el cuerpo del Dr. Cullen, por lo que no hubo ninguna investigación.

A veces miraba a Edward y me preguntaba si había utilizado un arma o si había luchado mano a mano con la muerte. Todo lo que realmente me importaba era que había sido Edward quien había salido del edificio engullido, tropezando, ahogándose con el humo mientras se desplomaba en el patio, con su rostro, sus manos y su ropa negros por el hollín. Tan negro que si había sangre en él, no se evidenciaba.

No, nunca sabría exactamente lo que Edward había hecho esa noche. Pero lo que sea que había pasado, había reabierto el lado oscuro de su alma, o creado un nuevo lugar oscuro, y podía componer de nuevo.

¿Creía él que el precio que había pagado era demasiado alto? Aunque nos amábamos, no le pregunté. Tenía la sensación de que no podría responder aunque quisiera.

Alrededor mío pude sentir la excitación colectiva de la multitud mientras Edward los atraía a su mente, a su alma, llevando su composición a un brusco final, profundamente satisfactorio y hermoso.

Hubo un momento de silencio casi aturdido, durante el cual Edward, sentado, inclinó su cabeza, recuperándose, como había hecho esa noche hace mucho tiempo en mi antigua casa. Luego, los aplausos comenzaron, algunas personas levantándose de sus asientos.

Edward se levantó también, y sonrió afectuosamente.

—Gracias. —Se fue detrás del escenario, pero apareció un momento después y bajó hacia el público. La gente trató de pararlo, queriendo su atención como si ya fuera una estrella, pero cortésmente se excusó, con sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se abría paso hacia mi asiento.

—Me alegro de que vinieras —dijo, besando mis labios.

No podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos, para que pudiera besarle más. ¿Sería alguna vez su toque normal para mí? ¿Poco emocionante?

«No.»

—Fue maravilloso —le dije.

—Eres parcial —bromeó, sus ojos centelleando. Luego se volvió hacia mi madre—. Es bueno verla, Señora Swan. Me alegro de que viniera.

— Edward. —Mamá hizo un educado asentimiento de cabeza—. Es bueno verte, también.

—Tenemos que ir a la estación de tren —le dije, mirando mi reloj—. Vamos mal de tiempo.

—Claro. — Edward estrechó mi mano y nos condujo hacia la salida—. Vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, llamó un taxi y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la estación Penn. A medida que avanzábamos por la ciudad vi, como a menudo me ocurría, a un pequeño hombre corpulento que podría tener una cicatriz bajo su ojo, donde lo había cortado con un frasco roto. El Sr. Banner había desaparecido esa noche, aprovechándose del caos de las llamas y de los camiones de bomberos, y siempre nos preguntábamos dónde habría ido. Las aceras de Manhattan estaban abarrotadas, y examiné las caras, pensando que una ciudad con ocho millones de personas sería un buen lugar para esconderse. ¿Y si lo encontraba...?

Sinceramente, no estaba segura de lo que haría.

—Llegamos —anunció Edward, deslizándose fuera y manteniendo abierta la puerta para mamá y para mí. Luego, pagó al conductor, rechazando el intento de mamá de meter el dinero en su mano, aunque probablemente significaba que se saltaría una comida en esa semana. Había heredado el dinero de su padre y sus posesiones, pero parecía no querer tocarlos, prefiriendo hacer su propio camino. Un nuevo comienzo para una nueva generación de Cullen.

Encabecé la marcha hacia el tren, donde abracé a mi madre.

—Estaré en casa el domingo —le prometí—. A tiempo para la escuela.

Mamá frunció el ceño.

—¿No vienes conmigo? Pensé que…

—No, me voy a quedar con esas chicas que conocí durante mi fin de semana en la Universidad de Nueva York —mentí.

Por supuesto que me quedaría con Edward, como si eso fuera muy romántico, en el barato y sucio apartamento que compartía con otros cinco trabajadores músicos. Pero a mamá no le gustaría pensar en mí acurrucándome en el sofá con él durante la noche, así que mentí.

No mentí porque tuviera miedo de que mamá se fuera a enojar y me arrastrara de vuelta a casa en el tren. No, estaba mucho más allá de su control, era más adulta, hacía mis propias reglas. Mentí sólo por respeto a sus sentimientos.

—Muy bien, Bella. — Mamá me abrazó—. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuidaré de ella —prometió Edward, colocando un brazo a través de mi pecho, tirando de mí hacia él—. No se preocupe.

Mamá subió al tren, y Edward y yo esperamos, agitando la mano hasta que estuvo fuera de vista.

—¿He dicho que te amo? —preguntó Edward, girándome hacia él y empujando mi extraviado mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, un gesto que había asumido mayormente como su responsabilidad.

—Puedes decirlo de nuevo —le dije, deslizando mis manos por debajo de su abrigo y alrededor de su cintura, al igual que lo había hecho en el cementerio ese frío día de Enero. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

—Te amo —susurró, sus labios rozando mi pelo.

Como siempre, cuando decía eso, de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Me acostumbraría alguna vez a esas palabras?

«Nunca.»

—Yo también te amo —le prometí, mi voz quebrándose.

Sola... Nunca estaría sola de nuevo. No importa lo que suceda, incluso cuando la muerte con el tiempo nos separe, nunca realmente me sentiré sola de nuevo.

Después de unos momentos más abrazándonos, me separé, Edward y yo estrechamos nuestras manos, y salimos de la estación, adentrándonos en la noche juntos.

Fin

* * *

_**Este es el fin, estoy demasiado feliz por completar este proyecto, que les parecio el final, alguna idea? Para mi la formula solo desperto una parte del lado malo de Edward y Bella, con el Ed puede volver a tocar y los cuadros de Bella muestran cierto tipo de oscuridad, espero que les gustar el final.**_

_**Esta adaptacion es dedicada especialmente para Karen, gracias por tu gran apoyo.**_

_**Tambien les agradesco a todas las personas que tienen cm favorita o en alerta: isa28, nelyta adiereny, namy33, vanecullencipriano, pao. swan, Andie-CullenSmythe, ehecatl-zazhil, rumpelsinki, LoversIntheSky, ani-rekb, Bianca S, Vane-Nessie07, Vampire-girls97, Killingdolly, lariadne Cullen, Mrcdz Cullen Pattison, PureRock, Anayka16, Patito Pattz, tataXOXO, Yecy Duquesa Swanesa, Inkdestiny, Canadys38 y Arita Cullen06.**_

_**Recuerden esta mi otro proyecto (la trilogía Hombres Arrogantes Mujeres Inocentes), ya voy por el segundo libro con Bella y Edward. Y abri un perfil de Beta por si alguien le interesa solo tienen que ponerse en contacto por un PM. Espero que puedan ver mis otras adaptaciones.**_

_**Att Yuli.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields- Yuli09


End file.
